Apocalipse
by Massafera
Summary: Encerra a "trilogia L2", iniciada na Fantasma do Navegador. 5 anos após o fim da Medo do Escuro, vários demônios aparecem soltos na terra, anunciando que os 7 selos descritos na Bíblia Cristã estão prestes a se romper, que dará início ao Juizo Final
1. Ato 1: Cathar Rhythm

**DOOMSDAY (Apocalipse)**

* * *

"_Bem-aventurado aquele que lê e bem-aventurados os que ouvem as palavras desta profecia e guardam as coisas que nela estão escritas; porque o tempo está próximo." _Apocalipse 1;3

* * *

**Ato I: Cathar Rhythm**

_Você não vai voltar agora?_

_Você não vai ao menos olhar?_

_E se você se atrever a olhar,_

_eu estarei lhe esperando_

_Impera e nessimo (Seu império não é nada)_

_Impera samie nero (Seu império tornou-se negro)_

_Dove di immantore Dio (Onde estás, Deus cruel?)_

_Você ouviu minha prece_

_Você não vai ao menos olhar?_

_E se você se atrever a lamentar,_

_eu estarei lhe esperando_

_E mani diavole (E as mãos do demônio)_

_E mano diavole (E a mão do demônio)_

_E nere mani diavole (E as mãos negras do demônio)_

_Impera e nessimo (Seu império não é nada)_

_Impera samie nero (Seu império tornou-se negro)_

_Dove di immantore torra (Onde estás, fortaleza cruel?)_

Um grupo de bruxos vestidos de com túnicas carmim e detalhes dourados estavam no centro de uma grande caverna, num circulo. Usavam capuzes pontudos, e carregavam no peito um grande cordão de ouro, com o pingente em forma de cruz invertida, no centro de um círculo.

Tochas mágicas iluminavam o local. Havia um grande desenho no chão, escrito com uma tinta pegajosa e vermelha. E, ao centro do desenho e do círculo de bruxos, havia uma mesa de pedra, com um corpo envolto em faixas. O corpo estava ensangüentado, e completamente envolto em panos.

O líder dos bruxos chegou ao centro do lugar e ergueu os braços, dizendo em voz alta algumas palavras numa língua desconhecida.

E, no alto da caverna, escondido entre as pedras, na descida que dava acesso ao centro do lugar, estavam três bruxos, e um religioso, que se vestia de forma rica, usava várias jóias e um cajado de ouro.

- ...Arcebispo... – sussurrou um dos bruxos, que se vestia de branco. Era jovem, tinha os cabelos pretos meio despenteados, usava uma barbicha no queixo e tinha os olhos azuis, meio acinzentados – Será que são eles?

- Com certeza, meu jovem Black. – sussurrou o arcebispo.

- ...Acho que vão começar. – sussurrou outro jovem bruxo, de rabo de cavalo, e cabelo castanho claro, e rosto cheio de pequenas cicatrizes, como arranhões.

- ...Lá está o livro. – disse o religioso, apertando o cajado com força.

O chefe dos bruxos pegou um grande livro antigo, que tinha na capa, em alto relevo, a imagem de vários demônios.

O líder dos bruxos abriu o grande livro, ergueu os braços e começou o ritual. Foi quando um dos bruxos do alto da caverna olhou de lado:

- Ué...? Cadê o Snape?

O jovem bruxo de cabelos compridos e oleosos e nariz torto acabava de saltar no centro do circulo, apontando a varinha para o líder deles.

- ...Desculpe estragar a festa de vocês, mas... precisamos levar esse livro embora. – disse, cínico.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – gritou o outro jovem de cavanhaque, correndo ladeira abaixo – É UM IMBECIL!

- Sirius! – chamou o outro jovem – Espera!

Mas já era tarde. Em pouco tempo os bruxos vestidos com túnicas erguiam suas varinhas, enquanto Sirius e o outro jovem se lançavam no meio da confusão, tentando livrar Snape.

O líder dos bruxos rapidamente pegou o grande livro, colocou-se debaixo do braço, e correu. Mas deu de cara com o arcebispo, de pé, à sua frente. Ele bateu o seu cajado no chão com força, e uma forte energia mágica varreu o lugar. O jovem religioso abriu a mão, na frente do rosto do bruxo, e ordenou:

- Em Nome de Deus Pai e de Jesus Cristo, eu ordeno que tu, ó infiel, pecador e praticante das artes demoníacas... deixe esse mortal em paz, e que volte para as trevas de onde tu vieste!

Imediatamente o homem caiu de joelhos, largando o livro.

- Prendam os bruxos, Sirius, Remo! – gritou Snape, que paontava a varinha para o grupo.

Os dois adiantaram-se, enfeitiçando os outros bruxos, prendendo-os com cordas mágicas. Em seguida, voltaram a olhar o homem, que agonizava. O religioso começava a suar.

- QUAIS SÃO SUAS INTENÇÕES, CRIATURA DAS TREVAS?!

Imediatamente o bruxo se transformou. Sua túnica vermelha se rasgou, e ele se transformou num demônio, parecido com um lobisomem, mas cheio de espinhos.

- ...Eu sou... Balaam... – grunhiu o demônio – Sou um dos demônios gregos mensageiros do fim dos dias... nenhum mortal pode me vencer!

O religioso, com um bruto movimento, fez o demônio cair de costas, e, sem dó, cravou-se a cruz da ponta do cajado no peito, dizendo:

- Eu não sou um mortal, ó criatura do mal. Quem te ordena é o Filho do Deus Vivo. – e ergueu a mão para o céu – E eu te ordeno... que em Nome de Deus Pai... tu alma seja queimada pela Graça Divina! E que nunca mais volte ao mundo dos homens para tentá-los ou praticar o mal!

O demônio começou a tremer, e a simplesmente se derreter, transformando-se em pó. Mas antes de desaparecer, gritava:

- O Fim dos Dias está próximo! Eu Não sou o único demônio que voltou à Terra! O mundo dos homens irá queimar! O Juízo Final está chegando, os portões do inferno estão se abrindo! Satã irá reinar nas trevas e devoraremos todos os homens vivos no maior banquete de todos!... HAHAHAHAHA...!

O silêncio permaneceu no lugar, após o desaparecimento do demônio. Os três jovens bruxos ofegavam, assim como o religioso, que se apoiou no cajado, ajoelhando-se.

- ...Está bem, meu senhor? – perguntou o jovem de cabelos claros.

- ...Estou, Lupin. – sorriu o arcebispo – Só usei... um pouco além da minha energia.

- ...Você é um imbecil, Snape! – xingou Sirius, olhando o companheiro, que ia até a mesa, desembrulhar o cadáver – Quase acabou com a gente.

Snape apenas murmurou alguma coisa, e olhou quem era.

- Ora essa. – disse, enojado, tampando o nariz por causa do fedor de carne podre – É Sir Brighton. Esse velho maldito morreu há quase um ano, era um velho pedófilo tarado dos infernos. Matava crianças em seitas de magia negra. Não valia nada. Era hostilizado até pelos bruxos das trevas.

O arcebispo olhou para um pequeno caco de cristal vermelho sangue, no chão, onde estava o corpo do demônio. Pegou o caco, colocou num pequeno saco de couro e o colocou na cintura. Depois, pegou o grande livro nas mãos.

- O acha que eles queriam com ele, senhor arcebispo? – perguntou Lupin.

- ...Podem me chamar pelo nome, garotos. – sorriu o arcebispo, se erguendo e se aproximando dos outros bruxos – Estamos começando a trabalhar juntos... agradeço o auxílio de vocês.

- Ora, você é um grande amigo da Lílian. – disse Sirius, pondo as mãos na cintura – O mínimo que a gente pode fazer, já que ela não pode mais te ajudar... é ajudar você no lugar dela. Nossa vida precisa mesmo de um pouco de ação.

- ...Andamos tendo um pouco de ação demais, aliás... – gemeu Snape, voltando a olhar os homens. Arrancou o capuz de um deles, e sorriu, maldoso – Olá, Matheus. Que bom te ver aqui, seu porco imundo. Pode nos ajudar a esclarecer o que acontece?

- ...Um nome bíblico tão belo, em um homem tão perdido. – murmurou o Arcebispo, se aproximando.

- ...Por favor... não me queime, senhor! – gemeu o homem, apavorado.

O arcebispo ergueu a mão, avançando sobre o bruxo:

- Tens dois minutos para dizeres o que sabes, ou irás sofrer o que mais temes. Da fúria do Senhor não há escapatória.

- Não! Não! – exclamou - Eu conto! Eu conto! Éramos uma seita maligna, e nos apoiávamos nas histórias da bíblia cristã sobre os demônios e o apocalipse, para aumentar nossos poderes das trevas! O chefe... o chefe nosso... apresentou-se como a reencarnação de um poderoso demônio... esse livro... é o Livro do Umbral... e íamos.. íamos... ressuscitar Sir Brighton... que era profundo conhecedor das Artes das Trevas... para nos ajudar... a abrir... os portões do Juízo Final. Por favor, não me queime, é tudo o que sabemos!

O arcebispo pensou, e saiu de cima do jovem, andando apressado para a ladeira que subia circulando a caverna, na direção da saída:

- Muito bem. Obrigado.

- ...É muita estupidez querer abrir as portas do Juízo Final. – reclamou Lupin – Não lhe ocorreu que os primeiros homens que os demônios devorariam seriam vocês mesmos?

- Na... não. – murmurou Matheus – Ei! Senhor! Não corro mais risco de me queimar?

O arcebispo olhou para trás, desdenhoso:

- Você realmente achava que ia ser exorcizado? Você não passa de um homem infiel que estava sendo usado por um demônio de baixo escalão, sendo iludido pelas palavras suculentas dele. _Seu Mané._

- ...Ahm?

Sirius gargalhou, enquanto Snape pôs a mão na boca, abafando um risinho cínico. E, assim, arrastaram para fora todos os bruxos que ali estavam.

* * *

Semanas depois, Lupin parava na frente da grandiosa catedral de Notre Dame, em Paris. Usava uma roupa surrada, e um chapéu igualmente judiado. Tirou ele, e entrou na cadetral, meio de cabeça baixa, como se tivesse medo de andar ali. Um pequeno religioso o atendeu, e o levou até o fundo da catedral. Lá, nos fundos, ele se viu dentro de outra grande capela, dedicada a São Francisco, e o Arcebispo estava lá, acendendo um incenso muito perfumado.

- ...Boa tarde, senhor Arcebispo.

- Oh. Olá, Lupin. – cumprimentou, alegre, se aproximando - ...Deixe essa formalidade de lado. Me chame apenas de Joaquim.

- Ah. Certo...

- ...Que cara é essa? Não parece estar à vontade. Sinta-se à vontade, a Casa do Senhor também vossa casa.

Lupin olhou ao redor, a gradiosidade da igreja e das imagens de anjos e santos:

- Sei, senhor, mas... sabe como é... me sinto meio... inseguro de pisar aqui. O senhor sabe... o que eu sou. Muitos me comparam a um demônio. E demônios não são bem vindos, nem merecedores de entrar aqui.

- Ora essa. – riu o religioso – Erga sua cabeça, meu filho. – e respirou fundo, apertando-lhe pelos ombros – Acredite em mim, muitos lá em cima estão muito alegres de vê-lo por aqui, sentem-se honrados e felizes por vê-lo aqui nos visitando. E ficariam muito felizes se você viesse mais vezes. Os homens da terra nada sabem sobre nós nem sobre si mesmos. Não deves jamais acreditar no que sai da boca deles, principalmente as blasfêmias. Sente-se, quer um chá? Parece preocupado.

- É... – suspirou Lupin – O Ministério absolveu todos os bruxos, senhor Joaquim. – o religioso balançou a cabeça, penoso – Com a justificativa de que nada poderia condená-los, mesmo porque não faziam nada de errado perante a crença da bruxaria. Disseram que não acharam nem mesmo vestígios do tal demônio.

- Eu já esperava que estaria sozinho nessa. – lamentou – Mas estou preocupado.

- Eu... eu também. Já estudei muito sobre a religião cristã... e também tenho medo do Juízo Final.

- Lupin... não quero atrapalhar você, Sirius e Snape. O ministério inglês pode ver com maus olhos a ajuda que vocês estão me dando.

- Não vou deixar o senhor de lado. Nenhum de nós vai. Não somos nada comparados à Lílian, mas...

- Lílian escolheu seu caminho. – suspirou Joaquim – Nem mesmo Deus pode interferir no Livre Arbítrio que Ele próprio nos deu. – em seguida sorriu – Eu desenho do fundo do coração que ela seja feliz com sua família.

Lupin baixou a cabeça, e disse, envergonhado, mas segurando os braços da cadeira com fora:

- Ás vezes... eu sinto raiva de Tiago. – murmurou, entre os dentes – Ele a tirou de nós e a fez se tornar o que se tornou. Eu jamais desejaria o mal para eles, soa meus melhores amigos, muito pelo contrário mas... eu não consigo conceber a idéia de que Lílian esteja feliz do jeito que está. Ás vezes acho que Tiago fez de propósito... para que... tivesse Lílian só pra ele.

- Tiago e Lilian se casaram. São marido e mulher. Lílian se sujeitou às vontades de Tiago porque quis. Ela escolheu seu caminho. Agora, ela tem coisas mais importantes a zelar. Um dia terá uma família, Lupin, e saberá como é.

- ...Não acho que eu um dia vá ter uma família, senhor Joaquim. – disse, amargurado – Minha cruz e meu destino são pesados demais.

O arcebispo parou de defumar a capela, e disse, sorrindo:

- Deus dá o frio conforme o cobertor. Não parou para pensar que essa maldição que acha que tem... na verdade é uma forma que Deus está lhe obrigando a se aceitar, e assim, aprender a aliviar seu coração, e ser feliz?

Lupin suspirou. De repente, a catedral sacudiu. Um grito agudo ecoou na catedral. Os dois se levantaram, e correram para as escadarias que davam acesso ao campanário.

Lá, entre os sinos, um demônio parecido com um morcego voava, e guinchava alto, espantando as pombas, quebrando telhas e correntes.

- ...Essa não. – gemeu Lupin, pondo-se a subir as escadas.

O Arcebispo desceu as escadas de madeira, e gritou:

- Mande-o para o saguão central da catedral!

- ...O senhor diz... pro Altar Central? – gemeu Lupin - ...É um demônio! Vai enfiar um demônio dentro de Notre Dame?

- Ele veio visitar a Casa do Senhor. Seria muita falta de educação não convidá-lo a entrar e tomar um chá com Ele.

Lupin suspirou, vendo o religioso sumir de sua vista:

- ...Esse padre passou tempo demais com a Leah.

O demônio morcego avançou em Lupin, que saltou para um dos grandiosos sinos dourados da catedral, que balançou.

- ...Onde está o Livro do Umbral... infiel??? – sibilou o demônio – O primeiro demônio deve voltar...

- ...Não estou interessado em trazer de volta ninguém. – disse, saltando para outro sino.

O demônio bateu de encontro ao sino, balançando-o, fazendo-o badalar. O demônio guinchou, por causa do barulho.

- ...Ora... – sorriu Lupin, ensurdecido pelo som também – Não gosta de sinos? Bom saber!

E, assim, ele saltou nas correntes de vários sinos, pondo todos a badalar. O morcego se contorceu de dor:

- Moloch! Salvem Moloch...! Que comece o Juízo Final e que os Sete Demônios tomem o mundo dos homens!

Lupin saltou do alto do campanário, direto na barriga do demônio. Os dois caíram, batendo contra as gigantescas vigas de madeira do teto de Notre Dame, até partirem o assoalho de madeira. E se viram em queda livre, na grandiosa catedral, na direção do chão.

Moloch se ergueu, zonzo. Olhou para trás e viu que estava sob a colorida luz da grandiosa rosácea de Notre Dame. E, abaixo dela, à sua frente, estava o arcebispo Joaquim, que ergueu seu cajado, e o desceu com força, de encontro ao peito de Moloch:

- _"...Temei a Deus, e daí-lhe glória, porque é vinda a hora do teu juízo!"_ (trecho de apocalipse 14:7)

E, assim, o demônio se transformou em pequenas fagulhas de fogo, agonizando e desaparecendo. E, atrás dele, estava Lupin, caído, dolorido. Olhava o arcebispo, assustado.

- ...está vendo? – sorriu Joaquim – nada que venha da Ira de Deus pode lhe ferir. Tens apenas a Piedade e o Amor dele, meu jovem.

Lupin se levantou a tempo de pegar Joaquim nos braços, que fraquejou.

- ...O senhor está bem?

- ...Estou. – suspirou – Apenas acho... que interceder para eliminar demônios usando o Nome e o Poder do Senhor... é demais para mim.

Com a ajuda de outros dois religiosos, Lupin levou Joaquim de volta para a capela. Pierre, um bispo de Paris, chegou, preocupado:

- ..._Mon Dieu,_ irmão Joaquim. Um demônio invadindo a Casa do Senhor!... O que está havendo?

- ...Não sei, irmão Pierre. Acho que estamos mais perto do fim do que imaginávamos.

- Por Deus, irmão Joaquim... não digas isso.

Lupin se aproximou do grande e negro Livro do Umbral:

- ...Moloch estava atrás desse livro. O que ele tem, senhor?

Joaquim suspirou, se levantando, cansado:

- Em verdade lhe digo... tenho medo de saber o que há neste livro. Ele é uma das chaves do Apocalipse. As mais horrendas magias estão contidas nele.

- ...Tenho a leve impressão que querem usar o livro para trazerem de volta vários demônios... não?

- Você está certo. Esses demônios que encontramos são apenas servos menores da Legião do Mal. Eles não podem voltar à terra por vontade própria. Por isso manda seus lacaios atrás do livro. O Apocalipse se inicia quando os Sete Selos do Grande Livro é aberto pelo Leão de Judá, Aquele que morreu e ressuscitou. Os sete selos se abrem. Depois, soam as sete trombetas. E o mundo acaba, e se renova.

Lupin coçou as costas:

- Se o livro só pode ser aberto por aquele que morreu e ressuscitou... só poderia ser aberto por Jesus Cristo, não?

- Até nosso atual entendimento... sim.

- ...Mas Jesus não está entre nós. Ao menos... que a gente saiba, não está.

- Creio que Ele voltará quando chegar a hora.

- E saberemos que a hora chegou?

- Eu creio que sim.

Joaquim pegou o livro no colo.

- Livro do umbral. – disse Lupin – o que significa?

- Umbral é um nome espírita. Refere-se a um dos lugares do mundo espiritual, onde os espíritos dos suicidas sofrem. É um lugar carregado de espíritos sofredores e das castas consideradas inferiores. Estão sempre sofrendo e sendo explorados e torturados pelos espíritos do mal e demônios. Talvez tenham batizado o livro com este nome porque acreditam estarem aqui as mais terríveis maldições. Sendo uma espécie de "manual de diversão" para os demônios que querem fazer os homens sofrerem no Umbral.

- Deus me livre. – gemeu Lupin – Bom... senhor Joaquim... acho que vou voltar para Londres. Quero avisar Sirius e Snape do que aconteceu. O ministério com certeza não irá nem contar o que houve, e os trouxas dirão que alguma ventania ou má conservação fez um pedaço do teto da Notre Dame desmoronar. Estando tão sozinhos... é bom que a gente se mantenha unido e informado. Precisando de nós... é só chamar.

- Agradeço sua visita e sua ajuda, Lupin. – sorriu o arcebispo, tirando da gaveta um pequeno pacote de veludo verde – Será sempre muito bem vindo. Em breve me reunirei com você em Londres, e espero que num momento de paz. Tome. Leve com você.

Lupin abriu a caixinha e viu uma grande corrente prateada, com uma bela cruz de pingente. A cruz tinha um pequeno circulo atrás, como um sol, e, no centro dela, um belo diamante verde-água.

- ...Meu Deus... – sussurrou – É... maravilhoso. – e o esticou para Joaquim - ...Jamais poderia aceitar uma cosia dessas, senhor.

- Não faça isso. É uma grande desfeita. – sorriu – Essa cruz... irá fazer você se lembrar do quão é querido e bem vindo à Casa do Senhor. Mais do que isso. Lembrará você de que teu espírito e teu coração são as melhores moradas que o Senhor poderia querer ter. És bom e puro. E esse presente irá fazê-lo lembrar-se disso.

Lupin se viu visivelmente emocionado, e colocou o cordão no pescoço. Sorriu, encantado com o presente, e um tanto sem graça, e se despediu, agradecendo profundamente, indo embora para Londres.

* * *

Snape caminhava por uma das ruas de Hogsmead, quando várias carruagens do Ministério passaram, apressadas. Olhou para elas, quando escutou,a trás de si, uma voz bem conhecida:

- ...Lá vão os chefes do Ministério, prontos para preparar o show de horrores.

- ...Boa tarde, professor Dumbledore. – cumprimentou o jovem, sem muito ânimo.

- Sorte sua estar de folga, não, Severo? – sorriu Dumbledore – Deveria ser terrível participar dessa festa macabra deles.

Snape deu de ombros. Sirius apareceu, vindo da viela que cortava a rua principal, aprecia realmente nervoso, e trajava o uniforme de auror:

- ...Não acredito que o Ministério vai fazer uma coisa dessas! Eu me recuso a participar disso!

Dumbledore suspirou:

- O Ministério se sente feliz e com o ego inflado fazendo tal ato de barbárie. Mas o que podemos fazer senão lamentar tal decadência?

Sirius respirou, ofegante:

- Professor... o Ministério exibiu durante CINCO ANOS o corpo de Leah como se fosse um troféu!

- Estão comemorando os cincos anos da morte dela com uma festa e tanto. – suspirou, cruzando os braços – Digna do nível do Ministério.

Sirius inconformou-se:

- PROFESSOR! É realmente verdade o que eles irão fazer? Eu não ACREDITO!

Snape disse, dando de ombros, desdenhoso:

- Pouco me importa a forma que eles irão comemorar. Mas, de fato, me surpreendeu a ousadia deles e a originalidade. Comemorar os cinco anos da vitória sobre a mais cruel bruxa das trevas pegando seu corpo, esquartejando-o e exibindo-o como troféu nos principais prédios de órgãos do Ministério é, de fato, um ato não só corajoso como também louvável.

Sirius avançou em Snape, mas Dumbledore, sem se mexer, paralisou Sirius a menos de um metro do rival.

- Acalme-se, Sirius. Exaltar-se não mudará nada. – disse Dumbledore, calmo.

- Eu não vou deixar esse filho da mãe blasfemar contra a Leah! – gritou Sirius, nervoso.

- ...Quer fazer o quê, amigo? – disse Snape, desdenhoso – Nenhum de nós pode fazer nada. Mas, se quiser, vá lá, em cada prédio do Ministério, pegar os pedaços dela e junta-los de novo para brincar de quebra cabeça.

Sirius suspirou. Uma carruagem do ministério parou na frente deles. A porta se abriu, e Longbotton apareceu, trajando seu uniforme de auror.

- ...Sirius? – chamou, parecendo desapontado, também – Vamos? Está na hora.

Sirius suspirou profundamente. Recebeu dois tapinhas de leve de Dumbledore, nos ombros, e subiu ao lado do auror.

- ...Boa sorte. – sorriu Dumbledore, parecendo consolador.

- ...Que Deus perdoe a gente por fazer isso. – murmurou Sirius – Ou o capeta. Vai saber.

Snape balançou a cabeça, e Dumbledore riu.

- É um boçal. – murmurou Snape.

-Deixe-o, Snape. Sabe que no fundo ele é um bom homem.

Nisso alguém se aproximou, e Snape fechou a cara, mais do que a cara fechada de habitualmente.

- Há quanto tempo, professor Dumbledore! – sorriu Tiago, agora usando barba, dando-lhe um ar muito mais adulto.

Dumbledore o abraçou calorosamente:

- ...Não use mais o professor antes do nome, Tiago. Não precisa. – em seguida ele baixou os olhos para uma criança de pouco mais de um ano, de cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes – Olá, Harry, como está lindo! Tem os olhos da mãe. Espero que cresça e fique que nem ela.

- ...Porque se crescer e virar o pai, naturalmente, transformarar-se-á num trasgo. – sorriu Snape.

Tiago virou-se para o bruxo, com raiva.

- Não tenho mais idade para entrar nas briguinhas infantis de Hogwarts com você, Severo. Agora sou um pai de família. – disse, parecendo orgulhoso.

- Naturalmente. – sorriu Snape, com as mãos para trás. E pensou "é fácil usar a família como desculpa para não admitir que se tornou de vez um borra botas" - ...E boa tarde, Lílian. Não achei que fosse sair de casa de novo outra vez. Você está tão... tão... _tradicional_. – encerrou, sem ânimo.

Lílian, ao lado de Tiago, segurava o filho no colo. E não lembrava em nada a Lílian de anos atrás, líder dos aurores supremos. Vestia roupas largas, vestido longo, como uma bruxa dona de casa, que cuida da família. Os seus cabelos, ainda vermelhos, mas sem aquele brilho e cuidado de antes, estavam para baixo da cintura, amarrados numa trança, um pouco ressecados pela falta de tempo para cuidá-los. E havia engordado muito durante a gravidez, e não havia conseguido perder os quilos após. Mas também, não se importava. Ficava apenas em casa, cuidado da casa e da família, não se animava em mudar muito, havia se acostumado e Tiago também não reclamava ou fazia questão.

- Minha esposa não precisa da sua opinião, Severo. – disse Tiago, ríspido.

- Ui, meu Deus. – disse Snape, levemente afetado – Ainda que tenha casado e procriado com a dona... ainda assim não tem segurança no próprio taco? Não quero roubar ela de você com um elogio, amigo.

- Eu não sou seu amigo! – avançou Tiago, batendo o peito em Snape.

- Tiago, não ligue para ele. – sussurrou Lílian, olhando para os pés do marido – Por favor.

- Venha cá, bruxo de merda, venha mostrar para mim o quanto é bom. – insultou Tiago.

- Por que eu faria isso? – disse Snape, doce – Você tem um poderoso cargo administrativo no Ministério. Quer um motivo para ferrar a imagem dos Aurores e se pôr como vítima dos bruxos delinqüentes da Elite? Não irei alimentar seu remorso e seu sentimento de "eu sou uma vítima" por não ter conseguido permanecer no cargo, muito menos ter subido para a Elite dos Supremos.

Tiago continuava querendo avançar em Snape, mas não o fazia.

- Eu vou chamar a guarda bruxa, e registrar seus insultos, Severo! – ameaçou.

Lílian continuava pedindo para Tiago parar. Harry, no colo da mãe, começava a querer chorar.

- Ah, você tem poder? – sibilou Snape – Então... use-o, Tiago. Se é que o tem, mesmo.

Uma voz muito calma apareceu, cortando a discussão:

- Ei, Harry, porque chora, meu pequeno?

Os dois bruxos olharam, e era Lupin, tirando o surrado chapéu, chegando em Harry, mexendo com o bebê e fazendo ele parar de chorar. Parou de chorar e começou a fazer bolhinhas de saliva, encantado com a cruz de prata que Lupin carregava.

- Não escutou sua esposa pedindo para não brigar, e seu filho chorando, Tiago? – perguntou Lupin, amistoso – Precisa treinar mais um pouco para melhorar, heim, paizão de primeira viagem?

- A família é minha, eu sei como lidar com ela. – foi a seca resposta que escutou.

Lupin pareceu ignorar a resposta atravessada do amigo. Sabia que ele há tempos estava muito estressado com o serviço e a família. Tiago sempre fora um bon-vivant e com certeza ter se tornado um homem adulto e pai de família lhe parecia muita responsabilidade. O jovem auror pegou Harry no colo, e o garoto queria porque queria pegar a cruz.

- ...Cruz linda, de quem ganhou? – perguntou Lilian.

- Do Joaquim, o cristão português.

Lílian imediatamente se calou. Tiago olhou Lupin, levemente bravo:

- ...Se esse maldito padre tivesse ido à minha casa comigo lá, teria saído esfolado vivo. Uma pena que estava só Lílian e Harry. – em seguida ele tirou Harry dos braços de Lupin, dizendo, meio rápido – E por favor, Lupin... não fique com ele no colo. Sabe como é... pode fazer mal. Ele ainda é pequeno.

- Deixe de ser um pai tão ciumento. – riu Dumbledore, olhando Lupin, que baixou a cabeça. Obviamente que Tiago se referia a Lupin ser lobisomem. O cargo público no Ministério tinha lhe subido tanto à cabeça que ele achava que faria mal se seu filho, fruto de uma família exemplar e tradicional, fosse visto no colo de um lobisomem – A propósito, Lupin, como foi em Paris?

- Foi legal. – sorriu Lupin – Veja que cruz linda ganhei do Joaquim.

-...Você está ferido. – sussurrou Lílian, de cabeça baixa, recebendo Harry de Tiago, de novo, que dizia "segure ele, meu bem, não sei segurar direito".

- Ah, não foi nada. – disse Lupin, sorrindo, calmo. Seu braço esquerdo estava enfaixado, a queda da catedral havia lhe cortado o braço e ele tinha gases enroladas.

- ...Mas está sangrando ainda. – sussurrou Lilian, percebendo as gases manchadas.

- É normal. – retrucou, levemente impaciente.

Continuaram a conversar. Lílian volta e meia olhava aquele ferimento, parecendo preocupada.

- Onde arrumou isso? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Um demônio apareceu em Notre Dame, dá para acreditar? Queria aquele livro. Acabei me arranhando na luta.

- Vocês continuam andando atrás de capetas do cristianismo com esse padre maluco? Francamente que tipo de bruxos são vocês? – ralhou Tiago – O ministério tem muitos serviços parados, e vocês, aurores, estão ajudando um padre português cristão lunático a caçar demônios!

- Dumbledore ainda é nosso líder. – disse Lupin – Não a área Administrativa do Ministério. Se o nosso mestre não nos impede de ajudar Joaquim, nós não hesitaremos em ajudar. – e em seguida sorriu - Sei quais são os serviços parados do Ministério, Tiago, e se nós temos você para ficar lá contando esses papéis parados, por que iremos deixar a nossa ação e a nossa diversão de lado?

Tiago se calou. Virou-se para Dumbledore, e esticou o Profeta Diário:

- O jornal já anunciou a comemoração dos cinco anos da Extinção do Mal. E já divulgou os principais órgãos do governo que irão receber as partes do corpo daquela bruxa das trevas. Eu não irei perder nenhuma das cerimônias. Assistirei todas com orgulho.

Snape examinou o jornal, correu os olhos pelos lugares descritos no jornal e comentou, etéreo:

- Me dou ao direito de fazer a pergunta que Leah faria se estivesse aqui: "...Afinal de contas, onde a porra do Ministério vai exibir meu lindo par de peitos e minha irresistível bunda? Eles merecem destaque!"

- ...Ninguém vai homenagear Lílian? – estranhou Dumbledore, olhando o jornal, ignorando a alfinetada de Snape, e perguntando, simplório – Porque não mudam a celebração da "Retalhação da Mulher Demônio" para a "Aclamação e Ovação à Grande e Pura Heroína que Salvou o Mundo Mágico"? É tão mais agradável glorificar Lílian e deixá-la passar palavras de paz ao público durante uma palestra do que partir o corpo de Leah em vários pedaços e sair pendurando ele por aí.

- ...Minha esposa não pode se envolver mais com essa mesquinharia e esses assuntos, professor. – disse Tiago, segurando Lilian pelos ombros – Não é mais o papel dela. Ela tem uma nova vida. Bem.. até mais para todos.

- Compreendo. – disse Dumbledore. E, quando eles deram as costas, ele fez questão de lembrar – E... Tiago. ...Eu já lhe disse: não use mais o professor antes do meu nome. Não faço questão. – e lhe deu um sereno e educado adeus com a mão – E passem bem, todos vocês.

E assim, a família Potter sumiu de vista, subindo a avenida, deixando novamente os aurores no passeio, olhando o movimento no cair da tarde.

* * *

**N.A 1: Bem vindos à DOOMSDAY, fic que finalmente encerra a "Trilogia L²"! Trilogia L² porque vocês sabem, o 'casal' principal da fic é Leah e Lilian. Leah vocês sabem, é personagem original da EdD, e Lílian é Lílian Evans, que é só Lilian Potter na historia da JK. XD Essa trilogia eu fiz porque o pessoal queria muito ter uma idéia de como era a relaçõa explosiva entre as arquiinimigas Leah e Lilian, na fanfic Espada dos Deuses. Mas eu acabei fazendo essa "AU" (Alternative Universo), que são três fics que tem as duas, mas que não mudam nada nos acontecimentos da EdD original, e mto menos tem algo a ver com os livros. Essa fic final, aliás, se distancia DEMAIS de todo o universo de bruxos, acabando sendo mais uma saga com pano de fundo cristão. /**

**N.A 2: Como eu já havia dito, essa fic vai ser slash. Ou seja, se você nõa curte slash, melhor nem ler. Eu também não gosto de slash, mas eu resolvi topar o desafio de tentar escrever uma fic q fosse slash e aceitável pra mim, sem ser vulgar. me desejem sorte!**

**N.A 3: Sem nada a acrescentar. Como vocês viram, as coisas mudaram MUITO desde o final da Medo do Escuro. E, roa essa, o herói do capítulo é... LUPIN! Gosto dele, e ele vai ter mais atenção nessa fic. Ou seja, podemos colocar ela como sendo L³: Leah, Lilian e Lupin! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Até o próximo ato!**


	2. Ato 2: Somewhere I Belong

**Ato II: Algum Lugar Ao Qual eu Pertença**

_Quando isso começou, _

_Eu não tinha nada a dizer _

_E eu fiquei perdido no nada dentro de mim _

_(Eu estava confuso) _

_E eu deixo tudo sair para descobrir _

_que eu não sou a única pessoa com essas coisas na cabeça _

_(Dentro de mim)_

_Mas, todo o vazio que as palavras revelaram_

_é a única coisa real que eu ainda sinto_

_(Nada a perder) _

_Simplesmente estagnado, vazio e solitário _

_E a culpa é minha _

_E a culpa é minha_

_Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir _

_o que eu nunca achei que fosse real _

_Eu quero me livrar da dor que eu senti durante tanto tempo _

_(Apagar toda a dor até que ela se acabe) _

_Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir _

_como se estivesse perto de algo real _

_Eu quero encontrar algo que sempre quis _

_Algum lugar ao qual eu pertença_

_E eu não tenho nada a dizer _

_Eu não consigo acreditar que eu não caí na real _

_(Eu estava confuso)_

_Olho para todo lugar só para encontrar _

_Não é essa a maneira que eu imaginei na minha mente _

_(Então, o que eu sou?)_

_O que eu tenho além de pessimismo? _

_Porque eu não consigo justificar a forma _

_que todo mundo está olhando para mim_

_(Nada a perder)_

_Nada a ganhar, eu estou vazio e sozinho _

_E a culpa é minha _

_E a culpa é minha_

_(Linkin Park – Somewere I belong)_

* * *

Tiago se aprontava na frente do espelho, tentando dar o nó da gravata. Apesar e ainda ser cedo, queria estar pronto para ir para o Ministério. Ainda que Leah tivesse sido a criatura que ele mais abominava no mundo, havia certo prazer sádico em ver o corpo dela ser retalhado e espalhado pelo país. Cansou de tentar dar o maldito nó e desceu correndo, indo atrás de Lílian, na cozinha:

- Lily... faz o nó pra mim, meu bem. – choramingou, como um menino manhoso.

Lílian estava fazendo o almoço, e acabava de experimentar o molho do macarrão. Lambeu a mão, e olhou para ele:

- ...Você ainda não aprendeu a dar esse nó?

- O seu sempre fica mais bonitinho. – sorriu, maroto.

Lílian o olhou, séria. Era incrível como ele conseguia fazer aquela cara de sem vergonha da época de escola simplesmente brotar no seu rosto, quando queria dar uma de menino pidão. Ainda que ele tenha se tornado um homem um tanto rude, talvez pelo amadurecimento tardio e 'de repente', Tiago ainda tinha escondido dentro dele aquele Tiago de Hogwarts. Infelizmente, nos últimos anos apenas Lílian tinha a oportunidade de ter esse antigo Tiago de volta.

Havia uma certa birra e briga de egos entre Tiago e seus velhos amigos Sirius e Lupin. Tiago chegou a ser auror, mas nunca conseguiu ser um Auror Supremo. Ele simplesmente... não tinha nascido para ser um. E ele, que sempre foi acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, realmente se sentia ofendido em não ter conseguido se tornar um bom auror e um Auror Supremo. Essa frustração os afastou dos amigos, e o fez ir para fora do país várias vezes, estudando sem parar, até quase se bitolar, e, com muito esforço, ganhou um excelente cargo administrativo no Ministério. Aliás, acreditavam que pela idade de Tiago ele poderia vir a ser o Ministro da Magia mais jovem da história, porque ele tinha apenas vinte e sete anos e seu cargo estava a apenas quatro promoções de se tornar Ministro.

Lílian, por sua vez, abriu mão de muitas coisas que fazia dela o que ela era para ficar com Tiago. Muitas pessoas no mundo bruxo simplesmente não aceitaram a decisão dela, mas ela teve seus motivos e não devemos questioná-los. Lílian, como todos sabem, era considerada a bruxa mais poderosa de todas, a líder dos Aurores Supremos, a melhor espadachim. Mas algum tempo depois de ter se casado com Tiago, ela não via mais muito sentido em continuar sendo Auror Supremo. Ela ganhava muito bem, mas Tiago ganhava um pouco mais. E sendo ricos, ela não via porque continuar "brincando de defender o mundo", como Tiago mesmo dizia. Ela sabia que havia amargura na frase dele, mas ele tinha razão. Não suportaria ficar com Tiago soltando faíscas por ela ser a líder dos Aurores Supremos. E também, com o mundo em paz e bons aurores no cargo, pra que ficar lá? Então, ela decidiu abandonar a vida de auror, e resolveu ficar em casa. Longe de ser uma vida fácil ou confortável, ela fazia questão de ajudar na casa, ainda que tivessem elfos.

Mas agora que Harry nascera, eles tinham se mudado mais para o centro de Londres – moravam antes na mansão da família, aos redores de Hogsmead. Moravam em uma casa grande, num bom bairro de Londres, era perto do Ministério, e deixava Lílian mais á vontade, em seu "mundo trouxa".

Tiago é leonino, e Lílian, pisciana (N.A: esses são os signos da EdD, e não os originais. :D). É natural que o leonino goste de aparecer e dominar, e se o pisciano assim achar conveniente, irá deixá-lo fazer o que bem quiser. Lílian amava Tiago, e queria viver em paz com ele por toda sua vida. E se para isso ela tivesse de abdicar de ser "a Lilian Evans", ela abdicaria. E abdicou. O mundo não precisava mais dela. Era de direito seu escolher seu caminho, viver sua vida e ser feliz.

- ...Não esqueça de se arrumar para irmos. – disse Tiago, voltando a subir as escadas, depois de agradecer pelo nó da gravata com um beijo em sua testa.

Lílian não disse nada, voltou a olhar para a grande janela da cozinha, á frente da pia e do fogão. Dava vista para o grandioso jardim gramado, com canteiros de flores, e várias árvores ao fundo, que por fim iriam juntar-se depois da cerca numa pequena mata, até sair em um parque do bairro.

- Por que vão fazer isso com ela? Tinha necessidade? – pensava Lílian, quieta. Mas era o tipo de pensamento que ela tinha que guardar só para ela. Na verdade, ela pensava que não devia nem mesmo pensar.

Subiu as escadas, e chegou à porta do quarto. Olhou Tiago alguns instantes, e disse:

- O almoço está pronto.

- Ótimo. – sorriu, tentando manter o cabelo liso e no lugar, o que era impossível – E aí? Vai tomar um bom banho? Vista-se com a melhor roupa, hoje nós...

- ...Eu não vou.

Tiago parou, olhando para ela.

- Como?

- Eu... não quero ir, Tiago. Melhor não.

- Como não quer ir? Claro que quer ir!

- Não, Tiago, não quero. – suspirou – Você sabe que não me sinto bem no meio desse pessoal do Ministério.

- Você é minha esposa! É um grande evento! Claro que você vai!

- ...Estou gorda e não me sinto bem no meio da alta sociedade. – disparou ela, apática.

- Gorda? – inconformou-se – Você está linda!

Lílian deixou escapar um riso. Baixou a cabeça, balançando as mãos:

- ...Esquece.

- Eu não vou comemorar sem você! – disparou Tiago, bravo.

- ...Comemorar o quê? – perguntou Lílian, em tom baixo.

Tiago a olhou, com raiva.

- É claro que você vai.

- Tiago, você é surdo? Eu. Não. Vou.

- Você é minha esposa! – gritou, irritado – Você vai aonde eu quiser que você vá! Você tem o dever de me acompanhar!

- Pare de gritar ou agir como um bebê mimado. – disse, categórica, sem alterar a voz.

Tiago queria jogar tudo o que ele achava que aquilo significava na cara de Lílian, mas jamais o faria. Respirou, ofegante, e disse:

- ...Grande amor o seu, heim? Não pode nem ir a uma celebração do ministério comigo.

Nisso, do quarto do bebê, Harry começava a chorar. Parecia que sentia quando os pais começavam a discutir. Lílian respirou fundo, dando as costas:

- Harry está chorando. E eu definitivamente não quero participar de nenhuma celebração que vá desmembrar cadáver e sair pendurando ele em mastros.

- Você vai me fazer essa desfeita? – perguntou Tiago, alfinetando-a.

- ...Vou. – respondeu, sumindo no corredor.

* * *

Sirius, Longbotton e outros aurores estavam no centro de uma grandiosa sala no Ministério. Ela estava toda enfeitada com trepadeiras muito verdes, e nem parecia uma sala onde em breve haveria uma cerimônia pra lá de grotesca e cruel – ainda que com um cadáver. Muitos convidados vieram vestidos de forma rica. Tiago não parava de conversar com seus superiores. Longbotton olhou seu relógio dourado, no bolso, suspirou e o guardou.

- ...Quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo terminará. – murmurou.

- Que merda. – murmurou Sirius – Eu odeio esse Ministério imundo.

- É uma forma de demonstrarem poder. – suspirou Longbotton – Agora vamos.

Os aurores caminharam para o canto da sala, que era em forma de estádio, como num teatro ou cinema. Havia um grande cilindro de metal pesado, de mais de dois metros, de pé. Acionaram uma alavanca e aquele cilindro se abriu, revelando ser um cilindro de vidro com uma capa de metal. Aquele mesmo cilindro ficou cinco anos exposto no Ministério, para quem quisesse vê-lo. Uma ovação tomou conta do lugar. Sirius suspirou, penoso. Longbotton sorriu, e disse para Sirius:

- Faremos como ela faria. Olhe e diga: _Boa tarde, presuntão, como se sente?_

O jovem riu, sem jeito, e finalmente ergueu o olha para o cilindro de vidro. Ele era cheio de um líquido amarelado, que brilhava, como neon. E, imerso nele, estava uma das coisas mais grotescas que o ministério já havia feito: no meio do líquido, boiando, de pé, estava o cadáver da mais odiada bruxas das trevas de todos os tempos, e provavelmente uma das bruxas mais poderosas e temidas: Leah. Ela, cinco anos atrás, fora condenada à morte por ter matado um importante político português, no meio do seu próprio julgamento, roubando uma adaga de um dos aurores do lugar e lançando de forma certeira no pescoço do homem. A verdade era que Leah havia se matado, envenenada, por Dumbledore. Mas, num plano um tanto audacioso, Leah acabou convencendo todos de que Lílian a teria matado. Seria justo que todos pensassem que ela havia sido morta pela grande rival boazinha.

Os fios do cabelo de Leah – agora ralos e com um aspecto bem grosso flutuavam, movendo-se vagarosamente pelo vidro, ora em seu rosto, ora para os lados. Tinha a boca entreaberta e as marcas da última batalha, contra Lílian. Vestia a roupa de condenada, agora um trapo quase desintegrado de podre, e tinha os olhos muito escuros, e a pele rígida e cinza.

Sirius e Longbotton puxaram aquele enorme cilindro por grossas argolas de aço, ao lado, e levaram o corpo de Leah, ainda no recipiente, para a mesa de centro, onde dois bruxos vestidos como carrascos, de negro, aguardavam. A mesa pareceu "engolir" o cilindro, que atravessou o corpo de Leah como se fosse gasoso. E, na mesa de pedra, ficou apenas o agora encharcado corpo de Leah.

Mais uma vez a multidão se agitou.

- Bárbaros. – murmurou Longbotton. – É isso o que são. De nada adianta vestir roupas finas e andar com delicadeza, esbanjando luxo e nobreza. São todos bárbaros, criaturas podres e desgraçadas que se divertem com um espetáculo grotesco como esse. São piores que aquela que aqui está para ser esquartejada.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

Os carrascos ajeitaram o corpo de Leah. Apesar de 5 anos, o corpo dela ainda estava mole, por causa do liquido. Mas, fora dele, em breve iria enrijecer-se e entrar em estado de putrefação. O mestre de cerimônias abriu um grande pergaminho e começou a contar onde estariam os pedaços de Leah:

- ...Membros inferiores: entra leste e oeste do Beco Diagonal. Membros superiores: Entrada Norte e sul de Hogsmead. Pélvis: praça de entrada da sede de Gringotes. Tronco: Plataforma 9 ½. Cabeça: praça de entrada do Ministério.

- ...Agora sei onde fica o peito e a bunda dela. – sorriu Snape, sacana, do alto da sala, encostado na porta. Deu as costas e saiu, silencioso – Acho que devo avisar os outros.

De volta ao centro de cerimônia, os carrascos começaram a dividir as partes do corpo. Um deles dava pesadas machadadas, outro segurava o corpo, que balançava a cada pancada.

- ...Eu acho que não estou passando bem. – gemeu Sirius, desviando o olhar, visivelmente pálido.

- ...Vamos sair daqui. – disse Longbotton, passando o braço pelos ombros de Sirius, saindo dali de perto, no meio daquela horrível cerimônia, e debaixo dos gritos e da comemoração da platéia.

Após o término dela, os pedaços do corpo de Leah foram fincados e belas lanças douradas, bastante adornadas, e saíram do Ministério, num grotesco "desfile" pelas ruas da cidade, em carros enfeitiçados, que só bruxos poderiam ver.

Tiago foi um dos últimos a sair da cerimônia. Na entrada do Ministério, parou na frente da lança onde estava fincada a cabeça de Leah. Os bruxos a aprontavam: retiraram-na da lança, depositando-a numa grande almofada de veludo vermelho, e a colocaram sobre uma mesa de madeira. Um dos bruxos terminou de colocar o cabelo dela de lado, um tanto enojado.

- Pronto. Finalmente. Irgh. Agora é só levantar. – comemorou.

Mas Tiago parou ao lado dele. Olhou alguns segundos para o rosto sem vida de Leah, e deu-lhe uma bela cusparada, antes de dar as costas e ir embora. O bruxo gemeu:

- Ahhh, senhor! Olha o que fez! Vou ter que limpar essa maldita e nojenta cabeça de defunto DE NOVO!

* * *

Sirius chegou na casa que dividia com Lupin e Snape um tanto cansado e abatido. Era uma grande casa de dois andares, também nos arredores trouxas de Londres. Era uma casa paga pelo Ministério, para os aurores supremos mais jovens. Às vezes dividiam a casa com mais alguém convidado do ministério, mas, na maior parte do tempo, ficavam só os três. Snape dormia no andar debaixo, e como era de se esperar, não era lá muito sociável, ainda mais em se tratando de Sirius e Lupin. Mas, agora adultos, ao menos pararam de ficar se matando ou ofendendo um ao outro. Lupin e Sirius dormiam no segundo andar, em quartos opostos, no longo corredor.

Snape comia salgadinho, assistindo televisão, e nem cumprimentou Sirius quando entrou. Ele foi direto para o quarto, tomou um bom banho e começou a lentamente a dobrar seu uniforme de Auror Supremo. Lupin bateu na porta:

- ...E aí? – cumprimentou – Tudo bem.

- Ah, é. Né? – respondeu, sem ânimo.

- Vamos descer e comer alguma coisa. – sugeriu, também um pouco desanimado – Se é que você vai querer.

- Sei lá se tenho estômago. Talvez uma sopa.

Os dois desceram.

- ...Foi horrível. – disse Sirius, lamentando, ajudando Lupin a colocar a mesa – Nunca achei que fossem capaz de fazer uma coisa tão... horrível. E olha que como auror a gente já viu de tudo.

- Imagino. Ei, Snape, vai querer sopa? – perguntou Lupin, indo para a cozinha, passando por ele.

- Ahm... pode ser. – disse, apático – Antes de vir pra cá eu passei num mercado de trouxas.

- Ah, valeu, eu vi. – agradeceu, olhando o saco de papel marrom cheio de coisas.

Sirius, já na cozinha, começou a fuçar no saco de papel, pegando algumas latinahs e vendo o que ele andou comprando:

- Ei, no final, ele até que presta, heim? – sorriu, falando em tom baixo – Olha só, salsão, atum em lata, batatas, cenouras, manteiga, seis ovos... Meu Deus!

- ...Que foi? – perguntou Lupin, erguendo-se, com uma panela nas mãos.

- ...Aspargos. – sussurrou, mostrando o vidro – Que VIADAGEM, comer aspargos!

Lupin riu, balançando a cabeça. Em alguns minutos os dois se viraram, fazendo uma sopa que até cheirava bem.

A campainha de correspondência mágica tocou, fazendo _trrrrrim-trrrrrim_, e foi Snape quem foi para fora de casa, procurar a coruja. No lado de fora da casa havia um poleiro, onde as corujas pousavam, e soava o alarme. Uma grande coruja branca, bem gorda, estava pousada lá, com um pergaminho na pata:

- ...Obrigado. – disse Snape, retirando a carta. Ao lado do poleiro havia uma gaiolinha com pequenos quadradinhos escuros, que parecia um tipo de carne seca. Snape abriu a gaiolinha, retirou um pedaço e deu para a coruja, que piou, feliz, comeu e voou. Provavelmente era alguma isca que eles deixavam ali para agradar as corujas.

Snape entrou em casa lendo o pergaminho, e Sirius e Lupin já jantavam.

- Ei, Snape, largue disso e venha. – murmurou Sirius – Não deve ser grande coisa.

- ...Que cara é essa? – perguntou Lupin, preocupado.

Sirius olhou para trás, e Snape deu um sorriso desgostoso, entregando a carta para eles:

- Vejam vocês mesmos. Estava demorando pro Ministério encrencar.

Sirisu leu, e ficou muito bravo. Depois, Lupin leu. Era uma ordem do Ministério, ou melhor, uma advertência, dizendo que, se continuassem a executar serviços fora do trabalho deles, poderiam ser suspensos ou expulsos da ordem dos Aurores.

- ...Em outras palavras, estamos proibidos de ajudar o Arcebispo Joaquim. – murmurou Lupin.

- É, o Ministério não aprece se importar e deixar os capetas do Juízo Final soltos por aí devorando vísceras de gente inocente. – comentou Snape, se sentando.

- ...E agora? – perguntou Sirius – Joaquim não vai dar conta, sozinho!

- Vou tentar falar com ele pela lareira. – disse Lupin, limpando a boca num guardanapo e se levantando.

Sirius o seguiu, deixando Snape jantando. Sentaram-se no grande sofá vermelho da sala, e, diante da lareira acesa, jogaram um pó mágico, e chamaram por Joaquim. Depois de alguns momentos, ele apareceu, e parecia cansado.

- ...Já escutei a notícia. – lamentou Joaquim – O professor Dumbledore me avisou.

- E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou Lupin, angustiado – Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho nessa!

- ...Não quero prejudicar vocês, meus amigos. Cuide de seus afazeres. Eu tentarei dar um jeito.

- Não temos nada pra fazer! – reclamou Sirius – Coçamos o saco o dia todo e ganhamos pra isso! Parece ótimo, mas é um tédio! Horrível!

- Não irei arriscar a vida estável de vocês. - murmurou Joaquim. Pensarei em algo.

Snape parou atrás do sofá, palitando os dentes:

- Eu acho que tenho uma idéia. – disse.

Os dois olharam para trás, enquanto a imagem de Joaquim ergueu a cabeça para ele.

- Você não está com o Livro do Umbral? – perguntou.

- Sim. Que tem ele?

- Não seria ótimo ter Lílian ajudando a gente?

- Sem dúvida! – concordou.

- Mas não podemos tirar ela de Tiago.

- É.

- Então, devemos trazer Leah.

O que se seguiu foi uníssono:

- O QUÊ?

Snape deu de ombros:

- Ora essa, é só juntarmos os pedacinhos dela e ressuscitá-la, o livro não faz isso?

Joaquim suspirou:

- ...Isso seria terrível! Esse livro... essas magias possuem apenas as piores magias negras que...

- Seu imbecil! – xingou Sirius.

- Sirius, não precisa brigar com... – o arcebispo não terminou, porque Sirius continuou gritando.

- ...Se tivesse dado a idéia antes, não teríamos que ir buscar os pedaços dela!

- Agora teremos mais trabalho. – lamentou Lupin.

Joaquim gaguejou:

- ...Estão loucos?

- Não, ele tem razão, senhor. – sorriu Lupin – Se o feitiço funcionar mesmo, tudo será mais simples!

- E o que pode acontecer? – balbuciou Joaquim – Não, é muito sério, trazer do mundo os mortos alguém que já foi para lá! Isso é transgredir o Reino dos Céus, as leis de Deus!

- ...E esse monte de demônio aparecendo, é normal? – disse Lupin – Estamos à beira do Apocalipse, senhor Joaquim! De que adianta esperar pelo pior, se ele vai acontecer do mesmo jeito, podemos ter a maior quantidade de auxílio possível do nosso lado antes que seja tarde!

O religioso parou, para pensar.

- Oba, vamos brincar de quebra cabeça? – sorriu Sirius.

- Se for, temos de nos apressar. Ouvi dizer que viriam excursões de outros países, só para ver as partes do corpo de Leah. E talvez seja possível que levem a outros países. – comentou Snape, de braços cruzados.

Lupin agachou-se na frente de Joaquim.

- ...Reverendo?

Ele balançou a cabeça:

- Preciso pensar.

- ...Tudo bem.

Joaquim sumiu, e os três puseram-se a pensar a melhor forma de recuperar as partes de Leah. Enquanto isso, em Notre Dame, Joaquim parecia estupidamente confuso e chocado. Suava, tremia. Olhou para o grande e negro Livro do Umbral. Pegou-se, colocou debaixo do braço, foi até o altar principal de Notre Dame, e lá se sentou, no meio do corredor, de frente para o altar, sendo iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pela rosácea, ficando lá de frente para o livro, a noite toda, meditando, rezando, pensando.

* * *

Tiago entrou no quarto, já de madrugada, e retirou a roupa, vestindo pijama. Deitou-se ao lado de Lílian, que já dormia. Lhe deu um beijo no rosto, e se virou, adormecendo. Minutos depois, Lílian se virou, ficando de barriga para cima, com a mão atrás da cabeça, fitando o teto, pensativa. Não havia dormido ainda. E demorou para fazê-lo.

No dia seguinte, na parte da tarde, Lílian estendia a roupa no varal, atrás da casa. Estendia um grande lençol branco de casal, quando escutou o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando com violência, como vidro, seguido do som de carros batendo, de gritos e do barulho que pareciam asas batendo. Olhou dos lados e não viu nada. Mas, ao chegar do lado do lençol, erguendo-o de leve para olhar na direção da rua e das árvores, um monstruoso demônio se erguia, voando, na direção da sua casa.

- ...Meu Deus! – apavorou-se.

Ela deu as costas, correndo pelo gramado, na direção de casa. O demônio voava, batendo as asas, guinchando alto. Mergulhou na direção dela. No último instante, na beirada da escada da porta da cozinha, havia um grande balde de madeira, grosso. Ela levou a mão nele e o jogou para trás com força, estilhaçando-se na cara do demônio, que se desequilibrou, gritando de dor, e retomava o equilíbrio, voando de novo. Aquela pequena corrida havia lhe tomado todo o fôlego. Como estava fora de forma. Cinco anos atrás ela sem dúvida já teria partido aquele bicho em dois. Correu para procurar sua varinha, perdida há tempos em alguma gaveta. Enquanto isso o demônio começava a estilhaçar as vidraças da mansão, e mordia as paredes forradas de madeira por fora. Ao terminar de quebrar as debaixo, o demônio subiu para o segundo andar, e começou a fazer o mesmo lá.

- HARRY! NÃO! – gritou Lílian, pondo-se, com dificuldade a correr as escadas, atrás do filho.

Entrou exasperada no quarto dele, e o tirou do berço no instante em que o demônio destruía a parede, e quebrava tudo. Ela bateu de encontro ao armário, sendo coberta de lascas de madeira e pó de tijolos. O demônio gritou, estridentemente. Para a surpresa de Lilian, Harry dormia profundamente.

De repente, uma onda de energia atingiu as costas da criatura, que caiu. Mas ela se ergueu, e avançou para o chão. Lilian deixou Harry enrolado nas cobertas fofas, dentro do armário, onde ele continuou dormindo, e ela caminhou até a borda do quarto, olhando lá para baixo.

Joaquim erguia a moa e seu cajado, e com uma poderosa energia de luz, desintegrava o demônio, que foi morto a centímetros de atingí-lo. O religioso ofegou, olhando Lilian. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, assustada.

- ...Estão todos bem, Lílian? – perguntou Joaquim.

Ela não disse nada. Ele fraquejou, caindo no meio da rua. Lílian se adiantou, e saltou do alto do quarto. Mas ela não pousou nos escombros com a leveza de antes, nem saiu correndo chegando nele imediatamente. Ela caiu de forma pesada e seca nos restos de telhas, com um doloroso baque, e sentiu o corpo todo doer. Mas ainda assim, com dificuldade, se levantou, e mancou até Joaquim, sentindo o corpo todo estalar e doer.

- ...Senhor Joaquim! – gemeu, com dor, agachando-se ao lado dele – O senhor está bem...?

Com dificuldade, ela o levou para casa. Não demorou para que Longbotton, e dois outros aurores, chegassem.

- ...Vamos dar uma revista na casa. – disse Longbotton – Seu marido já está chegando, Lílian.

Lílian sentou-se na sala com Joaquim, longe da destruição do demônio, e tentou conversar com ele:

- ...O que foi aquilo, senhor Joaquim?

- Aquilo... senhora Potter. – disse Joaquim, tomando uma xícara de um chá mágico, que aprecia melhorar suas energias – Era um demônio. Ultimamente muitos deles estão aparecendo aqui, no nosso mundo. E eu tenho que exorcizá-los.

- Demônios...? – sussurrou – E como o senhor os...?

- Eu tenho os enfrentado sozinho. – suspirou – Seus antigos amigos estavam me ajudando, mas o Ministério os proibiu.

- ...E agora, o que irá fazer? – perguntou Lilian, preocupada.

Joaquim a olhou, penosamente. Nisso, Tiago aparecia na sala, exasperado:

- Lilian! Tudo bem? Como estão?

EM seguida olhou Joaquim. Sua expressão mudou na hora.

- O que VOCÊ faz nessa casa? – gritou, para Joaquim.

- Tiago, por favor... – sussurrou Lilian.

- Seu cristão maldito, a culpa é sua, trazer desgraça pra minha família! Suma da minha frente, ou eu mesmo irei chutá-lo daqui!

- Tiago, ele salvou eu e Harry, Tiago! – disse Lilian, chocada.

- Salvou? Em instantes o Ministério enviaria bruxos para proteger vocês! – gritou Tiago – Esse porco imundo não é bem vindo em minha casa! Ele não tocou em você ou Harry, tocou?

Antes que Lilian abrisse a boca, Joaquim se levantou, vestindo sua capa púrpura, dizendo, em tom baixo:

- Já estou bem, senhora Potter. Agradeço o chá. Espero que fiquem bem.

- ...Se o senhor nunca mais chegar perto de nós, as chances de ficarmos bem será muito maior! – disse Tiago, em voz alta, quando o religioso saía, sem olhar para trás.

Lílian, também em silêncio, não fez nem disse nada, apenas continuou no mesmo lugar. Piscou, olhando o chão.

* * *

Madrugada do mesmo dia. Uma noite enevoada, cheia de estrelas, sem vento algum. Dois bruxos estavam metros á frente o varal de cobre onde uma das pernas de Leah estava pendurada de forma grotesca. A rua estava deserta. De repente, no fim da rua, uma velha carroça vinha, mansamente, com um homem encapuzado, cabisbaixo, guiando. A carroça rangia, e atrás dela, uma grande caixa preta.

Os bruxos se aproximaram, com as varinhas em punho:

- Quem é você?

- ...Um pobre mascate. – disse o velho, com voz fina.

- Isso não é hora de fazer comércio.

- ...Mas eu comercializo produtos bons... proibidos durante o dia. – sorriu, maquiavelicamente.

Os bruxos se olharam.

- ...Que produtos?

O bruxo da carroça apontou entre os outros dois, na direção da perna de Leah, e sorriu:

- ...Cadáveres.

Os dois olharam para trás. A perna dela havia sumido. E no instante seguinte, ao olharem o velho da carroça, sentiram apenas suas cabeças serem jogadas para trás, num feitiço vermelho, sem som, que nocauteou os dois imediatamente.

O velho riu e tirou o capuz, revelando ser Frank Longbotton, que olhava para trás, onde ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore sorria, unindo os dedos indicador e polegar, lhe dando um sinal de "ok", colocando a pernas de Leah recém capturada, junto da outra, já dentro da caixa preta. E, ao lado da carroça de Longbotton, uma carroça igual, com as caixas com os braços de Leah, que o próprio Dumbledore já havia conseguido.

- Chegou no instante exato, mestre. – sorriu Longbotton.

-...Não sabia que eu era bom nisso. – riu Dumbledore, subindo em sua carroça e batendo as rédeas, saindo veloz, junto do amigo – Agora vamos.

Pararam com as carroças em Gringotes, numa rua paralela. Das sombras de um dos Becos, surgia Hagrid, com um grande embrulho nos braços, e também colocava na carroça.

- Professor... – perguntou, apontando o canto do beco, onde doze bruxos desacordados e sem roupa estavam amontoados – o que eu faço com todos os vigias?

- ...Deixe-os aí, Hagrid. Terão de exercitar a imaginação para descobrirem como foram parar aí. Ainda mais se forem casados. – sorriu, amigavelmente – Agora precisamos ir para o lugar mais perigoso.

Nisso três homens de preto, com roupas iguais às de ninja, saltaram do telhado de Gringotes, sem fazer barulho. E subiram nas carroças:

- ...Ministério, aí vamos nós! – sorriu Sirius, debaixo de uma das máscaras negras.

Lupin e Snape retiraram as suas, respirando fundo.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim. – sorriu Lupin, confirmando com um aceno de cabeça – Vamos lá.

- Eu não devia dizer isso... – riu Longbotton – mas vocês estão me deixando orgulhosos!

- Somos demais! – sorriu Sirius, abraçando Lupin e fazendo um sinal de "V" com os dedos.

Hagrid jogou duas pesadas mochilas que os rapazes usaram na carroça, e disse, se despedindo:

- Boa sorte. Cuidado.

- Obrigado, Hagrid. – sorriu Dumbledore – Agora vá para sua casa, descanse. E esqueça de nós.

- Já esqueci. – e acenou uma última vez, enquanto as carroças negras desapareceram na noite.

* * *

**N.A 1: Eu ai esticar mais um cadinho o capítulo, mas vou respeitar o tamanho de 10 páginas do Word, senão fica cansativo.**

**N.A 2: DoomsDay não tem previsão de terminar, nem tempo certo de atualizar, afinal, eu escrevo direto no PC. Mas vocês sabem, ela não será maior que a Medo do Escuro, então terá lá entre 10 e 14 capítulos. Perdoem os erros grotescos, se tiverem. Escrevo ela de forma corrida e NÃO REVISO antes de mandar pra cá. xD**

**N.A 3: lembrando que quem odeia slash não deve continuar a leitura. xD**

**N.A 4: Até o próximo capítulo!!!!**


	3. Ato 3: Prelude 1221

**Ato ****III: Prelude 12/21**

_Isso foi o que eu te trouxe: pode pegar pra você._

_Isso foi o que eu te trouxe: pode me esquecer. _

_Eu prometi partir, me prometa só uma coisa:_

_Beije meus olhos e me faça dormir._

_Isso foi o que eu te trouxe: pode pegar pra você._

_Isso foi o que eu te trouxe: pode me esquecer. _

_Eu lhe prometi meu coração; me prometa só uma coisa:_

_Beije meus olhos e me faça dormir._

_Beije meus olhos e me faça dormir._

_Isso foi o que eu pensei,_

_Eu pensei que você precisava de mim,_

_Isso foi o que eu pensei; e você achou que eu fosse ingênuo,_

_Eu te prometi um coração, e você prometeu ficar._

_Beije meus olhos e me faça dormir._

_Beije meus olhos e me faça dormir._

_Beije meus olhos e me faça dormir._

_(Prelude 12/21 – A.F.I)_

* * *

O ministério era um belo prédio abandonado em algum canto remoto de Londres. Vários andares de subsolo, mas a entrada principal, enfeitiçada, dava saída para um grande prédio abandonado, com madeiras nas janelas e a entrada principal vedada. Se algum trouxa olhasse de cima, pelas janelas de vidros esfumaçadas de pó e teias de aranha, não veria anda além de um prédio velho sem nada dentro, além de entulhos. Mas um bruxo viria com perfeição o saguão de entrada.

As duas carroças pararam num beco ao lado do prédio. Os três jovens de preto saltaram, sem emitir som algum. Dumbledore olhou para trás, e indicou para eles a quantidade de vigias. E estavam alguns do lado de fora, no saguão, e outros no telhado. Longbotton também desceu, tirou da capa preta três esferas verdes que mais pareciam um bolo de mofo e as colocou no cano da calha de chuva. Ao tocá-las com a varinha, pareceram criar vida, criando perninhas pretas como aranhas e escalando loucamente os canos, até entrarem no prédio e sumirem.

- Vocês têm, sete minutos para entrarem e saírem sem ativar qualquer armadilha mágica. – advertiu, sussurrando.

Os três concordaram com a cabeça. E, velozes, subiram pelas paredes, agarrando-se aos canos e janelas fechadas. Lá em cima, tiveram de andar agachados, sorrateiros, entre as paredes do telhado, nas chaminés. Dois bruxos caminhavam, vigiando. Snape e Sirius avançaram, pelas costas deles, com as moas brilhando, e os calaram, para em seguida arrastá-los para um canto. Usar magia com a varinha seria arriscado. Ao voltarem, Lupin já estava sobre a janela de vidro do telhado, limpando a poeira e olhando lá dentro.

Os outros dois se aproximaram. Lupin colocou o dedo na boca, pedindo silêncio. Olharam para baixo, e três bruxos caminhavam pelo saguão. As tais boinhas que Longbotton soltou nos canos apareceu em forma de vapor. E em segundos os bruxos desmaiaram.

- Certo. – disse Lupin, abrindo um pedaço da janela do telhado com magia – Temos quatro minutos.

- Mais que suficiente. – sussurrou Sirius, tirando as costas uma besta que carregava, apontando uma das grandes chaminés e atirando. Amarrou o grosso cabo na cintura, e desceu pelo vidro da janela, com uma outra máscara sobre o rosto, mais forte, e óculos escuros. Lupin o guiava e dava apoio para a corda.

- Snape, desça. – disse, olhando Snape, que fez só um sinal e desceu pela parede do prédio, agarrado ao cano da calha.

Longbotton olhou Snape, e sussurrou, perguntando:

- E aí?

- ...Já estão dentro. – sussurrou.

Sirius pôs os pés do chão, caminhou até onde estava a cabeça de Leah, abriu com cuidado o vidro, também usando magia, e tratou de colocar a cabeça dela num saco preto, e subiu.

Lupin o agarrou, puxando-o para fora, e fechou a janela, vedando-a novamente. Olhou o relógio e se apressou:

- ...Dois minutos. Vamos!

Lá debaixo, Snape olhou para o alto.

- Já estão vindo. – disse Dumbledore.

- Snape! – chamou Sirius – Pegue!

Ele ergueu os braços, e pegou algo que o colega jogara. Ao olhar, era o pano preto com a cabeça de Leah. Ele imediatamente deu um alto e fino grito de pavor, jogando a cabeça longe, que Longbotton habilmente acabou pegando. Em seguida os dois rapazes desceram, também pelos canos.

- ...Que _bichice_, Snape. – disse Sirius – E que falta de respeito com ela!

- Pro inferno, animal! – xingou Snape, tremulo – Isso lá é coisa que se jogue pro outro como se fosse uma goles?

- Um minuto! – disse Lupin, saltando para a carroça de Longbotton - Vamos!

E assim os três saltaram para as carroças, sumindo de vista na penumbra da noite.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Lilian arrumava o café, quando o correio coruja chegou, com um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Ela, como sempre, pegou o jornal e foi deixar sobre a mesa, ao lado da xícara de Tiago. Sequer lia o jornal, fazia isso só depois que ele terminava de ler e ia para o trabalho. Como sempre, retirou o jornal do embrulho, abriu-o e colocou na mesa. Mas ao abri-lo, deu de cara com a imagem do saguão do Ministério, cheio de bruxos, faixas de isolamento, repórteres. E a manchete: "ATAQUE ÀS SEDES DO GOVERNO: OS PEDAÇOS DO CORPO DO DEMÔNIO EXPOSTOS SOMEM!"

Lílian arregalou os olhos e parou, com o jornal nas mãos. Quem poderia fazer uma coisa dessas. E pra quê?

- Bom dia, amor. – sorriu Tiago, já de terno, lhe dando um beijo na cabeça e se sentando - ...Que foi? ...Me passa o jornal.

Lílian o olhou, um tanto espantada. Talvez tivesse até medo da reação dele. Entregou-lhe o jornal, e Tiago ficou pálido de repente.

- ...Impossível.

Ele abriu o jornal na mesa, trêmulo. Corria os olhos pelas notícias. Depois sentou, e suspirou, tremendo:

- Mentira. Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

Lílian automaticamente deu as costas, indo buscar as torradas e o leite.

- ...Impossível. Impossível. – dizia, balançando a cabeça – Ninguém é capaz de entrar no Ministério. Nenhum bruxo, nenhum... absolutamente NINGUÉM!

- ...A segurança no Ministério não é tão boa assim. – disse Lilian, se sentando.

Tiago a olhou, como se ela abrir a boca fosse um pecado. Lilian percebeu que deveria ter ficado quieta:

- Bom... na minha época... não achava grande coisa.

- NENHUM lugar do Mundo Mágico é mais bem guardado que o ministério! NENHUM! – disse, bravo.

Tiago silenciou. E murmurou, olhando a esposa:

- ...Vocês. – falou, ainda trêmulo - Vocês poderiam entrar lá?

- Vocês... quem? – estranhou Lilian.

- Vocês. Aurores Supremos. – disse, como se pronunciasse aquela elite fosse uma grande ofensa.

- Não. Claro que não. – disse, para depois se engasgar – Quer dizer... não sei. De repente...

Tiago se levantou, agressivo. Pegou sua pasta, seu casaco, e saiu de casa, batendo a porta:

- Então vamos ver se esses Aurores são Supremos em ocultação de cadáver, também.

Lílian não se moveu. Suspirou, percebendo que deveria ter ficado quieta. Minutos depois, terminou o café, arrumou a cozinha, e pegou o jornal, para ler, no quarto de Harry, que dormia.

Todos os pedaços de Leah haviam sumido. Os guardas ou acordaram zonzos, com a memória abalada e confusa, ou acordavam sem ter visto absolutamente nada. Complicados foram os guardas que acordaram nus, em Gringotes. Havia uma trágica e hilária foto deles na frente do banco, com as mãos na frente do corpo, enquanto os bruxos do ministério chegavam. Lílian olhou tudo aquilo, leu a notícia e pôde imaginar direitinho como fora a noite de "furtos". E balançou a cabeça, rindo, tendo certeza de quem tinha feito essa traquinagem:

- ...O que esses malucos estão querendo?

* * *

Tiago esmurrou a porta da casa dos aurores, mas ela estava trancada. Tudo fechado. Tentou abrir com magia, não conseguiu. Chutou, esmurrou, nada. Correu para o meio da rua, e se aprontou para bater o ombro na porta, derrubando-a no modo trouxa de ser. Correu a toda a velocidade, mas ao chegar na porta, ela se abriu, e ele foi parar no meio da sala, entre cambalhotas, espalhando pastas e papéis para todos os lados.

De pé, segurando a maçaneta, estava Snape, com a cara amassada, e um camisolão muito, muito ridículo e manchado, provavelmente de gordura do seu nojento e ensebado cabelo.

- ...Mas o que deu em você, criatura? – resmungou Snape, visivelmente cansado e bravo.

Tiago se ergueu, tonto, e Lupin e Sirius – com pijamas normais – desciam as escadas, também confusos.

- ...Que zona é essa, porra? – xingou Sirius, espantando-se em seguida - ...Tiago?

Tiago ofegou, olhando todos, com o cabelo atrapalhado, os óculos tortos:

- Vocês! – apontou, cada um deles – Foram vocês!

- ...Fomos nós que o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não mintam! – urrou – Vocês invadiram o Ministério! Vocês roubaram o corpo dela!

- Além de chato virou alcoólatra? Ou drogado? – murmurou Snape – Que invasão? Que corpo?

- Não se façam de idiotas! O Ministério, e todas as entidades do governo foram atacadas ontem de noite, e roubaram os pedaços do corpo em exposição.

- ...Roubaram o presunto? – perguntou Snape.

- Shh. Esperem. – disse Lupin, pedindo silencio, com sono – Tiago, sente-se. Vamos conversar. O que houve?

- PAREM DE AGIR COMO IDIOTAS! – urrou – EU SEI QUE FORAM VOCÊS!

- Tiago. É nossa folga em escala. – murmurou Lupin – Estávamos dormindo. Você sabe que horas são?

Tiago pareceu desconfiar que algo estava errado. Eles pareciam estar realmente com sono, e pareciam confusos com aquilo.

- Vocês... não leram os jornais? – perguntou.

- ...Não. Nem acordamos ainda! – disse Sirius – Se algo de errado aconteceu e precisam da gente, Dumbledore virá chamar.

- ...Roubaram todos os pedaços do corpo dela, e nocautearam os vigias. Está um reboliço único no mundo mágico. Um caos.

- ...Corpo de quem? Da Leah? – perguntou Snape.

- NÃO PRONUNCIE ESSE MALDITO NOME! – vociferou Tiago.

Snape começou a praguejar, dando de ombros:

- ...Ah não pode falar o nome do presunto? Qual o problema em falar? Tá bom então, eu não falo o nome do presunto, eu mudo o nome dela, senhor problema, vamos lá, posso chamar ela de Cláudia, de Rita, de Maria, de Aparecida, de...

- ...Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Tiago, olhando Lupin, sério, enquanto Snape continuava praguejando vários nomes – Eu tenho certeza de que isso foi coisa de vocês. Nem que seja apenas para mostrarem que são bons.

- Por que iríamos roubar um corpo que estava em exposição em vários lugares da região, Tiago? E a troco de quê, mostrar que somos bons? Em quê? Pra quê?

- Não sei. Mas algo me diz que foram vocês. – rosnou - Além do quê, vocês ainda têm a ajuda de alguém que durante anos sempre foi muito chegado no lado negro, esse Snape ensebado.

- ...Creuzodete, Marazelândia OPA. – disse Snape, parando de praguejar nomes bizarros e olhando Tiago – Ensebado? Sou eu?...

- ...Ele poderia muito bem ter feito a cabeça de vocês para darem uma de vândalos e sumirem com o corpo.

- ...Ensebado? – murmurou Snape, cruzando os braços – Tá com inveja do meu cabelo? Sabe como mantenho ele assim? Usando o sebo da banha da sua esposa.

Tiago avançou em Snape como uma cobra dando o bote:

- NÃO SE ATREVA A OFENDER MINHA –

- PERAÊ, AMIGÃO! – quem gritou isso foi Sirius, que antes que Tiago encostasse em Snape, colocou-se na frente deles, e bateu a mão no peito de Tiago, jogando-o de volta ao sofá, falando grosso – Tu chega aqui na nossa casa antes das sete da manhã da nossa tão rara e amada folga, quebrando nossa porta, gritando com a gente, acusando a gente de ter invadido a merda do ministério, que é o lugar que PAGA nosso amado salário, chamando a gente disso e daquilo, ofendendo a gente e ainda quer tirar satisfação com alguém que revida tua ofensa? Vá se foder, seu almofadinha do caralho!

Tiago parou, com os olhos pregados em Sirius. Ele parecia realmente ofendido. Lupin parecia se conter, para manter a pose serena de sempre. Só Snape estava indiferente.

- ...Pelo que você está falando, roubaram todos os pedaços do corpo da Leah. – disse Lupin, parecendo retomar o raciocínio.

- Não fale o nome da... – rosnou Tiago.

- A casa é nossa e a gente fala o nome que quiser. – cortou Lupin – Enfim. Roubaram todas as partes do corpo dela. E você acha que foi a gente. – Lupin parou, pensou, e olhou Tiago – Você realmente acha que a gente seria TÃO BOM ASSIM?

Tiago não entendeu. Ofegava. Sirius coçou a orelha, sem ânimo:

- É, levando em conta tudo isso... cê tá presumindo que nós três fomos em TODOS os lugares, entramos, nocauteamos os guardas, que NÃO SÃO pouca bosta, catamos os pedaços da Leah e sumimos sem deixar vestígio. Convenhamos, somos Aurores Supremos, mas não TÃO supremos assim.

- Jamais daríamos conta de invadir tantos lugares assim, numa só noite, em poucas horas, Tiago. – disse Lupin, balançando a cabeça – Precisaríamos de muita ajuda. E quem ia querer o corpo dela? Ainda mais aos pedaços? Sem contar que os lugares onde estavam os pedaços do corpo eram muito bem vigiados.

Sirius concordou, enchendo a bola do ministério:

- Você mesmo trabalha lá, Tiago, sabe o quanto eles são bem organizados. Segurança máxima. Total.

Tiago olhou cada um deles.

- ...Mas se você quiser nossa ajuda, quando voltarmos da nossa folga... ajudaremos achar o culpado. – disse Lupin.

- Não. – disse Tiago, respirando fundo, pegando suas coisas e saindo da casa, apressado – Não precisamos da ajuda de vocês. Vou indo, antes que eu me atrase. Vamos achar o culpado, e acabar com ele.

Snape pôs a mão na cintura:

- Ah, e desculpe por sermos tão deselegantes: obrigado por acordar a gente tão cedo de forma tão cordial.

Tiago olhou Snape, com ódio. Mas deu as costas e foi embora.

Ao perceberem que Tiago não estava mais lá, eles se olharam, respirando profundamente.

- Que sufoco. – murmurou Snape, bravo, indo para o quarto – Quem contou a ele? Ou será que um de vocês deixou vestígio?

- Claro que não, Snape. – reclamou Sirius – Merda. Além de acordar a gente cedo, agora ainda teremos ele no nosso pé.

- Não acho. – disse Lupin, ainda no sofá. – Ele veio nos xingar por impulso. Mas aposto que eu sei quem pode ter dado essa idéia a ele...

- ...Lílian? – estranhou Sirius.

- Sem chance, aquela mulher só sabe esquentar a barriga no fogão e esfriá-la no tanque. – disse Snape, desdenhoso.

- Tiago não está mais aqui. – disse Lupin, sério – Mas se você ofender Lilian de novo, que vai te bater sou eu.

- Talvez Snape tenha uma certa razão. – disse Sirius – No sentido de que Lílian não está por dentro do que se passa entre não há anos. Acho que ela já enferrujou, e acabou adquirindo a visão que Tiago tem de tudo.

- ...Sei não. – disse Lupin, com as mãos no queixo - ...Pra mim Lílian que levantou essa possibilidade. Talvez até... sem querer.

- E você acha que ela ficaria do lado de quem? Se ela realmente ainda consegue agir e pensar como a gente, estaremos encrencados. Ela jamais ficaria do nosso lado.

- Não acho que ela vá interferir. – suspirou Lupin – Pra nossa sorte, ela vai continuar fingindo que é alheia a tudo.

- Bom, vou dormir. – murmurou Snape – Não irei deixar que mais nada atrapalhe meu dia de folga.

Sirius bocejou, e se espreguiçou:

- É... vou voltar pra cama, também.

Lupin suspirou profundamente, olhando a luz do dia, entre as cortinas da janela. Se ergueu, e foi atrás de Sirius:

- Tem razão. Vamos pra cama de novo. Acho que merecemos, afinal. – riu.

* * *

O arcebispo mantinha a cabeça baixa, apoiado em seu cajado dourado. Estava novamente na caverna onde dizimaram a seita de bruxos das trevas. E aquele altar estava novamente montado. Junto dele, dois homens com túnicas pretas. Um deles se aproximou:

- ...Senhor Joaquim?

Joaquim ergueu o olhar, e Dumbledore tirou seu capuz, olhando-o, reconfortante:

- ...Não o obrigamos a fazer isso. Mas, se já estamos aqui... não podemos sair sem fazer.

O religioso concordou com a cabeça, suspirando. Caminhou até a frente do altar. Olhou ao redor, as tochas ainda estavam apagadas. Dumbledore caminhou até a lateral do altar, ficando de frente para Longbotton – o bruxo que estava lhes acompanhando, também de túnica preta.

Joaquim abriu o grande livro do Umbral, e o folheou. Suava, tremia. Mas sabia que simplesmente não tinha outra saída. Ainda que fosse cometer o pior dos pecados, era a única esperança de, talvez, salvar o mundo do Juízo Final.

- Senhor... – murmurou pra si mesmo, fazendo o sinal da cruz – Escute-me: estou fazendo isso... porque acredito que salvarei meus irmãos, e teus filhos, pobres pecadores, de toda essa hora de demônios. Entrego minha alma em tuas moas: faz dela o que Quiseres, quando eu morrer. Aceitarei de bom grado toda e qualquer punição, caso esteja cometendo o pior dos pecados.

Ele respirou fundo e disse, olhando o altar, com o amontoado de panos sujos:

- ...Tudo posso Naquele que me fortalece. – e ergueu as duas moa,s na direção do altar - ...Que comece a cerimônia.

Foi só ele começar a pronunciar as palavras em latim, que as tochas se acenderam. Dumbledore e Longbotton se olharam, sentindo um arrepio na espinha, e o ar do lugar ficar carregado. Joaquim começou pronunciando palavras em latim, que em pouco tempo se tornaram palavras desconexas, numa língua irreconhecível.

As tochas se acenderam sozinhas, e, do chão, uma fumaça preta surgiu, dançando como serpentes, subindo pelo altar. Envolveram o altar de pedras e o corpo que nele estava, como se o abraçasse. Imediatamente, do chão, pareceram surgir bustos de pessoas, que tentavam se agarrar às serpentes negras, como se tentassem sair dali também. O Arcebispo suava, seu suor pingava de seu queixo, e seus braços tremiam. Uma série de pequenos raios luminosos, vermelhos, pareceram brotar o maligno livro, e também se arrastou pelo chão, subindo pelo altar. Pareceu eletrificar aqueles vultos que tentavam subir, fazendo-os gritar e gemer e sumir, e imediatamente se espalharam por todo o corpo do altar.

O Livro do Umbral se fechou violentamente, espalhando poeira. O arcebispo Joaquim fraquejou, caindo de joelhos, apoiando-se em seu cetro. A fumaça preta e os raios desapareceram, e as tochas apagaram. Silêncio completo na caverna. Ele ergueu o olhar para Dumbledore e Longbotton, que ainda permaneciam nos seus lugares, mas o olhavam. Suspirou profundamente, erguendo a mão para eles, indicando que estava bem, e se ergueu, indo até o altar. Não pronunciavam uma palavra, apenas o silêncio tomava conta daquele lugar. Aproximaram-se da grande mesa de pedra, parecendo decepcionados.

Com um grande gemido e uma forte respiração, como alguém que acaba de sair sem fôlego de um afogamento, Leah se ergueu, com os olhos arregalados, pondo-se sentada no altar. Os três bruxos saltam para trás, assustando-se. Ela continua respirando ofegante, a boca aberta, os olhos arregalados, olhando as próprias pernas, envoltas no encardido pano do ritual. Ao levantar os olhos, dá de cara com Joaquim, que se levanta, chocado. Ela olhou dos lados, e igualmente vê Dumbledore e Longbotton retirando seus capuzes, também assustados.

- ...Deus. – murmurou Joaquim, pondo a mão na boca.

Leah fechou a boca, mas ainda parecia ter dificuldades para respirar. Olhou as próprias mãos, encolheu as pernas, olhou ao redor, ainda sem reação ou palavras. Voltou a olhar para frente, e passou a mão no rosto, colocando o cabelo para trás. Esforçou-se, parecia que ia vomitar, mas tentava falar. Com dificuldade, sua voz foi ouvida, rouca, fraca:

- ...O... que... ...Aconte...ceu?

Olhou Dumbledore, e ele, chocado, não conseguiu dizer nada além de:

- ...Bem vinda de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

Leah juntou as sobrancelhas com dificuldade – parecia que seus músculos estavam rígidos demais, e qualquer expressão precisava de um esforço maior para sair, e murmurou:

- ...Tá z... zoando...

* * *

Sirius, Lupin e Snape permaneciam com as sobrancelhas juntas, e braços cruzados. Todos olhavam o mesmo lugar: Leah, sentada numa cadeira, no porão da grande casa dos aurores. Ela usava um pano úmido sobre as costas, que tinha um cheiro muito forte, e ainda vestia os farrapos da roupa de presidiária. Seu rosto estava com cor de cadáver, acinzentado, seus cabelos estavam secos e sem brilho, e os cortes que ela ganhara nas ultimas batalhas antes de sua morte ainda estavam abertos, vermelho escuro. Ainda se movia e falava com dificuldade, como se não tivesse força pra se endireitar.

- Snape. - disse Dumbledore, atrás de Leah, olhando o seu ex-aluno – Eu e Longbotton precisamos de vocês. Leah terá de passar, ou talvez dormir em alguma poção mágica, para manter a consistência do corpo dela. Seus órgãos não funcionam mais, é como se ela estivesse dentro de uma casca, e, tal como o corpo de um cadáver, temos de tomar cuidado para ele não enrijecer-se.

- Isso quer dizer o quê? – murmurou Leah, virando o rosto – Vou ter que dormir numa banheira de formol?

- ...Quase isso. – sorriu, simpático.

- ...Bizarro. – murmurou Sirius – Ela se mexe, olha pra gente, fala... mas não respira, não pisca...

- Escutem aqui... chega de ladainha. – gemeu Leah – Pelo canto mais longínquo dos quintos dos Infernos... como e pra quê vocês literalmente... me tiraram do além-vida?

Dumbledore pigarreou, e se sentou à mesa, para dizer:

- De uns tempos pra cá, Leah, várias criaturas estranhas e poderosas aparecem por portais, devastando o mundo bruxo e trouxa. Elas não fazem parte de nenhuma fauna. Nem mágica, nem trouxa. De acordo com o Arcebispo Joaquim, e de acordo com nossas próprias experiências ao tentar deter essas criaturas, esses monstros são antigos demônios. Demônios mesmo, criaturas que vieram do tão famoso inferno, presente em tantas crenças. Tanto que cada demônio desses se apresenta com um nome, e quando vamos pesquisar... está lá, em alguma religião, em alguma época, o registro desse demônio.

- E vocês acharam ruim alguém ficar chamando esses demônios e resolveram invocar o próprio demônio, como se eu fosse um Pokémon? – perguntou, irônica.

- Seja lá o que for esse Poke alguma coisa, Leah... – cortou Lupin, calmo – Não, não é o caso. Ninguém invoca esses demônios. Algum caminho entre esse mundo e o mundo espiritual, sei lá, entre esse mundo e o inferno... algum caminho está sendo aberto. Esses demônios, por enquanto, são fracos. Mas vai chegar uma hora que não teremos mais condições de fazer nada.

- Então, se me chamaram aqui pra perguntar "conta então pra gente como é morrer", eu digo: não é tão legal assim. E não só não é legal como eu realmente ficaria puta de saber que vocês me ressuscitaram só pra que eu possa morrer de novo! Morrer... é horrível! Quer dizer... Enquanto eu estava lá, era normal. Afinal, eu ia pra onde?

- Na verdade, precisamos de você porque é muito mais forte que a gente. Vai saber agora, então, que voltou do outro mundo. Deve estar mais forte ainda. – disse Lupin – Você é nossa única esperança.

- Lamento informar, mas não fiz nada no mundo de lá. – murmurou Leah – Não enxergava nada, só sentia dor, não me mexia, só agonizava... enfim... melhor eu não ficar descrevendo o que aconteceu.

- De acordo com a doutrina espírita, de um homem chamado Allan Kardec, os espíritos depois de sua morte poderiam sofrer os reflexos dos atos da terra. Você teve que ser executada, mas se suicidou sendo envenenada. Nesse caos, a punição é a pior que... – e pensou, com o dedo na boca – Não, espera... isso também bate não só com a doutrina espírita, mas também com os infernos da cultura da Grécia antiga e de Roma. As almas, ao chegarem ao outro mundo, são enviadas a vários lugares do inferno, de acordo com o que fizeram em vida...

- Eu não vou ser sua cobaia de estudos de como é a outra vida, Lupin. – grunhiu Leah, impaciente, curvada sobre si mesma.

- Jamais nos atreveríamos a trazer você ou quem quer que seja do mundo dos mortos por puro capricho, Leah. – disse Dumbledore, com voz grave. Leah se assustou – EU matei você. Ainda que tenha sido por capricho seu, EU me dispus a te dar o veneno. E você não sabe o quanto me pesa isso nas costas até hoje! Mas estamos tão sem saída, encurralados, que tivemos de fazer uma... uma coisa dessas, que eu não sei nem que nome podemos dar. De uma vez por todas, nós queremos ter você lutando ao nosso lado, para salvar esse mundo. Somos os únicos que acreditam que o fim dos tempos se aproxima, e ninguém se mexe, ainda que esses demônios causem uma destruição sem tamanho.

Leah olhou Dumbledore, assustada. Parou, pensou, e fechou os olhos:

- Pra que me trazerem do outro mundo se vocês têm a Lílian? – e reergueu o olhar, olhando dos lados – Falando nisso... cadê ela? – depois de um instante de silêncio - ...Vão dizer que ela _morreu_ também.

- ...Lílian deixou de ser Auror. – disse Sirius, cruzando os braços, meio amargurado – Um tempo depois que se casou com Tiago, largou da carreira para poder cuidar da família, engravidou... Tiago tem um cargo bem alto no ministério. E virou um idiota.

- Idiota sempre foi. – comentou Leah – mas ora essa, se vocês que eram os melhores amigos dele confessam que ele virou um idiota, bem, é porque ele realmente ultrapassou todos os limites. E... bem... eu não acredito que Lílian tenha largado de ser Auror. Ela cuida do filho, e volta, nunca ouviram falar em licença maternidade?

- ...O tempo passou, Leah. – lamentou Lupin – O filho deles já tem mais de um ano. E, bem também faz mais de um ano que você... morreu.

- Em um ano tudo mudou tanto? Duvido. – murmurou.

- Lílian é carta fora do baralho. – disse Dumbledore, se levantando – Somos apenas nós, Leah. E o Arcebispo Joaquim, que está lá em cima, descansando. Ele tem sofrido muito. Não o reconheceu?

- Arcebis... ARCEBISPO? – guinchou Leah – Jesus me abraça, aquele é o padre Joaquim? Bem que achei ele familiar!

- ...E então. Contamos com você?

Leah pensou:

- ...Sei lá. Eu tenho escolha? Se dissesse não, vocês fariam o quê? Me enterrariam de novo? Se o Apocalipse tá chegando, daqui a pouco eu iria sair do túmulo de novo, de qualquer jeito.

- ...Ela vai ficar onde? Aqui em casa? – murmurou Snape – Como vamos esconder ela aqui?

- Ela pode ficar aqui no porão. – disse Dumbledore – Iremos arrumar toda a estrutura de segurança e... bem, de conservação dela.

- ...Peraê, tão insinuando o quê? – murmurou Leah – Que eu posso o quê? Me decompor?

Os bruxos foram subindo as escadas do porão, deixando Leah, em sua manta molhada, no mesmo lugar.

- ...Vai saber. Não é? – riu Dumbledore – Fique aí, voltamos já. Não tire essa manta por nada.

- Ei, voltem logo! Não vão me deixar aqui mofando, heim? – ela olhou dos lados, se olhou, e gritou, apavorada – E eu devo mofar MESMO! Literalmente falando!...

* * *

Era uma tarde quente em Londres, e Lílian ajudava a empregada a separar as roupas sujas nas bacias, enquanto Harry se refrescava numa grande tina d'água, batendo os braços sem parar, brincando.

- Acabou o sabão. – disse a ruiva – Vou buscar mais lá dentro, Matilda.

- Sim, senhora. Vou estender algumas roupas no varal. – respondeu a empregada.

Lílian, entrou em casa e foi para os armários na dispensa. Matilda começou a estender as roupas, quando Harry virou-se e apontou, rindo sem parar:

- Aranhinha, aranhinha, aranhinha.

Escutando aquilo, a empregada vou tirar o menino do grande balde de madeira, dizendo:

- Harry, se achou alguma aranha, não brinque com ela, porque pode te machucar.

- Aranhinha. –sorriu, apontando as árvores – Lá.

A empregada ergueu a cabeça, e deu de cara com uma gigantesca aranha de pernas finas e longas, e um rosto semi-humano cheio de olhos e chifres, no fim de um longo pescoço.

- ...O quê... é isso? – murmurou. – SENHORA POT-

A empregada foi pegar o menino e correr, mas a aranha foi mais rápida. Cuspiu pela boca uma grossa e gosmenta teia, e puxou a mulher na sua direção, lhe cravando as presas na cabeça, devorando-lhe o corpo dos ombros pra cima.

Ao pôr os pés fora de casa, Lílian largou o que tinha nas mãos. O demônio aranha parou de girar o que girava nas patas e boca, fazendo um casulo, e também olhou Lílian. O pequeno casulinho, aliás, era Harry, que agora só tinha a cabeça para fora, e gemia e ria, aparentemente muito contente de ser girado numa velocidade enorme, ao ser coberto pela teia.

- Que criatura... HARRY! – gritou Lílian, que avançou.

Mas cinco passos depois, a aranha lhe deu uma cusparada, jogando-a de costas no chão, com a viscosa teia presa em sua mão direita e em parte do seu rosto. Lílian, num reflexo ainda bem ágil, conseguiu pôr a moa na frente do rosto, e a teia não lhe sufocou. Mas não conseguia se livrar. A viscosa teia branca grudou seu braço no chão de concreto do passeio da casa. Lílian reparou que a aranha largara Harry no chão, em seu casulinho, e ele estava em meio aos pedaços de madeira da tina d'água e dos pedaços das pernas e braços da empregada, já devorada.

A aranha pareceu achar Lílian mais suculenta que Harry, e avançou, com suas oito enormes pernas, caminhando veloz. Mas ao se aproximar, alguma coisa veloz lhe decepou as patas de trás, fazendo seu grande traseiro pesar e ela literalmente cair sentada, guinchando.

Alguém cheio de teias brancas penduradas nos braços e pernas, aparentemente muito mal humorado, aparecia de pé, atrás da aranha, embainhando uma espada. Usava um sobretudo preto, parecendo mais pesado que o de uma pessoa normal, e tinha os cabelos meio cinzas, sem vida, e a pele do rosto quase cinza, também. Um aspecto bem... _cadavérico._

- Odeio mulher infiel. – reclamou a pessoa – Mal me deixou de lado e já veio correr atrás de outras sirigaitas! Ta querendo ir pra onde, infiel? Pro puteiro? Sua vaca!

A aranha guinchou, mostrando seus dentes afiados, babando, e avançou de novo. A pessoa sorriu, sacana, e inclinou o corpo para trás:

- Ah, vaca não. Vacas são legais.

O demônio aranha bateu a cabeça com fora contra os braços de Leah, cruzados em seu rosto, e a arrastou pela grama dos jardins, jogando-a contras as moitas e árvores do fundo da casa. Onde ela foi jogada, uma nuvem de poeira e folhas se levantou.

Lílian fez fora, e se despregou do chão. Mas ao se encostar na parede, a teia grudou de novo. Um clarão a cegou, e a aranha foi jogada de costas do chão. Uma poderosa magia veio do amontoado de terra e folhas dentre as árvores, e do meio dela, Leah se reergueu:

- Nahemah. – disse, puxando de dentro do grande sobretudo que usava um caderninho pequeno de anotações – Um demônio feminino grego da sedução. Sedução? Só se for culpa dessa sua teia nojenta. – murmurou, olhando a aranha, que guinchava, se reerguendo, com os pêlos do rosto chamuscados.

A bruxa sorriu e puxou do chão sua espada japonesa, que havia caído de seu cinto:

- Muito bem, belezinha, chega de brincadei... QUE É ISSO?

Leah puxou do chão sua kataná, e, pregada na sua ponta debaixo, na bainha negra, um pequeno casulinho branco.

- Oooooooooohhhhh... – fez Harry, ao ser levantado com força.

Leah colocou a espada na vertical, na frente de seu rosto, e olhou Harry, cara a cara, estupidamente indignada:

- ...De ONDE você saiu, CRIATURA?

- HeHeHe! – riu Harry, gostoso – Aranhinha!

Leah tombou a espada – com Harry pendurado, e olhou a aranha.

- ...Você ia ser tira-gosto dela?... – e voltou a olhar a criança, que ria - ...E agora?

Ela tentou arrancar o moleque, mas estava muito grudado. A aranha avançou. Leah saltou na direção da rua, com a espada e o bebê pregado na ponta. E ao tocar o chão de novo, sacou a espada, ficando com a arma na mão esquerda, e a bainha, na vertical, com Harry na ponta, em sua mão direita.

- SAI, PORCARIA! – xingou Leah, chacoalhando a bainha. Harry sacudiu, em sua trouxinha de teia, e riu. Leah, injuriada, sacudia sem parar a bainha, mas nada dele cair – SAI! SAI! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Leah olhou para trás, e viu a aranha saltar em sua direção. Já sentia o bafo dela.

- Ah, MERDA! – gritou. Mas alguma coisa jogou a aranha no ar. Um feitiço. Leah olhou para frente, e viu que a mulher que estava para ser atacada segurava firmemente a varinha na mão – Hum... valeu, dona.

As duas bruxas finalmente se encararam. E o mundo pareceu parar.

Nahemah caiu com estrondo, fazendo um buraco na grama e rachando o asfalto da rua. Mas nem esse barulho e o tremor de terra fizeram as duas pararem de se olhar. Pareciam chocadas demais para perceber o mundo.

- Vem cá, eu te conheço? – perguntou Leah, em tom baixo, sem tirar os olhos da mulher.

Lílian permanecia parada, em estado de choque, na mesma posição em que atacou a aranha.

Leah continuava de pé, olhando Lílian, com Harry preso á sua bainha, que, agora, olhava de uma para a outra, também sem dizer nada. Apenas com um olhar pra lá de curioso.

A ruiva piscou, e endireitou o corpo, sem tirar os olhos de Leah. Foi abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas alguém simplesmente aparatava do outro lado da rua, numa pequena explosão azul. Lílian tombou o rosto, e novamente se apavorou. Leah entortou o nariz, finalmente parecendo entender o que se passava:

- ...Você...

Mas antes de continuar, Leah virou-se para trás, para olhar onde Lílian também olhava. E deu de cara com um homem empalidecido de espanto e ódio. Um homem jovem, bonito e de barba.

Leah olhou dele para Lílian, de Lílian para o bebê, e do bebê para o homem. E disse, na mesma hora em que Nahemah se reerguia, guinchando e fazendo aparecer novas e gosmentas pernas:

- Ah é muito azar prum pobre cadáver só...

* * *

**N.A 1: Desculpem a demora! Tá, na verdade não desculpam, porque eu vou continuar demorando! Tanto a Dooms, como a EdD Brasil como a EdD Azkaban na Floreios, estão todas abandonadas, e continuarão juntando moscas. É que eu estou estudando muito pra concurso público, e simplesmente não tenho mais tempo pra computador. Sempre que uso ele acaba sendo para ver algum e-mail ou informação de concurso. Acreditem, se vocês acham vestibular foda, é pq nunca tiveram a infelicidade de terem de prestar concurso publico. Isso sim arranca o couro.**

**N.A 2: Eu estava querendo participar de um concurso de mangá que vai ter, e iria adaptar a Fantasma do Navegante, mas estou com 80 por cento de certeza que não vou fazer, porque o tempo é curtíssimo, tem que entregar tudo dia 20 de fevereiro, eu acho. E, bem, tempo eu realmente NÃO TENHO. Entoa, não esperem nada. :(**

**N.A 3: Vou tentar passar o capitulo da EdD esse fim de semana pro computador, faltam muitas páginas, mas tentarei fazer isso sábado de noite ou domingo de noite, que é quando eu "respiro". Daí tento publicar no final de semana que vem. E falando em EdD, eu também não tenho escrito mais ela no caderno, justamente por falta de tempo. Mas já estou no penúltimo capitulo da Brasil!. :)**

**N.A 4: Bem, até o próximo capítulo! Sem previsão.**


	4. Ato 4: The Mercenary

"_Lembra-te, portanto, do que tens recebido e ouvido, e guarda-o, e arrepende-te. Pois se não vigiares, virei como um ladrão, e não saberás a que hora sobre ti virei."_ Apocalipse 3:3

**Ato IV: Mercenário**

_Pagar para matar, _

_morrer para perder, _

_caça ou caçador,_

_o que você é?_

_Diabo vem novamente _

_para fazer dos homens, suas tropas_

_Perca sua pele, _

_perca seu crânio, _

_um a um o saco está cheio_

_No calor desidratante, _

_onde acontecerá seu último suspiro_

_Sem lugar para correr, _

_sem lugar para se esconder,_

_você tem que matar para viver_

_Não lhes demonstre medo, não lhes demonstre dor_

_Coração humano, _

_mente humana, _

_intelecto confuso_

_Olhar aguçado na noite, _

_observe a selva queimando_

_Passo à passo atravesse a linha, _

_todos foram pegos no flagra_

_Poder do ferro, punhos de ferro, _

_como isso tudo veio à tona?_

_Sem lugar para correr, sem lugar para se esconder,_

_Você tem que matar para viver_

_(The Mercenary – Iron Maiden)_

* * *

A cena era essa: no jardim da grande mansão, estava, de um lado, a senhora Potter, estática, com a varinha nas mãos. Do lado oposto, de pé, num misto de choque e fúria, Tiago Potter. À direita deles, se erguendo, estava o demônio aranha Nahemah. E, no centro deles, Leah, com o pequeno Harry grudado na bainha de sua espada.

- ...E agora, José? – murmurou Leah, sem saber para onde correr.

Nahemah guinchou, ferida, e avançou. Leah olhou Tiago, que também avançou nela, furioso. A bruxa, então, olhou o pequeno Harry, preso em sua bainha.

- Sacode, sacode, sacode! – sorriu a criança, achando aquilo muito divertido.

- Se liga, trouxinha. – murmurou Leah, jogando a bainha da espada para Tiago, que parou de repente, aparando o filho nas moas – Toma que o filho é teu, santo.

E foi a vez de Leah, segurando a espada com as duas mãos, avançar em Nahemah. Correu veloz por debaixo das patas do demônio, e tomou impulso para o alto, passando a espada na diagonal, caindo metros atrás da aranha, que guinchou e perdeu uma das pernas. Ao virar-se, Leah foi atingida em cheio pelo jato viscoso do sangue esverdeado da aranha, que se debateu de dor. A bruxa fez uma grande cara de nojo, tentando tirar do rosto toda aquela meleca.

- Ah, que NOJO! Tudo bem que sou um cadáver, mas daí já é sacANEAR DEMAIS!

Leah aumentou o tom de voz, terminando a frase gritando, porque ao abrir os olhos e olhar para frente, um ônibus vinha voando em sua direção. Nahemah, louca de dor, agarrou um ônibus escolar vazio, estacionado na beira da rua, e o atirou em Leah.

A única coisa que ela teve tempo de fazer foi encolher o corpo, colocando as mãos para a frente. O bico amassado do ônibus bateu em seus braços... e foi jogado com as rodas para cima, pelas costas de Leah. Ao perceber o que tinha feito, Leah olhou para trás, espantada.

Ignorou Lilian, Tiago, Harry e Nahemah, e caminhou até o ônibus. Com uma das mãos, segurou o para-choque do ônibus... e o ergueu, tirando-o do chão alguns centímetros. Leah, de boca aberta, e olhos arregalados, começou a sorrir:

- AH!... TÁ ZOANDO! – e olhou para trás, sorrindo, malvada.

Tiago tentava retirar Harry daquela teia, mas não conseguia. Não demorou para ele ficar nervoso e tentar fazer força, fazendo Harry chorar. Lília atravessou a rua correndo, e, com um feitiço, rompeu as teias, abraçando Harry, aliviada.

- Preciso... comida... – gemeu Nahemah, que, se arrastando, vinha na direção dos três.

Tiago abraçou a esposa e o filho, e apontou a varinha, um tanto trêmulo. O demônio abriu a boca, mostrando suas presas.

Na mesma hora o enorme ônibus a acertava em cheio, arrastando-a metros pelo passeio e pela rua, deixando um rastro de estilhaços do ônibus, de sangue verde e de pele e casca. E, metros ao fundo do lugar, Leah erguia os braços, contente:

- ...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!

Silêncio absoluto. Até que o hidrante não resistiu ao impacto do monstro e do ônibus, e a pressão da água o estourou, começando a molhar a rua inteira, num jorro de água bem alto.

Lílian ofegou, pondo a testa no peito de Tiago, abraçada à Harry, que parava de chorar, olhando a cena do ônibus sobre o demônio.

Leah caminhou em silencio pelo passeio, até chegar à bainha de sua espada. Abaixou-se, pegou-a, e a embainhou, para depois colocá-la nas costas, na diagonal. Passou a mão pelo rosto de novo, tirando a nojenta geléia verde do interior do demônio, que agora lhe envolvia quase o corpo todo.

O arcebispo Joaquim surgiu de um pequeno turbilhão de penas brancas e, em silêncio, caminhou até o que restara do demônio. Em silencio, orou, e de seu cajado dourado, vários feixes de luz saíram, e o corpo do demônio desapareceu.

- ...Estão bem? ...Espero que sim. – sorriu Joaquim, sereno, chegando perto de Tiago e sua família.

Na mesma hora Sirius, Snape e Lupin, com roupas de Aurores Supremos, apareciam.

- EU VI VOCÊ MORRER!- urrou Tiago, avançando em Leah – Eu vi você ficar naquele tanque em decomposição por CINCO ANOS! Eu vi você ser esquertejada e...

Antes que ele tocasse em Leah, Sirius o segurou:

- Calma, Tiago, não é hora disso.

E antes mesmo que ele reagisse, Lupin visou:

- ...Tem um demônio no Ministério. Vamos embora.

Joaquim parecia cansado, mas acenou com a cabeça, e desaparatou.

- ...Ministério? – ofegou Tiago, parecendo esquecer-se de tudo.

- Vamos lá, amor. – sorriu Snape, olhando Leah, que parecia cabisbaixa e quieta demais – Ninguém tirou você do além-tumulo pra ficar tomando solzinho e olhando florzinhas amarelas de gramados bem cuidados. Mova essa sua bunda em decomposição agora.

Leah o olhou estreitamente, mas acatou à ordem, e sumiu também.

Tiago parecia nervoso, por ficar só com Lupin, Lilian e Harry.

- ...Vou atrás deles.

- Tiago! Não! – pediu Lilian, parecendo começar a se apavorar com tudo o que tinha acontecido – Fique. Eles já foram.

- ...Lupin cuidará de você. – resmungou, ofegante, desaparatando.

Harry ergueu o olhar para a mãe, que o olhou, parecendo triste. Lupin, estupidamente sem jeito, apertou os ombros de Leah, e disse, em tom baixo:

- Acalme-se, Lilian, já acabou. Vamos para dentro de casa, vocês precisam descansar.

Dentro de casa, Lílian levou Harry até o berço. O olhou, emocionada, lhe beijou, e o deixou deitado, e ele, como mágica, adormeceu, bem tranqüilo. Em seguida a mãe pôs as mãos no berço, respirando fundo, pensando. Lupin, sem graça, se manteve na porta do quarto do bebê. Sentia-se extremamente constrangido ao ver-se sozinho ou ao lado de Lilian. _Ainda_ sentia-se assim, o que era _pior_.

- ...Tudo bem, Lilian? – perguntou ele, delicado - ...Você está...?

Lilian o olhou, por cima dos ombros:

- ...Quem.. ou o quê era aquilo? – perguntou, tremendo – Ou melhor, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Lupin pensou, baixou os olhos, imaginando como poderia resumir. Ainda que Lilian tivesse sido a maior de todos os Aurores Supremos, ela já estava longe de tudo, e não lhe dizia respeito mais nada. Até mesmo... por segurança. Então, ele respirou fundo, e disse:

- Está chegando a hora do Apocalipse.

Lilian abriu a boca, franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Lembrou do Joaquim, antigo amigo português, agora arcebispo, que lhe disse sobre demônios. Mas era difícil de acreditar. Mesmo porque...

- ...Eu... eu matei. – balbuciou a ruiva, sem voz, apontando o próprio peito, começando a tremer, andando até Lupin, que recuava passo a passo – Eu matei a Leah. Eu senti minha espada atravessar o coração dela. E ainda que ela tivesse envenenada, eu senti o sangue dela escorrer por entre meus dedos. Eu escutei o coração dela parando de bater. Eu estava com ela nos meus braços quando ela parou de respirar. EU, MAIS DO QUE QUALQUER PESSOA NESSE MUNDO SEI, E A VI MORRER.

- ...Não sei como aquela criatura surgiu. – murmurou Lupin, visivelmente nervoso, com Lilian avançando nele, passo a passo, até pressioná-lo contra a parede do corredor.

- EU SABERIA RECONHECER A LEAH EM QUALQUER FORMA OU LUGAR, NEM QUE SE PASSASSEM MIL ANOS! – exclamou Lilian, tremendo – E não importa como conseguiram, mas SIM, TROUXERAM ELA DE VOLTA, e eu quero saber POR QUÊ!?

Lupin olhou Lílian, que estava pálida. Ele suspirou, descendo as escadas da casa na direção da porta:

- ...Eu te disse que é hora do Apocalipse. – e antes que Lilian dissesse qualquer cosia, Lupin abriu a porta, e terminou – Você, como cristã, também deveria saber melhor do que ninguém. – e saiu.

Mas Lilian abriu a porta correndo atrás dele, e o alcançou, ofegante, no passeio:

- Espere! – chamou, apoiando-se nos joelhos, completamente sem fôlego depois da curta corrida pelas escadas e pela casa – Joaquim, vocês... esses demônios... são vocês que estão lutando contra eles, secretamente, não são?

- ...Secretamente ou não, tenho de ir. O Ministério está sendo atacado. E ainda que eles tenham nos proibido de atacar demônios, acho que agora eles vão mudar de idéia.

- Me leve junto.

- Não. Fique, tem que cuidar de Harry. – Lupin olhou Lilian, que parecia ansiosa para ir, e conseguiu reunir dentro de si toda a frieza e serenidade, para dizer – Você está fora há 5 anos, Lilian. Não tem nada que você possa querer fazer, ou fazer. Você não vai ajudar em nada na atual conjuntura. Fique, cuide da sua casa e do seu filho. São seu mundo, agora. Deixe que do mundo dos outros, nós, Aurores Supremos, cuidamos.

E desaparatou, deixando Lilian um tanto chocada e pensativa.

* * *

O saguão principal do Ministério era um campo de batalha. Vários bichos estranhos destruíam tudo. Tinham a altura de crianças, mas pareciam um cruzamento de crianças com sapos. Tinham preso nas costas um casco de tartaruga, tinham olhos grandes, pretos, e cabelos arrepiados e vermelhos. Suas mãos e pés tinham membranas como as de sapo, mas unhas muito afiadas, e dentes igualmente perigosos.

Os aurores já tinham desistido de atacar, ajudavam os bruxos a tentarem sair sem ferimentos de lá. Os aurores de maior patente, que usavam uniformes parecidos com os dos Supremos, tentavam conter a fúria dos bichos, mas era impossível.

Os "Caça-Demônios" chegaram, e ficaram, de certa forma, extasiados com as toneladas de folhas de pergaminho espalhadas pelo saguão e a amplitude da bagunça.

- UAU. – exclamou Snape – Adorei eles.

- São Kappas. – falou Sirius, estreitando o olhar – Demônios do folclore Japonês.

- Não importa de que cultura são. – murmurou Joaquim – São demônios, e estão aqui a serviço do príncipe das trevas.

Leah olhava tudo aquilo em silencio. Caminhou até a frente da estátua da entrada do ministério. Os Kappas pulavam, gritavam, devoravam, rasgavam, faziam de tudo. Mas não pareciam notar os novos visitantes.

- ...Tem alguma coisa de errado nisso. – murmurou.

Nisso Thiago aparecia, e tropeçava nos próprios pés, apavorando-se com a cena:

- QUE É ISSO?!

- Agora acredita na gente, já que a parte te toca? – perguntou Sirius, alfinetando.

- Bem vindos ao fim dos tempos! – exclamou alguém, vindo de uma cascata de papéis brancos que dois Kappas, estes parecendo diabretes, porque tinham asas – Estão gostando da nova decoração?

- Professor Dumbledore! – exclamou Tiago, num misto de alívio e confusão – Que bom que o senhor está aqui!

- ...Não sou seu professor, quantas vezes tenho de repetir? – retrucou, bravo, e virou-se para Joaquim – Como foram?

- ...Eles não atacam ninguém. – disse Leah, ainda de costas para todos.

- Ah, sim, que bom que percebeu rápido. – sorriu Dumbledore, caminhando até Leah, com os dedos entrelaçados – Eles não atacam ninguém.

Tiago, no desespero, sacou a varinha e atirou para o alto. Uma dúzia de Kappas avançaram nele, como vespas, e ele teve de fugir pelo saguão, misturando-se à multidão em pânico. Dumbledore perdeu o sorriso, desentrelaçando os dedos e coçando a cabeça:

- ...Exceto os estúpidos que os atacam primeiro.

- Era de se esperar. – murmurou Snape, desviando-se de uma lixeira.

- Então...? - perguntou Sirius, abaixando-se quando um dos Kappas jogava uma gaveta – Por quê estão aqui? São demônios, não são?

- Estão aqui para desviar a atenção. – disse Leah, dando as costas e saltando para o que restou da estatua do saguão, para poder olhar todo o local.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou Dumbledore.

- Achei! – exclamou Leah, saltando no chão e correndo para um dos longos corredores.

Dumbledore, satisfeito, olhou o arcebispo:

- Senhor Joaquim... venha comigo. – e olhou seus Aurores Supremos – E vocês, meus garotos... Ajudem esses pobres ignorantes.

Leah havia se adiantado por um longo corredor vazio. Incrivelmente, era o único corredor sem qualquer sinal de ataque ou de Kappa. Todos os outros estavam absolutamente tomados pelos pequenos demônios. Muito atrás, Joaquim e Dumbledore caminhavam a passos largos.

- ...Onde esse corredor chega? – perguntou o religioso.

- ...Na ultima sala desse lugar. – sorriu Dumbledore – Na sala do Ministro.

* * *

Em seu gabinete, o Ministro estava encolhido atrás de sua cadeira – ou o que restou dela. E, de pé, sobre a mesa, estava o líder daqueles demônios, um Kappa, mas muito maior que os outros. Era uma montanha de músculos, com a pele viscosa e com a mesma cor e textura da de um sapo. Seus dentes eram muito maiores, e em seus ombros, joelhos, pés e mãos apareciam grossas escamas de peixe, como um couro de proteção. Carregava como armadura nas costas um enorme casco de tartaruga gigante. As unhas também eram afiandas, e seu cabelo, um misto de cabelos vermelhos e algas podres, estavam amarradas por um cipó.

E, pela sala, pedaços dos corpos dos quatro aurores que tentaram proteger o Ministro.

Foi com um grande estrondo que a porta de madeira do gabinete veio ao chão, fazendo o kappa olhar para trás.

- Olha, se eu fosse você não o comeria, pode fazer mal. – disse Leah, de pé sobre a porta, que jazia no chão – Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a não comer porcaria?

O demônio avançou, sem pensar. Leah sacou a espada. Mas sua mão literalmente voou para a parede, junto da espada.

- ...QUE FOI ISSO? – exclamou, apavorada. Ao olhar para a frente, deu de cara com as nojentas solas dos pés do kappa, que lhe carimbaram a cara, laçando-a de volta ao corredor.

Leah se pôs de pé, olhando o braço. Sua mão havia literalmente _despregado _do braço.

- ...Aquela tal poção... – pensou, apavorada – Aquela poção que eu sacaneio chamando de formol... tá secando no meu corpo. Que merda, eu vou me _decompor_...?

O kappa pôs o rosto para fora do gabinete, e foi a vez dele levar uma bela carimbada das solas das botas de Leah, que o lançou do outro lado do lugar, quebrando um armário.

Ao levantar, o demônio sentiu algo bater dolorosamente no rosto: a mão de Leah, que a própria havia jogado. Ele a olhou, rosnando. Com a espada na mão esquerda, Leah avançou.

Desceu a espada na diagonal, desenhando um arco, mas o demônio virou-se de costas, protegendo-se com o casco de tartaruga, que se partiu. Em seguida ele atacou. Leah sentiu as unhas dele enterrarem no seu peito. O Kappa gargalhou, e disparou uma série de ataques, retalhando-a por completo. Leah cambaleou, caindo de costas na parede, e dali para o chão. O Kappa se aproximou, sorrindo maquiavelicamente. Leah piscou, olhando o próprio corpo: estava completamente retalhada, como os tórax dos aurores mortos da sala estavam. Mas... ela não sentia dor. Não sentia nada.

O ministro, tremendo, se ergueu. O Kappa deu as costas e caminhou até ele.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Leah, se levantando – Seu Mané, ainda não terminamos a brincadeira.

Com um rápido movimento do braço do demônio, Leah sentiu-se leve. E no instante seguinte, ela estava vendo o Kappa do chão. Para seu pavor, ao olhar para o lado, seu corpo tombava, decapitado.

- COMO ASSIM?! – exclamou, absurdamente consciente, mas com a cabeça separada do corpo – FALA SÉRIO!!

Quando Kappa se aproximou, o Arcebispo e Dumbledore apareceram. Imediatamente Joaquim iniciou um exorcismo, fazendo uma intensa luz branca tomar conta do gabinete.

O ministro se ergueu, com a ajuda de Dumbledore.

- ...O que está havendo nesse mundo? – gemeu, tremendo.

- ...Acho que o senhor agora sabe que o Arcebispo tem razão, não? – perguntou Dumbledore, inocente.

O Kappa, grunhindo, virou-se na direção dos dois bruxos.

- Ele vem pra cá! – exclamou o ministro.

Mas antes que ele se aproximasse, a espada de Leah atravessou o peito do demônio, pelas costas. O corpo de Leah, decapitado, tombou, trazendo junto a espada, abrindo a lateral do corpo do Kappa, que caiu ao chão, desfazendo-se em poeira negra.

- NOSSA. Agora sei como é difícil não ter a cabeça no lugar. – comentou "a cabeça" de Leah, no canto da sala. O corpo dela se ergueu, e saiu tateando pelo gabinete – Não, idiota! Aí não... Não! Aqui! AQUI! À esquerda! Esquerda! A MINHA esquerda, Não a SUA esquerda, cacete!

Dumbledore, sorrindo, pegou a cabeça de Leah do chão, e a colocou de volta.

- Não se mexa. – pediu, para, em seguida, conjurar com a varinha uma linha grossa, e uma linha também grossa, preta. E, com um movimento, a agulha entrou e saiu do pescoço de Leah, "costurando-a" no lugar. – Pronto.

- Hum... valeu. – agradeceu Leah, indo buscar sua mão.

Joaquim, Dumbledore e Leah olharam o Ministro, que suava.

- Vocês... vocês me devem uma explicação. – gaguejou, apontando Leah, apavorado.

- É... devemos. – sorriu Dumbledore – E você nos deve... o mínimo de credulidade.

* * *

No saguão, os kappas menores também morriam. Os bruxos suspiraram, aliviados. Assim que o quarteto apareceu no fim do corredor, Tiago correu até eles:

- Ministro! – exclamou – O senhor está bem?

- Estou. – respondeu, batendo a mão no braço de Tiago e indo em direção ao centro do saguão, onde os bruxos que ainda estavam ali se reuniram. Sirius, Lupin e Snape mantiveram uma certa distância. Longbotton, que também estava lá, se aproximou – Muito bem, por favor, se aproximem!

- Lá vem bomba. – murmurou Snape, cruzando os braços.

- ...Hoje tivemos a prova de que algo muito grave está acontecendo. – ofegou o Ministro, arrumando as vestes e o cabelo, e apontando Dumbledore e Joaquim – Não sei dizer ao certo o que é... mas começo a acreditar nas historias cristãs desse jovem religioso.

Nisso Leah aproximou-se de Lupin, e lhe entregou a própria mão:

- ...Costura pra mim? – pediu, simplória.

Lupin arregalou os olhos, apavorado com aquela... coisa nas mãos.

- É. Ela saiu. – murmurou Leah, mostrando a cotoco do braço rasgado.

Um baque surdo foi ouvido, e Sirius riu: Snape acabava de desmaiar.

- ...Que _marica_, Snape.

- ...Em casa eu costuro. – murmurou Lupin.

Nessa hora, o Ministro virava-se para o grupo. Mais precisamente Leah. Ela olhou ao redor, um pouco apreensiva, e olhou o Ministro. Atrás dele, Tiago lhe olhava, furioso.

- ...Você, se aproxime. – chamou o ministro, sério.

Leah coçou a nuca, e se aproximou, como um bicho acuado. Não sabia ao certo o que lhe aconteceria, mas depois ela pensou que, se já estava morta, o que poderiam lhe fazer? Dor ela não ia sentir mais. Humilhação? Ela mataria todo mundo ali, e provavelmente não poderia ser condenada à morte _de novo_.

- VOCÊ. – balbuciou o Ministro – Foi chamada de demônio, foi condenada e morta por mim. Teve seu corpo conservado como troféu por anos. Foi esquartejada e exposta como um troféu. Eu não me esqueço de você, Leah. E jamais poderei esquecer. Nenhum de nós pode.

Leah o olhou, desdenhosa, e murmurou:

- Osso do ofício.

O queixo do ministro tremeu e ele, emocionado, literalmente se ajoelhou aos pés dela, lhe reverenciando:

- E em troca... você foi trazida do além vida para nos proteger desses demônios, salvou meu ministério e a mim. Eu não sei o que eu poderia fazer para reparar tantos erros, mas, por favor, NOS PERDOE.

Não teve um bruxo que Não arregalou os olhos de espanto. O Ministro, sem receio, segurou a outra mão de Leah, e se ergueu, mas baixando a cabeça para tocar-lhe a mão com a testa:

- Se esse tal Deus existe, ele nos mandou você para nos salvar do tal Apocalipse que se aproxima. Conte conosco. – ele ergueu-se, e levantou o braço – Atenção todos! Eu agora nomeio essa mulher como sendo a principal bruxa responsável pela segurança nesse mundo! Ela está sendo elevada à condição de herói. Ou mais: de semi-deus ou de deus. Que todos nós sejamos eternamente gratos à ela, e que passemos a tratá-la com o maior respeito e dignidade que possamos ter! VIVA!

Os bruxos aplaudiram, gritaram vivas, ovacionando aquela que, em vida, fora considerada o grande mal personificado. Leah olhou Dumbledore e Joaquim, incrédula, tal como os antigos colegas. Tiago tinha a boca aberta, absolutamente sem reação nenhuma. O ministro, emocionado, apertou Leah pelos braços, dizendo:

- ...Nós queremos você junto conosco, até o fim dos dias. Lhe daremos tudo o que precisar.

E se alguém ali estava achando que o fim do mundo estava se aproximando... agora tinha certeza disso.

* * *

**N.A 1: Quanto tempo, heim? Bom, sumi daqui, da EdD, da Floreios e Borrões, de tudo, vocês sabem. Mas estou de volta. – Se Deus quiser e eu também, é claro. (heheheh)**

**N.A 2: Olha só que reviravolta! Leah de demônio a anjo da guarda do ministério, heim, heim, heim??? Que coisa, não? Como sempre, perdoem os erros, não tem betagem.**

**N.A 3: Não tenho mais nada de útil a acrescentar. Ah, não, tenho sim: Leah se decompondo eu tirei do vilão do Anastácia, Rasputin. Ele vende sua alma em troca da morte dos herdeiros Romanov. Só que a princesa caçula, Anastácia, não morre, então como castigo ele fica com o corpo "morto" por quase vinte anos, num tipo de dimensão entre a vida e a morte. E quando ele volta pra matar a Anastácia, ele fica perdendo partes do corpo aleatoriamente. É muito grotesco e engraçado. Ele é meu vilão preferido, junto do Scar de O Rei Leão e do Gastón de A Bela e a Fera, esses últimos dois, da Disney. Anastácia é um longa metragem da Fox Film.**

**N.A 4: Até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. Ato 5: Everybody's Fool

**Ato V: Tola de Todos**

_Perfeita por natureza _

_Ícone de auto-piedade _

_Justamente o que todos nós precisamos_

_Mais mentiras sobre um mundo que _

_Nunca foi e nunca será._

_Você não tem vergonha, não me vê _

_Você sabe que faz todos de bobo._

_Olhe, lá vem ela agora _

_Curve-se e olhe maravilhado:_

_Oh, quanto nós a amamos _

_Sem defeitos quando está fingindo _

_Mas agora eu sei que ela_

_Ela nunca foi e nunca será. _

_Você não sabe como me traiu _

_De alguma forma, você faz todo mundo de bobo._

_Sem a máscara, onde você vai se esconder?_

_Não poderá se encontrar, perdida na própria mentira. _

_Eu sei a verdade agora _

_Eu sei quem você é _

_E eu não te amo mais _

_Isto nunca foi e nunca será. _

_Você não é real e não pode me salvar _

_De alguma forma agora, você é mais tola entre todos. _

_(Everybody's Fool – Evanescence)_

* * *

Lupin entrava em casa carregando mais um latão de poção contra decomposição, e levava para o porão. Snape, deitado no sofá, baixou sua revista de cruzadas, e comentou:

- ...Esse Ministério já está enchendo o saco. Precisa mandar tanta poção assim pro cadáver preferido deles?

- De certo porque o ministro tem medo que meu braço vá se enrijecer de novo, e eu fazer um exame de toque nele. – comentou Leah, vindo da cozinha.

Leah agora podia ir e vir dentro de casa, para alívio dela e, de certa forma, dos companheiros de casa, apesar de que quando ela deitava na tal banheira de poção, ficava com um cheiro bastante entorpecente.

Sirius entrou em casa, deslizando, com os braços abertos, como um bailarino. Tinha um envelope nas mãos.

- Certo, qual é a má notícia da vez? – murmurou Leah, de mau humor.

- Pra você. – sorriu Sirius, esticando o envelope – O ministro quer você lá na sala dele para uma reunião especial com o Arcebispo Joaquim. Ele nomeou um bruxo da elite para poder auxiliar, comandar e coordenar toda e qualquer ação contra esses capetas, de agora em diante. E você tem de ir na casa do referido novo chefe agorinha.

- Nossa, vou me sentir um Power Ranger. Um Changeman, um Flashman tendo um grupinho de caça-capetas com um Mané pra mandar em mim. – reclamou, rasgando o envelope.

Ao abrir o envelope e terminar de ler, Leah gritou. E gritou tão alto, que seu maxilar deslocou e ficou pendurado. Lupin e Snape deram um salto de onde estavam, ao escutar o grito dela seguido do "TLAC" do maxilar se rompendo.

Sirius disparou a gargalhar, enquanto Leah juntou as sobrancelhas, e olhou para Lupin e Snape, séria, mas com a boca aberta, deslocada. Emitiu alguns sons, mas ninguém entendeu nada.

- Calma. Calma. – gemeu Lupin, segurando a cabeça dela, enquanto Snape pegava o papel e lia.

- TIAGO POTTER?! – exclamou Snape, para também rir em seguida.

Outro TLAC foi escutado, e Lupin recolocou o maxilar de Leah no lugar, que prontamente gritou:

- VOCÊ ME MANDOU LER DE PROPOSITO, SEU PUTO! Sabia que algum pedaço do meu corpo ia cair. – xingou, olhando Sirius.

- É... eu sabia que você ia adorar. – sorriu.

- O que o ministro tem na cabeça pra nomear Tiago Potter como chefe meu e do Joaquim?

- Titica, naturalmente. – disse Snape – Não diga que você não sabia.

- Tiago jamais aceitaria uma coisa dessas! E de mais a mais, se eu ficar a menos de um quilômetro dele, ele me mata! Me parte em mil pedaços.

- Então não há muita coisa a ser feita. Você não está em desvantagem. Já morreu, mesmo. – comentou Lupin.

- Você acabou de me costurar de novo... tenha santa paciência. – gemeu Leah.

De fato, Leah quando enfrentava os demônios era sempre esquartejada, tinha algum membro amputado, era decepada e etc. Lupin sempre a costurava, agora, era estava muito pior que um Frankenstein, tinha costuras e rasgos por todo o corpo.

- Vamos lá, Leah, eu levo você até a casa de Tiago. – sorriu Lupin, dolorido – Não há de ser tão ruim.

- Não. Há de ser PIOR. Você vai ver. Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar. – gemeu Leah, descendo para o porão, indo pegar suas coisas.

- Querem que eu vá também? – perguntou um sorridente Sirius.

- Se for para ajudar, sim. Se for para olhar e rir, não. – disse Lupin, sério.

- Ah, droga... – riu, girando os olhos – Eu fico, então.

* * *

Lupin chegou à porta da casa de Tiago, com Leah, encapuzada, atrás. Foi ele mesmo quem abriu a porta e, para surpresa da dupla, pareceu fingir que Leah não existisse.

- Vamos entrando. – convidou Tiago.

Lupin entrou, mas Leah ficou de fora.

- Você realmente quer que eu entre na sua casa? – perguntou, olhando Tiago.

Tiago parou e a olhou, com os olhos estreitos:

- Eu usei o plural, não usei?

- Você realmente quer que EU entre aí?

- Eu não acredito em você. – sibilou Tiago – Nem no fim do mundo, nem nos demônios. Você deve ser só um monstro criado por magia, com a infeliz coincidência de usar esse corpo como hospedeiro.

- Imagina! Meu charme é inconfundível. – sorriu Leah.

Tiago a olhou alguns segundos. Esticou a mão ao lado da porta da sala, num grande vaso onde ficavam guarda chuvas e puxou uma bengala preta e reluzente, que ele costumava usar corriqueiramente, acompanhado de seu terno bruxo e xale. A mesma roupa que ele usava na ocasião, aliás. Apoiou-se nela elegantemente, descendo as escadas da varanda da sala, na direção de Leah.

- ...Você tá tão velho assim, é? – desdenhou Leah.

O bruxo parou na frente dela, apoiando as mãos sobre a bengala. Nisso, ao lado de Lupin, já aparecia Lilian. Tiago olhou Leah, e deu um cínico sorrisinho. E, com um movimento quase imperceptível de tão veloz, puxou a mão direita da bengala, passando-a na diagonal. Em seguida apontou o queixo de Leah.

Uma fina e límpida lâmina apontava Leah. Na mão esquerda de Tiago, a bengala negra, oca, e, na direita, firme, uma longa e fina espada, disfarçada de bengala. Leah balbuciou alguma coisa, e seu rosto simplesmente se partiu, na diagonal, da boca até a cabeça, e a metade caiu no chão, fazendo o corpo dela balbuciar sem parar, andando sem rumo.

- Agora que você sabe que não é mais necessária, pode se conformar de ficar mesmo aí fora, sem questionar minha educação. – guardou a bengala, colocou-a no ombro, e subiu as escadas de novo – Muito bem, vamos entrando.

* * *

Depois de tomarem um chá, Tiago pediu licença para Lupin, e foi levar o filho, que adormecera na mesa, para o quarto, enquanto Lupin ajudava Lilian a tirar a mesa. Ao chegar na cozinha e colocar a louça na pia, Lupin não deixou de baixar os olhos na direção de Lílian:

- ...Por que ensinou Tiago? – perguntou, em voz baixa.

- ...Como? – perguntou em resposta, abrindo a torneira.

- Por que ensinou Tiago a usar uma espada? Ele sempre foi uma negação para isso.

- ...Não acho que seja algo que diga respeito a você. – respondeu, seca.

Lupin se envergonhou. Olhou Lílian alguns instantes.

- ...Você não é mesmo mais a Lílian de antes. – sussurrou – É mais Tiago do que Lílian. É uma pena.

E saiu da cozinha.

- Ás vezes, Lupin... – disse Lílian, depois de um instante de vacilo, fazendo o auror olhar para trás – A gente precisa mudar. Quando se escolhe um casamento e uma família, é inevitável.

Lupin pensou uns instantes também. Com as mãos no bolso, voltou a se aproximar de Lilian. Se aproximar dela o fazia sentir as pernas tremerem e ele ficar com medo de gaguejar. Ainda que décadas houvessem se passado, e ela já tivesse longe de ser a Lílian de antes... as pernas dele nunca deixaram de tremer perto dela. Mas ele respirou fundo, e disse, baixinho:

- ...João amava Maria. João lutou, lutou e lutou para conquistar Maria, e, um dia, João conseguiu fazer Maria se apaixonar. E então Maria se rendeu completamente ao João, e se amaram. João amava muito Maria, mas se incomodava um pouco com o jeito de Maria. Então Maria, pra agradar João, resolveu começar a mudar, fazendo tudo que João gostava e queria de Maria. E Maria amava e fazia tanto por João que, um dia, virou João. E então João não amou mais Maria, João se cansou e abandonou a Maria, porque a Maria não era mais a Maria, a Maria era o João. – Lupin piscou, e completou, antes de voltar à sala – Não se esqueça disso.

Ao voltar para a sala, Lupin deu de cara com Leah, com a cara emendada. Mal conseguia falar.

- Ué? Se auto - costurou? – perguntou Lupin.

- Estou ficando boa nesses feitiços. – murmurou – Cadê o viadinho do Tiago?

- Viadinho? Seria eu? – perguntou Tiago, desdenhoso, descendo as escadas – Quer ficar sem outra parte do corpo?

- Foda-se. Já morri, mesmo. – resmungou – Escuta aqui, desde quando você brinca de espadinha escondido, heim?

- Não acho que isso seja da sua conta. – disse Lilian, da porta da cozinha.

Todos os três a olharam, espantados.

- Escutou o que minha esposa disse. – sorriu Tiago.

- Brincadeira de espada com ele é o quê? Passatempo, Liloca? – perguntou Leah – Puxa vida! Que passatempo mais estranho. Se eu tivesse me casado, teria um passatempo mais divertido e prazeroso do que esse, com certeza. – e virou-se para Tiago – Mas também, como uma espadinha fina daquelas, eu entendo o porquê do tédio ter tomado conta daqui.

- Pelo menos eu _tenho_ uma espada. – sorriu Tiago.

Lupin esticou os braços, na direção dos dois:

- Calem a boca vocês dois! Eu não vou deixar que uma discussão cheia de baixaria como essa aconteça aqui, na frente da Lílian, na casa da família dela.

- ...Quer ditar as regras da minha casa, Lupin? - perguntou Tiago.

- Se liga, bundão, essa barba sua não vale nada, Lupin tem cara de delicado, mas é muito mais macho que você. – disse Leah.

- Estão nos esperando no ministério, pode ser? – reclamou Lupin.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Leah olhava Tiago fixamente.

- Sabe... eu não acredito que o mundo esteja acabando. – murmurou Tiago – Mas eu colaboro porque quero que isso acabe o quanto antes.

- Jura? – sorriu Leah.

- Escute... – disse Lilian, suspirando, pondo a mão no braço de Tiago – O que quer que seja, meu amor, vocês terão de acabar com isso. Pense nela como se de repente fosse uma... sei lá, grande arma do Ministério, que, de fato é o que ela é.

Todos olharam Leah, que de repente se sentiu um objeto de uma exposição de artes pitoresco.

- Ela pode ser útil. – concluiu Lílian.

- ...Ela é útil. – disse Lupin.

Tiago estreitou o olhar. Lupin pediu licença, pegou a bengala de Tiago, tirou a espada e, sem dó, enterrou-a na barriga de Leah, que gemeu e se encolheu, para em seguida se erguer de novo, com aquela espada atravessada no corpo. Os três a olharam, e Lupin comentou:

- Tá vendo? Ela agüenta. Apesar de que você fez coisa pior com ela.

- É melhor terem alguém como ela para até mesmo protegê-los. – disse Lílian – Seja lá que criatura for essa, ela ajuda.

Leah, alheia à conversa, disse, meio sem jeito:

- Olha, gente, assim, não vou fingir assim que não senti uma dorzinha...

- Não venha passar a perna na gente, não sentiu nada, Leah. – reclamou Lupin.

Tiago, impaciente, arrancou a espada da barriga de Leah, guardou-a no corpo da bengala e saiu para a rua:

- Certo, já chega, vamos embora logo. Quanto antes me livrar de vocês, melhor.

Lupin o seguiu. Leah olhou pra trás, e perguntou, antes de ir embora:

- Até quando vai ficar sem chegar a menos de dois metros de distância de mim, Lílian?

- ...Até que Deus resolva apagar de vez o universo. – murmurou – Não sei quem ou o quê é você, criatura. Mas sei que perto de você, eu não quero ficar.

Leah sorriu, um tanto forçada, e deu as costas, correndo até os outros dois:

- ...Agradecemos a preferência.

* * *

Os três entraram na sala do Ministro, e o Arcebispo Joaquim se ergueu:

- ...Bom vê-los bem. – sorriu, olhando Lupin e Leah.

- Padre! – exclamou Leah, feliz. Mas ao erguer os braços com rapidez para cumprimentá-lo, seu braço esquerdo simplesmente se despregou, indo parar com um som seco, do outro lado da sala - ...Oh mais que buceta!

- ...Que Deus me perdoe, mas fico feliz de vê-la de volta. – riu o Arcebispo.

Lupin foi pegar o braço de Leah, e o emendou de volta.

- Se já terminou, pode se retirar, Lupin. – disse o Ministro, sério – O senhor não deveria estar aqui.

Lupin fez que sim com a cabeça, e saiu:

- ...Sim, senhor, me desculpe.

Leah e o religioso abriram a boca, mas nada disseram. O ministro voltou a atenção para os presentes:

- Muito bem. ...Leah, Joaquim. Chamei vocês aqui para dizer que simplesmente não agüento mais esses monstros bizarros aparecendo por aqui. Tiago é meu bruxo de maior confiança. Quero ele sempre perto de vocês. Não me interessa quem esteja fazendo isso, quem sejam vocês ou o que sejam essas criaturas. Quero que vocês dêem um fim a elas, o quanto antes.

- Ora essa, onde estava toda aquela puxação de saco? – sorriu Leah.

- ...Vocês salvaram a mim e ao meu ministério. – disse, sério – Dou a vocês o que quiserem. Mas, em troca, quero resultados. Aceitá-los como heróis não é o que eu quero, mas é a única forma de salvar minha imagem perante a sociedade, e manter minha integridade física. O resto que se dane.

- Agora sim! – vibrou Leah – Finalmente você falou como um macho de verdade fala! Um macho broxado e desprezível, é verdade, mas ainda assim, um macho.

- A reunião está encerrada. – murmurou o Ministro, se levantando da mesa e balançando as mãos, impaciente.

Joaquim apenas suspirou, e se levantou, indo embora junto de Leah e Tiago.

* * *

Tiago estacionou o carro na garagem da sua casa, e desceu junto de Leah.

- Paraê, você não vai me levar em casa? – perguntou Leah.

- Naturalmente que não, criatura. Vá á pé.

- Ei, mas a casa deles é do outro lado da cidade, fala sério! – reclamou, correndo atrás de Tiago, que estava já na porta da sala, onde Lílian o esperava. Ao fundo, agarrado á grade da escada para o segundo andar, Harry.

- ...Eu sempre falo sério.- sorriu, cínico.

Leah estreitou o olhar. Olhou Tiago, olhou Lílian:

- ...Cês estão esquecendo quem eu sou. – murmurou Leah.

- Não interessa o quê ou quem você seja ou acha que é. – sorriu Tiago – Não passa agora de um monte de carne podre que trabalha para o Ministério.

- Nem a morte ou a carne apodrecendo tira o orgulho de um sonserino, seu grifinório certinho de pau pequeno.

- Conforme-se com a realidade de ser um grande monte de merda que não serve pra mais nada, Le...

Tiago não terminou. Leah, com uma explosão de energia, simplesmente o desequilibrou, ao andar. Ela avançou nele e, com força, enterrou a cara dele no chão, abrindo uma cratera, sacudindo a casa. Em seguida avançou e parou de pé na porta da sala. Lilian foi jogada de costas no fim do corredor, derrubando uma cristaleira sobre ela, e Harry se encolheu, nas escadas.

- Eu vou ter que lembrar vocês de quem eu realmente sou, seus escrotinhos do caralho? Esqueceram que eu voltei com muito mais poder do que antes? De todos esses demônios do inferno que voltaram, eu sou o mais fodão de todos. E a cada dia que passa, eu me arrependo amargamente de matá-los, porque eu deveria era me juntar a todos eles e comer as tripas de todos vocês por pura diversão!

Harry olhava Leah com os olhos brilhando. Lilian se ergueu, ferida.

- ...Não se atreva da dar mais um passo. – gemeu ela, com o rosto e os ombros cortados pelos vidros.

Leah sorriu:

- Vai fazer o quê, dona de casa embuchada? Você só serve pra lavar a cueca suja do seu marido, e parir as crias dele, agora. – e caminhou até Harry.

Mas antes que ela mesma se inclinasse para pegá-lo, sentiu algo bater contra o corpo. Um canhão de luz a jogou de lado, na parede. Ela quebrou a parede da sala, da cozinha, e parou com as costas na parede rachada da garagem. Um rastro de escombros ficou em seu trajeto. Leah sentia os pés rasparem o chão, e, segurando firmemente seu pescoço, erguendo-a no ar, estava Lílian, com o rosto contorcido de fúria.

- Gh... ora essa... interessante. – gemeu Leah, engasgando-se. Ela não sentia dor, claro, mas sabia da força que Lilian fazia – Não disse... que jamais ficaria a menos de um metro de mim, bruxa?

- ...Se você se atrever a se aproximar da minha família de novo... – rosnou, entre os dentes – Você vai se _arrepender profundamente_ de me ver romper esse um metro de distância.

Ela soltou Leah no chão, deu as costas, e voltou caminhando para dentro de casa – pelos buracos abertos, sem olhar para trás. Leah sorriu, se reerguendo:

- Eu confesso que achei que você não era mais nada, Lílian!... Mas eu me enganei. Tu continua um tanque de guerra, um barril de pólvora, uma usina nuclear sobrecarregada. Você é muito esperta de esconder isso de todo mundo... principalmente de Tiago. Mas eu saquei porque você esconde. Tá certo. Não venho mais aqui. Mas vamos ver até quando o destino, Deus, o universo, ou seja lá o que mandar nisso aqui vai querer que a gente não se tope de novo. Tá ouvindo?

E, então, saiu da garagem, voltando para casa. À pé.

* * *

**N.A 1: Por um instante achei que ia desistir da Dooms. Na verdade não sei se continuo, na boa. EdD também está parada, estou com N problemas em casa, na vida, no computador. Desânimo total. As coisas continuarão devagar, até não sei quando. Ás vezes coisas assim acontecem, paciência.**

**N.A 2: Muitas vezes a gente para pra pensar como ou porquê continuamos a fazer as coisas, e esse é um momento desses. Não sei por que escrevo, não sei por que continuo, não sei por que nada. Simplesmente não sei. Preciso desse tempo pra pensar se vale a pena ou não. As coisas não saem mais como eu quero e por muitas vezes eu penso "nossa isso só fica uma porcaria maior a cada dia que passa, por que que eu continuo fazendo?". Provavelmente estou finalmente passando por aquilo que todos os grandes fãs/fanartistas/escritores H² passaram ao fim de HP, e simplesmente desistiram de tudo porque perderam o tesão e sumiram do mapa. Perdi o ânimo por Harry Potter desde o livro 5, mas agora está muito pior, o tempo passa e não sinto a mínima falta, não faço a mínima questão. Quero coisas melhores, diferentes, mais bem feitas, e não só pra serem caça-níquel. E que se for pra ser caça-níquel, que ao menos seja bem feito!**

**N.A 3: De qualquer forma, vamos ver a que conclusão eu chego, se é que eu chego. Até.**


	6. Ato 6: Angels Fall First

"_Tenho, porém, contra ti que deixaste o teu primeiro amor." _Apocalipse 2:4

* * *

**Ato VII: Primeiro os Anjos Caem**

_Um rosto de anjo sorri para mim_

_Debaixo de uma manchete de tragédia_

_Aquele sorriso costumava me trazer calor_

_Adeus - sem palavras pra dizer_

_Ao lado da cruz sobre a sua sepultura_

_e aquelas velas que queimam eternamente_

_Necessários em outro lugar_

_Para nos lembrar da rapidez do nosso tempo_

_Lágrimas derramadas por eles_

_Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo_

_enterre meus sonhos,_

_desenterre minhas tristezas_

_Oh Deus, por que_

_os anjos caem primeiro?_

_Não revivido pelos pensamentos do Shangri-La_

_Nem iluminado pelas lições de Cristo_

_Eu nunca entenderei o significado do que é certo_

_Ignorância me carregue para a luz_

_Necessários em toda parte_

_Me cante uma canção_

_da sua beleza_

_do seu reino_

_que as melodias de suas harpas_

_consolem aqueles de quem ainda precisamos_

_Ontem, nós apertamos as mãos_

_Meu amigo_

_Hoje um raio de luar ilumina meu caminho_

_Meu guardião_

_(Angels Fall First – Nightwish)_

* * *

- ...Aposto o que quiser que o seu tremendo mau humor atende por um nome próprio, com duas sílabas: Lí-lian. – disse Snape, esticando a cabeça para leah que entrava em casa, irritada. Lupin, que o ajudava a mapear magicamente um enorme pergaminho aberto na mesa da sala, também a olhou, mas quieto.

- Pro inferno, Snape. – murmurou Leah.

- Eu não, vai que eu vou e me chamam de volta. Não quero correr o risco de voltar que nem você. – sorriu.

- Seria sábio da sua parte não arrumar confusão com Lílian. Afinal... ela é esposa do 'seu' chefe, Tiago Potter. – comentou Lupin, riscando o mapa com a varinha mágica, marcando com a outra mão uma medida usando um esquadro.

Leah abriu a porta do porão e sumiu, provavelmente para se jogar dentro da banheira de poção mágica para recuperar as energias. Algum tempo depois, Sirius apareceu com roupas novas e desceu até lá:

- E aí, gata? – cumprimentou, chegando e pendurando as roupas novas de Leah nos canos da calefação da casa, que passavam pelo porão e serviam de cabide de panos, roupas e outras coisas que eles usavam ali no dia a dia – Quer que eu te passe a cantada de sempre para você voltar a ficar mais bem humorada? Ok: você fica tão sexy, cadavérica e nua nessa banheira de poção vermelho vivo. Parece que está deitada numa banheira de sangue.

- Isso não seria excitante, isso seria necrofilia. – murmurou, com a cabeça recostada na borda da banheira metálica branca, os braços esticados pelo lado de fora – Escuta... Lílian continua forte, heim?

- Continua, é? Nenhum de nós foi idiota ou ousado o suficiente pra tentar tirar a prova. Ou, quem sabe... indelicado. Afinal, foi escolha dela abandonar a vida de bruxa da elite pra se dedicar à família.

- Oi, o Apocalipse está começando, será que ela não acha que uma mãozinha seria bem vinda?

- Leah, Leah... as coisas mudaram. Conforme-se. E reconheça: Tiago até que se tornou um bom espadachim.

- Tiago não chega nem aos pés dela. – murmurou, se afundando na banheira, deixando só a cabeça de fora.

- Mas ele dá conta de alguns demônios. O resto, você se vira.

- Não é a falta de técnica que me preocupa em Tiago. Técnica ele até tem. O que falta nele... é o resto. – e, ao dizer isso, afundou-se por inteiro na banheira de poção, sumindo da vista de Sirius, que cruzou os braços, pensativo.

* * *

Leah subiu do porão já de noite, vestindo as roupas novas, já que as antigas eram quase trapos esfarrapados. Para variar ainda tinha que usar um capote enorme, um pano no pescoço, botas enormes, luvas, tudo para tapar o máximo do seu corpo.

Ao chegar na sala, viu o grande mapa de pergaminho pregado na parede, e reconheceu ser um mapa rascunhado de Londres e região, especialmente os lugares mágicos. Estava todo marcado, colorido, com desenhos.

- Estivemos prestando atenção em todos esses ataques de demônios. – disse Lupin, vindo da cozinha, com uma xícara de chá quente nas mãos – E fizemos esse mapa, com as datas e os lugares em que eles mais apareceram. Eles têm aparecido com maior freqüência. E, que coincidência... mais perto de onde a gente passa. Ou deveria dizer... de onde você passa?

Leah olhou para ele, e deu um sorrisinho tonto:

- ...Ah, agora vão querer me enterrar de novo só porque toa achando que eu é que estou arrastando essa legião de demônios pra cá? Se liga, eu sou só mais um pobre coitado deles. A diferença é que sou _escrava dos bonzinhos_.

Lupin piscou, e disse, em voz baixa:

-...Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Leah deu as costas e voltou para o porão. Mas parou na porta, dizendo:

- ...Hoje se inicia mais um ciclo da Lua Azul. Zz'Gashi está morto, e não tem como ele voltar mais. Mas tenham certeza de que outros demônios igualmente barra pesada vão usar esse climão para poderem vir do outro mundo pra cá. Ainda mais aproveitando que meio portão do inferno parece que já tá aberto, né.

Leah desceu novamente, e se sentou sobre umas caixas que havia no fundo do lugar, e ali ficou a noite toda, olhando pela pequena fresta da janela do porão, bem rente ao chão do jardim. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia-se extremamente cansada e desanimada. O que era estranho, afinal, na condição de morta vida, não sentia mais nada: nem sono, nem fome, nem sede, nem cansaço, nada. E continuou sentindo-se assim, nos dias seguintes. Nos agitados dias seguintes.

* * *

- Ele foi por ali! – gritou um dos bruxos, correndo por um dos apertados becos da cidade.

A luz da lua foi encoberta momentaneamente pela passagem do demônio, que voava entre os becos dos prédios.

- Cerquem ele o mais rápido possível!

O monstro parecia atordoado, e acabou batendo na parede e caindo entre latas de lixo. Se levantou, e começou a correr, com as quatro patas. Parecia um bizarro cruzame3nto entre um humano e um morcego, e tinha espinhos pelo corpo.

- ...Molbol não é tão fraco assim... bruxos mortais... – sibilou o demônio, tentando ficar ereto.

Dois bruxos lhes cercaram no beco.

- Chegou sua hora, demônio! – gritou um dos bruxos, de barba loira – Você vai sentir muita dor pra compensar os nossos companheiros mortos!

Mas antes que ele disparasse um feitiço, Molbol avançou, puxando-o pelo braço, e lhe cravou os dentes afiados no pescoço.

- ...Senhor Delux! – gritou o outro bruxo, ruivo, mais novo.

O demônio avançou, batendo o corpo do bruxo contra a parede, cravando-lhe mais ainda os dentes no pescoço, e o largou no chão, para depois engolir o tremendo pedaço de carne que lhe arrancara. Passou a longa língua azul pela boca ensangüentada e olhou o jovem bruxo, estreitando o olhar.

O jovem tremia. Molbol urrou, e avançou. O bruxo deu as costas e começou a correr, quase tropeçando nos próprios calcanhares. Olhava para trás, e o morcego trombava nas latas de lixo, nos caixotes, mas não desistia de perseguí-lo. O ruivo fez uma curva, por um beco mais longe e mais largo, com algumas portas velhas e trancadas. No fim do beco, uma parede de madeira e uma pilha de caixotes. O jovem continuou correndo, mas o demônio já se aproximava.

Molbol guinchou, e saltou. Mas na mesma hora uma das pesadas portas de metal se abriu, fazendo o monstro trombar dolorosamente contra ela, deixando a marca do seu corpo no ferro, espalhando poeira e fazendo os pedacinhos de papel do chão voarem, tamanho impacto.

E, da porta, veio um homem vestindo um longo capote marrom escuro, e um chapéu surrado e de aba larga enterrado na cabeça. Tinha cabelos e barbas brancas e longas. O jovem ruivo estava sentado no chão, assustado com a trombada que o demônio deu, e agora olhava o homem que surgia, despreocupado.

Ele olhou a porta, amassada, e a fechou. E ergueu o olhar para o demônio, metros à frente, no chão, zonzo. Ergueu a aba do chapéu, revelando seus olhos azuis e seus óculos de meia lua, e sorriu:

- Ora essa... que cabeça dura você tem.

- ...Mestre Dumbledore! – gemeu o jovem - ...Cuidado com ele, ele é...

Dumbledore olhou o jovem, bravo:

- ...Quantas vezes tenho de repetir que vocês devem parar de me chamar de mestre? Não sou mestre de ninguém!

- ...CUIDADO!

Molbol se lançou contra Dumbledore, e o bruxo se virou. Segurou com a mão esquerda o braço do monstro, e pôs a mão direita sobre a boca dele, que já vinha lhe mirando o pescoço, os dentes afiados à mostra. E junto da mão direita, veio junto um feitiço em forma de esfera, laranja, com brilho vermelho, como fogo, que Dumbledore literalmente enfiou goela abaixo do demônio, e girou o corpo, jogando-o com força contra a parede, fazendo Molbol estremecer o prédio, e ficar literalmente encaixado nos tijolos, onde seu corpo formou um molde.

- ...E você... – disse, puxando seu sobretudo para fechá-lo novamente – Volte de onde veio.

- ...Será um prazer. – sorriu o arcebispo Joaquim, vindo de um dos becos. Apontou-lhe seu cajado, e, com uma luz branca, Molbol, com o maxilar e os dentes destroçados, desapareceu, debatendo-se e urrando.

Os dois bruxos se aproximaram do jovem, que ainda estava sentado, tremendo de medo. Dumbledore retirou seu chapéu, batendo-o para retirar o pó.

- Está bem, meu jovem? – perguntou o padre.

- ...Que bom que o senhor ainda está nos ajudando, mestre Dumbledore. – sorriu o jovem, se levantando.

Dumbledore murmurou, recolocando o chapéu:

- ...Ele ficará melhor assim que parar de me chamar de mestre, senhor Joaquim. – e olhou o bruxo ruivo – E eu não estou ajudando vocês, senhor Redfox, estou ajudando meus amigos.

- ...Os demônios estão cada vez mais fortes. O senhor não poderia ter deixado de nos auxiliar... o Ministro e o Potter não sabem o que fazem. Ele foi capaz de matar o senhor Delux, meu superior, e tantos outros...

- Poucas pessoas sabem que não faço mais parte de nenhum conselho ou órgão ou equipe do ministério, senhor Redfox. – sorriu Dumbledore, calmo – Se o senhor ministro e o senhor Potter acham que minha ajuda não é mais necessária, é uma decisão deles, não temos porque fazer alarde. Mas isso não significa que menosprezarei menos essas criaturas, nem que me recusarei a acabar com elas.

- Está tudo acabado por aqui. – suspirou Joaquim, olhando o jovem - Agora volte para o ministério, e informe tudo o que houve aqui. Eu e Dumbledore temos outros assuntos particulares a resolver.

E, assim, os dois sumiram entre os becos.

* * *

Sirius bateu o jornal na mesa do café com força:

- Certo, Tiago merece uma SURRA! Ele simplesmente mandou Dumbledore embora?!

- ...Eu passei minha vida escolar inteira querendo fazer vocês enxergarem isso. Tratem de surrarem eles sozinhos, agora. – murmurou Snape, apático, passando geléia na torrada.

- Tiago é o chefe da equipe que cuida dos demônios, não? – lamentou Lupin – Ele tem poder para isso. Aliás, acho que foi o próprio poder que subiu à cabeça dele. Ainda bem que Dumbledore aceitou o pedido nosso e de Joaquim, de nos ajudar por fora. Ele sabe que Tiago é imaturo e que tomou essa decisão por orgulho.

- Tiago é um idiota! – reclamou Sirius – Ele não vê que cada dia que passa fica mais difícil vencer esses demônios? – e apontou Leah, que vinha do porão – Veja só o trapo que tá a Leah, nem tem lugar pra costurar mais ela! Não sei nem como se mexe, de tanto que os demônios despedaçam ela e a gente tem que montar de novo!

- Considerarei isso uma prova de apreço ao meu corpo. Digo, cadáver. – comentou Leah, também sem ânimo.

- O fato é que dormimos ontem e acordamos hoje sabendo que Dumbledore não faz mais parte da Elite, nem do governo, que é quase um fora da lei, coitado. – disse Snape – De uma hora pra outra. Sorte nossa que o Arcebispo Joaquim pegou ele de madrugada para matar aquele demônio que estava estripando os bruxos de Tiago e o convenceu a continuar conosco.

Nisso o telefone tocou, e Lupin atendeu. Trocou algumas palavras e desligou.

- ...Falando no diabo... – e olhou Leah – Era Tiago. Quer você na casa dele agora.

- São sete da manhã, que foda. – gemeu Leah.

- Pelo jeito, ele está apressado, para usar o telefone mágico nosso, ao invés de mandar uma coruja ou outra coisa...

- ...Vou pegar minhas armas. – resmungou, descendo para o porão.

Quando Leah e Lupin estavam indo na direção do carro, Joaquim aparatou.

- Bom dia, filhos... para onde vão?

- Boa dia senhor Joaquim. – cumprimentou Lupin – Tiago chamou Leah agora, estamos indo para lá.

Joaquim olhou Leah, preocupado:

- ...Tome cuidado. Vim aqui avisá-los que sinto uma poderosa energia maligna na cidade. Acho que um demônio de magnitude maior aparecerá.

- ...Será por isso que Tiago me quer lá? – resmungou.

- Talvez, eu já passei o aviso para ficarem alertas.

- ...Cuidem-se por aí também, então. – foi o que Leah achou de melhor para dizer.

Quando chegaram na frente da casa dos Potter, Tiago já os esperava, com o carro estacionado na rua. Leah e Lupin saíram do carro, e foram encontrá-lo. Não comentaram nada sobre o que acontecera com Dumbledore. Nem comentaram sobre o curativo que ele ainda usava na cabeça – fruto do último encontro com Leah, ali na casa dele, uma semana e meia atrás. Mas as paredes da casa já estavam quase todas arrumadas.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Lupin, simpático.

- Estamos indo embora para o interior, e quero que você nos escolte. – disse Tiago, ignorando Lupin e olhando Leah – Nossas malas já estão no carro. Vamos eu, Harry e você agora.

Leah não ia ser idiota o suficiente a ponto de perguntar "e Lílian?", entoa, esperou que Lupin fizesse a pergunta. Mas nem ele se deu ao trabalho de perguntar, apesar de Leah ter certeza de que ele havia se ofendido intimamente de ver que Tiago estava levando a família para um lugar seguro e, aparentemente, deixando a esposa para trás. Mas o próprio Tiago resolveu falar, quase que como obrigação para os dois:

- A minha elite leva Lílian em seguida. Não posso correr o risco de por a família toda em perigo. Vamos sair agora, Lílian sai no começo da tarde. Deixo Harry em segurança com você, Leah, e parte dos bruxos da minha elite, e volto para buscar ela e iremos com o resto da elite.

Leah se calou, olhou Lupin, e caminhou até o carro de Tiago.

- ...O lugar para onde vão é seguro? – perguntou Lupin, olhando Tiago, que ia até a porta de casa, buscar uma outra mala.

- Sim, é. É longe do alcance de qualquer demônio. – disse, ríspido, indo para o carro, colocando seu xale no pescoço.

"Como se qualquer lugar do mundo fosse longe do alcance do Apocalipse", pensou Lupin.

- Bom dia, Harry, quer que a titia arranque algum dedo e dê ele pra você ir mastigando na viagem? – sorriu Leah, para Harry, que ria para ela, numa cadeirinha no banco da frente do carro.

Imediatamente a ponta da bengala negra de Tiago – sua espada disfarçada – lhe encostou no queixo.

- ...Pessoa sem senso de humor, como sempre. – sorriu Leah, apática.

- Pro banco de trás, diabo. Sem gracinha. – vociferou Tiago.

Leah sentou-se no banco de trás do carro, e assim foram embora. Leah olhou para a mansão dos Potter, e nem sinal de Lílian. O silêncio entre os dois adultos imperava no carro. Tiago ia dirigindo, enquanto Harry era o único distraído.

Já estavam no meio de uma estrada cercada de árvores e cheia de curvas, quando o céu ficou nublado, e começou a chover. E não demorou para que Harry quisesse começar a chorar. Leah começou a perceber que aquele ensaio de choro não era bem por causa da chuva...

- ...Não vá começar a chorar logo agora! – reclamou Tiago – Não posso fazer nada, e sua mãe ficou em casa!

- Não fique bravo com ele, seu broxado. – reclamou Leah – Não é assim que se trata uma criança.

- Quem é você para me dizer como eu devo tratar meu filho!? – gritou Tiago, bravo – E pare de chorar, Harry!

BLAM!

Tiago freou o carro, indo parar no acostamento cheio de brita. Harry parou de chorar.

- ...O que foi isso? – ao olhar o capô do carro, ele estava amassado... e com marcas de unhas.

- ...Tem um demônio atrás da gente. – gemeu Leah, pondo a mão no trinco da porta.

Imediatamente uma grande mão de unhas afiadas e peluda quebrou a janela lateral do carro, agarrou Leah pela gola do capote, e a puxou para fora do carro, jogando-a de costas contra uma árvore.

- ...Corrigindo. – gemeu, se erguendo em meio á poça d'água onde tinha caído - ...Tem um demônio atrás de _mim_.

O demônio atravessou a estrada correndo, e veio na direção de Leah: era como se fosse um gorila, parecendo um zumbi, com pedaço de pele faltando, dentes afiados, baba amarela escorrendo pela boca, unhas longas e negras e um olhar verde brilhante, feroz.

- Vem que tem, macaco. – resmungou Leah.

O gorila esticou os braços, e Leah ergueu as mãos, sacando as duas espadas que tinha na cintura, uma de cada lado. Os braços do demônio voaram longe. Ele parou, grunhindo, o sangue violeta dele se espalhou pelas pedras do acostamento da estrada.

- Pronto. Agora vai bater em quem com o quê? – desdenhou a bruxa.

Mas o gorila cerrou os dentes, urrou, e de onde havia apenas os ombros cortados, dois novos braços saíram, rasgando a carne. Leah deu um passo pra trás:

- ...Mas que merda é..?!

O demônio agarrou Leah, e lhe deu uma poderosa cabeçada, fazendo seu pescoço quebrar de forma ruidosa. E em seguida o demônio a bateu contra o chão, usando seus enormes e fortes braços. Por fim, jogou-a contra outra árvore. Vários ossos de Leah haviam se quebrado, e ela estava visivelmente toda torta.

- ...Filho da puta... eu vou...

Mas antes que ela terminasse de falar, a reluzente e fina lâmina da espada de Tiago perfurou a cabeça do gorila, saindo pela sua testa. O gorila rolou, guinchando de dor. Tiago apareceu, lhe apontando a varinha:

- Doí, não dói, demônio? Tenho aprendido vários truquezinhos divertidíssimos para poder acabar com todos vocês.

Ele murmurou algumas palavras que Leah não identificou que língua era, e um feitiço saiu de sua varinha, atingiu a espada, e tomou conta da cabeça do demônio, que literalmente explodiu. Tiago pegou sua espada de volta, a limpou com um lenço, e a guardou.

Leah teve certa dificuldade em colocar o máximo possível de membros de volta no lugar, e voltou pro carro.

Os dois voltaram para a estrada. Tiago parecia realmente bravo, e corria muito.

- ...Trazer você comigo foi péssima idéia, demônio. Se não fosse você, aquele bicho não teria vindo atrás da gente.

- ...Me sinto péssima por dizer isso, mas obrigada por me ajudar. – resmungou – Mas... sinto dizer que a culpa não foi minha. E vá mais devagar, essa estrada não é das melhores, descobrimos isso minutos atrás.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha família, eu acabo com você. – ameaçou Tiago, olhando Leah pelo retrovisor.

- ...Pare de me olhar e olhe a estrada, seu escroto! – xingou Leah – E vai fazer o que? Morto você não vai fazer nada!

- Agora está jogando praga pra cima da gente? Eu não vou permitir que nada aconteça à minha família, Leah, NADA.

- Começou muito bem, expulsando Dumbledore.

Tiago perdeu o controle, e virou-se, cheio de fúria, apontando o rosto de Leah com a moa direita, segurando o volante com a esquerda:

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE SE METER EM NADA DO QUE EU DECIDO! – urrou, furioso – EU SOU O LÍDER, EU DECIDO! SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE VOLTADO DO OUTRO MUNDO, SUA DESGRAÇADA, NADA DISSO ESTARIA ACONTECENDO E...

- A ESTRADA, SE RETARDADO! – gritou Leah.

Mas não deu tempo, era uma curva muito fechada, e Tiago estava correndo demais. O carro derrapou, e no sentido contrário vinha uma enorme carreta carregada de toras de madeira. O som dos pneus cantando, da pancada, dos ferros batendo e se retorcendo, dos vidros se quebrando, foi a última coisa que Leah lembrou de ter visto e sentido.

Uma pancada capaz de fazer um zumbi como a Leah perder os sentidos. Essa foi a magnitude do acidente. Leah abriu os olhos, e viu o céu nublado, a estrada, e algumas gotas de chuva ainda caindo. Sentia que estava deitada em alguma parte do carro, parecia ser na parte de trás, porque via tudo de cabeça para baixo. Mexeu os braços, para erguer o corpo, mas caiu de cara no asfalto.

- Ai. Droga. – reclamou, olhando para trás. Foi quando percebeu que estava apenas com parte do corpo, da cintura para cima. A outra metade do seu corpo, da cintura para baixo, estava ainda dentro do que restou do carro: um amontoado de ferragens.

O óleo escorria pela pista, a fumaça dos motores subia, e havia malas e roupas por todo lado. Os pedaços do carro também estavam espalhados pela estrada. E Leah percebeu que por debaixo das ferragens vinha um fio de sangue, escorrendo junto da água da chuva. Ela esticou o rosto, arrastando metade do corpo, e entre o emaranhado de ferro prensado contra a frente do enorme caminhão, ela viu apenas um pedaço do braço de Tiago pendurado, sangrando, rasgado. E, do outro lado do carro, debaixo dele, já próximo do pneu dianteiro da carreta, os pedaços da cadeirinha onde estava Harry, e o cobertozinho branco da Criança, agora manchado de óleo e sangue.

- Ah, cara... – gemeu Leah, pondo a testa no asfalto molhado - ...Puta que pariu... _fudeu de vez_.

* * *

**N.A 1: DoomsDay está de volta! Eu disse que ia demorar, não disse? Não reclamem, sábado que vem é meu aniversário, hahahahahah xD**

**N.A 2: Se eu cometer alguma gafe, perdoem, faz MUITO TEMPO que eu não escrevo a Dooms, eu lembro qual o plot e o que tem que acontecer, mas posso cometer algum erro em relação ao que escrevi. Mas em relação á explusão de Dumbledore, eu ñ deixei escapar nada, não, é isso mesmo: passa uns dias que eu não narro, e é nesse tempo que a fama sobe pra cabeça de Tiago e ele resolve que Dumbledore não é mais necessário.**

**N.A 3: Eu ia esticar esse capítulo até um próximo acontecimento, a que vocês verão qual é, e é por isso que eu vou REPETIR o título. Não estiquei pq... ora essa, os capítulos da Dooms devem ser mais curtos. xD**

**N.A 4: Espero "pegar no breu" e terminar a Dooms logo, mas isso NÃO IMPLICA adiantar a série EdD, o episódio Réquiem, porque eu ainda NÃO comecei ele – mas estou com mta vontade! – É que estou no meio de uma transição complicada, talvez eu tenha que nos próximos meses até mudar de estado, pq talvez eu consiga um emprego mto legal! Espero que dê certo e eu possa recomeçar a EdD na cidade nova, e no emprego novo, contando pra vocês onde é e o que é.**

**N.A 5: Até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Ato 7: Angels Fall First 2

"_Tenho, porém, contra ti que deixaste o teu primeiro amor." _Apocalipse 2:4

* * *

**Ato VII: Primeiro os Anjos Caem**

_Um rosto de anjo sorri para mim_

_Debaixo de uma manchete de tragédia_

_Aquele sorriso costumava me trazer calor_

_Adeus - sem palavras pra dizer_

_Ao lado da cruz sobre a sua sepultura_

_e aquelas velas que queimam eternamente_

_Necessários em outro lugar_

_Para nos lembrar da rapidez do nosso tempo_

_Lágrimas derramadas por eles_

_Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo_

_enterre meus sonhos,_

_desenterre minhas tristezas_

_Oh Deus, por que_

_os anjos caem primeiro?_

_Não revivido pelos pensamentos do Shangri-La_

_Nem iluminado pelas lições de Cristo_

_Eu nunca entenderei o significado do que é certo_

_Ignorância me carregue para a luz_

_Necessários em toda parte_

_Me cante uma canção_

_da sua beleza_

_do seu reino_

_que as melodias de suas harpas_

_consolem aqueles de quem ainda precisamos_

_Ontem, nós apertamos as mãos_

_Meu amigo_

_Hoje um raio de luar ilumina meu caminho_

_Meu guardião_

_(Angels Fall First – Nightwish)_

_

* * *

_Leah olhava a cena do acidente atônita, sem sequer saber o que poderia fazer. Aliás, naquele estado, não podia fazer nada, e, mesmo se pudesse, àquela altura do campeonato, de nada adiantaria.

- E agora...? – pensou, pondo as moas na cabeça, deitada no asfalto, sem se importar de estar literalmente só pela metade, com suas vísceras espalhadas e penduradas nas ferragens. Sentiu-se zonza, o que era muito estranho - ...Quê... que tonteira é essa... de novo...

E, em segundos, perdeu os sentidos.

* * *

Sabe quando as coisas acontecem e você acha que tudo não passa de um pesadelo muito estranho? Era assim que Lupin se sentia, com a mão na alça do caixão de Tiago. Ao seu lado, Sirius caminhava com a mão sobre o pequeno caixão de seu afilhado Harry. Todos caminhavam em silêncio, com uma expressão que misturava tristeza e espanto. Um espanto toa grande que estranhamente os impedia de chorar até aquele momento. E o que parecia mais estranho, era caminharem junto de Lílian, que deveria estar naquele carro.

Ela, durante o sepultamente, chorou em absoluto sil6encio. E aquelas lágrimas pareciam ser muito mais dolorosas do que qualquer uma que saísse ruidosamente, em desespero. Lupin não deixou de olhá-la um só momento, como se a vigiasse. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, olhando os caixões serem descidos para as sepulturas, e serem cobertos de terra. E cada silenciosa lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto, parecia rachar um pedaço do coração de Lupin. Porque, afinal, ela havia abandonado tudo para ficar com eles, não havia? Para se dedicar à família, e, agora, todos os dois haviam morrido de uma só vez. Deveria estar sendo terrível.

Sirius abraçou-se à Lílian e chorou, na saída do cemitério. Ele lhe beijou a cabeça:

- Estaremos sempre juntos, Lilian. Somos uma família, sempre. Nunca se esqueça.

- Eu sei. – disse, deprimida, forçando para parecer grata – Obrigada por tudo. Sei que Tiago me confiaria à vocês, caso ele faltasse. Ele era um homem bom.

Lupin juntou as sobrancelhas, tendo certeza de que ela provavelmente estava decorando aquele discurso e repetindo-o para si mesma. Sirius se afastou, e mais alguns bruxos a cumprimentaram. Lupin respirou fundo, e se aproximou. Segurou as moas dela, e disse:

- Se precisar voltar para nós, Lílian... sempre estaremos lhe esperando.

Os dois se olharam, e Lupin permaneceu sério. Ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça e acenando que sim.

* * *

O ministro estava sentado em sua mesa, preocupado, junto de seus aurores. Acabavam de voltar do enterro de Tiago, e já procuravam um substituto para seu lugar, para evitar que a equipe de caça aos misteriosos demônios ficasse sem liderança. Foi quando Dumbledore, sem pudor, entrou, abrindo as portas com violência: caminhou com passos apressados e pesados pelo corredor, até parar na frente da grande mesa, apontando para o bruxo, furioso:

- Eu não me meti nas decisões suas, senhor ministro, tampouco nas de Tiago, que já era um homem adulto. Mas agora é diferente. O poder e a ganância subiram para a cabeça de Tiago, e ele acabou se perdendo na imprudência e na ambição, em meio à essa guerra contra dos demônios, levanto junto seu filho Harry.

- ...Escute aqui, quem o senhor pensa que...

Mas Dumbledore não deixou o ministro falar, interrompendo-o:

- Não importa quais sejam os seus planos, senhor ministro. Eu considerava Tiago um filho e o perdi. Eu não vou permitir que o ministério coloque as mãos nos meus antigos aurores. Sou eu quem irei cuidar deles, como deveria ter feito desde o início.

Ele deu as costas e se dirigiu para a porta. Parou por um instante, olhando para o ministro uma última vez, e dizendo, antes de sair e fechar as portas:

- ...E não se atreva a pensar em encostar as mãos ou jogar sua lábia afiada para cima de Lílian. Se isso acontecer... o senhor vai se arrepender amargamente de ter nascido.

O ministro ficou vermelho, e balbuciou, inconformado:

- Está me ameaçando, Dumbledore?

- Claro que estou. Passar bem, senhores.

* * *

Lilian chegou na grande casa dos Potter, e ela estava completamente escura. Era extremamente estranho chegar de noite em casa e vê-la vazia, silenciosa. A rotina era sempre outra: àquela hora, ela já estaria jantando com a família, ou estaria esperando Tiago chegar. Harry estaria brincando no tapete, fazendo barulho, a TV estaria ligada, as luzes acesas. Se acontecesse de Lilian precisar sair, ir até a casa de algum vizinho, ou até o jardim, ao voltar e entrar por aquela porta ela veria Tiago no sofá, lendo jornal, e Harry estaria ainda no tapete, espalhando seus brinquedos, e sorriria ao vê-la. Ela iria pegar o filho no colo, levaria ele para dormir, depois voltaria, arrumaria sua bagunça, terminaria de arrumar a cozinha. Depois, conversaria com Tiago, antes de irem dormir. Se ele fosse continuar acordado, ela lhe beijaria, desejaria boa noite, e subiria para o quarto, onde teria o carinho de separar o pijama do marinho na beirada da cama, antes de se deitar.

A bruxa fechou a porta da sala e se encostou nela, olhando para o chão, sem acender as luzes. Ficou no escuro, no silencio. Parecia mentira que tudo aquilo tinha acabado, e daquela forma. Eles morreram: acabou, não voltariam mais.

A ausência de som, de luz e de vida da enorme casa começou a tomar conta de Lilian, e ela sentiu uma dor enorme em seu peito. Pôs as mãos na boca, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água. É, eles não iam mais voltar, mesmo que tudo parecesse apenas um terrível pesadelo. Ela apertou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo-se completamente desesperada e toda a seriedade do velório e do enterro sumiram, e ela desabou a chorar, entre gritos e soluços.

* * *

Snape batia os dedos na mesa do porão, apático, com olheiras. Uma semana já havia se passado. Sirius e Lupin haviam ido à missa de sétimo dia de Tiago e Harry. Lilian era cristã, e o arcebispo Joaquim aceitou sem pestanejar ao pedido dela de celebrar uma pequena missa, numa igreja que havia num local um pouco afastado do Beco Diagonal, onde alguns poucos bruxos cristãos freqüentavam.

Snape estava com olheiras porque ainda não tinha dormido: olhava um grande tonel de vidro à sua frente, no porão de casa, onde, dentro dele, estava Leah, costurada, enfaixada, cheia de fios presos ao corpo. Desde o incidente ela oscilava entre consciência a inconsciência, e fora muito difícil colocar seu corpo no lugar, literalmente falando. Ele, como exímio bruxo na elaboração de poções, topou estudar uma maneira de "melhorar"Leah. Estava difícil, mas de acordo com Dumbledore, o resultado que conseguiu nas duas ultimas noites foi digno de um gênio.

- Leah, acorde. Está me ouvindo? – perguntou, pegando um antigo telefone preto. A voz de Snape ecoou pelo liquido azul, e Leah fez careta, ainda de olhos fechados – Não adianta fingir, puta, eu sei que você está bem e me ouvindo.

Leah abriu os olhos, mau humorada. Snape sorriu, escrevendo em um caderno, apoiando o gancho do telefone no ombro:

- Confesse: está se sentindo cem por cento, não está? Eu sou excelente no que faço.

Leah pôs a mão no peito, sentindo, sob a pele, entre as costelas, duas lasquinhas de uma pedra. Olhou para si mesma e percebeu como estava: ainda era um zumbi, mas seus enormes remendos haviam se tornado apenas cicatrizes escuras. E se sentia cheia de energia.

- Quer saber o que é isso? – perguntou Snape, fechando o caderno e se levantando, levando o telefone e chegando à frente do vidro – São duas lasquinhas da Pedra Filosofal. – Ele gargalhou, ao ver a expressão de terror de Leah – Sim, acredite. Dumbledore permitiu que eu tentasse pôr em prática meu mirabolante plano. E deu certo: eu tirei um pedaço da pedra, mínimo que acabou se dividindo em dois. E coloquei em você. Veja só, como eu previ, ela parece que regenerou e devolveu toda a energia ao seu maldito corpo. Que bom para nós, Não? Você estava um trapo velho. Pode sair daí.

Snape colocou o telefone sobre uma mesinha, e puxou uma alavanca do lado do tonel, o que fez o líquido azul desaparecer por enormes canos. Em seguida, ele abriu a frente do vidro, e Leah se ergueu, puxando os fios que ela tinha preso ao corpo, se libertando. Retirou também as gazes, e saiu de dentro do vidro, pingando. Pegou duas grandes e felpudas toalhas com Snape e se secou.

- Olha só, até o seu cheiro melhorou. – sorriu Snape.

Leah o olhou de esguio, enrolou a toalha na cabeça, e vestiu um roupão. Sentou-se numa cadeira, e pegou um pequeno espelho na mesa, olhando-se:

- ...Isso tudo é obra do poder da Pedra Filosofal? Fala sério... ela tem mesmo que ficar longe das _Mãos Erradas_...

- Sim. E se minhas suspeitas se confirmam... com licença. – Snape pegou um bisturi de uma bandeja de instrumentos cirúrgicos, e puxou o braço de Leah. Cortou-o, de perto do cotovelo até próximo do punho, abrindo sua carne endurecida. Mas mal terminou de retirar o bisturi de sua pele, o ferimento se fechou.

- ...UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU! – exclamou Leah – QUE FODA!

- Tal como planejei. – sorriu Snape, extasiado – Perfeito. A Pedra Filosofal garantirá vida eterna a você. Digo, ao seu corpo, afinal, você já morreu, mesmo, já está do lado de lá faz tempo.

A porta do porão se abriu, e por ela entraram Sirius e Lupin, que pareceram realmente surpresos ao verem Leah.

- Ótimo trabalho, Snape! – parabenizou Sirius – Não é que deu certo?

- O trabalho deu certo até que encontremos o próximo demônio. – comentou Leah – Aliás, como está indo o clima aqui, já que nesses dias eu andei mais desacordada que acordada?

Lupin suspirou e se sentou, parecendo cansado:

- Os demônios são cada vez mais poderosos, Leah. De lá para cá só enfrentamos dois nesses últimos sete dias, mas eles nos deram um trabalho memorável. Só não entendemos porque você resolveu dar defeito.

- Talvez... esteja chegando ao fim. – comentou Leah, baixando a cabeça.

- Como assim?

- O fim, ora, de tudo. Você sabe, Lupin, o Apocalipse.

Lupin arregalou os olhos. Snape e Sirius se entreolharam. Leah balançou a mão direita, suspirando:

- Eu achava que era só ladainha, que aquele papo da Bíblia era só mito, mas estou começando a achar que faz sentido. Talvez chegue uma hora mesmo em que os céus se rasguem e o Juízo Final tenha início. Matar esses demônios só está... atrasando tudo começar.

- Está querendo dizer que, uma hora, tudo o que está escrito no Apocalipse pode mesmo acontecer? – perguntou Lupin, meio assustado.

- Sim. – suspirou Leah. – O que eu vi no lado de lá... Inclusive quando eu perdi a consciência nesses últimos dias... você sabe... aquela história de que os mortos irão voltar para o juízo final... era como se estivessem tentando me puxar de volta para lá, apenas para me mandarem de volta para cá...

- Como Zz'Gashi? – disparou Sirius – Porque ele é um demônio, não? E é estranho ele ainda não ter dado as caras se o Fim dos Tempos está chegando.

- É. Acho que é por aí. Como se eles quisessem me puxar de volta pro mundo dos mortos só pra me mandarem pra cá de novo, sabe? Só que na forma de demônio. É bom estarmos prontos. A barra vai pesar.

- Tsc. – murmurou Lupin, amargurado – Se ao menos Lílian...

- Lílian fez a escolha dela. Vamos fazer a nossa, agora. Deixa ela pra lá.

- Há uma chance dela querer voltar a se unir à gente, não há? – arriscou Sirius, olhando Lupin de esguio, como se perguntasse de propósito.

- Querem saber? – murmurou Leah – Eu duvido. Lílian deve estar arrasada demais pra isso.

- Claro que ela está arrasada! – exclamou Lupin, bravo com a indiferença de Leah – Ela perdeu a família de forma estúpida! Está sozinha! Tem de estar arrasada! Mas eu sei que ela terá foras pra reagir.

- ...Será? – perguntou Leah, sonsa – Lílian nunca foi tão forte quanto vocês acham que é.

Leah vestiu-se, pegou suas armas e subiu as escadas:

- Sinto cheiro de capeta. Alguém vem comigo?

- ...Eu vou. – disse Snape, sorrindo – Quero ver como minha criação se sai.

Lupin e Sirius subiram logo atrás, com Lupin levemente cabisbaixo, pensativo. Leah olhou para fora, e percebeu que o tempo estava nublado:

- ...O tempo está nublado, e vai piorar. E isso não é coisa da natureza. Sinto claramente a energia do Joaquim indo na direção em que senti a presença maligna. – e sorriu – Puxa, eu voltei bem, heim?

* * *

O Arcebispo Joaquim fechou a pequena igreja de pedras onde havia celebrado a missa, e saiu pela parte detrás, olhando para o céu, que se tornava nublado rapidamente:

- ...Lá vem outra cria do demônio novamente...

Ele baixou os olhos para a mata atrás da Igreja, onde sentia vir uma grande energia maligna. Arrumou a gola do pesado casaco que usava sobre suas vestes sagradas, e rumou sem medo para a mata.

Ao chegar a uma clareira, com um pequeno lago, Joaquim sentiu que, ali, a energia se acumulava. Começou a ventar, e um redemoinho surgiu no centro das águas. Uma série de raios vieram das nuvens, se uniram naquele redemoinho, e foi como se um corte em pleno ar se abrisse, e, dele, um demônio surgiu: Era como uma serpente, cheio de espinhos e quatro braços. O rosto era como o de um homem, usando um elmo viking. Tinha presas afiadas e, em cada braço, usava uma arma diferente. Pelo seu corpo, tinha grandes bolhas, como verrugas.

- ...Em nome de Deus... – murmurou Joaquim – Estas bestas estão cada vez mais perigosas e poderosas...

- ...Ora essa... – sorriu o demônio, colocando para fora sua longa língua negra – Mal cheguei e já arrumei um lanche...

Sem que Joaquim tivesse tempo de reagir, o demônio avançou com uma velocidade incrível. O religioso teve tempo apenas de virar o seu cajado de ouro e colocá-lo na diagonal, e, para sua sorte, foi onde as presas do demônio pararam. Os dois se arrastaram pelo meio da floresta, até vazarem por uma barreira mágica.

O padre rolou pelo asfalto, e se pôs de pé, sentindo-se zonzo: estava na cidade trouxa. O poder do monstro era tão grande que seu ataque rompeu a barreira mágica dos mundos, e eles foram parar num tranqüilo bairro de Londres.

- ...Ainda vivo, homem? – sorriu o demônio, arrumando o elmo em sua cabeça e girando as espadas que carregava nas mãos – Que bom. É sempre mais divertido brincar com a presa antes dela morrer.

O demônio avançou de novo, e Joaquim apontou-lhe o cajado. Dele, um canhão de luz disparou, atingindo o rosto do monstro, conseguindo desviar seu ataque. Mas ele logo se ergueu, sorrindo, com o rosto saindo fumaça.

- ...Que os Anjos de Deus venham em meu auxílio! – exclamou Joaquim, colocando seu cajado em sua testa, e fazendo o Sinal da Cruz. Imediatamente várias estrelas brilhantes surgiram ao seu lado, se aglomerando, e seis formas humanas tomaram vida: eram como se fossem fantasmas, imagens de Anjos de Luz, que abriram suas asas e atacaram o demônio – Usem suas lanças sagradas para prender este demônio na Terra, meus anjos!

Os anjos cercaram o demônio, empunhando lanças. Por alguns instantes, ele pareceu confuso.

- ...É... o mortal sabe brincar. – O demônio fechou os olhos, e urrou. Uma enorme energia negra se espalhou pelo lugar, e aquelas bolhas que ele tinha pelo corpo todo se abriram revelando serem olhos vermelhos como os que ele tinha na face. Dezenas de olhos.

- ...O que significa isso? – gemeu Joaquim - ...Não!

Os anjos voltaram a atacar. Mas, agora, todo ataque era defendido. O monstro literalmente enxergava todos os lugares de onde vinham os ataques. As espadas que ele carregava cortaram os anjos ao meio, desintegrando-os com facilidade. E, por fim, ele lançou a espada com violência contra Joaquim.

- Sua vez, homem! – gargalhou o demônio.

A espada do demônio rachou o asfalto: Joaquim não estava mais lá. O demônio procurou por ele. Havia desaparecido.

- Fala sério, pra que ter tantos olhos se não conseguiu ver uma escapadinha fajuta dessas?

- QUEM É?! – vociferou o demônio, olhando para o lado.

No alto da colina gramada, junto de alguns bancos e postes de uma pequena praça, estava Leah, com Joaquim, de joelhos. Leah estava com um dos pés sobre um banco, apoiando o braço no joelho, sorrindo, desdenhosa.

- ...A casa da Lílian fica aqui por perto. – comentou Leah, olhando os telhados do alto daquela colina, para depois olhar Joaquim, que se erguia, ofegante – Vá para lá, eu cuido desse aqui.

- ...O que houve com você? – perguntou o arcebispo, chocado.

- Depois conversamos. Vá!

O demônio pareceu realmente ofendido. Leah saltou do alto da colina e caiu no meio do asfalto, bem na frente do monstro.

- ...Salta como uma pulga. – rosnou o demônio – De onde você saiu, criatura desprezível? Vou fazê-la em pedaços.

- Salto como uma pulga, vôo como uma águia, bato como um gorila, corro como um lince, mordo como um leão, durmo como uma porca e como tal como um cavalo. Se eu continuasse me comparando aos bichos, seria um zoológico inteiro. – sorriu Leah – Vamos resumir que sou um capeta como você, mas que está aqui pra chutar a sua bunda.

O demônio avançou, mas Leah desviou de todos os seus ataques. Ele abriu fendas e buracos enormes nos jardins e no asfalto, mas não atingiu Leah. Ela pulou sobre seu corpo, e ele sacudiu a cauda, fazendo ela saltar para longe.

- É... mas vai ser difícil atingir ele, com essa quantidade de olhos. – Leah correu os olhos pelo alto das copas das árvores, e percebeu, longe dali, uma construção entre pinheiros – A menos que...

Leah correu por entre a mata, e o demônio avançou. Em pouco tempo chegaram na área onde Leah havia visto de longe: uma enorme serraria. Ela continuava correndo do demônio, subindo escadas de madeira:

- Venha atrás de mim, se for capaz, capeta!

O demônio lançou três espadas, que quebraram as colunas de madeira, fazendo Leah despencar para o chão. Assim que ela se virou, o demônio já estava sobre ela:

- E agora, milady, vai fazer o quê?

- É... – suspirou Leah, olhando para cima, parecendo desolada – Acho que não tenho alternativa... você está de parabéns. Merece palmas.

E, ao bater as mãos, uma onda de fogo percorreu o lugar, incendiando tudo. Leah tinha premeditado, estavam debaixo de um suporte carregado de serragem seca. Aquilo se incendiou com extrema facilidade, e caiu sobre o demônio, lhe queimando inteiro, inclusive seus olhos. Ele começou a urrar, a se debater.

- Não se preocupe, senhor demônio. – sorriu Leah, sacando a espada – A tia Leah vai soprar o cisco do seu olho. Kaiten Kembu: A Sequência de Seis!

Leah atacou, e, de certa forma, desconfiou que não devia ter feito isso: não só o demônio, como toda a construção e árvores que estavam no caminho foram sumariamente partidas pelo seu ataque. Os pedaços do monstro caíram no chão, mas, diferente de antes, não sumiram, continuaram ali, espalhando o sangue escuro dele pelo lugar.

- Putz... eu realmente virei um monstro. – murmurou Leah, olhando a própria mão – Preciso tomar cuidado com minha força.

Em seguida ela olhou o céu: entre as nuvens nubladas, pareceu surgir uma pequena esfera negra, com nuvens mais escuras lhe circulando. E, dali, alguns raios pareciam sair de vez em quando.

- ...Isso não é um bom sinal. – e olhou o corpo do demônio, no chão da serraria – Não mesmo. – e voltou correndo para a cidade.

* * *

O Arcebispo Joaquim estava na porta da casa de Lílian, olhando o céu. Sentia que algo estava errado, vendo aquela estranha venda entre as nuvens. Apoiou-se em seu cajado, suspirando profundamente.

- ...O demônio não desapareceu. – disse Leah, aparecendo, andando, com pressa – Digo, as partes dele, não sumiram como sumiam antes. Alguma coisa nesse mundo mudou, reverendo.

O religioso piscou os olhos, suspirando:

- Sinto que o Apocalipse começou. – comentou, em voz baixa – Uma porta entre os mundos foi aberta. Nada que acontece aqui, agora será como antes. Por isso o demônio não desapareceu. ...Como foi sua luta.

- ...Maravilha, estou um espetáculo! – sorriu, orgulhosa – Agora vamos entrando, o senhor precisa descansar.

- Leah, não é uma boa idéia, Lílian ainda está frágil, abatida e...

- Reverendo, uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa, ela não tem porque se recusar a ajudar o senhor.

Leah abriu a porta da mansão dos Potter e entrou, sem se incomodar, puxando Joaquim pelo braços. Mas não viu Lílian.

- Ué? Cadê Ela?

Joaquim suspirou. Leah o olhou:

- ...Onde ela está?

- ...Provavelmente no quarto. Ela mal sai de lá. Lílian tem um bom coração, e igualmente frágil. Está sofrendo muito. Está fraca, não se alimenta, não conversa. Parece até que está doente, emagreceu horrores nesses últimos dias, está completamente desnutrida.

- O mundo está acabando, não é hora de entrar em depressão! – xingou Leah, subindo as escadas – Lílian! Lílian!

Leah abriu a porta do quarto, e deu de cara com Lílian deitada na cama. Nem parecia que a tremenda batalha contra o demônio havia acontecido ali perto. Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados, dormindo. Leah, com raiva, pegou um dos potes de remédio da mesa de cabeceira e jogou no chão:

- Acorde, sua frouxa, isso não é hora de dormir, está me ouvindo? Joaquim precisa da sua ajuda, ele se feriu na batalha contra o último demônio! Aliás, não tem vergonha de ficar enfiada aí enquanto todos nós precisamos de vocês aqui fora?

Lílian abriu os olhos, escurecidos de fraqueza. Olhou Leah alguns instantes... E avançou nela.

- Não, Lílian! – exclamou o religioso.

- VOCÊ! – urrou Lílian, rouca, pressionando Leah contra a parede – O que você está fazendo aqui?! SAIA DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Leah olhou Lílian dos pés a cabeça: ela estava horrível, mesmo. Havia definhado de forma pavorosa. E todo aquele poder que ela tinha... havia quase se extinguido.

- A CULPA FOI SUA! – gritou, aos prantos, tremendo, empurrando Leah contra a parede – Seu demônio malditos, eles morreram por SUA CULPA, SUA CULPA! Se você não tivesse voltado, se você não tivesse reaparecido, se você não tivesse com eles, eles não teriam morrido, SUA DESGRAÇA!

Joaquim balançou a cabeça, com pena, mas sem coragem de tocar Lílian. Leah estreitou os olhos:

- ...Minha culpa? ...MINHA? ...É muito fácil jogar em cima de um fantasma do passado, de alguém que já morreu, a culpa pelas próprias falhas, não é?

Lílian vacilou. Leah a agarrou pelo pescoço e, com enorme facilidade, a ergueu no ar:

- NÃO COLOQUE EM MIM A CULPA QUE É SUA, LÍLIAN! Não jogue em cima dos outros a responsabilidade que VOCÊ abriu mão, não culpa os outros por alguma coisa que VOCÊ tinha como DEVER ter EVITADO!

- Leah, não faça ISS-! – Joaquim não terminou. Leah avançou e jogou Lílian contra uma enorme cristaleira do corredor dos quartos. A madeira e os vidros todos se quebraram. Lílian se contorceu de dor. Leah, com os dentes cerrados de fúria, continuou a esbravejar, olhando-a nos olhos:

- CHEGA! Eu não vou ser mais o bode expiatório de ninguém! DE NINGUÉM! É MUITO FÁCIL usar alguém como eu como o pobre bode expiatório para poder se livrar dos próprios pecados, não é? Afinal de contas, eu sou uma morta viva, eu já morri, não custa nada me oferecer em sacrifício de novo, não é? Mas escuta só, Lílian: esse mundo JÁ ERA, e eu estou pouco me fodendo pra ele! Eu não vou ser mais a marionete do governo mágico, Não! Não, agora eu vou agir como EU quero, junto com quem EU quero.

Lílian gemeu de dor, se contorcendo, seus braços e costas começaram a sangrar, feridos pelos cacos de vidros. Mas Leah a bateu de novo contra a cristaleira quebrada:

- E escuta aqui: se tem alguém culpada pela morte de Tiago e Harry, esse alguém é VOCÊ, ta ouvindo? VOCÊ! Você escolheu abandonar a vida e Auror Supremo pra virar essa patética dona de casa que virou, que não fazia nada além de limpar a bunda do filho e a cueca suja do marido. Só que você foi covarde demais. Quando você percebeu que a coisa estava saindo do controle, você tinha obrigação de ter tomado alguma atitude, mesmo que Tiago desse chilique! Se você não tivesse se tornado essa bunda mole, eu não teria que ter acompanhado eles, Tiago não teria tido um ataque histérico e não teria enfiado o carro debaixo daquele caminhão e virado carne moída junto do filho!

Leah puxou Lílian e a jogou de costas no chão, fazendo o tapete do quarto se manchar de sangue.

- Você, Lílian, foi covarde. Era obrigação sua como bruxa, como mulher e como mãe ter tomado atitude pra ao menos proteger a própria família! Você, Lílian, não serve pra mais merda nenhuma! Não serve pra ser bruxa, nem pra ser mãe, muito menos pra ser mulher. Você virou uma casca vazia e acabada!

Joaquim puxou Leah pelos braços:

- Leah, pare com isso! Vamos embora.

- Eu tenho vergonha do que você se tornou, sua inútil. – vociferou Leah, antes de dar as costas e sair.

Joaquim saiu arrastando Leah, e olhando Lílian, carregado de dor, de compaixão. Lílian, no chão, se contorcia de dor, chorando, e gemia, amaldiçoando Leah, mando-a embora dali.

* * *

Os dois entraram em casa, o Joaquim já correu na direção de Lupin e Sirius:

- Por favor, um de vocês, vá até a casa de Lílian! ...Ela precisa de alguém!

- ...O que houve? Foram atacados? – perguntou Sirius, assustado.

- Fomos. Mas está tudo bem. Mas é que...

- Lílian escutou o que precisava de mim, só isso. – resmungou Leah, sentando-se no sofá e arrancando as botas – Agora o quê, vão ficar com dó dela?

- Lílian não está bem... por favor, alguém vá lá vê-la... – implorou Joaquim.

- Eu vou. - disse Lupin, olhando para Leah, bravo – Volto rápido.

- Esperem aí, precisamos conversar. – suspirou Leah – É importante.

- Não vou deixar Lílian sozinha num momento como esse. – vociferou Lupin.

- Escuta aqui, se você não foi macho pra oferecer a piroca pra ela até hoje, não virou macho nesse minuto, senta aí e escuta.

Lupin avançou em Leah, mas Sirius o segurou.

- ...O Juízo Final começou. – comentou Leah, tranqüila, sem se importar com Lupin tentando avançar nela, ou Joaquim e Snape apreensivos com toda aquela briga na sala.

As palavras de Leah pareceram acalmar os ânimos. Lupin perdeu a vontade de brigar:

- Você diz, o Apocalipse?

- Isso mesmo. Se vocês querem escutar o que eu tenho que dizer, sentem aí, a hora é essa. Não sei quando as coisas podem piorar.

Todos se sentaram, e Leah contou tudo o que houve ao lutar contra o último demônio, bem como as sensações que teve nos últimos sete dias. O arcebispo Joaquim e Lupin também conversaram, falando o que sabiam sobre o Apocalipse, que haviam aprendido na Bíblia e em outros estudos.

- Talvez estejamos com uma espécie de abertura entre os mundos, então? – pensou Lupin, mordendo a ponta do dedo – Talvez demônios mais poderosos possam vir para cá, agora.

- Com certeza. Aliás, tudo o que conhecemos desse mundo de agora em diante poderá não fazer mais sentido. – avisou Leah – Vamos tomar muito cuidado.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Sirius se levantou:

- Precisamos avisar Dumbledore. Quem vem comigo?

- Eu vou. – disse Lupin, coçando a cabeça – Ah, depois podemos passar... ahm... na casa de Lílian?

Sirius olhou Lupin longamente, e suspirou:

- Ah, ok, fazer o quê, né?

* * *

Sirius parou o carro na frente da mansão dos Potter, já no meio da noite. Lupin e Dumbledore desceram.

- Eu fico aqui, gente, não sou bom pra essas coisas. – suspirou Sirius, sentindo-se meio constrangido.

Lupin e Dumbledore foram até a porta da casa, que estava toda no escuro. Bateram na porta, tocaram a campainha, e, por fim, entraram, já que a porta sempre ficava aberta, naquele condomínio pacato.

- ...Lílian? Está em casa? Podemos entrar? – chamou Dumbledore, acendendo as luzes.

Mas nenhum som veio da casa. Lupin e Dumbledore subiram as escadas, acenderam as luzes, mas nada dela.

- ...Para onde ela foi? – perguntou Lupin, sentindo o coração apertar, procurando no fim do corredor.

Dumbledore acendeu a luz do quarto, onde ainda estavam os cacos de vidros e marcas de sangue de Lílian. Ele lançou o olhar para o lado, e caminhou até a porta do banheiro. Parecia já saber o que iria encontrar: Lílian estava deitada de lado no chão do banheiro; o azulejo branco e a louça da pia e da banheira estavam manchados de vermelho vivo, e ela tinha três grandes cortes feitos com uma afiada navalha: um em cada pulso, e o outro, no próprio pescoço.

* * *

**N.A 1: Lílian morreu! Antes ela do que eu. Enfim, DoomsDay de volta! =D**

**N.A 2: Apocalipse no Apocalipse! E agora, o que será que pode acontecer? Leah está de volta, recalibrada... mas o que vão fazer sem Lílian? E, peraí, se no Apocalipse os mortos voltam á vida, se Lílian voltar como capeta, estaremos todos fodidos!**

**N.A 3: Perdi o domínio do meu site, o espadadosdeuses ponto com ponto br. Isso é um TREMENDO problema, não sei como vou recuperá-lo. Estava tão animada pra postar um site novo pra EdD Réquiem, e etc, etc, etc... -_-**

**N.A 4: Estou desempregada. =( Tentando ver um lado menos ruim, quero ver se agora consigo refazer um portfólio bom, com mais desenhos, e, quem sabe, poder voltar com mais tempo pra escrever fanfic. Apesar de que, sem emprego, a gente tem é que estudar pra concurso e procurar OUTRO emprego... U_u**

**N.A 5: Bom, até o próximo capítulo! E feliz semana santa, especialmente pra quem curtiu a semana santa da EdD Brasil! =D**


	8. Ato 8: Save a Prayer

**Ato VIII: Faça uma oração**

_Você me viu parado junto ao muro  
Na esquina de uma rua principal  
E as luzes piscam na sua janela  
Sozinha não tem muita graça  
Por isso você busca excitação_

_Não ore por mim agora  
Reserve-a até a manhã seguinte  
Não, não ore por mim agora  
Reserve-a até a manhã seguinte_

_Sinta uma brisa lá no fundo  
Lá dentro, procure por você  
Dentro do poço  
Se puder, vai ver o mundo em todo o seu fogo_

_Arrisque uma chance como todos os sonhadores  
Não dá para descobrir outra maneira  
Você não quer sonhar com nada  
Apenas viver o dia_

_Não ore por mim agora  
Reserve-a até a manhã seguinte  
Não, não ore por mim agora  
Reserve-a até a manhã seguinte  
_

_(Save a Prayer – Duran Duran)_

_

* * *

  
_

A luz da lua banhava a cidade, e Leah olhava, pensativa, o céu, sentada nas caixas do porão, próxima da pequena janela empoeirada. Muitas coisas estavam em sua mentes, muitas emoções, muitas idéias, muitas imagens, muitas cenas, tudo lhe atropelando. Se pudesse dar uma descarga em seu cérebro ou se pudesse arrancá-lo fora e ter certeza de que assim nunca mais pensaria, ela o faria.

Lílian estava morta. Isso lhe apertava o coração com nunca, ao mesmo tempo em que não a fazia ser capaz de chorar. Na verdade, ela preferia ser sarcástica e pensar que Lupin estava chorando por ele e por ela.

Por outro lado, o mundo já não havia mais sentido; havia um enorme rombo negro no alto do céu, por onde os demônios surgiam. O Apocalipse havia começado, e os bruxos não paravam. Haviam enterrado Lílian ás pressas naquela tarde. Nem sabiam quando teriam tempo de dar um jeito nas coisas dela, da família.

O mundo não tinha mais sentido, e Lílian havia morrido. O que havia acontecido primeiro? Era o que pensava Leah.

Lílian, num impulso, se suicidou. Ela iria para o pior lugar do 'mundo espiritual', o Umbral. Aliás, de acordo com a regra do umbral, todo suicida primeiro tem sua alma atada ao corpo, sentindo toda a decomposição do corpo carnal, como se estivesse vivo, para só depois ir para seu sofrimento espiritual, no outro mundo. Mas... o tal buraco, que sensivelmente desequilibrou a energia do mundo real apareceu antes de Lílian se suicidar. Será que ela estaria mesmo presa ao corpo?

Leah, como "ex-morta", tinha seu conhecimento do lado de lá. E sabia o que aconteceria no Apocalipse, até mesmo pelas lendas da Bíblia: os mortos iriam se levantar. E, se o Apocalipse já começou... era questão de tempo Lílian voltar. Leah só tinha que arrumar um jeito de impedir que isso acontecesse.

Suspirou profundamente, e coçou o peito, entre as costelas. A cicatriz que tinha, onde sentia os fragmentos da Pedra Filosofal constantemente coçavam. Ela mordeu os lábios, coçando sem parar, pensativa, até que sentiu algo se despregar da pele. Se assustou, olhando o peito, com medo de "morrer" de novo, e percebeu que um dos fragmentos havia saído, e o corte imediatamente se fechado, atrás ele.

- Ah, merda, era só o que me faltava... – gemeu, com o mínimo caquinho na ponta do dedão, brilhando escarlate sob a luz da lua. Parou, pensativa. Não sentiu nada - ...Será que você estava... sobrando, então?

Ela parou, olhou bem para ele: tão pequeno, tão poderoso...

- ...Sobrando... Sobrando!

Ela saltou das caixas e correu para as escadarias.

* * *

Lá em cima, o clima não era dos melhores. Lupin, claro, era o pior. Dumbledore ainda estava lá com eles.

- ...Ela não podia ter feito isso. – choramingava Lupin, com uma caneca de chá nas mãos, fitando o chão, pálido - Não podia.

Dumbledore olhou para o lado junto de Sirius, assim que Leah abriu a porta do porão e saiu de lá, apressada. Ela chegou no meio da sala, e parou na frente deles. Lupin desviou o olhar: intimamente, queria culpar Leah pelo que acontecera, mas se esforçava para não fazê-lo.

- O que houve, Leah? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Leah ofegou, e olhou para ele, dizendo, sem constrangimento:

- ...Precisamos desenterrar Lílian.

Depois de um instante de silêncio, todos já olhavam para ela.

- ...Perdão? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eu posso trazer Lílian de volta. – disse Leah, convicta – Só preciso do corpo dela.

- Não vamos desenterrar ela para você tentar fazer a coitada virar um zumbi como você! – esbravejou Lupin.

- ...Mesmo porque... não daria certo. – comentou Snape, suave.

- ...Não quero que Lílian volte como zumbi. – disse, ríspida – Trazer ela de volta. Inteira. Com o coração batendo.

Todos se entreolharam. Leah pareceu cansar de esperar:

- Se vocês não vão... eu vou.

* * *

O cemitério estava coberto por uma fina neblina, sob a luz da lua. Leah caminhou apressada, após desmembrar o sexto demônio. Era um lugar onde muitos deles se sentiam á vontade, especialmente para devorar as almas e os corpos dos que ali repousavam. Ela chegou defronte o túmulo de Lílian, que era ao lado do de Thiago e Harry.

- ...Muito bem... – pensou, dobrando a manga do pesado sobretudo que usava e esticando a mão para o alto - ...Não deve ser tão difícil quebrar esse lugar...

Alguém a puxou bruscamente pelo braço, e ao olhar para trás, deu de cara com o semblante suave de Frank Longbotton.

- ...Não acho um bom programa para a madrugada, vir aqui exumar túmulos. – comentou, sorridente.

- ...Longbotton! – exclamou, engasgada – O que o senhor faz aqui?

- ...Segui a senhora. – sorriu – sua aura chama muitos demônios, estava fazendo uma ronda na região e vim atrás da maior energia que senti.

- Certo... olha, eu não tenho muito tempo... preciso tirar Lílian daí antes que algum demônio apareça e levar ela prum lugar seguro.

- ...Tirar... Lílian... – repetiu, pausadamente - ...Lílian está morta. Não tem lugar melhor para ela estar do que ao lado da família.

- SIM! Digo... Não! Não nessas circunstâncias. Olha... é sério: o mundo não está mais como antes, quem morrer desde que surgiu aquela fenda no céu... é como se não morresse, entende? Eles serão usados como soldados do exército das trevas no Juízo Final. ...Não posso deixar que isso aconteça com Lílian.

- ...E mudar o presunto de lugar resolve o problema? Ai, minha cacharrel nova... – gemeu Snape, reclamando dos galhos secos que puxavam fio de sua blusa de lã. Ele chegava acompanhado de Sirius e Dumbledore.

- ...Vocês vieram. – sussurrou Leah.

- ...Acreditam mesmo nela? – perguntou Longbotton, olhando Dumbledore.

- ...Na verdade, preferimos evitar que ela faça qualquer besteira maior. – sorriu, olhando-a por cima dos óculos – Se começarmos a perceber que sua idéia não é boa... pararemos você, Leah.

Leah suspirou, e sorriu:

- É o que eu sempre digo: Se é para fazer alguma coisa errada... ao menos faça a coisa errada da maneira certa.

* * *

Dumbledore abriu uma porta secreta em um beco da cidade, e todos desceram por uma longa escadaria circular. Ao chegarem ao fim dela, perceberam estar numa grande sala de azulejos brancos, como se fosse uma sala de cirurgia, com uma mesa de metal no centro e luzes brancas mágicas flutuando no teto.

- ...O senhor anda dissecando corpos ilegalmente, é? – perguntou Leah, etérea.

- ...Já usei essa sala como experimentos de poções, mas está muito diferente. – comentou Snape, olhando ao redor.

- Sim, ela muda conforme meu desejo e necessidade. – sorriu Dumbledore – E, Leah, não ando dissecando corpos, mas sempre que preciso fazer algo ilegal ou perigoso... recorro à esta sala.

- Perfeitamente. – riu Longbotton.

- Achei que viriam para cá, mesmo. – sibilou uma voz no canto da sala.

Todos olharam para trás, e viram Lupin, acompanhado do Arcebispo Joaquim, que sequer usava suas vestes tradicionais ou carregava seu cajado. Sirius e Snape acabavam de colocar o corpo de Lílian, envolto em um grande pano bege, sobre a mesa.

- Vocês tem idéia do que querem fazer? Das leis de Deus que irão romper fazendo isso? – gritou Lupin, protestando, com os olhos brilhando, o rosto vermelho, abrindo caminho entre os amigos, e chegando próximo do corpo de Lílian: descobriu-o. Ela usava, claro, a roupa que havia sido sepultada: a tradicional vestimenta branca de Auror Supremo. Seus olhos estavam escuros, e o enorme corte em seu pescoço estava coberto por um pano branco bordado de fio prateado, como se fosse apenas uma coleira, adornando-a. Lupin a olhou longamente, abaixando a cabeça – Ela já não sofreu o bastante?

- Lei de Deus por Lei de Deus, cês já romperam uma porrada delas me trazendo pra cá. – murmurou Leah.

- Não podemos correr o risco de ter Lílian do lado das trevas, Lupin. – disse Sirius, em tom baixo – Estamos apostando todas as nossas fichas nisso.

Joaquim se aproximou de Lílian, parecendo realmente triste de vê-la ali. Ele passou a mão em sua testa, carinhosamente. Tirou o pano que lhe cobria o ferimento do pescoço, e lhe tirou o pano do corpo, deixando à mostra seus braços esticados ao longo do corpo, cujos cortes no pulso também estavam tampados. Ele pareceu orar baixinho, e retirou os panos dos pulsos dela.

Era um corte tão profundo que a pele e a carne se abria, revelando os tendões, até quase o osso. Ela realmente queria fazer aquilo. O religioso continuou rezando baixinho, e passou as mãos sobre seus ferimentos. Eles magicamente se fecharam, deixando a pele dela como nova, apesar já da cor cadavérica. Ele juntou as mãos em oração e baixou a cabeça, rezando. Parou um instante e perguntou:

- Você... tará Lílian de volta, Leah?

Leah piscou, espantada. Sorriu, acenando que sim com a cabeça, e confirmou:

- Sim. Trago. Com certeza.

Ele rezou mais um pouco, fez o sinal da cruz em Lílian, e se ergueu, virando-se para Leah:

- Então vá com Deus. E retorne em segurança.

Lupin arregalou os olhos, gaguejando:

- Mas... mas... o senhor... não pode...

- Não minta para si mesmo, Lupin. – disse o padre, olhando-o – Você provavelmente é um dos que mais quer ver Lílian de volta. – e virou-se para Leah – Está pronta?

- Se estou. – sorriu, desafiadora.

Joaquim colocou a mão na testa de Leah e fez uma oração, como se a exorcizasse. Imediatamente uma ponte entre o céu e a terra, feito de luz, se formou, parecendo sugar Leah, e ela desapareceu.

Os bruxos se aproximaram, olhando o teto, onde Leah desaparecera sem deixar vestígios.

- ...Passagem direta para o lado de lá, Arcebispo? – perguntou Sirius, espantado.

- Bem... – suspirou, sorrindo, sem graça – Espero que sim.

- ESPERA QUE SIM!? – exclamou Snape – O senhor manda ela pro além vida sem saber se vai pro lugar certo?!

- ...Como vou saber? Nunca estive lá.

Dumbledore, em meio á tensão, gargalhou. Alguma coisa nele dizia: vai dar certo.

* * *

O local era um enorme descampado, a perder de vista. O chão era um misto de pedras, areia, de um tom escuro, como restos de uma queimada. Várias rochas marcavam as colinas da paisagem: era como essas imagens de planetas inabitados que vemos. O céu era negro, cheio de nuvens verdes e roxas, bem brilhantes, como numa aurora boreal. Não ventava, não havia uma brisa, um nada, apenas um cheiro forte de fumaça e carne queimada. E, no centro desse enorme lugar, havia uma gigantesca cratera, como se fosse de um vulcão. Dela saía uma fumaça espessa e cinza clara, que se dissolvia no céu, dando origem às nuvens iluminadas e coloridas.

Foi nesse lugar que Lílian acordou. Estava caída de bruços, em meio ás pedras e á areia. Acordou, zonza, sentindo a garganta e os punhos doerem. Sentia também o corpo todo doer, especialmente o peito. Era a mesma sensação que tinha antes de morrer, uma fraqueza absoluta. Colocou-se de joelhos, olhando para si mesma: estava usando a mesma roupa que havia morrido, e estava manchada de sangue, apesar de não ter mais os ferimentos – ela se tocou, tentando senti-los.

- ...Estou morta? – perguntou, se erguendo e olhando ao redor – Mas que lugar é esse?

Lílian começou a caminhar, sem saber para onde poderia ir. Viu-se presa entre paredões de rochas escuras, e teve de, com esforço, escalá-los. Ao chegar lá em cima, pôde olhar o horizonte. Viu a cratera central, e, na direção, dela, várias e intermináveis filas de vultos que pareciam pessoas, andando na direção daquele buraco. Seriam mesmo pessoas? Naquela distância era impossível adivinhar. Lílian desceu e correu. Demorou muito tempo até se aproximar de uma das filas. E, para seu espanto, sim, eram pessoas. Pessoas com a pele sem cor, com olheiras, cabelos secos, quase como cadáveres. Andavam a passos lentos na fila, na direção daquela cratera. Homens, mulheres, jovens, velhos, todos caminhavam naquela fila. Qual o destino deles? Porque estavam ali? O que haviam feito na vida para terem morrido e terem parado naquela enorme fila sem fim? Seria o purgatório?

Ela se aproximou da borda da cratera, e sentiu o corpo tremer: a energia que vinha lá debaixo era enorme e ameaçadora. O fundo era uma fina nuvem verde brilhante, de onde saía a fumaça. Os corpos caíam, despencavam até seu fundo, ora caindo direto, sumindo na luz verde, que parecia uma lava vulcânica de neon, ora batendo nas rochas da borda, para só então caírem na superfície verde. Para onde iriam, após caírem naquele lugar?

- ...Isso é horrível... – gemeu Lílian, sentindo o estômago e o peito se apertarem. De repente, uma criatura agarrou sua perna, fazendo-a gritar de susto. Não era um cadáver; era como se fosse um enorme cachorro, já morto, em putrefação, que surgia da cratera, e tinha mãos no lugar das patas. Tinha também uma língua enorme e cheia de verrugas, que ficava caída para fora da boca, pingando uma baba amarelada. Seus olhos amarelos e brilhavam lhe fixavam. Lílian deu alguns passos para trás, e o cachorro saiu da cratera, andando curvado na sua direção - ...Porque eu tenho certeza de que encontrar você não é uma boa coisa, heim, bichinho...?

Com um grande estrondo, outra criatura pousou atrás de Lílian, ela se virou e viu um enorme meio homem, meio demônio, com uma grande lança negra nas mãos. Tinha enormes asas de morcego, orelhas pontudas, e usava uma roupa cinza, imunda, rasgada, e andava curvado.

- ...Porque está fora da fila...? – perguntou, lhe olhando estreitamente, com os olhos vermelhos brilhando. Tinha o focinho como o de um morcego, e farejou Lílian – Ora... você _não_ _cheira_ como eles.

- ...Eu deveria...? – perguntou, óbvia, rindo nervoso.

O demônio gargalhou alto, guinchando, ardendo os ouvidos de Lílian.

- Se não está na fila nem está cheirando como eles... você tem algo de especial. – sorriu.

O cachorro avançou. Lílian virou-se, esticando a palma da mão, e conjurou um feitiço. Era incrível: ali parecia que seus poderes estavam infinitamente maiores. O cachorro voou metros adiante, despedaçando-se, virando poeira negra. Ela novamente girou o corpo, quando o demônio também atacou, tentando lhe ficar a lança nas costas. Ela agarrou a lança cós as duas mãos e, com um só giro, jogou a criatura longe. A Lana era mágica, e deu uma tremenda descarga elétrica em Lílian, que gemeu de dor e a largou, caindo de costas. O demônio, por sua vez, também se levantou, rindo:

- Ora... interessante esse filé que apareceu para mim. – sorriu, passando a língua nos lábios.

Lílian apertou o braço, sentindo ele formigar de dor. Balançou a cabeça, olhando a criatura, que pegava sua lança de volta e vinha caminhando em sua direção:

- Vamos lá... você será uma serva muito mais útil para nós do que todas essas almas inúteis da fila... – ele abriu suas enormes asas de morcego – Terá tudo o que quiser: poder, riqueza, comida, sexo, tudo o que quiser nosso mestre poderá lhe...

Mas ele não terminou, porque as espadas de Leah desceram velozes e certeiras, lhe cortando as asas, rente ás costas. Ela, tranquilamente, apoiou-se em uma das espadas, enquanto pousou outra no ombro, comentando, olhando as asas do demônio morcego, inertes no chão:

- ...Ouvi dizer que couro de gato é excelente pra fazer tamborim. – Ela pensou um instante e concluiu - Peraí, morcegos não são parentes de gato. Poxa, nem pra isso tu vai servir, heim, criatura?

O demônio se virou, feroz.

- Ela não tá na _sua fila_ porque nem aqui ela deveria estar. – disse Leah, calma – Portanto, vou levá-la de volta.

A criatura avançou com a lança nas mãos, e Leah ergueu as espadas. Mas ele era muito forte. Ela bateu de costas no chão, e abriu caminho entre a areia e as pedras até a borda da cratera.

- ...Opa. – gemeu Leah, sentindo o longo cabelo negro balançar no vazio, tendo, como vista, apenas o fundo verde brilhante da cratera – Acho que subestimei você.

Ela entrelaçou suas pernas na do demônio, e prendeu-o junto ao corpo.

- ...Me solte, humana maldita. – gemeu o demônio.

- Não. Se você vai me jogar lá embaixo, vai junto comigo. – sorriu Leah, levemente nervosa.

O demônio urrou, e pressionou Leah contra o chão, que rachou e sedeu. Os dois deslizaram pela encosta, mas Leah conseguiu se livrar do enorme sobretudo que usava, fazendo o demônio despencar para o fundo da cratera, enquanto ela agarrava-se a uma das rochas da borda, ficando pendurada. Era incrivelmente quente, aquele lugar. Era como se fosse mesmo um vulcão.

- Por pouco, heim? – suspirou, aliviada. Mas por um só instante, já que ela percebeu que não tinha como subir: não tinha lugar para segurar e chegar até a borda – Ah, droga...

Foi quando Lílian apareceu na borda da cratera, olhando-a longamente. Leah não se sentiu bem ao vê-la lá, de pé.

- ...Há quanto tempo, Liloca... – sorriu, meio torto – Será que dá pra me dar uma mãozinha...?

Lílian a olhou, quase escorregando, e deu as costas. Caminhou para longe daquela cratera, sentindo o peito doer. Como é que ela foi aparecer ali? Aliás, depois de tudo, como é que ela tinha coragem de aparecer? Seria melhor que despencasse junto do outro demônio, mesmo. Mas, se Leah caísse, para onde Lílian iria? Se ela tinha ido procurá-la, não era por um motivo á toa. A bruxa parou, com as mãos fechadas, olhando o chão. Cerrou os dentes com força, e apertou os olhos, respirando fundo. E voltou até a borda do buraco. Agarrou o punho de Leah, E a ergueu, até que ela conseguisse sair do perigo.

- ...Achei que fosse me deixar cair. De verdade. – suspirou Leah, aliviada, sentada no chão.

- É... eu acho que eu devia ter deixado. – murmurou, olhando o chão. Ela suspirou, e olhou Leah – Onde eu vim parar? Isso não se parece com o purgatório.

- Na verdade... não é. As almas daqueles que viveram uma vida sem sentido vem para cá, e são condenados a caírem nesse vulcão de sofrimento. Mas ao que parece, existem alguns demônios usando essas almas para alimentar o exército do apocalipse.

- ...Quer dizer o quê? Que minha vida foi sem sentido? – perguntou, num misto de ofensa e tristeza.

- Não. Não necessariamente... – comentou Leah, coçando a cabeça – Você se matou, então deveria ter ido para o Umbral, como eu. Mas veio para cá. Talvez os céus tenham entendido que você não cumpriu sua missão, por isso trouxe você para cá. O mundo real está no meio do juízo Final... Há uma porta aberta entre os mundos dos Vivos e dos Mortos. Você morreu depois disso, por isso talvez tenham entendido que sua missão lá estava inacabada.

- Não tenho mais nada o que fazer lá. – disse, ríspida.

- Precisamos de você, Lílian. De verdade. Eu não viria aqui buscar você à toa.

Lílian a olhou, chocada. Sentiu o peito pular de pavor.

- Veio... me buscar? Quer dizer... me levar de volta pro mundo dos vivos?

- Se você não voltar comigo... volta como serva do exército das trevas. Precisamos de você, Lílian, por favor, acredite em mim. – Leah respirou fundo – Estamos todos te esperando, Lílian. Você não vai voltar como um zumbi horrível como eu, prometo.

Lílian escalou uma alta rocha próxima à cratera, e, lá de cima, olhou ao redor, pensativa. Leah subiu atrás dela.

- ...Eles estão aqui? – perguntou, olhando Leah – Não... os sinto.

- Não os sente porque não estão aqui. – comentou, em voz baixa – Ainda que tenham morrido em um acidente, não viveram uma vida vazia. Harry, principalmente, nem deve ter sentido a morte, deve agora ser uma criança correndo em algum campo do céu, junto com os outros pivetinhos de luz.

Lílian sentiu a coluna se arrepiar: vários cães surgiam do chão, começando a andar na direção da rocha onde as duas estavam. E, do céu, entre as nuvens, outras criaturas com lanças pareciam vir voando em sua direção. Mas Leah permanecia de cabeça baixa, lhe olhando. Ela respirou fundo. E virou-se de costas para a paisagem, agarrando-se á gola da blusa de Leah:

- ...Tem certeza que pode nos tirar daqui?

- ...Eu acho que Tiago deve estar dando um pouco mais de trabalho para os guias espirituais – comentou, ignorando o nervosismo de Lílian – Mas... ele vai se purificar e ficará em paz, em breve. Ele era gente muito boa.

- Certo, nos tire daqui! – pediu, exasperada. Os cachorros começavam a farejar a base da rocha, e alguns a escalar.

- Então se prepare para a viagem mais louca da sua vida. – sorriu Leah, insegura – E me perdoe pelo mau jeito.

Leah puxou Lílian pela nuca, colando sua boca na dela. Lílian prendeu a respiração, e sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, e uma intensa luz cegar-lhe os olhos. Era como se inúmeras dimensões e mundos passassem por ela num instante. Devagar, sentiu que ia perdendo as forças, e suas mãos soltaram a gola da roupa de Leah, e lentamente perdeu os sentidos. Mas, antes que apagasse de vez, sentiu uma aguda dor quando a língua de Leah tocou a sua, como se a cortasse. E não sentiu mais nada.

* * *

Estava um absoluto silêncio na sala, e os bruxos apenas olhavam ao redor. De repente, voltaram o olhar para Lílian.

- ...Sentiram isso? – perguntou Sirius, meio assustado.

Dumbledore se aproximou, olhando o teto. Depois, olhou ao redor do corpo de Lílian: inúmeras estrelas de luz branca surgiam, flutuando mansamente ao redor de sua pele. O arcebispo Joaquim também se aproximou.

- ...Elas estão voltando. SE AFASTEM! – gritou.

Os bruxos se afastaram. As estrelas inofensivas de Lílian pareceram estourar, e uma coluna de luz cobriu seu corpo, vindo do teto. Num canto da sala, outro jato de luz desceu, estourando o canto da parede. Nele, o corpo de Leah bateu, com força, soltando fumaça. Snape estava próximo e saltou, de susto. Ela imediatamente começou a gemer, como se tivesse sido escaldada, a ofegar sem parar. Suas festas saíam fumaça e ela as arrancou. Snape a olhava, chocado.

- Leah! Está bem? – perguntou Dumbledore, preocupado.

Foi quando o corpo de Lílian se debateu, e eles imediatamente se viraram para ela. Lílian tossiu, como se houvesse levado uma descarga elétrica e se desengasgado. Ergueu o corpo, tossindo sem parar. Também se engasgava, expelindo um sangue escuro, vomitando tudo, soltando aquele sangue quase coagulado pela boca e pelo nariz. Provavelmente ele estava parado em suas vias respiratórias, por causa do corte na garganta.

- Lílian! Deus seja louvado! – exclamou Joaquim, que pôs as mãos em suas costas, fazendo ela se curvar, e bateu a palma da mão com força em suas costas, ajudando-a a se desengasgar.

Sirius e Lupin não tinham pernas para sair do lugar: olhavam atônitos. Lílian apoiou-se sobre os braços, sem parar de ter ânsia. Abriu os olhos, sentindo a testa se encher de suor, e o corpo se arrepiar de calafrios. O sangue que ela vomitou agora era vermelho, quente, e ele ainda escorria de sua boca.

Snape e Dumbledore olharam Leah, no incrível buraco que abrira na parede. Ela batia o queixo de frio, apesar do lugar onde ela estar soltar fumaça, e suas roupas estarem chamuscadas de calor. Ela batia o queixo de frio e se contorceu de dor, colocando a mão no peito, respirando profundamente. Ela ergueu o olhar para os bruxos, vendo-os de forma meio desfocada, porque estava meio zonza:

- ..Respirando... – murmurou, sem conseguir controlar o tom de voz, como se não se lembrasse de como era falar – Eu estou... _respirando_.

Lílian sentiu alguma coisa machucar agudamente sua língua, e enfiou a mão na boca, entre o sangue vermelho que lhe sujava toda a boca e o queixo. Fez uma careta de dor e puxou alguma coisa da língua, que veio suja de saliva e sangue. Ela baixou a cabeça, cuspindo mais sangue, e olhou o que havia nas mãos: o pequeno caco da Pedra Filosofal. Ela olhou para o lado, vendo os amigos, que ainda estavam extremamente chocados de ver tudo aquilo acontecer.

Lupin avançou em Lílian, entre Dumbledore e Joaquim, e a abraçou com força, soluçando:

- VIVA! ...Você está viva, Lílian...! ...É você mesmo! ...Não acredito!

Snape olhava Lupin, agarrado á Lílian, enquanto Joaquim e Dumbledore tentavam fazê-lo desgrudar-se dela. Foi quando Leah agarrou a barra da calça de Snape:

- ...Snape... aquela sua... experiência macabra... pra me transformar num super zumbi... manja? – gemeu, com voz fina, ofegando.

- ...Sim. Que tem? – perguntou, com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Então... – gemeu, segurando o peito com força - ...Agora... ela tá me _matando_.

Snape sentiu um assombro de pavor: alguma coisa tinha dado errado na tal 'viagem' de Leah. Ela também havia voltado com corpo humano vivo, e ao retornar para o corpo modificado de 'zumbi'... nada mais natural que haver uma tremenda _rejeição_.

- ...Precisamos levar as duas pro hospital, AGORA! – exclamou Snape – O corpo de Leah também voltou à vida, e não vai resistir se não fizermos nada para voltar ao molde de antes com as modificações das nossas experiências!

- Essa não. – gemeu Dumbledore – Longbotton, nos ajude, por favor.

- Sim, senhor. – concordou o auror, prontamente.

E, assim, todos saíram de lá, levando as duas bruxas para o lugar onde pudessem ter o melhor atendimento – e o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**N.A 1: Sei que demorei e não tenho desculpa. Nem revisei pra psotar, deve estar cheio de erros. Podem me matar, me xingar, me amaldiçoar. Eu mereço. u.u**

**N.A 2: Feliz dia das Mães pra Leah e pra Lílian, as principais mãezonas da EdD. Na Dooms, só a Lílian, né, ex-mãe. =P Na EdD Réquiem, o time aumenta com a Bellatrix. ;-)**

**N.A 3: Se serve de consolo, não vou demorar tanto pra postar o próximo capítulo, hehehehe. AH! E agora? Salvaram Lílian, mas Leah corre sérios riscos: de que adianta ter Lílian de volta se vão perder a Leah super poderosa? Será que o Snape vai dar um jeito de voltar Leah a ser zumbi fodão? E o Lupin? Reclamou, reclamou... mas tem seu amor de volta. X)**


	9. Ato 9: That I Would Be Good

**Ato VIII: Jurei que seria boa**

_Eu jurei que seria boa, mesmo se não fizesse nada._

_Eu jurei que seria boa, mesmo se tivesse os polegares apontando para baixo._

_Eu jurei que seria boa, se ficasse (e continuasse) doente._

_Eu jurei que seria boa, mesmo se engordasse 5 quilos._

_Eu jurei que seria ótima, mesmo se fosse á falência._

_Eu jurei que seria boa, mesmo se perdesse meus cabelos e minha juventude._

_Eu jurei que seria formidável, mesmo se não fosse mais rainha._

_Eu jurei que seria maravilhosa, mesmo se não fosse sabe-tudo._

_Eu jurei que seria amada, mesmo quando enganasse a mim mesma._

_Eu jurei que seria boa, mesmo quando estivesse subjugada._

_Eu jurei que seria dócil, mesmo quando estivesse enfurecida._

_Eu jurei que seria boa, mesmo se estivesse refém._

_Eu jurei que seria boa, mesmo se perdesse a sanidade._

_Eu jurei que seria boa... com ou sem você.  
_

_(Alanis Morissette - That I Would Be Good [tradução adaptada])_

_

* * *

  
_

Dumbledore, Snape e Longbotton conversavam recostados na parede de um corredor do Hospital bruxo, num local afastado dos setores mais movimentados. Snape cruzou os braços, suspirando:

- Ela continua com a temperatura oscilando demais, cada hora tem uma coisa, ou hiper, ou hipotermia. Uma hora a febre está acima dos 41 graus, outra hora a temperatura baixa pra menos de 34. Se continuar assim...

- Não será a Pedra Filosofal? Se ela está viva, Severo... – perguntou Longbotton, em tom de voz baixo.

- Eu pensei nisso, mas acho que a pedra está é ajudando a manter ela viva. – disse, coçando a cabeça – uma coisa é o corpo da Lílian voltar à vida, que estava a menos de 12 horas parado, morto, outra coisa é o corpo da Leah, que ficou anos naquela poção maluca, e depois passou por tantas coisas nas mãos da gente.

Dumbledore suspirou profundamente e se sentou num banco de madeira do escuro corredor, e pôs as mãos entre a cabeça, parecendo derrotado.

- Eu matei Leah, eu a trouxe de volta, eu a enviei para buscar Lílian. Se eu não tivesse permitido nada disso...

- O senhor nos ensina tanta coisa, não pode permitir-se achar um derrotado. – disse Longbotton, firme – É o melhor bruxo desse mundo, professor, nós lhe respeitamos profundamente, e nos dói vê-lo questionar suas próprias decisões.

O bruxo olhou o auror, e sorriu, dolorosamente:

- ...Obrigada, Longbotton. É um bruxo muito fiel.

- Leah xingaria muito o senhor se escutasse dizendo essas asneiras, com o perdão da liberdade. – comentou Snape, olhando a fresta da porta do quarto onde estava Leah, sedada, de cama.

Nisso o olhar dos bruxos voltou-se para o lado do corredor, onde uma bruxa, com aparência um pouco pálida e cansada, vinha caminhando acompanhada de Lupin e Sirius.

- ...Já recebeu alta, Lílian? – sorriu Dumbledore, se erguendo – desculpe por não estar lá.

- Não se incomode. – disse, em voz baixa, olhando-o fixamente, mas numa expressão indecifrável – Lupin e Sirius vão me levar pra casa.

- Ela... – começou Lupin, meio sem jeito – Não aceitou nosso convite. Disse que prefere voltar para casa.

- Perfeitamente. – respondeu Dumbledore, tranqüilo – Fique onde achar que será melhor. Estaremos sempre prontos, para o que você precisar.

- Obrigada.

Lílian passou por eles, e seguiu seu caminho, sem sequer olhar a porta do quarto ao lado, e sumiu da vista dos bruxos. Um incômodo silêncio cheio de dúvidas e incertezas tomou conta do lugar. Até Snape comentar:

- É... ela emagreceu, vai ter que trocar aquele quarda roupa de dona de casa pobre.

Dumbledore riu alto, enquanto Longbotton segurou o riso, balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, Severo... só você, mesmo. – comentou Dumbledore, balançando a cabeça também, e entrando no quarto com os dois bruxos.

Leah continuava deitada, sedada, mas já estava acordando. Olhou os bruxos, sonolenta:

- ...Notícias da Lílian?

- Você tem um belo sexto sentido. – sorriu Dumbledore – Ela recebeu alta agora há pouco, já está a caminho de casa. E você, como se sente?

- Com frio. – reclamou, apesar das cobertas – Não acho que foi boa idéia minha viagem ao outro mundo. Lílian está de volta, mas estou fora da ativa.

- Não reclame. – murmurou Snape – Estamos tentando descobrir uma forma de te equilibrar, acho que mais uns dias e o medicamento certo conseguimos. Isso é porque seu organismo ainda não voltou completamente ao normal.

Longbotton pegou o jarro de água que Leah tinha ao lado da cama, que já estava vazio:

- Você tem bebido muita água, isso é bom. Também tem se alimentado bem, é melhor ainda. Mas como tem se saído nas outras funções?

- Hoje de manhã consegui tomar banho sozinha, não senti dores nem taquicardia, nem falta de ar. – comentou – E meu intestino já voltou a funcionar perfeitamente. Também faço xixi numa boa.

- Ah, isso é ótimo. – disse Snape, pensativo – Significa que o seu aparelho respiratório, circulatório, digestivo e excretor está, então, normal. Isso é o básico da sobrevivência.

- ...Enchi o balde. Cagar é uma beleza.

- E está voltando a ser desagradável, você está melhorando muito mais rápido do que estávamos comentando lá fora. – murmurou Snape, ácido – Ontem estava muito pior.

- Você só sairá daqui quando tiver condições. – disse Dumbledore – Enquanto isso, nos viramos lá fora.

- ...E se Lílian não quiser nos ajudar? – perguntou Leah.

- Ela vai ajudar. Na hora dela, que ela quiser, mas vai, sim. Tenho certeza.

* * *

Lupin parou o carro na frente da casa de Lílian. Ela respirou fundo, olhando pelo vidro do carro. Era o meio da manhã, mas o dia estava nublado. Ela olhou longamente a casa, toda fechada.

- ...Tem certeza, Lílian? – perguntou Lupin, suave – Nossa casa é a sua casa. Ficaríamos muito felizes se você fosse morar com a gente.

- Eu tenho, Lupin. Obrigada. – agradeceu – Mas eu fico por aqui, mesmo.

- Olha, se for por causa da –

- Eu ainda TENHO casa, Lupin. – cortou Lílian, mantendo o tom de voz suave – Não vou abandonar a minha casa por causa de tudo o que aconteceu. Esse é o meu lugar, é aqui que eu fico. Eu não tenho motivo nenhum para poder sair daqui. ...Obrigada pela gentileza de cuidar de mim, e de me trazer até aqui.

- ...Ok. Desculpe se fui rude. Se precisar... conte com a gente. – sussurrou, meio arrependido.

Lílian desceu do carro, e entrou em casa. Novamente fechou a porta atrás de si, e olhou ao redor, a casa escura e silenciosa. Dessa vez, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o mais profundo que conseguiu respirar. Caminhou até a cozinha, e percebeu que tudo estava intacto: a pouca comida que havia comido nos últimos dias antes do suicídio estava sobre a pia, farelos de pão sobre a mesa, o lixo cheio. Até começava a cheirar mal. Ela balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse espantar algum pensamento, e foi até a geladeira: abriu, e viu que estava quase vazia. O leite e o queijo que tinha já estava azedo. Haviam desligado a energia elétrica da casa.

Ela foi até abaixo da escada que ia para o segundo andar, e abriu a portinha da caixa de luz, e, de fato, alguém havia desligado todas as chaves. Uma por uma, ela ia subindo as chaves, escutando o barulho delas sendo ligadas. Algumas luzes que estavam acesas novamente se acenderam, e a geladeira fez barulho.

O único lugar limpo da casa era seu quarto e seu banheiro, nos lugares onde ela havia deixado aquele tenebroso rastro de sangue. Mas a cama ainda estava desarrumada. Ela se sentou, virada para a varanda, e olhou entre as cortinas, vendo o sol iluminar o chão de madeira, onde tinha tirado o tapete – provavelmente porque estava manchado de sangue. Olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira, e puxou um porta retratos, que tinha ela e Tiago, no dia do casamento. Olhou longamente o retrato – onde ela repetidamente o puxava para apertar o rosto dele contra o seu – e perguntou, em voz alta:

- ...Onde será que você está agora, heim, Tiago?

O barulho de uma prateleira sendo derrubada chamou a atenção de Lílian, que largou a foto na cama e se pôs de pé. Ela desceu, esgueirando-se pelas escadas, com a varinha – re-entregue por Dumbledore no hospital – em punho. Foi na direção do fundo da casa, de onde viera o barulho, e espiou pela porta que estava aberta: um demônio estava no fundo da garagem, num quarto amplo onde Tiago fazia seus estudos. O monstro fuçava em tudo. E as coisas de Tiago pareciam exalar uma nuvem escura, que o demônio respirava profundamente, como se estivesse alimentando-se dela.

- Mas o que você está fazendo, criatura? – perguntou Lílian, furiosa, avançando.

O demônio, que tinha um focinho comprido como de um porco, a olhou, e guinchou, igual mesmo a um porco, e saltou sobre ela, abrindo asas que pareciam ser de um inseto.

- Expeliarmus! – exclamou Lílian, girando e apontando a varinha.

Nada aconteceu. O demônio bateu os pés no peito de Lílian e uma explosão vermelha a mandou longe: ela quebrou a parede de madeira da garagem, e voou no meio do jardim, entre as folhas dos pinheiros, até cair dolorosamente na grama.

- Péssima hora pra descobrir que estou sem meus poderes. – gemeu, dolorida – Ao menos... se eu fosse trouxa, já teria morrido.

O demônio veio voando do buraco que Lílian abriu ao ser lançada, mas no meio do caminho foi alvejado por uma série de feitiços, que o fez bater contra o tronco de uma árvore. Lupin ajudou Lílian a se levantar, e manteve a varinha apontada para ele:

- ...O Arcebispo Joaquim já deve estar chegando, recebi o chamado dele agora. Há uma série desses demônios aqui. – disse.

- ...Estou sem meus poderes. – murmurou, preocupada.

- Não está não, só está muito cansada, esgotada para usá-los. – Lupin guardou a varinha, e sacou a espada – Muito bem, vamos terminar com você agora, demônio.

O demônio se levantou, e voou na direção de Lupin, que ficou na frente de Lílian.

- Não se segure em mim! – gritou, olhando para trás – Quando ele bater em mim, salte para o lado!

O monstro bateu de frente contra Lupin, e o arrastou para o alto, voando. Já lá em cima, Lupin o segurava com a mão esquerda, e, na direita, tinha a espada. Girou o punho, fez a espada brilhar, branca, e com um só movimento cortou as asas do demônio, que urrou e despencou em parafuso. Lupin saltou para os galhos de uma árvore, e desceu por eles, trazendo muitas folhas e galhos junto, enquanto o demônio batia dolorosamente no chão.

- Lupin! Se aproxime!

Lupin olhou para o lado e viu Joaquim, andando até Lílian. Ele correu até o arcebispo, que retirou do bolso um relógio de ouro, e o ergueu com magia até o alto de suas cabeças, talvez a uns três metros do chão.

- ...É o relógio de Tiago. – disse Lílian, reconhecendo o objeto.

- Sim. É. – confirmou Joaquim – O relógio que ele usava no dia do acidente.

Imediatamente, do teto das casas, e até mesmo da casa de Lílian, vários outros dem6onios apareceram, indo na direção do relógio, como se fosse uma isca.

- ...Preparem-se. – disse o arcebispo, respirando fundo.

O bruxo cravou seu cajado no chão, o ergueu as Moas para o céu:

- Que a Providência Divina venha Purificar os Pecados de Todos os Demônios da Terra!

Imediatamente a energia do arcebispo explodiu, tomando coonta da área, e inúmeras colunas de luz branca vieram do céu, atingindo cada demônio, desintegrando-o completamente. Lupin e Lílian ficaram alguns instantes um pouco cegos pela claridade, enquanto Joaquim terminou o feitiço, parecendo cansado.

- ...O senhor não deveria usar esse tipo de magia tantas vezes, é perigoso. – disse Lupin, amparando o amigo.

Lílian esticou as mãos, e pegou o relógio de Tiago, agora completamente fosco, queimado.

- O que... o que está acontecendo, senhor Joaquim?

- Eu ficaria contente se deixasse o "senhor" de lado, Lílian. – sorriu o arcebispo – Infelizmente, estes pertences de Tiago... estão carregados de energia ruim.

- ...Como?

- Os demônios que estão vindo para a Terra se alimentam de qualquer energia ruim. Tiago se foi, sua alma será salva, mas o que ele deixou, muitas vezes não tinha uma energia boa. Tiago era um homem bom, Lílian, mas a forma que ele agia muitas vezes não era. – Joaquim suspirou – No fundo, ele guardava um certo rancor, uma certa mágoa de não ter sido um auror supremo, um bruxo espadachim com vocês, com todos os seus amigos. Ainda que hoje ele tivesse um bom emprego, fosse realizado, ele ainda tinha essa mágoa no coração, e ele nunca a esqueceu.

- ...Ele guardou esse rancor tanto a ponto de contaminar tudo que era dele? – perguntou Lílian, lamentando.

- Temo que sim. Qualquer vestígio de energia ruim pode atrair demônio para esse mundo. Eu sei o quanto você amava Tiago, mas... tenha cuidado com o que as lembranças dele podem trazer. Eu não cheguei a comentar diretamente com Dumbledore, mas... acredito que a dificuldade que Leah tem passado no hospital também possa ser influ6encia do rancor de Potter.

- Não é possível! – exclamou Lílian, amargurada – Se fosse assim, eu nem mesmo deveria ter...

- Não estou julgando ninguém, eu sei que Tiago era bom, e sei que ele se salvará. Mas o rastro que ele deixou nesse mundo não foi bom. Uma coisa boa, Lílian, é passada adiante para três pessoas. Mas uma coisa ruim, é passada adiante para treze delas.

Lílian parou, olhando Joaquim. Respirou profundamente, baixando a cabeça, olhando o relógio de Tiago. Será que a raiva e a mágoa dele ficaram mesmo impregnadas no mundo real? E agora estava se descolando naquela forma de fumaça escura, sendo alimento dos demônios?

- Por favor, descanse, e volte para nos ajudar. Precisamos mais do que nunca da suavidade da sua pureza, para ajudar a salvar esse mundo. O apocalipse já começou. Por isso conseguimos lhe trazer de volta.

- ...Arcebispo! – exclamou Lupin, aparando Joaquim, que fraquejava e quase desmaiava – O senhor esgotou suas forças nesses dias. Tem que tomar cuidado.

- ...É, eu também preciso descansar. – sorriu, sem graça – Antes de tudo, sou humano. Como todos os outros já lhe disseram, eu repito: estamos aqui para o que precisar, Lílian. Fique com Deus.

Lupin olhou Lílian:

- ...Vou levá-lo para casa. Quer que eu volte?

- Não, não precisa. – disse Lílian, firme.

Lílian voltou para casa, e olhou as coisas de Tiago na garagem. De fato, desde a morte do marido e do filho, ela não havia tocado em nada deles. Tudo havia ficado ali, inerte, como haviam deixado. Como se ela tivesse congelado para sempre o momento em que eles foram embora. Na verdade, ela pensava mesmo que a vida tinha parado no momento em que eles tinham morrido no acidente. Mas... não parou. Ela pôs a mão no peito, e sentiu o coração batendo, normalmente. Parecia covardia ela querer parar a vida dela após a morte deles, sendo que tinha tantas lembranças boas deles.

Quando Dumbledore chegou, de noite, viu a casa dos Potter toda iluminada, com as janelas e portas abertas, e muito lixo para fora. Ele olhou para Longbotton, que lhe acompanhava, e entraram na casa.

- ...Lílian? – chamou Dumbledore.

Demorou um pouco, mas Lílian apareceu, vindo dos fundos da casa, com um lenço amarrado na cabeça e a roupa imunda. Parecia muito cansada, e suava.

- ...Boa noite. – cumprimentou, meio sem jeito de ver os dois aurores ali, com ela naquele estado.

- ...Que... revolução é essa aqui? – perguntou, espantado.

- Isso não é hora de fazer faxina. – riu Longbotton – E muito menos tarefa de alguém que deveria estar descansando.

- Eu... alguns demônios estavam rondando aqui. – disse, de cabeça baixa – Toda aquela energia ruim desde a tragédia que levou Tiago e Harry á morte... servia de alimento para eles.

- Soubemos disso. Por isso viemos vê-la. – sorriu Dumbledore, consolador.

- ...Não posso permitir que essas criaturas se alimentem do que, um dia, foi toa precioso para mim. – disse, convicta – Por isso limpei toda a casa. Todas as lembranças deles, tudo o que havia de parado, de guardado na casa, eu retirei, separei, queimei, joguei no lixo, ou deixei separado para levar para algum lugar, um orfanato, um asilo, qualquer lugar. Mas, aqui, não pode ficar. A energia tem que circular, ou ela se tornará pesada e escura. Não quero isso.

Os dois bruxos se olharam, e olharam Lílian.

- Lílian... – sorriu Dumbledore, coçando a cabeça – Às vezes... você simplesmente me deixa sem palavras.

Lílian riu, sem graça:

- Eu já estava terminando. Meus poderes estão voltando lentamente. Depois de terminar de empilhar umas caixas na garagem, eu vou tomar um bom banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir. Preciso descansar. Não sei quando vou poder voltar a ajudar os senhores, professor... mas eu gostaria de ajudar.

- Será muitíssimo bem vinda. – sorriu largamente, debaixo dos óculos – E eu e Longbotton oferecemos não só a ajuda para terminar... como também um bom jantar. O que acha?

- Ah, não, não, imagina! Não precisa!

- Fazemos questão. É falta de educação recusar presentes de idosos.

- Idoso? Eu? – riu Longbotton – Estou na flor da idade, professor.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Leah estava sentada na beira da cama, com Snape ao seu lado.

- Fala sério, ter que tomar dois remédios, um de manhã e outro á noite? – reclamou, olhando um potinho que Snape lhe dera – Saudades de ser zumbi.

- Não reclame, isso controlará sua temperatura corpórea. Em alguns dias talvez vocês já não precise tomar mais. – disse Snape, bravo.

Ela suspirou profundamente, e se levantou, indo para o banheiro:

- Certo. Agora vamos embora logo, quero saber em que grau estão meus poderes.

Já fora do hospital, Snape e Leah foram para um local deserto, que parecia um antigo depósito de lixo, um ferro velho. Não demorou para Dumbledore chegar, também.

- Como estamos indo? - perguntou.

- A notícia ruim... – disse Snape – É que, como suspeitávamos, Leah não é mais aquele zumbi super poderoso. Não tem _superforça_, nem é tão dura nas pancadas. Mas... a notícia boa é que ela continua a velha Leah de antes. E com uma pequena vantagem de ter a Pedra Filosofal no peito.

- E o que isso significa? – perguntou de novo, parando ao lado de Leah, que ofegava, com as mãos nos joelhos, de tanto exercício.

Snape ergueu a espada, e rasgou o braço de Leah. Ela saltou, gritando de dor, enquanto o sangue vermelho imediatamente saía do ferimento. Mas, em segundos, seu braço estava apenas sujo de sangue. Snape pegou um pano que carregava na cintura – já bem sujo de sangue – e passou no braço de Leah, tirando o sangue, mostrando que já estava intacto.

- A Pedra Filosofal faz os ferimentos dela se fecharem com velocidade incrível.

- Filho da puta, não quer dizer que não DÓI! – xingou Leah, agarrando Snape pelo pescoço – Sou mortal de novo, uma hemorragia pode me MATAR.

- É muito bom vê-la de volta, Leah. – sorriu Dumbledore – De volta... viva.

- É... é bom estar de volta de novo. Quer dizer, respirando. – comentou, virando os olhos – E Lílian... como ela está?

- Está melhor do que imaginávamos. Não vejo a hora de colocar você para caçar esses demônios junto dela.

- Junto dela? – torceu o nariz – Não vai dar certo.

- Concordo. – avisou Snape – Elas vão esquecer os monstros e vão matar uma a outra.

* * *

Joaquim caminhava pela igreja, depois da missa, com suas ricas vestes de arcebispo, mas sem o chapéu. Lílian ainda estava ajoelhada no primeiro banco, rezando. Ele terminou de arrumar suas coisas e se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado, olhando o altar.

Ela terminou de rezar, recostou-se no banco de madeira, e olhou Joaquim:

- Já nem me lembrava a última vez em que pude vir rezar. Acho que tenho de rezar mais, ainda.

- Fico imensamente feliz de ter você de volta, Lílian. Mas não se sinta culpada por nada.

- Se eu tivesse escutado o pedido de vocês... será que teríamos chegado a esse ponto?

- Ninguém pode dizer o que teria acontecido. Deus nos deu o livre arbítrio. Escolhemos o que é melhor para nós. Era nosso tempo.

- ...O senhor fica muito chique com essas vestes de arcebispo. – sorriu Lílian, olhando o amigo.

- Ah. Isso. – suspirou – Realmente, eu sinto muita falta de quando eu era apenas um frade pobre num vilarejo em Portugal. Todas essas jóias e vestes de seda... não me fazem sentir bem.

Lílian se levantou, e caminhou com o religioso até próximo do altar.

- As coisas mudam de forma muito rápida, não é, reverendo? – comentou Lílian, em voz baixa.

- Não acho. Acho que as coisas mudam de forma intensa. Mas nós só reparamos quando elas terminaram de mudar. Por isso achamos que muda rapidamente. Mas não é verdade.

Ela o olhou longamente, e o acompanhou, saindo da igreja e fechando-a, de noite.

* * *

Lupin corria pelos telhados de antigos prédios de Londres, seguindo um demônio. Ele já havia matado dois bruxos, e não era um adversário fácil de se derrubar. Com esforço, ele correu, saltou sobre uma chaminé e, com um feitiço, lançou-se no ar, conseguindo cair nas costas do demônio, que lembrava um besouro gigante, se não fosse pelos longos braços que tinha, e um focinho comprido e cheio de presas afiadas. O demônio perdeu o controle do vôo, e acabou batendo contra uma parede de um prédio abandonado, arrebentando os tijolos e varando lá dentro.

O auror rolou pela poeira, se levantando, sujo. Esticou a varinha e atingiu o monstro com um poderoso feitiço vermelho, que o jogou de encontro a parede, rompendo-a de novo, caindo no gramado de um parque, entre as árvores. Lupin olhou do alto do prédio, e saltou para o chão. Sacou a espada e avançou no adversário, que estava caído. Mas o demônio se ergueu e passou o braço na sua frente, batendo de encontro com a espada de Lupin, que se desequilibrou. As mãos do demônio se transformaram em navalhas longas e curvadas, que mais pareciam duas foices. Do chão, o demônio avançou, com sua pesada carapaça, e Lupin recuou, defendendo-se como podia.

- ...Não vai ser tão fácil me acertar, criatura maldita! – rosnou Lupin, batendo a espada contra as navalhas do besouro.

O demônio abriu a boca, e lançou um feitiço que atingiu o peito de Lupin em cheio, lançando-o longe. Ele se ergueu, zonzo, e desviou de outro ataque, que fez o prédio atrás de si desmoronar.

- ...Meu Deus... – murmurou – Você é mais forte que eu esperava.

Ao virar-se, o besouro já estava na sua frente. O demônio prensou-lhe com o que restou da parede, usando um dos braços, e esticou o outro, para lhe fincar a navalha no corpo. Mas ao esticar o braço para trás, ele foi cortado, caindo no chão. O demônio recuou, gemendo de dor.

- Francamente! Vocês estão indo de mal a pior. – desdenhou Leah, do outro lado da rua, lhe apontando a espada – Cada hora mais bizarros...

O demônio lhe atirou um feitiço, que ela defendeu com a espada, mas acabou sendo arrastada um metro para trás.

- Certo... você é forte. ...Mas não são dois.

Nessa hora, o braço arrancado do demônio começou a se mexer, e a crescer, e em segundos se tornou um monstro idêntico ao outro.

- Bom... agora são dois. – gemeu Lupin, dando um sorrisinho torto.

O recém nascido demônio abriu a carapaça, para esticar as asas e voar, mas alguém as fechou, caindo sobre elas de forma pesada. Imediatamente fincou sua espada prateada na junção da carapaça com a cabeça do demônio – onde deveria ser um 'pescoço' – e empurrou a espada para o lado. Um feitiço branco separou com facilidade a cabeça do bicho do seu corpo, banhando o chão de um sangue violeta. Era Lílian.

- Não me importo com justiça numérica. São demônios. – disse, saltando para longe da carapaça do demônio morto – Que importa se são três contra um, agora?

O outro demônio já havia reconstruído o braço, e atacava Leah sem parar, que se defendia com as duas espadas. Num espaço entre os ataques, ela avançou:

- Kaiten Kembu! A seqüencia de seis!

Mas os ataques resvalaram na carapaça negra do demônio, e desapareceram.

- Ah, brincou! – exclamou.

Um ataque certeiro do demônio a lançou contra uma árvore, fazendo ela tombar. Leah caiu de lado, com um enorme rasgo no peito, de onde o sangue imediatamente jorrou, lavando a grama. Ela pôs a mão no peito, acudindo a dor, nos segundos em que levava para a Pedra Filosofal iniciar a cura do seu ferimento.

O besouro virou-se imediatamente, rasgando o céu, atingindo Lílian em cheio, fazendo Lupin gritar. Mas não era Lílian, sua imagem se dissolveu como fumaça. O demônio recuou, mas imediatamente a espada de Lílian desceu na vertical, lhe atingindo fatalmente no pescoço, também separando sua cabeça. Seu ataque foi tão forte que abriu uma fenda até mesmo no asfalto da rua.

Lílian se reergueu, e guardou a espada, respirando fundo. Lupin se aproximou, correndo:

- Que susto você me deu, Lílian! Pelo amor de Deus, nunca mais faça isso.

- Está ferido? – ela perguntou, olhando-o e pondo a mão em seu pescoço.

- Ah, não... não. – respondeu, corando de leve, tentando se desvencilhar das moas dela, dizendo, sem graça – Mas, puxa, você realmente está anos luz á minha frente... que habilidade.

- Isso não foi nada.

Leah se aproximou deles, com a mão direita sobre o peito encharcado de sangue vermelho – mas já curado – e arrastando a espada na outra mão, ofegando:

- Oh, obrigada por perguntar se estou bem, ou se morri, seus desnaturados. Muito obrigada, bando de sem consideração.

- Você tem uma Pedra Filosofal no peito. – disse Lílian, apática, olhando-a de esguio – Você não morre. Não tão fácil.

Leah respirou fundo, na frente de Lílian... e lhe meteu a mão suja de sangue na cara. Lílian a empurrou, sentindo nojo:

- Ah, que NOJO! – xingou, tentando limpar o rosto com a barra da camiseta.

- ...Vai continuar com esse cabelo laranja? – resmungou Leah – Você fica muito melhor com esse vermelho tom de sangue. Tipo um cerejão.

- Esse é o meu cabelo natural, se não se lembra. – reclamou, tentando terminar de se limpar – Ah, vamos embora.

* * *

Lílian acabou indo jantar na casa dos outros aurores, e se divertiram bastante. Era como se fossem jovens de novo, apesar da falta de Tiago. Na verdade, parecia mais uma das antigas reuniões de aurores, como Tiago não era um Auror Supremo, talvez, no fundo, ele nem fazia tanta falta assim...

Já Leah demorou para se arrumar, porque Snape insistiu em examiná-la, por causa do ferimento. Só a liberou depois que teve certeza de que, de fato, nem restava sinal. Por fim, acabou jantando na cozinha, enquanto o pessoal conversava e ria na sala. Enquanto todos comeram e beberam, Leah teve que tomar apenas uma sopa de legumes, com pão. Em meio á conversa dos amigos, percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

- ...Posso me sentar? – perguntou Lílian, depois de alguns instantes.

Leah, picando o pão para molhar na sopa, ergueu o olhar, e apenas acenou com a cabeça, voltando a olhar a sopa. Lílian puxou uma cadeira da mesa e se sentou, um lugar distante da outra bruxa.

- ...Ainda não pode comer normalmente? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não. Ontem comi normalmente, e passei mal. Meu estômago ainda está frágil.

- Deve ser ruim. – comentou, apoiando a mão no queixo. Ela suspirou, desapoiou o rosto, e cruzou as pernas, pensativa, antes de perguntar – Leah... o que houve naquela viagem do acidente?

Ela olhou Lílian longamente, mastigando. Suspirou, juntou as mãos perto da boca, e disse, calmamente:

- ...Um demônio nos atacou no meio do caminho. Quer dizer... me tirou do carro, pelo jeito queria era me surrar. Tiago o matou, e continuamos a viagem. Depois de um tempo, ele começou a discutir comigo... olhava para trás, para brigar, numa dessas, perdeu o controle, e acabou entrando de frente contra uma carreta.

Lílian mordeu a falange do dedo, a olhando, longamente,. Leah baixou os olhos, e suspirou:

- Se pudesse ter evitado, teria. Se pudesse ter matado aquele demônio para que Tiago não ficasse nervoso, eu teria. Mas meus poderes estavam começando a oscilar. Eu não queria que...

- Não foi sua culpa. – disse Lílian.

- Não foi isso que você me disse naquela noite.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. – suspirou – Não deveria ter culpado você, você tinha razão, a culpa foi minha.

- ...A culpa também não foi sua. Eu era uma morta viva à serviço do governo, eu deveria ter protegido sua família.

- Você protegeu o quanto pôde. E de mais a mais... não era do direito de ninguém trazer você de volta á vida para obrigar a lutar contra esses demônios. – ela lamentou, afastando a cadeira e virando-se de lado, olhando o chão.

Leah baixou os olhos mais ainda, pensou um pouco, e disse, sentindo o queixo tremer. Uma tremenda frustração tomou conta dela:

- Se você não tivesse aparecido hoje, e eu não tivesse essa maldita pedra que me mantém vida, aquele demônio teria me matado. Que morte estúpida.

- Não diga isso. – resmungou Lílian, meio rouca, apoiando a mão de novo no queixo, olhando para a janela.

- No fim das contas, quando eu realmente precisei salvar ou ajudar alguém, eu não o fiz. – disse Leah, amarga, passando a manga da blusa nos olhos – Pelo contrário, eu piorei a situação.

- Leah... pare com isso, não fique com essa síndrome de fracasso. – murmurou Lílian, apertando os dedos entre os olhos, com eles fechados, respirando fundo. Parecia segurar alguma coisa que, em instantes, ela não daria conta de segurar mais. Começava a ficar pálida.

Leah afastou a cadeira, de cabeça baixa, começando a chorar. Antes de se levantar, desabafou:

- Quando você estava imersa na depressão, sem rumo por causa da perda da sua família, o que eu fiz foi te humilhar mais ainda. E o que você fez? Você morreu em seguida, ao invés de dar a surra que eu merecia. Se eu não pudesse ir para o outro mundo buscar você de volta, trazer você pra cá, onde é o seu lugar... eu não sei o que eu ia fazer. Eu simplesmente não...

Mas ela não terminou de dizer, porque Lílian avançou nela, furiosa, agarrando-lhe pela gola da blusa. Leah entrelaçou seus braços no dela, e empurrou Lílian, antes que ela a jogasse de costas no chão, tamanha violência do ataque. Ela apertou Leah contra a cadeira, que ficou apenas apoiada sobre as pernas detrás, empurrando-a também com o joelho. Leah olhou para cima, olhando espantada a expressão de raiva de Lílian, que gritou, furiosa:

- QUEM É QUE FOI QUE MORREU PRIMEIRO, HEIM!?

Leah piscou, sentindo o corpo gelar de medo. Lílian estava branca de ódio, seus cabelos ruivos, acobreados, caíam sobre o rosto de Leah, e seus olhos verdes quase brilhavam.

- Não venha se sentindo coitadinha. Não fui eu quem "se matou" primeiro. – rosnou Lílian, arfando, entre os dentes – E o piro de tudo, ainda fazer um tremendo teatro para parecer que a culpa não foi sua.

Leah sentia a respiração de Lílian em seu rosto, e sentia ela tremer, quente, em seus braços. Se ela fosse lhe dar um soco, era justo que Leah o aceitasse, mas não tinha coragem de soltar Lílian: seu coração, debaixo da Pedra Filosofal, pulsava de pavor da raiva dela. As duas se olhavam, sem parar ou piscar. Sirius e Lupin chegaram na porta da cozinha, preocupados.

- Ei... algum problema, garotas? ...Por favor... vamos nos acalmar. – pediu Sirius, meio gaguejando.

Lílian não os olhou, respirou fundo, e soltou Leah, que arrumou a gola da roupa, ainda um pouco com medo. Lílian tinha razão: era Leah quem tinha se suicidado primeiro. E Lílian não teve alternativa, a não ser conviver com sua ausência, coisa que Leah não aceitou, a ponto de ir ao mundo dos mortos buscar Leah de volta.

- ...Me leve para casa, por favor, Lupin? – pediu Lílian, passando pelo amigo.

- Claro, claro. – respondeu, olhando Leah de esguio, antes de ir para a porta de casa.

Os dois saíram, e Leah permaneceu na mesa. Sirius voltou da sala, onde foi se despedir da amiga, e parou na porta da cozinha:

- Pronto, pode ter seu ataque de raiva e quebrar o prato de sopa na parede. Eu deixo.

Leah respirou profundamente, se ergueu, e levou o prato com os talheres para a pia, onde os lavou, ainda cabisbaixa. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, e deu as costas, indo para seu quarto:

- Ih... a coisa foi pior que esperava. Boa noite, moça. Juízo.

* * *

Lupin parou o carro na frente da casa de Lílian, e ela tirou o cinto de segurança:

- Obrigada, Lupin. Desculpe te dar esse trabalho.

- Não é trabalho nenhum cuidar de você, Lílian. Pra mim é um prazer. – ele disse, meio sem jeito – Boa noite.

Ela olhou para ele alguns instantes, e abriu a porta do carro. Ele respirou fundo, e pôs a mão em seu ombro:

- Lílian... – disse, parecendo inseguro – Por favor... prometa que ficará bem. Prometa que não fará nada de errado.

Ela o olhou de novo, um pouco surpresa, e respondeu, sorrindo, calma:

- Ficarei bem. Obrigada por se preocupar. E não, não tenho intenção de fazer nada de _errado_. Prometo, sim. Boa noite. – e esticou o rosto, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Lupin respirou fundo, vendo Lílian entrar na grande mansão, e voltou para casa. Já Lílian subiu, abriu as portas da varanda, para o ar circular no quarto, e foi para o banheiro trocar de roupa. Ao voltar, sentou-se na beirada da cama, com o abajur ligado, e percebeu que tinha dois brilhantes anéis prateados na mesa de cabeceira. Ela piscou, não lembrava de ter nenhum daqueles anéis, e o pegou. Eram duas alianças de prata. E, uma delas, era aquela que Leah havia lhe dado de presente no trem de volta de Portugal, que Lílian havia deixado no túmulo do pirata e caçador de recompensas Augusto. Ela olhou as portas da varanda aberta, e comentou, em voz alta:

- É... continua uma mestra na arte de se esgueirar, moça.

Lílian se levantou, com as alianças na mão, colocou-as sobre a penteadeira. Depois, fechou as portas da varanda, fechou as cortinas, e se deitou.

* * *

**N.A 1: Demorei mais ou menos. Ah, eu não tenho mesmo salvação. Rezem para mim, então. Porque fazer macumba não adianta, afinal, já dizia o Bozó: 'Se macumba fosse boa, se chamava boacumba'.**

**N.A 2: Nada a declarar. Eu preciso cortar mais cenas da Dooms, não quero que ela fique do tamanho da Medo do Escuro (14 capítulos) ou maior (com uns 16 capítulos). Por um lado, vai dar a impressão de que está tudo corrido, e as cenas podem ser cortadas e passarem dias entre um parágrafo e outro... Mas de boa, não estou querendo me alongar na Dooms.**

**N.A 3: Leah e Lílian de volta. É hora de Leah reaprender a usar seus poderes e conviver com as limitações do corpo humano. Enquanto isso, Lílian já sabe que a família foi atacada por um zumbi, antes de Tiago brigar com Leah e sofrer o acidente. E, agora, ela está querendo muito se vingar.**


	10. Ato 10: The Only

**Ato ****X: O Único**

_Eu estou ganhando, e você perdendo_

_Eu estou caindo, e você agonizando_

_Pro fundo, e mais fundo ainda, antes de tudo_

_É sua memória esquecida_

_Meu céu, seu inferno_

_Estou matando sua fantasia_

_Mais e mais você vai_

_Se afastando da realidade_

_Você está tentando me pegar_

_Você está tentando me fazer_

_Isso é único_

_Me dê a única coisa_

_Estou cansado de tentar_

_Estou cansado de mentir_

_A única coisa que eu entendo é o que eu sinto_

_Identidade, fantasia_

_Esse absurdo me matando_

_Pro fundo, e mais fundo ainda, antes de tudo_

_É essa coisa que alimento_

_Hipócrita, Lunático_

_Fanático, Herege_

_Mais e mais, você vai_

_Se separando da realidade_

_(Static X – The Only)_

_

* * *

  
_

Um grande demônio caminhava entre as árvores de uma floresta, subindo uma colina. Ele tinha mais de dois metros de altura, era meio homem, meio cavalo. Seus músculos pareciam ser feitos de aço. Ele tinha grandes chifres negros, e dentes afiados. Seu dorso, seus braços e sua cauda eram cheios de espinhos pontiagudos, como ossos que saíam de seu corpo. Usava um enorme cinturão dourado, e uma armadura de crânios e peles rasgadas.

Ele parou no alto da colina, olhando as luzes de uma cidade no horizonte, e respirou fundo, como se farejasse no ar. Em seguida ele sorriu, e disse, com voz rouca:

- Vamos lá, meus filhotes... nosso irmão está nos esperando.

Ao dizer isso, de suas costas, vindo da escuridão da floresta, inúmeros demônios menores, que pareciam pequenos insetos saltitantes, também cheios de espinhos nas costas, grunhiram, e correram, dando saltos, à frente do demônio maior, todos na direção da cidade.

* * *

Leah dormia agora num quarto no segundo andar da casa, e estava entre as cobertas, de lado, de olhos abertos, já há algum tempo acordada. Lupin bateu na porta e entrou, delicadamente:

- ...Leah? Hora de levantar. Temos que ir até a casa de Lílian, buscá-la e encontrar Joaquim.

- Já estou acordada. – respondeu, suspirando e se levantando.

Quando estavam de saída, encontraram Joaquim chegando.

- Boa dia, garotos! – sorriu – Dia ensolarado, não?... Mas está muito frio, o inverno está chegando. Resolvi caminhar, por isso preferi encontrá-los aqui.

- Moramos longe pra diabo. – exclamou Leah – São dez da manhã. O senhor está caminhando desde que horas?

- ...Acordo às quatro e meia. – sorriu, parecendo orgulhoso.

- Credo! Ás quatro eu estou indo deitar.

- Vamos, minha gente. Temos que ir logo. – riu Lupin, entrando no carro.

* * *

Ao chegarem na casa de Lílian, não encontraram ninguém. Chamaram, mas ninguém respondeu. Resolveram entrar, já que a porta estava aberta. Ao entrar na cozinha, Leah viu que vários potes estavam abertos na mesa e na pia, mostrando que ela estava, pela manhã, fazendo algum tipo de mistura. Leah pegou um dos potes, e percebeu do que se tratava.

- Ah, não... – gemeu Lupin, perdendo a cor. Leah e Joaquim o olharam, sem entender. Ele correu para o jardim detrás da casa. Lá, o taque da área de serviço estava com uma vasilha, e tanto ela quanto a louça branca, estavam sujos de vermelho vivo.

- Lupin, espera! – chamou Leah, balançando a cabeça, com o pote que havia achado na cozinha nas mãos, ainda – Não é o que você...

Mas ele ignorou, saiu por detrás da casa, chamando Lílian sem parar, desesperado. Atrás de Leah e Joaquim, a porta de um banheiro se abriu, e dele saiu Lílian, com as mãos e o roupão sujos de vermelho, e uma toalha enrolada na cabeça, também manchada.

- Lupin! Desculpe, não ouvi vocês me chamarem! – gritou Lílian, preocupada.

Ao ver a amiga bem, Lupin sentiu as pernas tremerem, e ele caiu de joelhos na frente dela, segurando suas mãos:

- Ah, Lílian, não me mate do coração! Por Deus, achei que você...

- Ahm... Não, não me matei de novo. – murmurou, meio constrangida, indo se sentar num banco de madeira, numa mesa ao sol.

- ...Porque está tão imunda de... pensei que fosse...

Lílian baixou a cabeça, tirando a toalha dos cabelos, esfregou a toalha manchada nos cabelos, e ergueu a cabeça de novo, jogando os cabelos pra trás, sem graça de ter deixado o amigo tão desesperado:

- Desculpe, só estava...

- ...Pintando o cabelo. – riu Leah, mostrando o pote plástico para Lupin e jogando-o para trás, acertando o tanque sujo.

Lupin soltou um longo "ow", sentindo-se um tremendo idiota. Joaquim sorriu, olhando Lílian:

- É... a senhora fica muito mais bonita com essa cor de cabelo.

- Francamente, você já foi mais detalhista, Lupin – riu Leah – Achei que iria reparar que as coisas que ela tinha deixado na cozinha eram os ingredientes que ela usa nessa tinta maluca, e que as manchas vermelhas não eram de sangue.

- Não reparei. – murmurou.

- Eu achei que chegariam mais tarde. – falou Lílian, desconcertada, olhando as mãos sujas de vermelho – Se incomodam de esperar eu tomar banho?

- De jeito nenhum, esperaremos aqui. – sorriu Joaquim, parecendo radiante de ver Lílian com os cabelos, apesar de molhados, já brilhando sob a luz do sol, vermelhos de novo.

* * *

Leah olhava Lílian terminar de se arrumar, encostada na porta de seu quarto. Ainda que estivesse anos mais velha, ter aqueles longos cabelos gritantemente vermelhos de novo pareciam fazer ela voltar a ser tão bonita quanto antes. Ou não.

- ...Sabe que eu acho que você conseguiu ficar mais bonita do que era? – comentou Leah, apática, de braços cruzados – Ficar mais velha e ter engordado fez bem pra você. Claro, não tão gorda quanto você estava, mas está melhor assim, um pouco mais cheinha que a magreza sua da juventude.

Lílian terminou de colocar seu brinco, ajeitou o cinturão do uniforme de Auror Supremo (que agora lhe cabia direitinho na silhueta, diferente de antes, que ficava largo), e foi na direção da porta. Parou na frente de Leah e puxou a mão dela, colocando as duas alianças nela.

- ...É muito feio devolver um presente.

Leah olhou a própria mão, e olhou Lílian, que parecia ofendida. Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, e disse, cínica:

- Não fui eu quem abandonei o presente primeiro.

- Você tinha tudo em mente desde o início, não tinha? – perguntou Lílian, lhe olhando estreitamente – Disse que era pra eu usar a aliança para lembrar de você. Você sabia que não ia ficar em Azkaban. Aliás, não ia querer ficar em Azkaban de novo. Preferiu se matar a isso.

- Sim. Sou rebelde e orgulhosa. Tinha tudo meticulosamente planejado desde o início. Se eu fosse condenada á morte ou á prisão perpétua, me mataria.

- Você acha nobre isso? Acha que foi fácil para mim, no fim das contas eu convivi com a perda de todas as pessoas que eu mais amei na vida.

- Você também se matou, não se esqueça.

- Eu não tinha mais ninguém na minha vida! Eu estava desesperada! – gritou, inconformada.

- Bom, algo irreal aconteceu, eu voltei e te trouxe de volta á vida, também.

Lílian respirou fundo, e antes de descer para a sala, olhou Leah uma última vez:

- O que realmente interessa, é que, pra mim, não mudou muita coisa, porque você continua morta.

* * *

Joaquim, Leah, Lílian e Lupin encontraram-se com Dumbledore numa sala secreta, em um prédio abandonado no subúrbio. Era onde geralmente se reuniam, para discutir os planos sobre os ataques dos demônios. Apesar do prédio abandonado, era uma sala ampla, iluminada e cheia de decoração medieval.

- Está linda, usando o uniforme de Auror, com seus cabelos vermelhos de novo. – elogiou Dumbledore – Por favor, Lílian, se aproxime.

Ela se aproximou, e Dumbledore lhe esticou um grande embrulho de veludo azul. Ela sorriu, radiante: sabia o que era aquilo. Sua espada mágica, que deixara sob tutela de Dumbledore quando abandonou a elite dos bruxos. Até então, estava duelando com sua varinha, e usando espadas comuns.

Lílian a retirou, e ela era muito grande, prateada, com detalhes brancos e transparentes. Os rubis cravados nela pareciam brilhar de satisfação ao serem tocados pela antiga dona novamente.

- Continua linda, como sempre. – sorriu Lílian, guardando-a na bainha de couro marrom, e lhe dando um beijo, antes de amarrá-la na cintura.

- Agora... o comunicado. – avisou o professor, suspirando – Recebemos a informação de que temos um poderoso demônio na região norte da cidade, já nos limites. Ele só aparece à noite, mas... ele é de um nível que não confrontamos até agora. Ele é capaz de guiar demônios menores. Eis aqui uma imagem dele.

Dumbledore colocou sobre a mesa um cristal, que brilhou e fez surgir sobre eles a imagem enevoada da noite anterior, do demônio avançando na direção da cidade, com seus pequenos subordinados juntos.

- ...Essa não. – gemeu Leah, sentindo a espinha gelar.

- Aproveitem a luz da lua nesta noite. Quero que vocês quatro vão até a região norte. Snape e Sirius já estão por lá desde ontem, mas apenas atacaram os menores. Agora que tenho você de volta, Lílian, me sinto mais seguro. Você e Leah juntas são invencíveis. – ele as olhou um tempo, e completou, sorrindo – Isso, é claro, se resolverem de uma vez por todas essas brigas e pendências tão persistentes.

Lílian virou os olhos, sem graça, enquanto Leah parecia mal humorada.

- Boa sorte para todos. Estarei lá assim que puder. – sorriu, liberando-os em seguida.

* * *

- Acho bom andarem atentos por aqui, aqueles demônios menores podem aparecer de qualquer lugar. – avisou Sirius, que havia encontrado os amigos e agora os escoltava entre uma mata, próximo do subúrbio, longe de alguns prédios abandonados e pixados por vândalos.

- Acho melhor nós nos dividirmos, não? – sugeriu Leah – Podemos avisar os outros, caso dermos de cara com o demônio maior. Ficar num só grupo seria pior.

- É uma boa idéia. – concordou Lílian.

Sirius relutou, mas Lupin o convenceu: Sirius e Leah foram para o lado dos prédios, Lupin e Lílian continuaram na floresta. Joaquim havia ficado para trás dos prédios, como se estivesse de vigia, porque ainda estava um pouco cansado do excesso de exorcismos que andava fazendo nas últimas semanas.

Leah começou a caminhar pelas ruas curvada, com as espadas na mão. Sirius andava com a varinha, sem tanta preocupação. O asfalto era cheio de rachaduras e buracos, e o mato já crescia nesses lugares. Os terrenos onde tinham capôs de futebol e quadras esportivas estavam abandonados, também cheios de mato, de lixo e com as grades tortas e enferrujadas.

- ...Parece preocupada demais, Leah. Tá sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius.

- ...Acho que esse capetão é pior do que a gente pensava. PARE DE ANDAR.

- ...Que foi? – estranhou, olhando para trás.

- KAITEN KEMBU!

Sirius se agachou, desviando do ataque de Leah, o ataque dela rasgou o chão metros á frente deles, numa meia lua, e, para surpresa de Sirius, pedaços da carapaça dos demônios menores voaram para todos os lados. Ela, naquele ataque, pulverizou seis deles, que se escondiam debaixo do asfalto. Ela parou, ofegando.

- UAU! – exclamou Sirius – Como você percebeu que eles estavam na espreita?

- ...Eu sabia... – murmurou pra si mesma - ...É pior do que eu podia imaginar.

Os dois escutaram um assobio agudo, e saltaram a tempo de escapar de alguma cosia que caiu do céu, abrindo uma enorme cratera no asfalto. Dela, ergueu-se o demônio maior, sorrindo, balançando a enorme cauda. Ele estalou os dedos e inúmeros outros demônios apareceram do chão.

- Merda... danou-se. – gemeu Leah, se levantando.

Sirius sacou a espada, e apontou para o demônio:

- Essa é a hora que a gente pede reforços.

- NÃO! – exclamou Leah – Não chame os outros.

O demônio olhou Leah, e sorriu:

- ...Então é você, uh?

- Não, não sou eu. – murmurou Leah, que se levantou... e fugiu, desaparecendo entre os prédios.

- ...Leah? – gemeu Sirius, assustado – O que deu em você?!

O demônio gargalhou, e olhou Sirius:

- ...Você não me interessa, humano. Meus filhos irão se divertir com você.

E, assim, os outros monstros atacaram Sirius, que os matou um a um, enquanto o outro demônio cavalgou entre os prédios, atrás de Leah, sumindo da vista de Sirius.

- AH, DROGA! ...Você não param de brotar do chão?!

Leah corria entre os apertados corredores dos prédios abandonados, com o demônio na sua cola.

- Não posso enfrentá-lo. Seria pior. – pensava – Tenho de distraí-lo e fugir.

Ela parou de repente, e avançou contra o demônio, com a espada brilhando, em punho. Mas a mão dele atingiu seu rosto em cheio, agarrando-a no ar. Leah foi jogada de costas num muro, e sentiu alguma coisa lhe enterrar dolorosamente no ombro. Abriu os olhos e viu um enorme espinho de osso.

- ...Filho da puta. – gemeu, sentindo a dor se irradiar pro corpo todo.

O demônio chegou á sua frente, sorrindo:

- ...Achou que eu não iria sentir seu cheiro? O que faz aqui? Era para estar se divertindo há muito tempo. Era para ter dizimado quase metade da humanidade.

- ...Não tô muito a fim. – murmurou.

- É uma ordem de seu irmão mais velho, Thu'uban. Vais me desobedecer, meu caçulinha? – sorriu, malvado.

- ...Acha mesmo que eu iria me esquecer de alguém tão feio quanto você, "Tu-tu"? Minha resposta continua a mesma: se fode. Traduzindo, NÃO.

O grande demônio, Thu'uban, gargalhou, batendo os cascos no chão. Enfiou a mão dentro de uma pequena bolsa de couro que tinha presa á armadura de crânios, e retirou dela um grande caco de uma pedra azul brilhante, que ele ergueu, e ela brilhou, cheia de luz.

- Não está mais em posição de dizer "não" para seu irmão, _Zz'Gashi._

* * *

Sirius continuava lutando contra os demônios menores, mas eles eram muito numerosos. Não demorou, e Lupin e Lílian apareceram, para ajudar.

- ...De onde vieram tantos demônios? – perguntou Lupin, preocupado.

- Deve ser a presença do demônio maior, ele foi atrás da Leah. Ela pareceu apavorada quando o viu. – comentou Sirius, cansado.

- Foi atrás da Leah? – perguntou Lílian, intrigada.

- Foi. Parecia estar interessado só nela. A Leah, por outro lado, só correu dele.

- Para onde ela foi? – perguntou Lupin – Vou atrás dela. Assim que terminarem aqui, me procurem!

Sirius indicou o caminho, e Lupin avançou, matando os demônios no caminho, e correndo para o corredor. Lílian começou a ficar preocupada:

- ...Acho melhor acabarmos com esses daqui, e logo. – disse, ignorando que, a cada dois que matavam, três surgiam do chão.

_

* * *

_

Lupin correu pelos corredores, atrás de Leah, mas nada. Chegou até o corredor onde viu o rastro de sangue dela, nos fundos de um dos prédios abandonados, e o muro com a marca do furo do espinho, mas nem sinal de Leah.

- ...Procurando alguém, meu pequeno humano? – sibilou Thu'uban, se aproximando, vindo da garagem do prédio. Lupin se pôs em guarda – Ah, não se dê ao trabalho de me atacar. Não sou eu quem vou brincar com você.

- ...Onde está a Leah, demônio? Eu não vou perguntar de novo.

- ...Ela está muito melhor do que vocês, humanos frágeis e... ARGH!

Lupin atingiu o rosto do demônio com uma velocidade incrível, lhe abrindo um corte no rosto. Ele recuou, batendo os cascos no chão, e lupin se aprontou para um segundo ataque:

- Eu disse que não perguntaria de novo.

- ...Humano maldito. Vai virar alimento para meu irmão.

Lupin sentiu alguma coisa se aproximar, e saltou para trás caindo de pé sobre o muro. Inúmeros espinhos atingiram o concreto do chão. Ao olhar para frente, o demônio havia desaparecido.

- Filho da mãe... – murmurou. Outra saraivada de espinhos atingiu o muro fazendo ele saltar para uma grande quadra poliesportiva abandonada – Quem está aí?

Foi quando outro demônio saltou sobre a tabela da cesta de Basquete, agarrando-se sobre ela. Ele era grande, alto, e tinha o corpo coberto de espinhos. Sua cauda balançava sem parar, parecendo excitado de ter uma vítima, e sorria, malicioso.

- ...Outro _demônio maior_. – murmurou Lupin, se referindo á uma 'escala' de poder entre os demônios – É comparsa daquele maior?

- ...Não... – sorriu. Ele saltou do alto da tabela, e pousou suavemente na frente de Lupin, que se pôs em guarda. O demônio se ergueu, respirando fundo, ficando quase com dois metros de altura, e esticou a mão para Lupin, sorrindo – Sou irmão caçula de Thu'uban. Meu nome é Zz'gashi. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Lupin recusou, ainda em guarda, o olhando fixamente:

- ...Já nos conhecemos? Como sabe meu nome?

- Será que a carne de um lobisomem é saborosa? – sorriu – Vamos experimentar.

Zz'Gashi atacou, e Lupin defendeu-se com a espada, fazendo os espinhos dele ricochetearem na quadra. O demônio se agachou, e fez aparecer nas costas da mão longas lâminas, levemente curvadas, e atacou. Lupin se defendia como podia, e, num vacilo do demônio, acertou-lhe um chute na barriga, lançando-o contra a parede, desmoronando-a.

- Você é bom de briga. – sorriu Zz'Gashi, de joelhos na grama.

- Digo o mesmo. – murmurou Lupin.

Mas o demônio desapareceu, afundando-se na terra. Lupin ficou confuso. Onde ele estaria? Caminhou pela quadra de concreto, sem saber onde encontrá-lo.

- APAREÇA, COVARDE! – gritou Lupin, olhando ao redor.

O bruxo caminhou de costas, olhando para os lados, até pisar em um pedaço do concreto que estava rachado, com o mato crescendo em seu buraco. Ao colocar o outro pé ali, sentiu alguém lhe lançar sobre seu corpo. No mesmo instante, uma fileira de espinhos rasgou as plantas e parte do concreto, vindo do chão numa velocidade superior a um piscar de olhos: se ele estivesse ali, estaria morto.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, NÃO PISE no chão nu! – exclamou Lílian, sobre ele, no chão.

Lupin ofegou, assustado, enquanto Lílian se levantava.

- Foi por pouco, heim? – riu Sirius, de cima do muro.

- Não tem graça nenhuma. – murmurou Lupin, se levantando também – Lílian, espere!

Lílian correu para fora da quadra. Deu quatro passos na grama e saltou para o alto. E, do chão, saiu Zz'Gashi, lhe dando um bote certeiro. Ela colocou a espada na frente do corpo, protegendo-se, e foi na arma que os espinhos, garras e dentes afiados do demônio pararam.

- Surpresa, Zz'Gashi! – exclamou Lílian, entre os dentes – Não vai ser tão fácil me pegar!

No ar, ela agarrou um dos espinhos da cabeça de Zz'Gashi, e girou o corpo, atirando-o contra o chão com tremenda violência, caindo á frente dele, em seguida.

Zz'Gashi não se encovou, ao contrário, se ergueu, sorrindo:

- Olha só... há quanto tempo...

Lílian esticou a espada em uma mão, apontando o demônio, e esticou o outro braço, e, com os dedos, literalmente o 'chamou para a briga':

- ...Pode vir. Vou tirar você do corpo da Leah nem que seja na base da pancada.

Zz'Gashi gargalhou, e avançou. Os espinhos em forma de lâminas atingiam a espada de Lílian, que se defendia. Lupin e Sirius correram na sua direção.

- Não se aproximem! – gritou Lílian.

O demônio esticou os braços para trás, lançando inúmeros espinhos. Os dois bruxos quase não conseguiram desviar deles. Em seguida Zz'Gashi agarrou a gola de Lílian, e a lançou com fora para longe. A bruxa voou, batendo de costas no alto da parede do prédio abandonado.

- ...Ai. – gemeu, entre as lascas de concreto que se desprendiam.

Ela sentiu o corpo se despregar da parede, começando a cair. Mas Zz'Gashi cravou os espinhos ao seu redor, lhe prendendo contra a parede. Sua espada escorregou, despencando para o chão.

- Ah, droga. – gemeu.

Lílian olhou para frente, e viu Zz'Gashi avançar nela. Fechou os olhos, prendendo a respiração, e sentiu o enorme corpo dele bater contra o seu, na parede. Achou que ele iria cravar os dentes em seu pescoço, estava completamente indefesa, mas ele não o fez. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e o olhou de esguio.

- ...Peguei você. – sorriu Zz'Gashi, agarrado á parede do prédio, apertando Lílian contra o concreto.

A bruxa respirou profundamente, engolindo alguma coisa muito dolorida. Olhava ele nos olhos, com medo. É, ele tinha conseguido.

- ...Como se sente, sabendo que pode virar meu lanche em qualquer segundo? – sorriu Zz'Gashi, suave e malvado.

Lupin e Sirius chegaram próximo do muro.

- Essa não, como vamos atacá-lo?! – gemeu Sirius – Podemos acertar Lílian

- ...Vamos arrumar um jeito. – pensou Lupin, exasperado.

- ...Não vai usar aquele antigo discurso de que posso não fazer nada disso? – perguntou o demônio, ainda olhando Lílian – De que eu tenho escolha?

Mas Lílian não tinha reação, não sabia por que. Olhava no fundo dos olhos brilhantes e violetas de Zz'Gashi, escutava sua voz, seu jeito cínico e cruel. E não conseguia ter reação, era como se estivesse enfeitiçada por ele.

- ...Você está muito chata. – reclamou o demônio, desapontado – Acho que vou mesmo matar e devorar você. Você deve ter um sabor muito melhor do que dos outros.

Zz'Gashi encostou a boca no pescoço de Lílian, e passou a língua áspera até próximo de sua orelha. Lílian prendeu a respiração, fechando os olhos, sentindo a espinha gelar. Imediatamente o demônio parou, com o nariz e a boca ainda quase encostados em sua orelha. Respirou fundo na pele de Lílian e a olhou, levemente intrigado:

- ...Sua temperatura corpórea _subiu meio grau. _E essa descarga de adrenalina, hormônios atrapalham bastante o sabor da carne. – reclamou, mau humorado. Ele olhou Lílian mais alguns instantes, e mudou de expressão. Piscou calmamente e sorriu torto - ...E eu muito menos costumo fazer minhas vítimas se arrepiarem.

Lílian apertou o corpo contra a parede, apavorada, mas de nada adiantou: Zz'Gashi simplesmente colou sua boca na dela, lhe beijando.

Sirius e Lupin, do chão, se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer. Lílian fechou os olhos, prendendo a respiração. Instantes depois, ele afastou o rosto.

- É... você não estava querendo ser devorada. – sorriu, malicioso.

Um feitiço atingiu as costas de Zz'Gashi, que gemeu e saltou para o alto do prédio, enquanto Lílian despencou, caindo dolorosamente no chão.

Sirius imediatamente lhe segurou:

- ...Machucou-se, Lílian?

- Ai... só na queda. – gemeu, sentindo as costas doerem. Ao olhar para cima, Lupin partia como um raio para o alto do prédio - ...Lupin precisa tomar cuidado!

- É, eu imagino porquê. – comentou Sirius, virando os olhos.

Lílian se levantou, dolorida, empurrando Sirius:

- Vá chamar Joaquim, AGORA!

- Mas você...

- RÁPIDO!

No alto do prédio, Zz'Gashi se erguia, com a mão nas costas, enquanto Lupin parecia realmente furioso.

- Ora essa... – gemeu o demônio – Isso machucou.

- Vou machucar você muito mais. – rosnou Lupin, avançando.

Entre os ataques, Zz'Gashi começou a vacilar. E a lâmina da espada de Lupin começou a lhe arranhar, fazendo-o sangrar. Com uma explosão mágica, Lupin o lançou contra a casinha onde ficava as antigas instalações do topo do prédio, fazendo-o despencar para o andar debaixo.

- ...O que houve com todo aquele poder? – gritou Lupin, do alto do terraço.

- ...Bruxo ciumento filho da mãe. – murmurou Zz'Gashi, saltando novamente para o terraço.

Lupin avançou, atingindo Zz'Gashi duas vezes, lançando-o no terraço do outro prédio. O demônio girou no chão, sentindo o corpo todo doer. Ao olhar para cima, viu Lupin saltar sobre ele, segurando a espada com as duas mãos, descendo num ataque fatal.

- NÃO O MACHUQUE!

Lílian abraçou Zz'Gashi com força, lançando-se na frente de Lupin, que atingiu uma barreira mágica. A explosão o lançou de costas no chão.

Ele se levantou, zonzo. Lílian abriu os olhos, viu que Zz'Gashi ofegava, sem forças, no chão, e olhou para trás. Lupin parecia chocado.

- ...O que pensa que está fazendo? – arfou Lupin.

- Pare de atacá-lo, Lupin. – ofegou Lílian – Por favor.

- Como PARAR de atacá-lo? Como... POR FAVOR?!

Zz'Gashi segurou a bota de Lílian com força, e murmurou:

- ...Me mate... por favor.

Lílian fechou os olhos, sem olhar para trás, respirou fundo, e disse, em alto e bom tom:

- Ele... é a Leah.

Lupin deixou a espada cair de suas mãos.

- ...O quê?

- É uma longa história, mas é a verdade. – gemeu Lílian, entre os dentes – Por favor, não o ataque.

Nisso, finalmente Joaquim e Sirius apareciam no alto do prédio. O religioso se aproximou de Zz'Gashi.

- ...Não adianta implorar... não jamais mataríamos você, Leah. – disse Joaquim, cabisbaixo. Mas ele ergueu o cajado no alto, e disse – Mas... Zz'Gashi é outra história.

- ...O que o senhor vai...? – Lílian não terminou, porque Joaquim cravou seu cajado no peito de Zz'Gashi, cegando todos com uma enorme luz branca.

Lupin agarrou Lílian, antes que ela avançasse. Zz'Gashi debateu-se, lutando contra Joaquim, que permaneceu firme, com o pé e a ponta do cajado sobre seu corpo. Em instantes, todos puderam ver um espírito negro sair, aos gritos, do corpo de Zz'Gashi, e se desintegrar na luz branca do ataque de Joaquim. O religioso se afastou, cansado, enquanto o demônio fechou os olhos, desmaiando.

Lílian se aproximou, olhando para Joaquim:

- ...O que o senhor fez?

- ...Leah... está livre. – sorriu Joaquim, olhando o corpo de Zz'Gashi.

Todos olharam Zz'Gashi, que estava desacordado. Lentamente, ele diminuiu de forma, e seus espinhos pareceram se 'recolher' para dentro da pele de Leah, que voltou a ter a cor normal. Os ferimentos que sangravam lentamente se fecharam, porque a Pedra Filosofal voltava a fazer efeito.

- Caramba... era a Leah mesmo. – gemeu Sirius, parecendo apavorado.

Lílian respirou fundo, agarrando-se aos ombros de Joaquim, e disse:

- ...Vamos para casa. Acho que temos que conversar bastante com vocês.

* * *

Estavam todos na casa dos aurores: Sirius, lupin, Lílian, Joaquim, Snape e Dumbledore. Acabavam de escutar de Lílian e de Joaquim toda a história de Leah e de Zz'Gashi.

- Caramba, era só o que faltava. – gemeu Sirius, com as mãos na cabeça – Leah ser um dos demônios fortes.

- ...Não acredito que Zz'Gashi voltaram a atormentar Leah – disse Dumbledore, calmo – Joaquim conseguiu acabar com a presença dele.

- ...Porque não contaram nada para a gente? – reclamou Lupin – Eu ia matar ela!

- Leah estava morta, porque iríamos contar isso para vocês? – disse Lílian, parecendo chateada – Só nós, o professor Dumbledore e poucas outras pessoas do vilarejo português sabiam que Leah era Zz'Gashi.

- Uma coisa foi escutar sobre a consciência de Zz'Gashi no julgamento, outra coisa foi ver ele ao vivo, não? Nem me lembrava disso. – falou Sirius – Se fosse eu, também o atacaria.

- O que passou, passou. – disse Joaquim – Conseguimos, de vez, eliminar Zz'Gashi, mas parece que o Thu'uban, que também é um demônio poderoso, da mesma linhagem de Zz'Gashi, ainda está por aí. Precisamos tomar cuidado.

- ...Vamos tomar. – avisou Dumbledore – Bom... vou embora. Leah está bem, em segurança. Se precisarem de mim, podem chamar. Fico feliz e aliviado que tudo tenha terminado bem.

- Obrigada, professor. – agradeceu Lílian. Em seguida ela virou-se para Lupin – Lupin, pode me levar em casa, por favor?

- Claro, levo. Você me acompanha, Sirius? – perguntou, sendo respondido com um aceno de afirmação.

- Obrigada. Vou lá em cima, ver Leah. Já desço. – comentou, desanimada.

Lílian subiu as escadas, saindo da vista dos amigos, que foram se arrumar para levá-la em casa. Ao chegar no quarto de Leah, viu que ela estava sentada na cama, terminando de abotoar a blusa do pijama.

- Já acordou? Que bom. – suspirou Lílian, aliviada, se aproximando.

- É. Já. – murmurou, meio sem graça. A ruiva se sentou na beirada da cama, enquanto Leah comentou, amargurada, olhando o braço direito enfaixado de Lílian - ...Pelo jeito, como sempre, vocês saíram mais machucados que eu, depois de enfrentarem Zz'Gashi. Ah, era a última coisa que eu poderia querer, voltar a ser ele.

- Joaquim lhe libertou, conseguimos destruir Zz'Gashi, dessa vez pra sempre. É verdade. – disse Lílian, segura – E não se preocupe, foi só um arranhão.

Leah olhou a amiga longamente, e disse:

- Thu'uban ainda está por aí. Ele é muito perigoso. MUITO mesmo. Por favor, não enfrentem ele.

- ...Ele é irmão de Zz'Gashi? Não sabia que existia esse tipo de hierarquia e parentesco.

- Enquanto eu estava no outro mundo, sofrendo as penitências dos meus pecados, não havia um só dia em que ele não aparecesse para me tentar. Sibilava palavras doces, tentadoras de vingança. Sorte que eu estava convicta a dizer não. Mas ele, pelo jeito, não desistiu de ter o irmão ao seu lado no Juízo Final. ...Não se aproximem dele, não fazem idéia do poder que ele tem.

Lílian pareceu ignorar a quantidade de avisos que Leah dava, e lhe abraçou com força, repousando o ouvido em seu peito, escutando seu coração:

- Não faz idéia de como estou aliviada de saber que Zz'Gashi não tomou conta de você por muito tempo.

- ...Essa não deveria ser sua preocupação principal, baixinha. – reclamou Leah, suspirando.

- ...Mas é. – disse, lhe beijando a cicatriz do peito, onde ficava a Pedra Filosofal – Bendita seja essa pedra que te trouxe de volta á vida. Joaquim disse que se não fosse por ela, não teria conseguido destruir Zz'Gashi.

Leah suspirou profundamente, olhando o teto:

- É... no fim das coisas, que ódio, eu não sou merda nenhuma sem você por perto.

Lílian ergueu o rosto, lhe olhando, com as sobrancelhas juntas:

- Puxa vida... isso deve ter sido horrível para você admitir.

- Nem me fale. – disse Leah, passando as costas dos dedos pela bochecha de Lílian, tirando o cabelo vermelho dela da frente do rosto. Com as duas mãos, ela colocou o cabelo da amiga atrás da orelha, e disse, tombando o rosto – Você fica mesmo muito mais bonita com o cabelo dessa cor. Você não faz idéia.

- Alguém andou reclamando que estava sentindo falta dessa cor. E, pensando bem, eu também prefiro assim. ...Como nos _velhos tempos_.

As duas se olharam, sem dizer nada. Leah respirou fundo, esticou o rosto sem tirar as mãos do rosto de Lílian, e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração dela tocar sua pele. Alguém lá debaixo gritou "estamos prontos!", e Leah parou, tirando as mãos do rosto de Lílian e se recostando nos travesseiros.

- Eu... quero descer pra comer alguma coisa. Estou com fome. – disse, em tom baixo, respirando fundo, olhando as cobertas.

- Tudo bem, já vou descendo. – concordou Lílian, virando o rosto e se levantando - Preciso ir pra casa.

Lílian se levantou, olhando o tapete do quarto, e deu as costas, saindo. Respirou fundo, e balançou a cabeça, chegando na porta do quarto. Leah olhou para as próprias pernas, pensativa; respirou fundo e deu um murro na parte detrás da cama de madeira, e se levantou de uma vez. Caminhou, erguendo o corpo até Lílian, e a puxou pelo braço. Ela olhou para trás, mas antes que pudesse perguntar "o que foi?", Leah segurou suas mãos, e a apertou contra a parede, lhe beijando com firmeza durante alguns segundos. Depois se afastou, soltando as mãos de Lílian, e respirou fundo:

- ...Desculpe.

- ...Você tem uma grande desvantagem em relação ao Zz'Gashi. – disse Lílian, também respirando fundo, olhando-a fixamente.

Leah passou a mão na boca, fazendo um "hum?" sem entender, enquanto Lílian mais uma vez respirou fundo, recostando-se na parede, olhando o chão por um instante, antes de erguer o olhar e dizer, dando um sorriso meio derrotado:

- ...Você não tem a mínima capacidade de me decifrar o suficiente.

Dessa vez, Leah não perdeu tempo pensando: apenas piscou, antes de puxar as mãos de Lílian e colocá-las atrás do seu pescoço, para depois literalmente escorregar para seus braços, lhe beijando mais uma vez. Você sabe o que esperar mais de cinco anos para poder dar um beijo em alguém? Guardar ele pra si, sabendo que, talvez, ele nunca seria dado? Já ter quase certeza de que uma coisa dessas seria mesmo só algo para habitar no fundo do seu imaginário? Como você reagiria se, de repente, descobrisse que pode realizar, colocar isso pra fora, não importando se é por curiosidade, instinto, paixão, amor ou simples acaso? Preferiria continuar guardando só para si mesmo? Ou não perderia essa oportunidade por nada? Lílian não se afastou por nenhum instante, permitiu que Leah explorasse e saboreasse cada pedacinho da sua boca, e parecia que era isso mesmo que ela fazia; sem pressa alguma, ela era incrivelmente envolvente e sedutora, como se seus lábios, sua língua e até mesmo sua saliva tivessem uma espécie de veneno, capaz de deixar quem experimentasse seu beijo incapaz de querer parar. Lílian, por sua vez, era extremamente doce: parecia saber exatamente como fazer para que seu beijo fosse perfeito, poderiam jurar que ela saberia ler a mente de alguém, para tamanha tranqüilidade e certeza de como conquistar. Mas não, ela não lia nenhuma mente. Ela só... sabia.

Leah respirou fundo, e puxou o lábio inferior de Lílian entre os dentes, de propósito, abrindo os olhos e afastando um pouco o rosto. E quando Lílian abriu os olhos também, ela mais uma vez mordeu seu lábio inferior, sem parar de olhá-la, para depois apertar seu rosto contra o dela e lhe dar um apertado selinho. Lílian tirou os braços do pescoço de Leah, e os desceu pelos seus ombros, pelos seus braços, até segurar suas mãos, enquanto encostava o rosto no pescoço dela e sentia o cheiro de sua pele. Leah entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, e também respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume de seu pescoço, e lhe deu um doce beijo atrás da orelha, entre os cabelos, antes de afastar o rosto.

As duas se olharam longamente, quando escutaram alguém chamando Lílian pela segunda vez. A ruiva respirou fundo, olhando para o lado, e voltou a olhar Leah, dizendo, em voz baixa:

- Certo, hora de ir. ...Boa noite.

Leah deixou ela soltar suas mãos, e respondeu, suavemente:

- Vai ser uma noite muito estranha. Mas vai ser uma excelente noite.

Lílian balançou a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça, e deu as costas, descendo as escadas. Leah esperou ela sumir de sua vista, e voltou para o quarto. Caiu de costas na cama, com as mãos na cabeça, parecendo um tanto atordoada. E demorou alguns minutos antes de descer para poder jantar.

* * *

**N.A 1: EEEITA PORRA! XD**

**N.A 2: Dois capítulos da Apocalipse em menos de uma semana! Acho que vocês não podem reclamar, não é? xD**

**N.A 3: É... até Zz'Gashi tirou casquinha da Lílian nesse capítulo. Coitado do Lupin, platônico que é, que só ficou na vontade.**

**N.A 4: ...Por que vocês estão me olhando com essa cara? Õ_o ...Eu disse que a DoomsDay seria 'slash', não disse? Não reclamem... (brinks) =B**

**N.A 5: Até o próximo capítulo!**

**N.A 6: Ah, é: ZZ'GACHAN!!!!!! *___*  
**


	11. Ato 11: Come Cover Me

**Ato XI: Me Cubra Com Sua Presença**

_Venha molhar os olhos de uma viúva  
Cobrir a noite com o seu amor  
Secar a chuva do meu rosto molhado  
Beber o vinho, o doce e vermelho gosto de mim_

_Venha me cobrir com sua presença  
Pela emoção  
Até que você me leve de volta para dentro  
Venha me confortar com sua presença  
Um amor jovem deve viver o dobro apenas para nós_

_Para mim  
Para você  
O tempo devora a beleza de uma paixão  
Comigo  
Com você  
Em guerra por amor à você  
(Esta noite qualquer sonho vai se realizar)_

_(Nightwish – Come Cover Me)_

_

* * *

  
_

- ...Você parece distraída demais. – comentou Lupin, olhando Lílian, que estava com o queixo apoiado na mão, olhando a rua.

Sirius debruçou-se entre os bancos da frente, olhando os dois. E olhou Lupin.

- ...Lílian? – perguntou de novo.

- Ah, oi? – perguntou, olhando os amigos – Desculpe.

- É, você tá precisando desligar e descansar. – riu Sirius.

- ...Acho que sim. – sorriu Lílian, sem jeito.

Ela desceu do carro, se despedindo.

- ...Você vai ficar bem, não vai? – perguntou Lupin, preocupado.

- Vou, Lupin. Não se preocupe, estou ótima. – sorriu, inclinada na janela.

- Se precisar, já sabe. – disse Sirius, batendo continência.

* * *

Leah estava sentada numa poltrona na beira da janela, segurando uma xícara de chá, olhando a lua entre nuvens. Olhou a própria mão, pensativa. Não havia mais sinal nenhum de Zz'Gashi.

Com seu 'irmão mais velho' ali no mundo real, ela pensou se, de fato, era um bom sinal que Zz'Gashi não existisse mais.

E se talvez... fosse uma desvantagem?

* * *

Thu'uban surgiu no jardim da mansão dos Potter de madrugada, sob uma fina neblina. Ele parou debaixo da varanda do quarto de Lílian, e desapareceu. E, dentro do quarto, ele novamente apareceu, num passe de mágica, silencioso.

Lílian dormia profundamente, de costas, sequer notando a presença dele. O demônio sorriu, olhando-a dormir, toda cheia de cobertas. Ele sorriu maldosamente, e baixou o corpo, respirando profundamente o cheiro dela.

- ...Agora eu tenho que concordar... – sibilou com sua voz de trovão – Não dá pra saber _qual_ é, mas você é uma mortal que tem mesmo _uma virtude irresistível_.

Lílian acordou de sobressalto, olhando para o lado, sentindo a espinha gelar. Mas o quarto estava vazio.

- Que foi isso? – gemeu para si mesma, se levantando e indo até a porta da varanda. Não viu nada - ...Acho que foi só impressão.

* * *

A cidade amanheceu nublada, com uma garoa teimosa caindo, fazendo a temperatura cair bruscamente. Lílian acordou e aproveitou o frio para acender o forno a lenha que tinha no fundo da cozinha, esquentando assim a casa toda, e também resolveu fazer cookies. Havia acordado com uma tremenda vontade de comê-los, e eram de uma receita antiga e deliciosa, que tinha aveia, nozes e chocolate. Não demorou para o cheiro dos biscoitos tomar conta da cozinha.

Alguém tocou a campainha, e ela estranhou, era muito cedo. Colocou uma jaqueta e abriu a porta.

- Oi. Bom dia. – cumprimentou Leah, parecendo sem graça, toda encapotada.

- ...Caiu da cama? – perguntou Lílian, chocada. Para Leah sair da cama antes das oito da manhã, só se fosse na base do chute.

- ...Não. – justificou-se, encolhendo os ombros.

- E o que veio fazer aqui a essa hora da madrugada? São sete e pouco ainda... quantas horas? – murmurou, olhando para trás.

- Só queria conversar... – murmurou, cabisbaixa.

Lílian parou, olhando-a. Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, até Lílian desconfiar que estava sendo um tanto sem educação:

- Ah, claro, entre logo, está muito frio.

Leah entrou meio sem jeito, e tirou as duas jaquetas que usava, mais as luvas e o xale.

- É que realmente fico assustada de ver você acordar por pura vontade assim. – justificou-se, indo para a cozinha – Bom, já que veio, venha tomar café comigo, festou fazendo cookies. Estão extremamente cheirosos.

- É, estão mesmo. – sorriu, respirando fundo – Ótimo saber que posso comer de novo.

Lílian tirou os biscoitos do forno e colocou sobre a mesa da cozinha. Leah se sentou, e se serviu de leite quente, para comer com biscoitos – a mesma coisa que Lílian fez.

- ...Diga. – disse Lílian, sentando-se numa das cadeiras, cruzando as pernas e sentando sobre elas. Pegou um dos biscoitinhos, soprou-o e comeu – Hum... ficou bom.

- Como se não ficasse sempre. – murmurou Leah, virando os olhos – Bom, é que, eu estive pensando nessa noite... sobre Zz'Gashi. E se... não foi uma boa ter acabado com ele?

- Como assim?

- Thu'uban é muito, muito forte, Lílian. Talvez Zz'Gashi fosse a única chance que a gente tinha de derrotá-lo.

- Zz'Gashi era um demônio, Leah, ele não vai fazer falta. – frisou Lílian.

- Eu sou Zz'Gashi, Lílian. – retrucou Leah, séria – Ou era. Tenho medo de que meus poderes tenham diminuído ou sofram alguma alteração sem ele.

- Seus olhos continuam violetas. – disse Lílian – Isso significa que você continua com poderes.

- Você não entende, não esteve lá, Lílian. Eu tenho medo de que eu não tenha poderes suficientes para poder proteger vocês.

- Você não precisa nos proteger. Nós protegemos um ao outro. Esqueceu do que viviam dizendo? Juntas somos imbatíveis.

Leah a olhou longamente. É, não ia conseguir convencê-la ou passar a gravidade da sua preocupação para ela. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça, e tomou um pouco do leite, comendo o biscoito, olhando o chão. Lílian se levantou, e foi até Leah, lhe puxando a cabeça num abraço apertado. Leah respirou fundo, colocando a xícara de leite na mesa, e pôs as mãos sobre os braços de Lílian, que lhe apertavam de encontro ao seu colo. Ela lhe deu um beijo na cabeça, e disse:

- Qual é que você anda parecendo tão medrosa, Leah?

A bruxa respirou fundo, sentindo a garganta doer, olhando o chão.

- Sei lá. – murmurou – O fim do mundo deve estar me deixando sensível.

- Você está é com saudades do Zz'Gashi. – riu nervosa.

- Confesse, ele até que era um charme. – sorriu, sem jeito.

As duas escutaram um barulho parecido com uma explosão, longe dali, meio abafado. Leah se ergueu num salto e as duas correram até o quarto de Lílian, no segundo andar para olhar a varanda: uma enorme coluna de fumaça negra se erguia, num canto da cidade.

- ...O que será que houve? – perguntou Lílian.

- ...Coisa boa não deve ter sido. Vamos lá.

* * *

As duas se aproximavam da fumaça pelos prédios, correndo velozes, saltando pelos telhados, como se a gravidade simplesmente não existisse. No meio do caminho, uma série de estrelas brilhantes surgiu, e apareceu a imagem de Lupin e Sirius, que também pareciam correr pelas ruas, mas de carro:

- ...Onde vocês estão? – perguntou Sirius.

- Estamos indo para o local, já. – disse Lílian – Vocês demoram?

- Não, chegamos no máximo em oito minutos. Onde estamos começou a chover muito.

- Ok. Esperamos vocês lá.

De fato, uma parte da cidade já chovia muito, e a temperatura havia caído mais ainda. O local da explosão era uma refinaria, no lado industrial da cidade. As caldeiras ardiam e a fumaça negra subia na direção do céu.

- Que coisa, o que será que houve? – perguntou Leah, entrando no galpão principal da usina – Não parece ter ninguém aqui.

- ...Ninguém humano, não é? – murmurou Lílian, olhando os próprios pés. Acabava de quase pisar com as botas de auror sobre um rastro de alguma coisa gosmenta e verde, que ia na direção das caldeiras partidas, e sumia ao chegar nela.

- Aqui está bem quente. – reclamou Leah, começando a suar. O calor do fogo era intenso. – Mas não vejo nada.

Lílian puxou Leah pelo braço, e colocou as mãos na frente do corpo. Respirou fundo e empurrou as moas no ar, gritando uma palavra mágica. Imediatamente uma forte rajada de vento abriu caminho na fumaça negra.

- ...Que merda é aquela?! – exclamou Leah.

No meio da fumaça, sobre o calor do fogo, pendurado entre os canos de ferro e aço, um enorme casulo de alguma criatura simplesmente pulsava, vivo.

- ...Sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado aqui. – gemeu Lílian.

Leah sacou a espada, girou-a no ar e a fincou no chão. Foi a vez dela comandar o vento: uma espécie de pequeno ciclone surgiu, feroz, girando pelo galpão, retirando dali toda a fumaça que estava sobre o teto. E, no telhado-, via-se inúmeros outros casulos pendurados. Eles eram meio transparentes, com uma pele fina, e era fácil ver que dentro deles o corpo dos antigos funcionários da refinaria estava preso, completamente despedaçado.

Lílian soltou uma exclamação de asco, sentindo náusea ao ver aquela enorme quantidade de casulos.

- Certo. Hora de soltá-los. – disse Leah, erguendo a espada. Mas Lílian segurou seu braço – Qual é! Não vai me deixar fazer isso? Eles estão lá para ser refeição dessa criatura que está ali na caldeira!

- ...Não sei se devemos... – gemeu Lílian.

- Escute, EU entendo de demônios. – reclamou, empurrando Lílian – Se afaste, isso não vai ser bonito.

Lílian obedeceu. Leah atacou o telhado, despedaçando-o. Os casulos se partiram, e todo o conteúdo despejou no chão no lugar. Os pedaços das pessoas estavam quase todos comidos, corroídos, e o caldo grosso que os envolvia era ácido. Leah atacou e se afastou, para não se sujar. Olhou Lílian, que estava logo atrás de seu ombro, e disse:

- ...Está vendo?... Olha o que essa maldita criatura fez.

Nessa hora, o casulo maior se rompeu.

- ...Você o atacou? – perguntou Lílian.

- ...Não. – gemeu Leah.

- ...Então ferrou. – engasgou-se Lílian, se afastando e se colocando de guarda.

Do casulo saiu um demônio que parecia uma aranha, mas com enormes asas e antenas de borboleta. Tinha partes de metal no meio do corpo, e dentes muito afiados. Metade do corpo de uma mulher estava colado no corpo do demônio. Seus olhos eram grandes e vermelho escuro, como os de um inseto.

- ...O que fizeram com minhas vítimas...? – sibilou o demônio, com uma grande língua roxa para fora da boca.

- Francamente, estamos indo de mal a pior. Olha a cara disso. – gemeu Lílian.

- Ah, imagina, ela até que é simpática, olha que peitinhos empinados ela tem. – riu Leah, nervosa.

Lílian olhou a amiga estreitamente, enquanto se afastavam do demônio, que caminhava balançando o corpo. De fato, ela era metade de uma mulher nua, de pele arroxeada, e passava as mãos nos imensos cabelos azuis que tinha.

- Vocês acabaram com minha refeição. – reclamou o demônio, ainda se tocando, passando a língua nas mãos e nos braços, lambendo o líquido do casulo – Vou devorá-las.

- Vem que tem, tetéia. – sorriu Leah, apontando a espada.

Leah avançou sem medo, para cortar o demônio na diagonal. Mas da cintura dele um par de braços surgiu, revestidos de metal, e bateu de encontro á Leah, que caiu no chão, zonza. Em seguida ela prendeu a bruxa com suas garras no chão, e ergueu a outra mão de ferro, que se transformou numa afiada lâmina:

- ...Está com pressa? Então será meu aperitivo.

Ao descer a lâmina, o aço bateu de encontro á lâmina da espada de Lílian, e se enterrou no chão. O demônio guinchou de dor, saltando para trás, sujando o chão de sangue. Lílian tinha acabado de cortar seus dois novos braços. Leah se livrou dos dedos afiados que lhe prendiam ao chão, e se ergueu:

- Ah, obrigada... vacilei mesmo.

Mas Lílian não prestava atenção. Estava furiosa, olhando o demônio:

- ...Não perdôo. Não importa quem eram ou o que esteja acontecendo, não perdôo uma criatura capaz de fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Lílian atacou, e o demônio também. Ele mordeu a lâmina da espada de Lílian, que ficou agarrada ao corpo dela, pressionando a espada contra seus dentes. De repente, a espada dela brilhou, e a lâmina ficou mais estreita, e da base outro lâmina surgiu, atravessando o rosto do demônio, que sacudiu a cabeça, guinchando de dor, jogando Lílian longe. A bruxa se pôs de pé rapidamente, esticando a espada ao lado do corpo: agora sua espada mágica tinha duas lâminas, a principal, e outra menor, como um garfo.

- ...Uau. – exclamou Leah, espantada – Tu chegou a esse ponto de habilidade?

O demônio correu até Lílian, que saltou, mirando a espada em sua cabeça. Os dedos afiados do monstro bateram na espada e pararam justamente na curva da lâmina, e a bruxa usou isso para girar o corpo e se impulsionar para trás, caindo nas costas do demônio. A ruiva ergueu a espada, e ela brilhou, voltando a ser a larga e prateada arma de lâmina simples. Mas antes que ela atingisse as costas do demônio, o mostro fez surgir dois novos braços, rasgando sua pele e atingindo a barriga de Lílian, jogando-a de costas no chão.

- Não vai ser tão fácil acabar comigo, uma legítima succubus, mortal patética. – sorriu o demônio, inclinando-se na direção de Lílian, com a boca rasgada e sangrando.

Leah aproveitou e atacou. Mas, de fato, a succubus percebeu, e se virou, abrindo a boca e cuspindo algo viscoso em Leah, que a envolveu como se tivesse vida. Sua espada caiu, rolando para longe de seu alcance.

- Que nojo! Vaca do governo, me solta dessa sua... ARGH! – gritou Leah, tentando se livrar daquilo, sem conseguir. A gosma a envolveu, prendendo-a completamente num casulo. A casca da gosma se enrijeceu, e Leah sentiu que seu interior se tornava um líquido ardido. De fato, estava virando aquele ácido que corroera os corpos das outras vítimas.

- Não adianta tentar escapar, docinho. – sorriu o demônio – Não vai escapar daí. Daqui a pouco vou devorar você.

A succubus voltou a atacar Lílian, que saltou para o alto da usina, segurando-se em pesadas correntes, num caldeirão vazio. De lá, saltou para uma viga de metal que sustentava o telhado e depois lançou-se para o chão, na direção de Leah. O demônio esticou o braço, lhe dando um soco, e seu braço novo, que misturava carne a chapas de metal, simplesmente esticou, atingindo Lílian, fazendo ela bater de costas numa pilha de canos metálicos, metros longe de Leah.

- Também não vou deixar você atrapalhar, ruivinha. – riu.

Leah sentia o corpo e os olhos arderem, e já não agüentava mais segurar a respiração: mas sabia que aspirar aquele líquido ácido seria morte certa. Não podia morrer. Não de novo. Mas não conseguia se livrar daquele maldito casulo.

Lílian se ergueu, e olhou Leah de relance. Também sabia que não poderia demorar. Avançou de novo, atirando um poderoso feitiço contra a succubus, e o demônio rebateu o feitiço. Mas em seguida deu de cara com Lílian, enterrando a espada em seu ombro. E imediatamente segurou os braços do demônio, deixando a espada fincada em seu ombro:

- ...É, você é mais rápida do que eu imaginava... era pra eu ter atingido seu peito em cheio.

- Jura...? – sorriu o demônio – Pois eu tenho uma péssima notícia para você, lindinha: não vai adiantar atingir meu peito. Eu não tenho coração. Quer ver o que eu tenho aqui no peito? ...ISSO.

Do centro do peito da succubus, um afiado metal surgiu, em forma de foice, e violentamente atravessou o lado direito do peito de Lílian, que abafou um gemido de dor. A bruxa soltou a mão esquerda e segurou com força a arma do demônio que estava cravado em seu ombro.

Leah sentiu o corpo estremecer. O demônio jogou Lílian no chão, e passou os dedos na lâmina de seu peito, suja de sangue, para depois chupar os dedos, parecendo se deliciar:

- Hum... quente e saboroso... adorei.

Mas Lílian não se abalou, com os dentes cerrados, se reergueu, com a mão segurando o ferimento com força. O braço da succubus novamente se esticou, e seus enormes dedos agarraram o rosto de Lílian, prensando-a contra a parede. Depois, ela ergueu a outra mão: seus dedos se uniram, formando uma longa lança, e atacou Lílian, mirando sua cabeça.

O braço perfurou a lateral da cabeça de Lílian, rachando a parede, fazendo apenas um "vento" em seus cabelos vermelhos, e a succubus gritou de dor. Lílian, assustada, virou os olhos para o braço do demônio, e, rente à sua cabeça, viu que a carne da succubus fora violentamente perfurada por três tortuosos e ossudos espinhos, desviando a trajetória do ataque.

A succubus largou Lílian e se virou, olhando o casulo de Leah. Lílian, gemendo de dor, e também olhou, assustada: haviam furos no casulo, por onde o ácido vazava.

- ...Leah? – murmurou a bruxa, sentindo o coração apertar.

O casulo onde a bruxa estava se rasgou com violência, espirrando ácido para todo lado. E, dele, de joelhos, surgiu Leah, urrando furiosamente, abrindo os braços, que estavam cobertos de espinhos afiados.

Ela se levantou, curvada, ofegando, mostrando os dentes, furiosa. Seu cabelo negro, molhado, pingava, e sua roupa exalava fumaça do ácido.

- ...É Zz'Gashi? – sussurrou Lílian para si mesma – Não, não pode ser...

A succubus arrancou os espinhos do braço e deu as costas para Lílian, começando a caminhar na direção de Leah:

- ...Quem você pensa que é, criaturazinha, para me ferir desse jeito!? ...E como conseguiu escapar?

Leah agarrou a jaqueta que usava e a arrancou, se livrando da roupa encharcada de ácido. A roupa se dissolveu, e ela ficou apenas com a calça preta, as botas e uma blusa preta. Respirou fundo, tomando fôlego, e avançou. Saltou, urrando de raiva: estava tomada pela fúria. E, em pleno ar, sua pele e sua roupa foi rasgada por outros espinhos: Leah bateu com força contra o corpo da succubus, derrubando-a, já na forma completa de Zz'gashi.

Bateu com força na cabeça do demônio, enterrando inúmeros espinhos curtos e grossos, rasgando e quebrando seu rosto. Quando a succubus conseguiu jogar Leah para o chão novamente, estava com o rosto todo ferido, e o peito também.

- Maldita! – urrou, com raiva – Você... não é mortal. É um demônio!

Lílian, do chão, olhava as outras duas: não era mortal? Era um demônio?

Leah reergueu o corpo, agora de volta á forma de Zz'Gashi, com a diferença de que sua pele não ficara acinzentada como era antes: continuava na cor habitual, e seus espinhos, antes de uma cor mais escura, como uma mistura de amarelo e bege escuro, agora eram de um bege bem mais claro, mais parecido com a cor de um osso.

- Qual é? – riu Leah, sorrindo torto – Acha que agora minha carne já não é mais tão saborosa? ...Nunca comeu um caranguejo antes? É só quebrar minha casca primeiro.

A succubus fez todos os seus braços se tornarem lâminas em forma de foice, e atacou Leah. Mas ela estava extremamente rápida: desapareceu, e escorreu para debaixo de suas pernas. A bruxa fez aparecer nas costas de suas mãos espinhos em forma de longas lâminas, e com um rápido movimento, cortou duas das seis pernas do demônio. A succubus se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu agarrar Leah por um dos braços, e a jogou para fora do galpão, lançando-se para fora logo depois.

A essa altura já tinha começado a chover, e chover forte. Uma chuva pesada e gelada, em meio á névoa. O demônio andou mancando pela chuva, sangrando, com os dentes cerrados, na direção de Leah:

- VOU MATAR VOCÊ! DEMÔNIO TRAIDOR!

Leah, inclinada, debaixo da chuva, esperou a succubus se aproximar, para desaparecer de sua vista, e iniciar uma série de ataques frenéticos contra ela. Em pouco tempo ambas estavam encharcadas de chuva, e a lama do chão tingida do sangue escuro do demônio. A succubus esticava seus braços metálicos, cortando os muros, árvores e pilhas de ferro ao redor da usina e do galpão, mas não atingia Leah; ela grudava e saltava pelos lugares com uma velocidade incrivelmente superior.

Em poucos minutos a succubus estava ofegante, agonizando, no chão, seguindo Leah apenas com os olhos, sem forças para atacar. Leah parou de se mover de um lado para outro, unindo fuga e contra ataque, e parou agachada no chão, metros á frente do demônio. Ambas se olharam uns instantes, até Leah caminhar para perto do monstro, que a olhou:

- ...Ainda não morri. Não morro tão fácil.

- ...Percebi. – comentou, cínica – Mas não se preocupe, era parte da diversão fazer você penar esse tanto. Agora já chega. – e, num movimento forte, passou o longo espinho que saía das costas de sua mão no pescoço do demônio, cortando sua cabeça fora.

Leah ainda olhou o corpo do demônio alguns instantes, para ter certeza de que ela havia finalmente morrido. Ergueu os olhos, e viu Lílian apoiada na beirada da parede, ainda dentro do galpão, com a mão tentando estancar o ferimento. As duas se olharam longamente, sem falar nada. De repente, Snape e Joaquim apareceram.

- ...Que estrago fizeram aqui...! – Snape calou-se assim que viu Leah.

O religioso a olhou espantado, mas pareceu não se importar. Deu as costas e apoiou Lílian:

- Lílian, está ferida! Precisamos cuidar de você. Esse demônio criou uma poderosa barreira mágica, não conseguíamos entrar. Graças a Deus estão bem.

Snape ainda olhava Leah, e deu as costas, dizendo, torcendo o nariz:

- Não me leve a mal, mas feio daquele jeito, não pode ser de Deus.

Leah baixou a cabeça, passou a mão pelo nariz, sentindo ele escorrer de frio, e caminhou até perto da porta. Lílian, já sendo apoiada por Snape e Joaquim, a olhou longamente. Estreitou os olhos, e perguntou:

- ...Qual dos dois é você?

Leah arregalou os olhos, espantada. Em seguida, respirou fundo. Olhou a própria mão, fechou o punho com força. Fechou os olhos, e baixou os braços, erguendo a cabeça para o céu. e á medida que sua respiração e tornava suave, os espinhos de Zz'Gashi ia desaparecendo, diminuindo de tamanho, como se estivessem recolhendo-se para dentro de Leah. Aliás, era isso mesmo: Instantes depois, era Leah de novo, apenas com as roupas rasgadas e alguns arranhões.

- ...Como fez isso? – perguntou Joaquim, assustado.

- Não sei ao certo. – comentou Leah, de cabeça baixa – Só sei que fiz. Agora vamos...

* * *

Lílian acordou numa cama de solteiro da casa dos amigos: havia deitado ali e tomado uma poção, para que Joaquim lhe curasse. Levantou o curativo de seu ombro e viu que não havia mais sinal do machucado, nem dor do ferimento, apenas uma mancha rosada onde estava o enorme furo do ataque da succubus. Ela se levantou e foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou Lupin, Joaquim e Leah. Leah, aliás, parecia doente, estava com o nariz vermelho, e muito mais agasalhada que os outros.

- Já se levantou! – animou-se Lupin – Como está?

- Estou ótima. Obrigada por cuidarem de mim, de novo. – riu.

- É sempre um prazer. Leah está resfriada. – sorriu Joaquim, colocando um chapéu – O sistema imunológico dela não estava na melhor forma, e ficar lutando na chuva gelada a fez pegar uma tremenda gripe...

- Que azar. Melhoras. – sorriu, olhando a cara de desânimo de Leah. Em seguida virou-se para Joaquim – O senhor já está indo para aquela igreja perto da minha casa? Posso ir com o senhor?

- Será um prazer ter sua companhia, mas vou á pé. – sorriu Joaquim.

- Não quer que eu te leve? – perguntou Lupin.

- Não precisa. – disse Lílian – Vou andando. A gente se vê amanhã.

* * *

Quando Lílian chegou em casa, com muito frio, percebeu que havia um pássaro negro pousado sobre a caixa de correio. Ela entrou, e disse em voz alta:

- Se queria vir atrás da gente, que viesse como gente, e não disfarçada. – comentou, apática, já no corredor de casa, pendurando o sobretudo.

- Só queria ter certeza de que chegaria bem. – disse, arrumando a gola da jaqueta, na porta do corredor.

- Você está doente, deveria ficar em casa de molho. – resmungou, dando as costas – Mas já que veio, aproveite e leve esse pote com os cookies para os garotos, não vou dar conta de comer todos.

Lílian entregou o pote para Leah, que tossia e espirrava em intervalos irregulares. Lílian colocou a mão na testa dela, e disse:

- Você está ardendo de febre. Vê se tenta se cuidar.

- ...Zz'Gashi desapareceu, mesmo. – ela disse, mudando de assunto.

A ruiva não disse nada. Queria evitar pensar no que tinha acontecido.

- É verdade. Eu me tornei Zz'Gashi _porque quis_. – disse Leah, tossindo um pouco – Estou toda fodida de gripe, porque meu sistema imunológico parece estar meio zoado. Mas... vocês expulsaram a consciência de Zz'gashi, a consciência cruel do demônio. Mas como, na teoria, somos a mesma criatura... eu consigo me tornar ele. Quer dizer, pegar a forma dele. Não tão grande, nem tão violenta, mas... eu consegui. Acredite, era eu. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Por isso vim atrás de você, não podia deixar de dizer isso. – ela segurou Lílian pelo pescoço, com as duas mãos, e a olhou nos olhos – Eu preciso de Zz'Gashi para vencer esses demônios. Eu preciso dele para proteger você.

Lílian a olhou longamente, e tirou as mãos de Leah, dizendo:

- Eu não preciso de Zz'Gashi. Ele é um demônio. E eu estou aqui para acabar com qualquer demônio. Se o que você tem a me oferecer é apenas um alter ego demoníaco que já foi exorcizado, você não tem nada a me oferecer.

Leah pareceu intimamente ofendida:

- Não estou te oferecendo nada. Mas eu sou Zz'Gashi, e agora que finalmente posso "sê-lo" com segurança, não vou deixar de desfrutar disso. Usarei de qualquer coisa para proteger as pessoas que eu amo, agora que tenho uma segunda chance. Sinto muito por ser alguma coisa que você repudia.

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer. – suspirou Lílian, passando a mão na testa – Não quero que você se sinta fraca ou dependente dele. Enfim, não estou afim de discutir o mérito da coisa agora.

- Ok. Vou voltar pra casa. – suspirou Leah, para depois tossir mais um pouco – Bom, obrigada pelos biscoitinhos, estão ótimos. Só não garanto que o pote vá chegar. Você sabe como eu gosto. – riu, virando os olhos.

- Ah, tudo bem. – sorriu em resposta – E trate de cuidar dessa gripe forte.

Leah acenou e deu as costas. Lílian ainda a olhou uns instantes, debruçada na porta, antes de fechá-la. Leah olhou o tempo, arrumou a gola da blusa, tossiu mais um pouco e caminhou pela varanda, na direção da escada. Desceu devagar, olhando os degraus. De repente, sentiu-se tonta. E não se lembra de ter pisado no último degrau da escada, antes do jardim.

* * *

Leah acordou sentindo o corpo todo doer e arder de febre. Estava numa cama de casal, com a roupa leve que usava debaixo do capote e do sobretudo, muito bem coberta. Olhou para o lado e viu na mesa de cabeceira uma pequena vasilha de água com algumas pequenas toalhas dobradas, e alguns frascos de remédios. Olhou ao redor, e não demorou para desconfiar onde estava.

- Tá zoando que eu estou _aqui..._ – gemeu, colocando a mãos na testa quente.

- Ah, está sim, e não reclame. – disse Lílian, vindo do banheiro e sentando-se ao seu lado, rindo.

- ...Eu _apaguei_ mesmo. – resmungou Leah, respirando fundo.

Lílian pôs a mão em sua testa, e ao ver que estava quente, pegou uma das toalhas, molhou-a na água gelada e a colocou sobre a testa de Leah.

- Choque térmico só vai piorar. – resmungou Leah.

- Isso não é um choque térmico, idiota. – sorriu – É uma solução que Snape me passou, para colocar em sua testa. O calor da febre irá fazer a poção ser ativada e absorvida pelo corpo. Notou que ainda não tossiu nenhuma vez?

Leah ficou quieta. Era verdade: sentia o corpo mole de febre, mas a dor na garganta, e a sensação de irritação e tosse tinha passado.

- Você desmaiou mesmo, no meio do jardim. – disse Lílian, arrumando as coisas na mesa de cabeceira – Daí eu trouxe você pra cá.

- Certo. – murmurou, olhando para a varanda – Quanto tempo fiquei apagada?

- Poucas horas, mas acabou dormindo em seguida. Joaquim, Dumbledore e Snape vieram aqui. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

- Olha que sou cara de pau e possessiva, e fico, heim? – disse Leah, sacana.

- ...Nessas poucas horas em que você ficou desacordada, tivemos de enfrentar alguns demônios parecidos com Zz'Gashi. Acha que pode ser o irmão dele?

- Ah, droga. – gemeu Leah – Com certeza. Ele não vai desistir de me apanhar, tenho que dar um fim nele logo.

Lílian tirou a toalha da testa de Leah e colocou na bacia de solução novamente, para depois voltar a sentar-se ao lado dela, passando a mão na sua franja:

- ...Olha, sua febre já melhorou. Viu como isso faz bem?

Leah fechou os olhos, tombando o rosto, sentindo o carinho dela lhe tranqüilizar quase como mágica.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – sussurrou Leah, abrindo os olhos de novo. Lílian fez um "hum" e ela continuou, fingindo - ...Eu desmaiei de propósito. Me recusava a levar seu pote de cookies para aqueles folgados. Agora que tenho que ficar aqui de molho, posso comer tudo sozinha.

Lílian sorriu, de forma serena. A olhou por uns instantes, sem parar de lhe fazer cafuné atrás da orelha. E inclinou o corpo, cobrindo docemente a boca de Leah com seus lábios, lhe dando um suave beijo. Respirou fundo, e também colocou a mão direita no rosto de Leah, entre seu cabelo, lhe beijando mais uma vez. Leah abriu os olhos lentamente, quando sentiu que ela já não pressionava seus lábios contra os dela. Lílian lhe olhava de forma fixa e indescritível, com alguns fios de seu cabelo vermelho vivo caindo ao redor do rosto. Seus olhos verdes eram indecifráveis e magnéticos. Leah a olhou, em silêncio, durante muito tempo, ela estava tão perto que a ponta do nariz dela ainda encostava no seu.

- ...Prometa que não vai me deixar mais sozinha. – sussurrou Lílian, depois de um longo silêncio.

- ...Quem foi que me deixou sozinha primeiro? – perguntou Leah, sussurrando, sorrindo torto – Posso ter morrido primeiro, mas não te deixei sozinha primeiro.

Lílian também sorriu torto, e respondeu, sem subir o tom de voz:

- Tiago foi o amor da minha vida. Não posso discutir isso.

Leah a olhou em silêncio mais uma vez. Estreitou os olhos, e perguntou:

- Você está mesmo disposta? Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém.

- ...Eu perdi tudo o que eu tinha. E que me restou, eu abandonei. O mundo está acabando. Eu não tenho mais com que me preocupar com nada.

Leah sorriu cinicamente, e pediu:

- ...Então prometa que vai ser minha. Só minha, e de mais ninguém.

Lílian parou por um instante, olhando Leah, sem afastar o rosto. Suspirou, e disse, sem tirar os olhos dos dela:

- Prometo.

- Ótimo. – sorriu, orgulhosa.

- ...Agora não tente escapar... você ainda não me respondeu se promete.

- Não vou prometer. – disse, sem emoção – Não posso. Não vou.

A ruiva piscou, sentindo a nuca se arrepiar. Engoliu em seco, e se reergueu, olhando Leah seriamente. Não prometia? Ela balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, como se lentamente absorvesse a resposta, e disse "Ok", antes de se levantar e sair do quarto. Leah a olhou sair, e olhou a porta aberta, o corredor vazio. Respirou fundo, e olhou o teto, colocando a mão na cabeça.

* * *

Joaquim estava chegando em sua igreja, para abri-la e celebrar a missa da manhã, quando Leah, toda encapotada, se aproximou.

- ...Bom dia, Leah. – sorriu Joaquim – Está melhor da gripe, para sair nesse frio?

- É, estou, só espirrando de vez em quando. – disse, cruzando os braços, com vapor saindo de sua boca.

- Em que posso ajudar? Vamos entrando, aqui está quentinho. – disse, abrindo a porta de madeira e convidando Leah para entrar na parte detrás da pequena igreja.

- ...Acho estranho o senhor já ser arcebispo e continuar celebrando missa nessa igrejinha minúscula.

- Não gosto de toda essa pompa de ser arcebispo. Como já disse, tenho saudades da minha época de mero pároco.

Os dois se sentaram numa mesa de madeira. Leah juntou os dedos das mãos, e disse, respirando fundo:

- ...O senhor lembra que me perguntou sobre a influência dos demônios sobre mim, e a minha sobre eles? Então... é positiva. Ela existe.

Joaquim se recostou na cadeira, fazendo uma expressão de leve dor ao escutar aquilo.

- Ainda que Zz'Gashi não seja mais um demônio que se aposse de mim, eu ainda consigo tornar-me Zz'Gashi com a minha consciência humana. E eu sou, sim, uma espécie de pára raios de demônios. Eles sentem minha presença, meu cheiro, sei lá. E vem ao meu encontro.

Leah parou, respirou fundo, e concluiu:

- Então... eu aceito, sim, o que o senhor me ofereceu. Eu quero ir embora dessa cidade, e ir morar onde o senhor disse que é seguro, longe daqui, onde não posso influenciar nenhum demônio. Isso os deixará sem alvo, sem foco, e será muito mais fácil para nós, destruirmos bandos de demônios dispersos.

Joaquim a olhou por uns instantes, e sorriu, balançando a cabeça:

- Muito bem, criança. Vou avisar Dumbledore, para que possamos arrumar sua partida o quanto antes.

* * *

**N.A 1: Troquei o título, literalmente Come Cover Me é "venha me cobrir", mas acho que "me cubra com sua presença" ficou muito mais poético, sem perder o significado. Ás vezes fica mto bizarro traduzir músicas ao pé da letra. E, bem, capítulo sem betagem, perdoem os erros grotescos. Õo**

**N.A 2: É, eu demorei, e nem vou pedir desculpas, sou uma porca mesmo. Quero acabar logo a Dooms, pra começar a arrumar a Réquiem no caderno. NO CADERNO. Mas sei lá, ando achando mto difícil escrever slash. Mesmo que nem tenha slash direito, só uma ou outra ceninha. xD**

**N.A 3: Bom... Leah é uma filha da puta. Vocês já deveriam saber disso. Até o próximo capítulo. =)**


	12. Ato 12: Magnificent

**Ato XII: Magnífico**

_Eu nasci  
Nasci para estar com você  
Neste lugar e nessa Era.  
Depois que tudo isso passou, eu não tinha a menor idéia  
Só para não fazer mais sentido  
Esta loucura pode deixar um coração negro e triste_

_Eu nasci  
Nasci para cantar para você.  
Eu não tive escolha, mas para levantar você  
E cantar qualquer canção que você queira,  
Eu te dou de volta a minha voz.  
Até mesmo do útero, meu primeiro choro foi um alegre barulho_

_Só o amor pode deixar uma marca tão profunda.  
Mas só o amor pode curar tamanha cicatriz._

_Justificado até que morramos, você e eu glorificaremos:  
"Magnífico!"_

_(U2 – Magnificent – 'adaptado')_

_

* * *

  
_

Sirius chegou em casa, subiu as escadas... e as desceu, parando na sala, olhando chocado para Lupin, que via televisão:

- ...Posso saber porque tem uma MULHER dormindo na sua cama?

Lupin o olhou por cima do ombro, mudando de canal, parecendo bem cansado.

- ...Tem "uma mulher" dormindo lá? Não é "uma mulher", Sirius.

O bruxo passou a mão com força no queixo, quase tremendo, e, respirando fundo, reformulou a pergunta:

- Ok... então... eu farei MUITO FORÇA e farei a pergunta certa e direta. ...Por que... por que... por que a LÍLIAN está dormindo na sua cama?

- Parabéns, não foi tão difícil. – sorriu, ainda parecendo entediado.

Sirius tremia, e gesticulava:

- ÓTIMO, agora que eu perguntei, RESPONDA!

O amigo suspirou profundamente, e contou:

- Ela chegou aqui, extremamente chateada, sentou na mesa e desabou a chorar. Chorou tanto, parecia tão inconformada, que se cansou... e dormiu. Levei ela para dormir lá em cima.

- ...E o que fez ela ficar nesse estado?

Quem respondeu foi Snape, subindo do porão. Parou na porta, e disse:

- O motivo da pobre ruivinha estar assim você já deveria saber. Atende pelo nome... – ele fez uma expressão de tédio e tentou fazer uma voz bem sedosa, tentando imitar - ...de Leah.

Sirius pensou um pouco, e disse:

- ...Certo, e eu achando que elas finalmente estavam começando a se dar bem.

- Que ilusão. – disse Snape, balançando a cabeça – Elas passarão o resto da vida no mesmo passo de sempre, se engalfinhando e se agarrando pouco depois. E se engalfinhando de novo logo depois.

- Bom, a parte do se agarrar, não era algo assim tão constante. – riu Sirius, virando os olhos.

Lupin se levantou, bravo:

- Você dois querem calar a boca?

Os dois olharam o amigo longamente. Sabiam que Lupin sempre fora apaixonado por Lílian, de forma bem secreta, e provavelmente no fundo lhe irritava ver que, mais uma vez, suas "chances" seria poucas.

- Eu me encontrei com Dumbledore agora... – disse Sirius, coçando a nuca, suspirando – Parece que Leah vai passar a morar num lugar bem longe daqui, protegido magicamente. Como um dos capetões parece insistir em andar atrás dela, afastar ela e o tal Zz´Gashi da cidade vai facilitar nosso trabalho.

- Isso não devia ser desculpa pra fazer a Lílian se sentir mal. – comentou Snape – Mas enfim, que isso nos importa, não?

* * *

- Você vai gostar do lugar, Leah. – sorriu Joaquim, enquanto Leah subia no trem – demora um pouco a chegar, mas teremos uma carruagem lhe esperando na estação, para levá-la até o terreno da casa.

- É... – riu, coçando a cabeça – Vou morar na roça. Quem diria?

Dumbledore se aproximou, e lhe entregou um jarro prateado:

- Essa será sua chave de portal. Ela irá sempre funcionar, e fará você ir e voltar quando quiser e precisar.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, pegando o pequeno jarro e colocando em uma das malas.

- Chegando em sua nova casa, apenas toque-o com a varinha e diga "ativar", que ele começará a funcionar. O ponto de chegada dele é a sala da casa dos aurores.

- Ah, certo.

- E, se não se incomodar... mandaremos dois aurores lhe escoltar até chegar em sua nova casa.

- Não, não me incomodo. – disse, calmamente.

- Ótimo. Sirius e Lílian embarcam na próxima estação. Boa sorte. – sorriu.

Leah levemente ergueu as sobrancelhas, não deixando transparecer um certo espanto ao escutar os dois nomes.

- ...Sirius? ...Lílian. – ela respirou fundo, e tentou parecer imparcial – Ok.

* * *

Leah viajou relativamente tranqüila, sozinha num banco. Cochilou e acabou perdendo a estação seguinte, olhou ao redor, pelo vagão, mas não viu nem Sirius nem Lílian. Pensou que eles provavelmente estariam em outro vagão, já que estavam "a serviço".

O trem entrou em um longo túnel, assim que começou a chover. E parou. As luzes internas se acenderam, fracas.

- ...Isso não tá com cara boa. – comentou Leah para si mesma.

* * *

No alto do trem, Sirius e Lílian caminhavam, curvados, com as varinhas em punho, iluminando ao redor.

- Vá para o vagão principal – sugeriu Lílian – eu vou até o fim do trem.

- Certo, mas tome cuidado – pediu Sirius.

Sentiram subitamente uma presença, e imediatamente se viraram, sacando as espadas e apontando as varinhas. Leah pôs as mãos na frente do rosto, sentindo a luz arder a vista, e se encolheu, longe das lâminas:

- Ei, ei, calma, gente. Sou eu, sou eu.

- Volte já para dentro! – gritou Lílian, abaixando as armas.

- Ah, qualé. – resmungou Leah, abaixando as mãos – Justo eu vou ficar fora da diversão?

- Naturalmente porque você não tem NENHUMA arma. – disse Lílian, óbvia.

E era mesmo, a varinha e a espada de Leah haviam ficado no vagão, guardadas. Mas a morena pensou, e disse:

- Ora essa, EU sozinha sou a melhor arma que pode ter.

Lílian balançou a cabeça, descontente:

- Vamos em frente, Sirius. Sirius? Ah. Ótimo.

Sirius já havia desaparecido, provavelmente correndo sorrateiro pra seu destino. Lílian olhou ao redor, procurando alguma coisa errada, e andava na direção do fim do trem.

- Ei, não me deixe aqui sozinha. – murmurou Leah, se apressando atrás da ruiva, saltando de um vagão pra outro.

- Você não era sozinha uma arma? – resmungou, caminhando sem olhar para trás – Então, não precisa de proteção.

- Não preciso. – sorriu, cínica – Mas já que vocês dois foram obrigados a me acompanhar.

Lílian parou e se virou, dando um sorrisinho torto:

- Não nos obrigaram. Nós nos colocamos à disposição.

Leah ficou em silêncio. De repente, Lílian saltou para o lado, e alguma coisa atingiu Leah em cheio, arrastando-a para o outro vagão. Lílian ergueu a espada e a desceu, partindo alguma coisa parecida com um tronco de árvore.

- O que foi isso? – gemeu, olhando para o fundo do trem, para onde a mesma criatura havia se recolhido imediatamente após ser atingida.

Leah empurrou a parte que havia lhe atingido pro lado: era como um longo e musculoso braço, com garras dedos grossos, que a segurou pelo tórax.

- Que é isso? Um demônio gigante? – gemeu, olhando aquilo que parecia mesmo ser uma grande mão.

Lílian corria pelos vagões, e ao chegar ao fim não viu nada. Ela saltou para os trilhos e olhou ao redor. Tinham de dar um jeito de fazer o trem sair daquela caverna o quanto antes.

* * *

Sirius chegou à locomotiva, e desceu para dentro dela:

- Alô, alguém aí?

Ele desceu, e deu de cara com a locomotiva vazia., e o fogo apagado. Mas, nas paredes, ele viu os dois maquinistas, presos em uma gosta verde endurecida.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou, depois de livrá-los das cascas verdes.

- ...Obrigado. – agradeceram, sem fôlego – precisamos tirar o trem daqui o quanto antes...

- Sim, coloquem o trem para andar novamente, eu não vou permitir que nada de ruim aconteça. – disse Sirius.

E, assim, os maquinistas voltaram a colocar lenha na locomotiva, para fazê-la andar novamente.

* * *

Lílian estava na linha do trem quando ele começou a fazer barulho e lentamente se mover.

- Ah, ótimo, Sirius já resolveu o problema.

Ela se agarrou à pequena varada do último vagão, e subiu. Mas olhou para trás, escutando um longo chiado.

- ...Essa não.

Dois longos braços vieram com violência contra o vagão. Lílian girou a espada, e partiu um deles. O outro vacilou, ficando para trás. Mas, um segundo depois, se esticou, agarrando a auror pela perna e puxando-a para os trilhos. Ela de novo ergueu a espada e partiu o braço. E voltou correndo na direção do trem, que rapidamente pegava velocidade. Sentiu uma aguda dor na perna, e percebeu que tinha cortado a coxa – provavelmente a garra da criatura – o que a impedia de correr muito.

Leah abriu a porta do último vagão, e se assustou ao ver que a simpática varandinha havia sido destruída. Ela se agarrou ás laterais, e esticou a mão:

- Rápido, Lílian, suba!

- Estou indo o máximo que posso! – ofegou, a quase um metro do trem, mas ficando para trás.

- ...Ah, não. CUIDADO! – gritou Leah, olhando o fim do túnel escuro: uma nova garra vinha veloz.

Ela agarrou Lílian pela cintura, e a puxou com violência, arrastando-a pelos trilhos. Lílian deixou a espada cair, e tentou se agarrar aos trilhos, mas era impossível. Ao olhar para o túnel, se apavorou: uma enorme criatura a puxava para si. Tinha uma enorme boca, com umas três fileiras de dentes afiados. "Ah, aquele demônio iria COMER o trem inteiro?" foi o que ela pensou.

Nesse instante, inúmeros espinhos passaram velozes por Lílian, vindo de suas costas, e atingiram a boca do demônio, que fechou-a, guinchando de dor. A bruxa acabou batendo contra a boca fechada do animal, e, como ele era macio, acabou caindo de costas nos trilhos, como se apenas "quicasse"

O demônio recuou o braço, acudindo a dor. O túnel tremeu, derrubando muitas pedras. Lílian olhou para trás, quando escutou a grossa voz de Zz´Gashi:

- ...Vamos embora daqui. – Leah, na forma de Zz´gashi, baixou os olhos para Lílian e completou - ...Antes que ele se recupere da dor e se livre dos espinhos.

- ..É... – suspirou Lílian, se erguendo suja de terra e toda ralada - ...Você é mesmo uma _arma inteira._

- Consegue correr? – perguntou. Lílian suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Leah então deu as costas e agachou-se – Então suba aí, que te dou uma carona.

Lílian, meio insegura, agarrou-se ás costas de Zz'Gahsi, segurando em seus espinhos. Mas, assim que Leah saltou e disparou correndo pelos trilhos, ela teve de se abraçar á eles, porque ela corria e balançava muito. Chegava a doer o rosto o vento. Olhou para trás, com dificuldade, e viu que mais uma vez os braços do demônio vinham velozes na direção delas:

- ...Os braços, CUIDADO! – exclamou.

Extremamente veloz, Zz'Gashi saltou pelas paredes, pelo teto, sem perder a velocidade. Os braços do demônio batiam nos lugares, sem conseguir atingí-las. Ela corria utilizando as pernas e os braços, lembrando um leopardo, ou um felino muito veloz, que usa para dar impulso um par de patas de cada vez.

- ..._Accio Matadragão_! – gritou Lílian, ao ver sua espada passar veloz por debaixo delas, caída nos trilhos.

Sua prateada espada voou direto para sua mão, no momento em que Leah saltava e se agarrava á traseira do trem. Lílian, ainda apoiada nos espinhos de Zz'Gashi, pendeu para o lado, e viu que a parte da frente do trem já saía do túnel.

- ...Vou desmoronar o túnel e soterrar o demônio. – avisou para Leah.

- Ah, certo. ...Ei, vai O QUÊ? – exclamou, olhando-a por cima dos ombros.

Lílian se concentrou, e fez a espada brilhar. Ela mudou de forma: a lâmina ficou maior, mais larga, e uma grande e comprida corrente saía dela, até chegar á uma ponta cheia de espinhos. Lílian cravou essa ponta de espinhos na parede do vagão, e entregou um pedaço da corrente para Leah:

- Segure a corrente... e me puxe.

- ...AHM?! – exclamou Leah, sem entender.

O demônio apareceu no fim do túnel, envolto na escuridão. O túnel todo tremia. Lílian respirou fundo, e disse, em voz alta:

- ...Não importa, FAÇA! – e saltou.

Saltou para a parede, enterrando a espada nela. A corrente deu um tranco, desenhando uma parábola, com Lílian em sua outra extremidade, cortando as paredes do túnel de fora a fora. As pedras começaram a cair, desmoronando. Várias caíram sob o demônio, que ficou para trás. Lílian sentiu um tranco, puxando-a para trás: Leah havia entrado no vagão, e puxado a corrente com toda a força, como lhe foi pedido, e puxava a corrente, rapidamente e com uma força desmomunal.

Lílian entrou voando pela traseira do trem, no momento em que Leah saltava a corrente e esticava os braços, para que ela não atingisse seus espinhos. Algumas pedras amassaram o último vagão, e o trem saiu completamente do túnel, que desmoronou. Uma enorme nuvem de poeira se ergueu.

A matadragão brilhou, e a corrente desapareceu, e ela voltou a ser a espada normal que sempre fora. Lílian ofegou, olhando ao montanha, parcialmente desmoronada. Virou-se para o lado, engatinhando, saindo do colo de Zz'Gashi, literalmente falando. Encostou-se na parede do vagão, ainda olhando a paisagem, e correndo os olhos para o fundo do vagão, completamente destruído. Ela suspirou profundamente, baixando a cabeça.

- ...Isso foi incrível. – comentou Leah, deixando a forma de Zz'Gashi, ficando agora com vários furos na roupa, feitas pelos espinhos - ...mas tente não me matar do coração da próxima vez.

Do alto da montanha, um conhecido demônio batia seus cascos sobre as rochas, observando o trem, correndo já longe no horizonte.

- ...É... – murmurou Thu'uban, mau humorado – Conseguiu escapar de mim de novo. Agora... tenho de esperar você voltar.

* * *

- Jura que eu perdi toda essa ação? Mas que droga! – gemeu Sirius, já descendo na estação.

- ...Não foi tão divertido assim. – murmurou Lílian, já com curativos e passando um pano úmido no rosto, limpando a poeira.

Os três entraram na carruagem que os esperava do lado de fora, e andaram na direção de uma grande montanha coberta de pastagem, com rochas no topo.

A viagem foi longa, e Sirius percebeu que nem Leah nem Lílian trocaram uma palavra, apesar de Leah parecer bem mau humorada.

Chegaram a uma casa de dois andares, de madeira, no alto da montanha. A vista era maravilhosa, e, ao redor do terreno, um campo gramado com minúsculas flores amarelas. Metros abaixo, do lado direito, com um caminho de pedras, havia um riacho límpido, que corria entre as pedras, com alguns pinheiros á sua margem.

No terreno da casa, alguns caminhos de pedra levavam para uma mesinha de madeira, que ficava no tempo, um lugar ótimo para poder jantar ou almoçar ou fazer um lanche tendo como paisagem aquele lindo vale. O pôr do sol era exatamente na frente da casa, no horizonte. E não tardaria para ele acontecer.

Depois que Sirius deixou todas as malas na sala, ele deu as costas, dizendo:

- Muito bem... boa sorte pra vocês duas. – despediu-se, dando um cínico sorrisinho, dirigindo-se para a carruagem, na pequena estrada de terra cerca de cem metros para baixo do terreno da casa.

- ...Pra nós duas? – gemeu Leah, olhando para trás, onde Lílian ainda desempilhava algumas malas.

Lílian, tranquilamente, entregou a jarra de metal para Leah:

- Você tem que ativar o portal. E, sim, eu vou ficar.

- Você não pode ficar. – gemeu Leah.

- Só estou cumprindo minha promessa. – disse, serenamente.

Leah sentiu a espinha gelar. E disse, pegando a varinha e colocando a jarra sobre a pia da cozinha da casa:

- Eu não disse aquilo na intenção de escravizar você. _Ativar._

A jarra brilhou, e em seguida voltou ao normal.

- Não importa. Você não quis prometer que nunca mais me deixaria, então... eu dou um jeito de você não me deixar mais sozinha. – sorriu.

- E você sequer perguntou se eu queria sua companhia. – disse, seca.

Lílian parou e pensou, pegando uma das malas entre muitas, e colocando sobre o sofá da sala, dizendo lá de dentro:

- ...Tudo bem, se quer me mandar embora, eu volto. Tenho uma casa. E pessoas que adorariam que eu voltasse.

Leah saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala:

- ...Eu não deixaria você voltar. Está mais segura aqui do que lá. – murmurou.

- ...Então não tem problema. – sorriu Lílian, colocando a mala no sofá.

- E eu não vou deixar você _morar_ no sofá. – avisou a bruxa, puxando a mala de Lílian – Vai ter que dividir o quarto comigo. Mas não se preocupe. – disse, olhando por cima dos ombros, sorrindo malvada – Se me deram o que eu pedi, é uma cama bem grande, não precisaremos chutar uma a outra por espaço.

- Bom, sinceramente meu receio não é ter que dormir com você. – comentou Lílian, virando os olhos – Meu receio é não conseguir dormir.

- Ai, não reclame. – resmungou, levemente ofendida – Eu não ronco nem peido. Ao menos, dormindo, eu me comporto. Agora trate de tomar banho, você ainda está fedendo à demônio.

* * *

Sirius se recostou na cadeira reclinável da sala de reuniões dos aurores, no Ministério, e suspirou:

- É, eu nem fiquei sabendo do demônio, mas era dos grandes. E elas deram conta direitinho.

- Realmente, me surpreendeu ver que Lílian se dispôs a ir morar com Leah. – comentou Joaquim. Ele pensou por um instante, e concluiu – mas, pensando bem, eu acho que não é uma atitude tão imprevisível assim.

- Não ter Lílian por perto vai fazer muita falta. – murmurou Lupin, tomando um copo d'água.

- Não se preocupe, Lupin. – disse Dumbledore, prestando bastante atenção na expressão do auror – Lílian estará todos os dias conosco, do meio da manhã até o fim da tarde. Utilizando a chave do portal, ela virá todos os dias, voltará para casa apenas para descansar.

- É, de fato, ela ficará em casa apenas na hora que realmente interessa para as duas. – sorriu Sirius, coçando a barba.

- Se será na hora que as interessa ou não, Sirius, não nos interessa nem nos diz respeito. – ponderou Dumbledore, olhando-o por cima dos óculos.

- ...Desculpe. – sorriu, meio constrangido da cordial "chama de atenção" que levou.

- Mas o que me preocupa é se Leah não poderá nos ajudar em nenhum momento. – disse Joaquim, mudando de assunto – Sua forma de Zz'Gashi é indiscutivelmente poderosa.

- Leah não recusará nenhum pedido de ajuda. Tenho certeza. – disse Dumbledore, categórico.

* * *

Lílian saiu do banho e se sentou no canto da cama – que, de fato, era quase uma cama de um meio-gigante, de tão grande e fofa – e olhou pelas portas da varanda, vendo o céu, e a lua crescente. Enquanto isso, ia arrumando as coisas que usaria para refazer seus curativos: dois vidrinhos com um líquido azul, algodão, gaze e esparadrapo. Depois, pegou um espelho redondo que havia na penteadeira e colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e começou a limpar os arranhões, com aquele líquido azul.

- Ai, como isso arde. – gemeu, passando na bochecha direita. Em seguida ela sentou-se novamente de frente, e puxou a camisola até a cintura, e olhou sua coxa, onde havia o maior corte. Respirou fundo, molhando outro algodão no líquido e gemeu – Ai, esse vai doer.

Leah saiu do banho também, havia entrado logo depois de Lílian, e ficou olhando as caretas que a ruiva fazia ao tentar se curar. Por fim, ela esticou a toalha no banheiro e voltou, rindo:

- Ah, qualé, Liloca, deixa de ser mulherzinha. – ela passou por ela, e pegou as coisas na penteadeira – Deixa que eu faço esse curativo.

- Não! Não! – gemeu, vermelha e com os olhos cheios de água. Isso arde MUITO!

- Pare de se debater, tudo que arde, cura, tudo que aperta, segura. – riu, ajoelhando-se na frente de Lílian, que empurrava a mão de Leah, choramingando de dor.

- É porque não é com você! – gemeu.

A bruxa balançou a cabeça, molhou outro algodão no líquido, e colocou sobre a perna de Lílian, que quase deu um salto na cama.

- Porra! – xingou Leah, tendo de segurar a perna de Lílian com a mão direita – Você vai me dar uma joelhada no queixo!

- ...Tá. Desculpe. – suspirou Lílian, virando o rosto e tentando segurar a dor – Vai em frente. Não pulo mais.

Leah se divertia imensamente vendo as caretas de dor contidas que Lílian fazia, só porque ela passava o algodão molhado no comprido corte que ela tinha na parte externa da coxa. Ás vezes Lílian respirava fundo e soprava, respirava fundo e soprava, o que fez Leah gargalhar, enquanto pegava uma longa gaze para cobrir o machucado:

- Francamente, Lílian você NÃO está num trabalho de parto! Quanta frescura.

- Arde. Arde. – suspirou, quase suando – E muito. Mas desculpe a frescura.

Lílian respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça, passando os dedos nos olhos pra secar as lágrimas.

- Segure aqui pra mim, esticado. – pediu Leah, referindo-se á gaze que ela colocaria na perna de Lílian. A ruiva segurou a gaze sobre o machucado, enquanto Leah ia pregando ele em sua pele com tirinhas finas de esparadrapo.

- Trabalho feito. – disse, passando os dedos no esparadrapo, para ele aderir á pele.

- ...Obrigada. – agradeceu Lílian, apoiando-se nos braços esticados, inclinando-se um pouco para trás – Eu não teria tido sangue frio pra isso. – riu.

Leah sorriu, ainda de cabeça baixa. Deixou os dedos da mão deslizarem delicadamente dos esparadrapos para a pele da coxa de Lílian, que prendeu a respiração, arregalando os olhos, sentindo a espinha gelar:

- ...Leah, nã... – sussurrou.

Mas Leah ignorou. Baixou a cabeça e lhe beijou a perna, uma, duas vezes, sem deixar de lhe fazer carinho com as mãos.

- ...Obrigada. – sussurrou, sem olhar para Lílian – Obrigada por não me deixar sozinha.

E ergueu os olhos, sorrindo de leve. Lílian, com a boca entreaberta de espanto, respirando fundo, disse, tentando não parecer nervosa:

- Ahm... não é nada. Você sabe que só estou... cumprindo a promessa.

Leah se ergueu, colocando os braços ao lado de Lílian, e se inclinou, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração:

- ...Essa não foi sua promessa. – sussurrou, também sentindo a respiração de Lílian em seu rosto – Foi a minha. A que eu não quis prometer.

- Ah. É. – concordou a ruiva – Mas enfim... quem se importa?

- Isso não é justo. Quero que você desfaça a promessa. – sussurrou de novo, olhando Lílian nos olhos – Não quero mais que você seja só minha. Dessa vez eu vou abrir mão do meu egoísmo. Quero que você seja livre. Quero que você seja de quem você quiser.

Lílian pensou alguns instantes, e respondeu, sorrindo:

- ...Tudo bem. Eu serei de quem eu quiser.

- Vai mesmo? – perguntou, sorrindo torto.

- Vou mesmo.

- ...Ótimo. – sussurrou, ainda sorrindo torto, antes de lhe dar um beijo no canto dos lábios. Depois encostou o rosto no dela, fechando os olhos, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, e outro abaixo da orelha, suspirando e sentindo o cheiro de banho. O xampu tinha um leve e doce cheiro de mel, e era delicioso. Lílian tombou o rosto, empurrando-o contra o de Leah, e encolheu os ombros, reclinando-se para trás mais ainda, também fechando os olhos, lhe beijando.

Alguns segundos se passaram, até Leah arrumar uma brecha e perguntar, em tom baixo:

- Me desculpe por deixar você triste tantas vezes.

Lílian entreabriu os olhos, sorriu torto, e ergueu as mãos, segurando o rosto de Leah, entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo negro brilhante dela:

- ...Não desculpo. – sussurrou, cínica - ...Mas posso perdoar.

- Ah, é? Melhor ainda. – sorriu, antes que Lílian lhe puxasse o rosto de novo.

* * *

Thu'uban surgiu na sala da casa fechada de Lílian, e caminhou, olhando para os lados. Atrás dele, um demônio coberto de ataduras, e curvado, caminhava, lhe acompanhando.

- ...Onde temos? Tenho certeza de que acharemos. – sibilou o demônio, sorrindo malicioso.

Procuraram pelas estantes, gavetas, até que Thu'uban achou: um porta retratos, e o entregou para o demônio que lhe acompanhava.

- Tome, Munnin. Divirta-se.

O demônio pegou o porta retratos e o olhou: nela, uma foto de Tiago Potter, sorrindo, com o terno do ministério e os óculos pendurados no bolso do sobretudo.

O demônio maior deu as costas, e desapareceu, aparecendo em seguida no jardim.

- Muito bem. Estamos prontos.

E, no segundo seguinte, Munnin surgiu atrás de Thu'uban, mas não na sua antiga e decadente forma. Agora ele estava na forma de um jovem e sorridente homem, com os cabelos morenos, atrapalhados, e o terno do ministério.

- É hora da diversão. – sorriu Munnin, retirando do bolso do sobretudo os óculos e colocando-os. Tornando-se um perfeito Tiago Potter.

* * *

**N.A 1: Demorei, mas cheguei. :-P Doomsday chegando em seus capítulos finais. Sorriam!**

**N.A 2: Nada a acrescentar. Espero que tenham gostado, faz tanto tempo desde a última vez... e não me perguntem da EdD Réqueim, vcs sabem que eu começarei a escrever no caderno só dps que terminar a Dooms. Mas estou msm com pressa de terminar – e acabar – logo. Nhu. :-X**


	13. Ato 13: New Divide

**Ato XIII: Nova Era**

_Eu me lembro dos céus negros  
E dos relâmpagos a minha volta_

_Lembro de cada flash  
E de como minha visão começava a embaçar  
Como um sinal surpreendente de que o destino  
finalmente me encontrou_

_Não havia nada a vista a não ser lembranças abandonadas  
Não havia onde se esconder_

_As cinzas caíam como neve  
E a terra cedeu ao redor de onde estávamos parados_

_Em cada perda  
em cada mentira  
Em cada verdade que você negou  
E a cada arrependimento e a cada adeus  
Foi um erro grande demais para esconder  
E sua voz era tudo o que eu ouvia  
Dizendo que eu tive o que merecia_

_Então me dê motivos para provar que estou errado, _

_Para apagar essa memória  
Deixe os pensamentos atravessarem a distância entre nosso olhos  
Me dê motivos para preencher esse vazio_

_E reerguer o espaço ao redor  
Deixe-me ser o suficiente para alcançar a verdade que está  
Através dessa nova Era  
_

_(Linkin Park – New Divide – 'adaptado')_

_

* * *

  
_

Lupin estava lendo o jornal de manhã quando a campainha tocou.

- ...A essa hora, quem será? – estranhou; e ergueu a voz para Sirius, que estava na cozinha – Professor Dumbledore ou Arcebispo Joaquim combinaram de vir aqui hoje de manhã?

- Não. – respondeu lá de dentro.

O jovem balançou a cabeça, pensando quem poderia ser, e se levantou para abrir a porta. E, ao abri-la...

- Bom dia, Lupin. Faz tanto tempo assim?

Lupin recuou um passo, chocado: era Tiago, com sua habitual roupa elegante, apoiado em sua bengala (a espada "disfarçada"). Tombou o rosto, sorrindo:

- Não vai cumprimentar o seu amigo?

- Você... você está MORTO! – exclamou Lupin, pálido - ...Como pode...?

- ...Da mesma forma que Leah e Lílian voltaram. – sorriu, cínico – O mundo está acabando. Nós podemos voltar.

- ...Impossível. – gemeu, dando dois passos para trás – Você está MORTO! – e gritou para dentro da casa – SIRIUS! SNAPE!

- Eu estou vivo, Lupin. – sorriu Tiago, retirando a espada da bengala e avançando – Mas você... está MORTO. – e bateu a mão esquerda no rosto de Lupin, e lhe enterrou a espada no centro das costelas.

Tiago deslizou para dentro da casa, sobre o tapete, e empurrou Lupin, jogando o corpo dele longe. Sirius chegou correndo da cozinha, e viu Lupin caído no chão, de lado, com a blusa suja de sangue. Ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com Tiago, sorrindo malvado, reerguendo o corpo, com a espada suja de sangue.

- ...TIAGO? – exclamou, sentindo o peito doer – O quê...?

Alguém bateu de encontro com Sirius e o jogou para trás do sofá, fazendo Tiago atingir uma estante com a espada, partindo-a em dois e fazendo s taças de vidro todas irem para o chão. Era Snape, que se ergueu, trazendo Sirius pelo colarinho:

- ...É um demônio na forma de Tiago! – exclamou – Lupin não deve ter tido tempo ou pernas para reagir!

Snape olhou para trás e saltou para trás, mas não teve tempo: a espada de Tiago lhe cortou as costas, na diagonal, fazendo-o cambalear. Sirius avançou, lhe acertando um soco no rosto, jogando Tiago para o outro sofá. Ao se erguer, seu nariz sangrava, mas algo negro, e não vermelho como sangue.

- Não vai ser tão fácil comigo, demônio.

Um vaso que pendia em cima da estante caiu, e Sirius olhou, assustando-se. E ao voltar a olhar o sofá, o demônio havia sumido.

- ...Já foi fácil. – sibilou o demônio, encostando a boca no ouvido de Sirius.

O bruxo de cabelos longos apenas sentiu a reluzente e fina espada de Tiago lhe atravessar as costas, varando o peito direito.

Tiago empurrou Sirius para o chão, e arrancou a espada. E caminhou muito calmo até a porta de saída, ainda aberta. Guardou a espada, fez um movimento com a mão e nela apareceu um elegante chapéu negro, que ele colocou na cabeça. Empurrou os óculos com os dedos da mão direita, abaixou o chapéu mais em sua cabeça, e deu as costas, saindo da casa:

- Três já foram.

* * *

Leah mexeu na cama, de manhã, acordando. Abriu os olhos e virou o corpo. Levou um susto ao ver que Lílian já estava acordada, olhando para ela.

- Oh, CÉUS, LÍLIAN! QUE SUSTO! – reclamou, virando o rosto e apertando-o com as mãos – Eu ODEIO que façam isso.

Lílian, que estava inocentemente encolhida em seu canto, juntou as sobrancelhas:

- ...Eu não fiz nada, estou tremendamente longe de você. A culpa é sua se me mandou dividir a cama.

- Não é isso. – resmungou, ainda apertando os olhos, de barriga pra cima – Odeio que fiquem com o rosto virado pro meu. Porque sinto como se a pessoa fosse MESMO fazer o que você estava fazendo.

- ...Ver você dormir? Ah, qual é, o que tem demais nisso? – estranhou.

- Não gosto. É horrível.

Lílian foi abrir a boca para comentar calmamente que Leah fica muito bem dormindo. Quase inocente e indefesa. Mas ficou quieta. Leah deu as costas, ainda resmungando:

- Não faça mais isso. Odeio.

A ruiva suspirou e se levantou, olhando por cima do ombro:

- Vocês escorpianos são tremendamente insensíveis para certas coisas. Chegam a ser cruelmente patéticos.

- Não coloque a culpa no meu signo. – resmungou, fechando os olhos de novo e abraçando o travesseiro.

- Coloco sim. – resmungou, coçando a nuca, saindo do quarto – Escrota sem coração desdotada de romantismo.

- Desdotada? – torceu o nariz, seguindo Lílian com os olhos, por cima do braço - ...Ei, não vai dormir? Ainda é mega cedo.

- Não. Não vou. Faz tempo que acordei. Continue você aí. – resmungou, azeda - Tenho que ir encontrar os rapazes, também.

* * *

Dumbledore estava parado na porta da casa dos garotos, agora cheia de aurores investigando e procurando rastros do demônio, mas nada dele. O professor mantinha a cabeça baixa, pensativo, quando alguém lhe chamou:

- Professor! Professor! – era Lílian, chegando, exasperada – Como estão os rapazes?

- Lílian. – disse, parecendo cansado, mas esboçando um sorriso – Estão fora de perigo. Mas estão atordoados. Não sabem dizer quem ou o quê os atacou.

A auror lançou o olhar para a sala e viu as marcas de sangue no chão e nos sofás, e sentiu o a garganta doer. Ainda bem que estavam a salvo.

- Recebi um comunicado agora à pouco, de que Leah está no hospital com o Arcebispo. Não encontramos nada aqui na varredura que fizemos.

- Eu também não achei nada nas redondezas. – comentou Lílian, já descendo as escadas da varanda e caminhando pro jardim com o professor – Acho que o demônio desapareceu, por enquanto, quando as coisas estão agitadas.

* * *

No hospital, os três bruxos estavam num quarto isolado, protegido por dois aurores na porta, e dormiam profundamente. Leah e o arcebispo Joaquim conversavam, sentados num banco do corredor. Dumbledore e Lílian haviam chegado a pouco tempo.

- Não tenho dúvidas de que os ferimentos deles foram feitos por alguma coisa muita fiada, quase como uma espada. – comentou Leah, se levantando e se debruçando na janela, olhando a grande praça do hospital – Mas até então já vi demônios usando garras como se fossem lâminas.

- Seria possível que ele usasse um encantamento ou um veneno para deixar as vítimas confusas? – perguntou Lílian, sentando-se no banco que Leah deixou vago.

- ...Talvez.

De repente Leah fixou os olhos no topo do prédio na frente do hospital.

- ...Vai chover. – comentou Dumbledore, olhando o tempo carregado de nuvens negras - ...O que foi, Leah?

Joaquim se ergueu na mesma hora:

- Demônios. – gemeu, segurando firme seu cajado – Estão perto.

Leah saiu correndo pelo corredor do hospital, e virou à esquerda, aumentando mais ainda a velocidade. Lílian se levantou e correu atrás dela:

- Leah! Espere!

No fim do corredor havia uma grande janela aberta. Leah corria, desviando dos médicos:

- SAIAM DA FRENTE! – gritou.

Ao chegar no fim do corredor, ela saltou para a janela, agarrando-se à borda, e pegou impulso, pulando no ar. Seu salto atravessou o canteiro e a avenida, e ela agarrou-se à borda do antigo prédio à frente do hospital, já na forma de Zz'Gashi. Correu pelo terraço do lugar, e continuou em frente, saltando pelos outros telhados.

- Não adianta fugir, eu sinto seu cheiro á distância, maldito! – gritou, em pleno ar, descendo veloz para um espaçoso terraço cheio de canos de ferro e chaminés.

Ela pousou com força no chão, quebrando algumas lajotas, e se reergueu, balançando a cauda de espinhos, impaciente.

- Apareça, maldito.

O vulto de um homem saiu de trás de uma das largas chaminés, de forma muito elegante, apoiado em sua bengala, e ergueu os olhos, levantando o chapéu negro:

- ...Você o faro melhor que de qualquer cachorro. Quase um tubarão, que sente uma gota de sangue a mais de um quilômetro de distância.

- ...Tiago? – gemeu Leah, sentindo o estômago esfriar.

- Parece que não fui o único a ter a sorte de reviver completamente, não? Você nem é mais aquele zumbi feio. Cheia de vida.

- ...Então você é o demônio. – rosnou, entre os dentes - ...Mas você não cheira como Tiago. Você não é o Tiago Potter!

Zz'Gashi avançou, e Tiago segurou suas mãos e girou, jogando o outro demônio contra uma pilha de canos de ferro, entortando-os e espalhando-os pelo terraço. Ele se ergueu, olhando Tiago fixamente.

- ...Resta saber que demônio é você. – gemeu Leah, na pele de Zz'gashi – Será um demônio que se tornou Tiago? ...Ou Tiago que se tornou demônio?

Leah sabia que tinha essas duas possibilidades. Mas não poderia adivinhar qual era. Tiago tinha ressentimentos e ódio suficientes para fazer acordo com algum demônio de grande poder como Thu'uban, e voltar à vida. Mas não tinha certeza, porque sabia que Tiago não aceitaria voltar como demônio para prejudicar a humanidade.

- O que foi? – perguntou, de forma sedosa – Não vai me atacar, Leah?

Ele retirou a espada, e apontou para ela:

- Vai ser uma presa fácil como os outros três foram?

- Então FOI VOCÊ! – urrou, avançando em Tiago.

Mas o demônio Munnin, na forma de Tiago, era espantosamente habilidoso. Defendia-se dos ataques de Zz'Gashi com certa facilidade, e lutava de igual para igual.

Leah tentava atingir Tiago com os espinhos, mas o máximo que ela conseguia era atingir a barra de seu sobretudo, ou do seu xale.

- Filho da mãe.

- Minha vez. Pode ser? – sorriu Tiago.

Ele atacou. E Leah não conseguiu ver. Vários ataques lhe atingiram, perfurando sua pele e sua grossa carapaça. A força a jogou longe, quebrando três chaminés de tijolos, e parando na borda no terraço, quebrando-o também. Leah abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo todo doer. Seu braço estava pendurado para fora do alto prédio, e os cacos da borda e do chão despencavam para a rua.

- Forte. – gemeu em pensamento – Ele é muito forte. Mal consegui ver os ataques dele. E deixa... a cabeça da gente confusa. Não posso deixá-lo nesse mundo...

Leah olhava Tiago de longe, pendurada na borda do prédio. Fechou os olhos lentamente, caindo em meio às suas lembranças. Lembrou de tudo o que passou no outro mundo. Era um lugar terrível. Locais sem sol, onde o ar exalava cheiro de morte e coisa queimada. Céus escuros, cheios de nuvens, como o cenário da borda de um vulcão em erupção. Destruição. Vagou por pântanos de gente em putrefação, andou por multidões que gemiam de dor e não sabiam para onde ir, caminhou e foi açoitada em locais áridos, negros, como cemitérios a céu aberto. E em meio a essa punição toda, ela recebeu convites. Convites tentadores, sedutores demais, de inúmeros e poderosos demônios. Avisavam sobre o fim do mundo, chamavam por Zz'Gashi. Mas ela tinha uma vantagem inesperada: era já fora um demônio em vida, e saberia como seria se aceitasse qualquer proposta. Seria apenas usada como uma máquina de matar. E não era isso que ela queria.

Ela recusou cada convite, porque sabia que, se aceitasse, eles tomariam novamente seu corpo. Sua dúvida era essa: quem era o demônio á sua frente? Ele não cheirava como Tiago. Será que era apenas um demônio fantasiado de Tiago? Se fosse isso, ela poderia destruí-lo. Mas e se fosse Tiago? E se, de repente, Tiago na outra vida recebeu uma proposta e foi enganado? Os demônios poderiam ter prometido a ele voltar para os amigos, para família, reparar seus erros e voltar a viver em paz. Ele poderia ter sido enganado, se estivesse se sentindo culpado ou revoltado. Mas ainda que Tiago fosse egocêntrico ás vezes, ele não era alguém mau. Nem alguém mesquinho. Ele jamais aceitaria se tornar um demônio. Mas... ela ainda tinha suas dúvidas. ELA sabia que os demônios iriam a enganar, mas não sabia que demônio poderia ter tentado Tiago, não sabia se ele havia se deixado levar. Não poderia ferir Tiago.

Ele se aproximou, abaixando a aba do chapéu, sorrindo:

- ...Fraquinha você, heim? Que vergonha. – e pisou na lateral do corpo de Zz'Gashi, que sangrava – O que eu faço com você? Te jogo lá embaixo? Arranco sua cabeça e levo de presente pro seu irmão?

- PARE AÍ MESMO, DEMÔNIO!

- ...Não. – gemeu Leah, abrindo os olhos.

Lílian acabava de chegar, no lado oposto do terraço, os punhos fechados. Olhou Leah caída, e achou estranho um demônio tão pequeno fazer aquilo com ela.

- Não adianta estar na forma humana. – rosnou Lílian, em voz alta – Não vai se safar da gente.

O demônio sorriu, e virou-se. Caminhou alguns passos na direção de Lílian, e sorrindo, tirou o chapéu:

- Ora essa... voltou a ter aqueles cabelos vermelhos radiantes. Porque deixou ele ficar naquela cor tão opaca enquanto esteve comigo? Você fica muito, muito mais bela assim.

Lílian arregalou os olhos, perdeu a cor e a expressão de raiva. Seu corpo todo congelou.

- ...Tiago? – sussurrou, boquiaberta, sem entender.

- Sentiu minha falta? – sorriu o demônio, charmoso como Tiago sempre fora.

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo o corpo tremer e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção.

Leah fechou os olhos e fez força para se levantar, mas não tinha condições. Tinha que gritar, impedir Lílian, avisar que era um demônio, mas não conseguia.

Tiago se aproximou mais ainda. Segurava a bengala em uma mão, e, com a outra, tocou o rosto de Lílian. Acariciou seu rosto e seus cabelos vermelhos:

- Você está linda. Linda como era. Como, no fundo, sempre foi. – Lílian baixou o rosto e pôs a mão tampando-o com força, desabando a chorar, tentando se conter. Tiago sorriu, e olhou para trás – Vamos, Lílian. Eu voltei só por sua causa. Não vamos deixar que nenhum demônio tome conta desse mundo.

Zz'Gashi estava de pé. Cambaleante, mas estava. Tiago parou de acariciar o rosto de Lílian, e voltou a olhar Leah:

- Vamos, vamos acabar com todos esses demônios que andam pela terra, e voltaremos a viver em paz como antes.

- ...Harry. – disse Lílian, entre soluços, olhando o chão – Onde está Harry?

- Harry? ...Harry. – pensou por um instante – Ah, sim, Harry. Ele também está de volta, meu amor. Voltaremos a viver felizes como antes. Não se preocupe com mais ninguém.

Tiago chegou perto de Leah, que havia se ajoelhado, sem forças para ficar de pé por muito tempo.

- Vamos começar por esse aqui. – sorriu, erguendo a espada e mirando o pescoço de Zz'Gashi – Será uma bela cabeça empalhada em nossa sala.

De repente o demônio sentiu algo se aproximar. Olhou para trás, e segurou o punho de Lílian a tempo.

- LÍLIAN! O que você?!

A bota da auror atingiu em cheio o rosto do demônio, jogando-o no chão. Ele se pôs de pé rápido, sem óculos, e se chapéu, que haviam caído com a pancada.

- NÃO VOU PERDOAR VOCÊ! – gritou Lílian.

Ela estava quase desfigurada de fúria. Seus olhos brilhavam, mantinha os dentes cerrados, e, se ela tivesse caninos afiados, não seria muito diferente de uma fera tomada pelo ódio.

- Lílian, o que está fazendo? – gemeu Tiago. Ela o agarrou pela gola da blusa e o bateu contra a parede. Em seguida girou o corpo, e o jogou longe de novo. O demônio deslizou com as mãos e pés, e se colocou de pé.

Ela sacou a espada, e atacou. Tiago ergueu sua espada, e tentou se defender. Mas a Matadragão simplesmente a partiu ao meio, o que obrigou Tiago a saltar para o alto de uma chaminé.

- COMO SE ATREVE A PROFANAR A IMAGEM DE TIAGO, SEU DEMÔNIO DESGRAÇADO!? – urrou Lílian, avançando novamente. Sua energia ricocheteava pelo lugar, de uma forma que ninguém nunca tinha sentido antes.

O demônio se apavorou: ela era muito forte. Atingiu a chaminé, e o desequilibrou. Tiago caiu de costas, e ao ergueu-se pelos cotovelos, deu de cara com Lílian, lhe apontando a espada.

- Eu simplesmente não sei como eu devo acabar com você. – rosnou Lílian – Mas todas as formas que me vem á cabeça parecem doces e suaves demais para você.

- Lílian! Meu amor! – gemeu Tiago, se erguendo, cambaleante – Sou eu! Como pode ter coragem de... AAAAAHHH!

Lílian passou a espada pelo ar, duas vezes. Munnin, na forma de Tiago, caiu, gritando de dor, sentindo os braços e pernas serem separados do seu corpo pela espada translúcida de Lílian. A auror ergueu a espada e a enterrou no peito do demônio.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – gritou o demônio, começando a perder a forma de Tiago.

Lílian arrancou a espada de seu peito, e a enterrou de novo. E de novo. E de novo.O demônio já estava morto, com a boca aberta, os olhos vidrados e opacos, mas ela continuava a lhe perfurar, completamente carregada de fúria.

- Já chega. – sussurrou Zz'Gashi, de pé, segurando a mão de Lílian no ar, impedindo que ela atacasse o demônio de novo.

Lílian puxou as mãos com força, se erguendo. Ainda parecia furiosa, e ofegava. Leah olhou Lílian, como se não a reconhecesse.

- Não vou perdoar. – rosnou Lílian, passando a mão no rosto – Não vou perdoar esses demônios que usam de forma covarde a imagem daqueles que amávamos para tentar atingir seus objetivos.

* * *

Leah estava de volta ao hospital, na enfermaria, e retiravam alguns curativos dela.

- Já se curou. Em pouco mais de duas horas. – comentou um auror curandeiro – Incrível.

- É a vantagem da Pedra filosofal. – suspirou Leah – Obrigada.

Ela voltou para o corredor, e foi até a porta do quarto dos rapazes.

- Como estão? – perguntou.

- Eles não tem a Pedra Filosofal. Precisam ficar de molho mais tempo que você. Mas tudo bem. – sorriu Dumbledore –Lílian conversou com eles e contou tudo.

- Lílian me assustou. – comentou Leah, em voz baixa – Não sei como ela conseguiu fazer aquilo.

- Ela teve certeza de que aquele não era Tiago. – suspirou Dumbledore – Talvez ela fosse mesmo a única capaz de destruir aquele demônio. Nenhum de nós conseguiria. Talvez nem mesmo eu.

- Ela me lembrou... ela me lembrou eu mesma, na forma de um demônio.

Dumbledore riu, e passou a mãos nos ombros de Leah:

- Ela ainda está tensa. Vá conversa com ela. Foi na direção da sala de visitas, no fim do corredor.

Leah afirmou com a cabeça e saiu caminhando pelo corredor. Já estava chovendo, de forma mansa. Encontrou Lílian no fundo do corredor, numa pequena e simpática sala com sofás e televisão, que transmitia sem problemas ou interferência a programação da TV trouxa da região. Era visível que Lílian estava tensa. Olhava a chuva pela janela, e tinha o queixo e os punhos fechados, com força.

- E aí, ruivinha? – chamou Leah, em voz baixa.

Lílian suspirou, olhando Leah:

- Já está bem? Que bom. – disse, voltando a olhar a chuva.

A morena se aproximou, encostando na parede, olhando Lílian.

- Relaxe. Já acabou. Você foi ótima. – ela deu um meio sorriso – Ok, exaltou-se um pouquinho, mas acabou. Todo mundo tem o direito de se exaltar.

- Não vou perdoar esses demônios. Não vou. – gemeu Lílian – Não permitirei que usem as pessoas que amamos algum dia para isso. Não vou. Vou fazer todos eles se arrependerem de terem colocado os pés aqui.

Leah sentiu uma ponta de medo de Lílian. Como ela podia guardar em si tanto ódio e tanta fúria? Não parecia em nada com a Lílian que ela conhecia. Ela puxou Lílian e a abraçou. Mas Lílian não retribuiu, continuou parada, tensa. Quase tremia.

- Lílian, relaxe. Por favor. Relaxe. – Ela a apertou com força contra o peito, afundando o rosto dela no seu peito. Colocou as mãos de Lílian em suas costas, e voltou a passar os braços pelo pescoço da ruiva, apertando-a com a força que tinha – Vamos, relaxe.

Lílian apertou as mãos contra as costas de Leah, puxando sua blusa. Respirou fundo, tremendo. Leah sentiu que as unhas dela machucavam suas costas, mas que ela realmente precisava daquilo.

- ...Me aperte o quanto achar necessário. – sussurrou, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

A auror fechou os olhos, e respirou profundamente. E, devagar, relaxou, deixando toda a tensão esvair do corpo. Leah a apertou, esfregando a mãos em seus ombros, e lhe deu um beijo no canto da cabeça.

- Obrigada por ter salvado todos nós. E ter enxergado além da imagem. – disse Leah, ainda acariciando Lílian no abraço.

- Esqueça. Passou. – sussurrou Lílian, suspirando – Obrigada por se preocupar.

- Eu me preocupo. – disse Leah, baixando os olhos para a ruiva – Eu sempre vou me preocupar. Lílian sorriu largamente, com os lábios fechados, tombando o rosto – Ah, bem melhor assim, essa sua expressão.

- ...Nunca achei que fosse escutar isso de você. – disse Lílian, juntando as sobrancelhas, espantada – Nunca mesmo.

- Vou tentar falar esse tipo de coisa com mais freqüência. Acostume-se. Prometo.

- Pare de prometer. Você nunca pode cumprir.

- Eu só prometo o que sei que posso cumprir, não se preocupe. – riu, virando os olhos - Vamos voltar?

- Agora não. – disse, serena, olhando Leah – Quero ficar mais um pouco.

Leah sentiu um pequeno frio no estômago diante do olhar dela, mas ele não era ruim.

- ...Quer que eu fique ou que eu vá? – perguntou em tom baixo, ainda a olhando, com um leve sorriso.

Ela respondeu esticando o rosto, lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios. Em seguida se aninhou novamente no abraço de Leah, puxando com a mão direita o rosto dela. Leah não resistiu, nem enrijeceu o pescoço, permitiu passivamente que Lílian puxasse sua nuca, e lhe beijou de forma doce e intensa, enquanto cruzava os braços na cintura dela, abraçando-a.

- Eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa. – sussurrou Lílian, afastando o rosto e lhe olhando fixamente, ainda com as mãos no rosto de Leah – Nunca permita que um demônio tome conta de você. E nunca permita que um demônio faça uso da sua imagem.

Leah sorriu, olhando-a ternamente, e perguntou em voz baixa:

- ...Você se esqueceu de que eu já sou um deles...?

Lílian suspirou, passando os dedos no queixo e no lábio inferior de Leah, e comentou, sorrindo:

- Você não é como eles. Você é o _meu_ demônio. Isso faz toda a diferença.

Leah riu, pegou a mão de Lílian, lhe dando um suave beijo nela antes de retirá-la do rosto.

- Seu demônio. Sei. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Nem no dia do fim do mundo.

- Então fico tranqüila. – sorriu Lílian – Afinal, já estamos nele.

As duas riram, antes de voltar para junto dos amigos, que ainda ficariam de molho até a manhã seguinte. Estavam ainda atordoados com o efeito dos ataques de Munnin, o que foi particularmente divertido para Joaquim, Dumbledore, Leah e Lílian, que riram bastante dos três.

* * *

Já era noite, e na varanda do segundo andar, Leah estava recostada numa cadeira de madeira, tipo espreguiçadeira, e olhava o céu cheio de estrelas. O chão ainda estava molhado por causa d chuva, mas o céu já estava sem nuvens. Ela estava deitada na cadeira, com os pés sobre a borda da varada, e balançava uma taça de vinho na mão, perdida em pensamentos.

Tudo o que acontecera ainda não saíra de sua cabeça. Andava lembrando principalmente de quando se tornou Zz'Gashi naquela vila portuguesa. Ela tinha achado que era o fim, mas Lílian a trouxe de volta. E agora, tinha destruído a imagem de Tiago. Era incrível: ela tinha sido capaz de ver alguém que era importante pra ela além de uma imagem de demônio, e também viu um demônio além da imagem de alguém que era importante pra ela. Merecia mesmo ser considerada a melhor bruxa de todas. Ninguém faria as coisas que ela faria.

Leah suspirou, e se levantou, levando a taça de vinho até a cozinha. Ao voltar para o quarto, viu Lílian terminando de amarrar o roupão que Leah lhe emprestara, olhando o espelho, com o cabelo preso por um palito de marfim. A bruxa parou e riu. Lílian olhou para ela, sorrindo torto, com cara de brava:

- Ok, a culpa é minha, não deveria ter aceitado suas roupas emprestadas.

O roupão era quase duas vezes maior que Lílian. Apesar de Leah se muito magra, ela era muito alta, coisa que Lílian não era. As roupas que Lílian usava de Leah sempre ficavam enormes.

- É, acho bom irmos pegar o resto das suas roupas, se você vai mesmo continuar aqui comigo. – sorriu, se aproximando.

- Sim. – comentou, olhando o pijama de manga comprida que Leah usava – Olha só esse seu pijama, só a blusa serve de camisola pra mim.

- ...Tampinha. – riu Leah.

Lílian olhou-a durante uns instantes, esticou os dedos e tocou a pele de Leah, entre as costelas, no decote da gola do pijama. Leah fez um "Hum?" e baixou os olhos: era sua cicatriz avermelhada, onde, logo abaixo, havia o caco da Pedra Filosofal.

- ...Por que você continua com ela? – perguntou Lílian, erguendo o olhar.

- Porque se eu retirá-la, eu morro. – disse, óbvia – Não é só uma vantagem em batalha.

- ...Achei que estivesse viva. – sussurrou, meio decepcionada.

- E estou. – disse Leah, puxando a mão de Lílian – Mas por causa da Pedra. Eu morri antes do início do apocalipse. Você morreu depois. Por isso sua morte pode ser considerada um "engano".

- Mas você colocou um caco da Pedra na minha boca.

- Sim, mas serviu só de 'catalisador'. Você não precisa mais da Pedra.

Leah suspirou profundamente, olhando o cabelo preso da ruiva. E arrancou o palito que o prendia.

- Ei, meu cabelo. – reclamou Lílian, pondo as mãos na nuca – Puxa, é muito difícil fazer esse penteado, eu não tenho a mínima coordenação. Desmancha prazer.

- Não amarre o cabelo. Você fica muito mais bonita com ele solto. – disse, passando a mãos nos cabelos finos e vermelhos dela, olhando-os, encantada com a cor.

Lílian olhou-a desconfiada:

- Se você continuar dizendo que sou bonita, vou acabar acreditando. Isso não vai ser bom.

- Não dê uma de desentendida. Idiota. – resmungou, sorrindo torto.

Ela baixou o olhar, e inclinou-se, fechando os olhos, dando-lhe um suave beijo. Em seguida lhe beijou o rosto, o pescoço, o ombro que quase ficava de fora debaixo daquele roupão enorme. Lílian encolheu-se, sentindo o corpo todo se arrepiar, e se afastou. Leah se sentiu um tanto sem graça do que havia feito, mas não deixou de reparar que ela havia ficado um tanto corada, o que lhe atiçou ainda mais os instintos.

- Não me olhe assim. – sussurrou Lílian. É, aquele olhar que ela tinha, aquele maldito olhar. Afiado, que dava a sensação de que ela era uma serpente, que iria lhe abraçar, lhe paralisar e lhe estrangular.

Mas Leah não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Os olhos verdes de Lílian, em qualquer situação que fosse, sempre lhe prendiam. Enfeitiçavam. Mesmo que parecesse ser o contrário.

- Não posso. Não consigo. Me desculpe. – sussurrou Leah, quase que sofrendo – Esqueça tudo que eu fiz de besteira na vida e tudo de mau que fiz para você. Vamos começar tudo de novo.

A ruiva sentia o estômago gelar. Olhava Leah, sentia sua respiração, e suas pernas fraquejavam. Ela deu um sorriso meio contido, e disse:

- Pra quê começar tudo de novo...? Eu acho ótimo do jeito que está. Se começássemos de novo, chegaríamos a outro lugar. – ela respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto de Leah, e esticou a cabeça, completando suavemente – E eu... eu acho que talvez eu não gostaria de estar em outro lugar.

Leah sorriu torto, sentindo o estômago se encher de borboletas, e baixou o rosto, quando Lílian passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, encaixando suas bocas entreabertas. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, não sabia porquê, mas era o melhor beijo da sua vida. Foi tão intenso, tão demorado, que chegou a perder noção do tempo, do espaço e de si mesma. Quando abriu os olhos, abriu vagarosamente, assim que Lílian separou seus lábios dos dela. Ainda observou a ruiva longamente, sentindo o coração acelerado. Ela deu um passo para trás, puxando-a junto. E mais outro.

- ...Amo você. – sussurrou, quase que naturalmente.

Ela respondeu dando um meio sorriso, e disse:

- É... eu também amo você.

- Então não me falta mais nada. – sussurrou Leah de novo.

Lílian segurou-a pela gola do pijama, e a puxou, sorrindo, lhe dando outro beijo, deitando-se na cama e trazendo-a junto. Leah debruçou-se sobre ela, fazendo seus cabelos negros caírem sobre os vermelhos de Lílian, na colcha. Sentia o corpo todo arrepiar naquele beijo, mas não se atreveria a parar. A mão esquerda de Lílian lhe tocou o pescoço, entre os cabelos longos, puxando-a mais para baixo, enquanto, com a mão direita, ela puxou o laço do roupão de sua cintura, desfazendo-o. Leah respirou fundo, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Estava ansiosa: com a mão trêmula, correu os dedos pelo roupão de Lílian, e, por debaixo dele, tocou sua pele quente e macia da cintura. Lílian encolheu o corpo, e suspirou, sentindo-se arrepiar. Por quase três segundos elas se olharam, antes de novamente fecharem os olhos e se beijarem intensa e urgentemente.

As duas não conseguiam acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não com _elas_. Mas também não iriam conseguir parar.

* * *

**N.A 1: Quero acabar Dooms logo. Primeiro pq definitivamente ñ me dou com slash, e segundo, pq quero acabar pra voltar a atenção à EdD, oras.**

**N.A 2: É complicado escrever sobre uma relação que a gente só pode imaginar. Nunca peguei nem fiquei com menina nenhuma, logo, me valho só do que eu penso que seja. E acho que nunca fica bom o suficiente. XD**

**N.A 3: Também me recusei a fazer uma cena mais ahm "explícita" porque primeiro eu ñ levo jeito pra cosia e, segundo, eu posso falar de coisas que não acontecem. Apesar de que, de fato, o que eu penso que acontece não deve ser muito diferente do que acontece. (AHN?)**

**N.A 4: Que venha o próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. E que gostem dos próximos (e últimos). Né?**


	14. Ato 14: Doomsday

**Ato XIV: Apocalipse**

_Ossos,_

_Ossos,_

_Ossos,_

_Carne e sangue.  
_

_ (Overseer – Doomsday)_

_

* * *

  
_

A luz do sol deixava uma linha luminosa nas gretas das portas de madeira da varanda. Lílian estava olhando para elas desde que acordou, ainda mole de sono. As cortinas finas e brancas não balançava, mas o barulho das folhas de fora denunciavam que ventava.

A ruiva suspirou, espreguiçando-se; levantou e abriu as portas da varanda, fazendo o quarto clarear. Fechou as cortinas, que começaram a balançar por causa da brisa. Ela voltou, pegou sua camisola caprichosamente dobrada na cadeira da penteadeira, e se vestiu. Passou a mão na franja, olhando-se no espelho, e voltou a se deitar, dessa vez de barriga para cima.

- ...Bom di. – disse Leah, em tom baixo.

Lílian olhou para o lado, e a bruxa já estava acordada, com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, deitada de lado. Lílian franziu a testa, virando o rosto para a esquerda, olhando leah:

- ...Você ta acordada há quanto tempo?

- ...Há um tempo. – sussurrou Leah.

- E tava me olhando? Se você não gosta que fiquem te olhando dormir, eu também não gosto.

- Mas você não disse que não gostava. – sorriu.

Lílian a olhou longamente. Leah parecia procurar alguma coisa no seu rosto, até que a ruiva sorriu, dizendo em tom firme:

- ...Bom dia, Leah.

- ...Bom dia, Lílian. – respondeu, também engrossando a voz e o tom firme.

Leah quase juntou as sobrancelhas, mas segurou sua expressão, para não demosntrá-la. E, depois de mais alguns instantes, perguntou:

- ...Ahm... e aí? Como vai?

A ruiva a olhou, torcendo o nariz, desconfiada. Sabia o que ela queria escutar em resposta.

- É... – disse brandamente, dando as costas para Leah e deitando de lado:

- ...No fim das contas, a gente vai sempre sentir falta de alguma coisa. – e fechou os olhos, rindo em pensamento.

Leah abriu a boca, e estreitou os olhos, inconformada. Respirou fundo e empurrou Lílian para fora da cama de uma vez.

- AH, QUAL É! – riu Lílian, se erguendo e se ajoelhando no tapete, tirando os lençóis que escorregaram com ela.

- Me devolva esse lençol. – resmungou Leah, puxando-o para si – por que você está de camisola e eu não?

- Ah, fala sério... – riu, virando os olhos e soltando o lençol – Você não acha que está um pouco tarde pra esse tipo de frescura?

- É um problema meu, sai pra lá. – resmungou, enrolando o lençol nas costas, cobrindo-se e se encolhendo, sentada na cama.

Lílian se sentou na cama de novo, tombando o rosto, olhando para Leah.

- ...Qui é? – resmungou a morena, erguendo as sobrancelhas, fingindo mau humor.

A ruiva sorriu, esticando o rosto lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Leah suspirou, e colocou a cabeça sobre o joelho dobrado, e disse, depois de alguns instantes:

- ...E pensar que algum tempo atrás a gente queria se matar.

- Eu nunca quis te matar. – defendeu-se Lílian, categórica – Talvez só quisesse fazer você sentir dor.

- o que é mais grave. – exclamou a morena, virando o solhos – Se você matar... matou. Agora só fazer a pessoa sentir dor... é meio que prazer de torturar alguém. O sofrimento não tem fim, já que você não morre.

Lílian gargalhou:

- Isso quer dizer o quê? Que sou pior que você? Céus!

Nisso alguma coisa fez barulho na mesinha ao lado da porta, onde havia um delicado vaso de lírios.

- Oh. Nosso comunicador. – falou Lílian, cruzando as pernas sobre a cama, olhando a pequena caixa prateada, que mais parecia um porta jóias – Precisamos ir.

Mas ela não se mexeu. Continuou olhando a caixinha. Suspirou, e olhou para trás. Leah estava sorrindo meio torto:

- Ora essa... você não tava achando que o sol não ia aparecer e essa noite ia ser pra sempre, não? Nosso dever é evitar o fim do mundo. Não esperar por ele.

Lílian suspirou profundamente, mais uma vez, e sorriu:

- Não achei, não. Mas, já que você comentou... pensando agora, bem que o novo dia poderia não ter começado, mesmo. – e se levantou.

* * *

A porta da sala secreta do Ministério se abriu, e Leah e Lílioan, devidamente uniformizadas, entraram:

- E aí? Tudo em cima?

- Em cima, Leah, só o buraco arreganhado do fim do mundo. – resmungou Snape.

- Deixa de ver velho amargo. – murmurou em resposta.

Joaquim se aproximou:

- Leah... poderia se transformar?

Ela entortou as sobrancelhas, olhando ao redor. Parecia que todo mundo a olhava, com ansiedade.

- Ahm... ok. Lá vai. – e se transformou em Zz'Gashi, com extrema facilidade. Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu-se maior e mais forte - ...UAU. Que é isso?

Lílian se afastou, como alguém que se sente incomodado com calor ou luz:

- ...O que houve com ela?...

- O poder de Zz'Gashi dobrou. Não... quase triplicou. – suspirou Joaquim, visivelmente abalado – A divisa entre os dois mundos não existe mais.

- Pe... peraí. – gaguejou Leah, com receio – Esse Zz'Gashi tunado é obra do apocalipse?

- Sim. O dia do Juízo Final chegou.

* * *

Os bruxos caminhavam em grupo, com exceção de Leah, que, na forma da Zz'Gashi, tinha ido para outro canto da cidade. A quantidade de demônios havia aumentado muito, e a paisagem havia mudado: era mesmo um cenário apocalíptico. Construções destruídas, cidade vazia, céu vermelho e negro.

- ...Onde nós estamos não dá para perceber isso. – comentou Lílian, sentindo o coração apertar.

- Não se preocupe, amanheceu assim. – disse Sirius, parecendo calmo - Mas desde que vocês chegaram, e ficamos fechados na sala do ministério, piorou demais. Vocês não viram porque vieram por uma chave de portal.

Lílian tinha um tom de voz bem penoso:

- ...Não achei que viveria para ver isso.

- É... mas veja bem, eu não achei que fosse viver para ver você e Leah juntas. O fim do mundo certamente faz muito mais sentido pra mim. – sorriu. Olhou a amiga, que pareceu bastante sem graça. Os outros estavam um pouco para frente, concentrados em localizar os demônios, e sequer notaram a conversa dos dois. Sirius a olhou, ainda sorrindo, e virou os olhos – Eu tenho um _faro_ muito bom. Você sabe. O cheiro dela está em você. E vice versa. Percebi isso logo. Mas por mais estranho que possa parecer... não se preocupe, eu não tenho vontade de questionar nada, nem nada parecido.

- Ahm... ok. – foi o que conseguiu responder.

- Ei, vocês dois, não se afastem de nós, por favor. – pediu Dumbledore – Prestem atenção no que nos espera.

Os dois olharam para frente: uma nuvem de demônios parecidos com insetos se aproximava, veloz, voando.

- Preparem-se. – exclamou o bruxo – É agora... ou nunca.

Os Aurores Supremos empunharam suas varinhas e sacaram suas espadas, se preparando para defender e atacar. Joaquim ficou atrás deles, e fez seu cajado abençoado brilhar intensamente. Lílian deu alguns passos para a frente deles, girou a espada e a cravou no solo, fazendo surgir uma espécie de parede de fogo, que envolveu os bruxos. A nuvem de insetos atingiu-os em cheio, e a magia da parede de proteção os incinerava. Passava pelos bruxos uma gigantesca ventania, que estremecia até mesmo o chão. Lílian e Joaquim eram o alicerce, enquanto so outros bruxos destruíam os demônios que conseguiam vazar a proteção.

* * *

Leah saltava entre os prédios, pelos telhados, quando viu no outro extremo da cidade a nuvem negra avançar, e se chocar com um grande volume de poder.

- Será que estão bem? – pensou, saltando de um prédio para outro.

Alguma coisa a derrubou em pleno ar, em um terraço.

- ...É bom prestar atenção, irmãozinho.

Ela olhou para cima, e viu um uma mulher demônio pousando no terraço, como um inseto de quatro pernas e quatro braços.

- ...Quanto parente feio eu tenho. Sou a única bonita na família? – desdenhou Leah, se erguendo.

- Thu'uban é nosso irmão mais velho. Eu sou Ah'yla, a irmã do meio, e você... você está com os poderes de nosso irmão caçula, Zz'Gashi.

- È a velha história: o primeiro sai cru, o segundo sai queimado, e o terceiro... sai no ponto. Eu sabia que era a única que prestava. Ou, no caso, seu irmão, que agora sou eu. – sorriu, desdenhosa.

Ah'yla agarrou Zz'Gashi pelo pescoço, e o ergueu com facilidade. Um espinho em forma de lâmina surgiu nas costas da mão de Leah, que arrancou os braços do demônio e saltou para longe.

- Não tenho tempo nem ânimo pra brincar.

Ah'yla olhou os braços cortados com indiferença. Fez força e, com um urro, dois novos braços surgiram imediatamente onde haviam os dois primeiros.

- Ora essa. – gemeu Leah – Você já tinha quatro braços, os dois não fariam diferença.

- Ah, iam. – sorriu, esticando os quatro braços e disparando inúmeras magias esféricas contra Leah, que fugiu saltando pelas paredes.

Ela ia atacando, e a outra fugindo como podia. A magia era pequena, mas destruía o que tocava com uma força descomunal.

- Preciso me aproximar desse demônio, ataques a longa distância são o forte dela. – gemeu em pensamento – Se ela me acertar, já era.

Leah caiu no vão entre dois prédios, olhando para o céu. Pousou na parede e se encolheu, pegando impulso:

- Muito bem... vamos ver o que é esse "novo" Zz'Gashi é capaz de fazer.

Ela saltou e subiu como um raio. Ao sair de entre os prédios já girou o corpo, disparando inúmeros espinhos, tomando todo o terraço. E caiu entre o vão do outro lado. Escorregou de costas pela parede e se jogou em um grande duto de ventilação. Deslizou por ele, e ao sair, agarrou-se á parede e novamente se lançou no ar, encontrando Ah'yla de costas. Disparou mais uma chuva de espinhos antes de pousar na borda do outro prédio.

- ...Adorei. – sorriu.

Ah'yla tinha espinhos por todo o corpo. Arrancava-os um a um se preocupação:

- Acha que isso vai funcionar? Irmãozinho, você é melhor que isso.

- Sou mesmo.

Leah avançou e atingiu o peito da mulher demônio, jogando-a de costas. E escorregando até a borda do prédio. Fechou os punhos e os encheu de espinhos, e disparou uma série de socos na criatura. Mas ela parecia não sentir dor, apesar de grandes lascas de pele e carne voarem longe. Com duas mãos segurou os ombros de Leah e com as duas debaixo colocou-as no estômago dela. A bruxa imediatamente saltou para longe, girando no ar e pousando no outro prédio. Ah'yla, sangrando, se levantou, rindo debochada.

- Sabia que iria fugir com medo do meu ataque. Eu não ligaria de me ferir se explodisse você.

Zz'Gashi saltou entre os prédios e começou a correr, pulando sem parar entre as ruínas dos prédios, agarrando-se ás paredes e andando veloz por elas, grudado como uma aranha.

- ...Quer brincar? – sorriu Ah'yla, abrindo suas asas de besouro e voando - ...Tudo bem.

- Tenho que chegar a tempo. Tenho que chegar a tempo. – gemia Leah, correndo o máximo que podia.

Corria desesperada pelos prédios, saltando entre os andares abertos e quebrados, com o demônio atrás, destruindo tudo.

- Tem medo de usar suas asas? Ah, humanos não sabem voar. – sorriu o demônio – No fundo você é só uma humana, Zz'Gashi. Que peninha.

Leah saltou e escalou veloz alguns andaimes e alicerces de ferro, e se lançou no ar ao chegar no topo de um deles. Juntou os braços no corpo e despencou como um foguete. Ah'yla voou ao seu encontro, e ao entrar no buraco do telhado que Leah havia entrado, esticou as quatro mãos:

- SEU FIM, IRMÃO CAÇULA!

Ela disparou dezenas de magias em um segundo. De repente um líquido fedido lhe banhou inteira. Ela virou de costas e viu Leah presa ao telhado, apoiada numa enorme barra de sustentação, e, ao seu lado, um tanque de cobre rasgado.

- ...O que é isso?! – gemeu o demônio, sentindo-se zonzo. Olhou para baixo, e, no chão, metros abaixo de si, haviam inúmeros tanques de ferro, brilhantes. Nesse momento suas magias os atingiam.

- Isso chama-se gasolina. Espero que goste. – sorriu Leah, piscando um dos olhos – Já vai tarde.

Ah'yla gritou, mas era tarde. Leah imediatamente saltou para fora da laje do lugar, que se tornou uma potente bomba de chamas. Uma coluna de fogo subiu até o céu pelo furo do telhado, e chacoalhou o prédio todo, aquela parte da cidade inteira. Os dutos de gasolina e os tanques explodiram como um efeito dominó, engolindo o demônio. Leah tentou escapar, mas foi lançada a dezenas de metros do lugar, sendo soterrada por concreto e poeira.

Após a chuva de concreto e fogo, tudo silenciou.

* * *

Lílian agüentava firme, sentindo os músculos tremerem. A nuvem de demônios passou, e toda aquela pressão desapareceu, fazendo-a cambalear e dar alguns passos para frente, e cair de joelhos.

Dumbledore a segurou pelo braço:

- ...Tudo bem?

- Sim, só me desequilibrei. – suspirou, suando, ainda sentada no chão.

- Uau... foram embora. – comentou Sirius, olhando a nuvem de demônios desaparecer no céu.

- ...Mas matamos pelo menos metade deles. – aliviou-se Lupin.

Joaquim parecia exaustão também, e parou ao lado de Lílian, que, do chão, o olhou, tampando a luz vermelha do céu com a mão:

- ...Não se preocupe, reverendo. Não estou querendo morrer. Ainda tenho muita energia.

- Que bom. – sorriu – Eu também.

- Vamos em frente? – convidou Dumbledore, segurando Lílian pela mão e a levantando.

Ao se erguer, Lílian percebeu que havia alguma coisa metros á frente, numa nuvem de poeira amarela. Imediatamente empurrou Dumbledore com força, em cima de Snape e Lupin, que caíram com ele.

- SE AFASTEM! – ela gritou. Ao se virar e tentar se esquivar, um longo e brilhante espinho negro atravessou seu ombro direito, logo acima das costelas. Ela segurou um gemido de dor e caiu de costas de novo, levando a mão ao machucado.

Da nuvem de poeira surgiu Thu'uban, sorrindo, batendo seus cascos, excitado:

- Ora, desviou.

- LÍLIAN! – gritou Lupin, correndo até ela – Está bem?

Thu'uban fez aparecer outro espinho, que parecia uma lança longa e fina, e a segurou no ar, rindo:

- Sai da frente, magrelinho: vai atrapalhar minha mira.

Lílian segurou a barra da roupa de Lupin, mas não conseguiu pará-lo.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – berrou Lílian, se desequilibrando.

Lupin saltou de encontro com o demônio, que mirou o espinhou e atirou. Mas não acertou nada: Dumbledore aparatou junto de Lupin e literalmente montou no jovem, jogando-o para o canto da rua, prendendo-o no chão:

- NÃO PERCA SUA CABEÇA! – exclamou para o aluno.

Thu'uban fez um gesto brusco com as mãos para cima, e uma enorme ventania varreu o lugar. Os bruxos simplesmente voaram para longe, como folhas de papel, caindo entre os escombros das proximidades, tontos. A única pessoa que ficou foi Lílian, segurando o ferimento que sangrava, ajoelhada no meio do asfalto da rua.

- ...Olá, belezinha. – sorriu Thu'uban, se aproximando – Me desculpe se a dor que está sentindo a impede de se mover.

- ...Não está incomodando. – disse, séria, olhando-o se aproximar, sem se mexer.

Vários espinhos apareceram flutuando ao redor do demônio, mirando Lílian. Ele abriu um largo sorriso:

- Ah, não está? Esses próximos vão.

- Nem vão, heim. – disse, despreocupada.

- ...Trate meio de se mover, bruxinha. Faça as coisas serem mais divertidas, por favor.

- ...Não preciso me mover.

Thu'uban respirou fundo e inclinou o corpo. Mas na hora que levou os braços para trás, para preparar o ataque, alguma coisa ao tingiu em cheio: Leah, como um torpedo, veio do céu, de entre as nuvens, o enterrou no asfalto, abrindo uma cratera, e voltou ao ar, como uma mola, girando o corpo e pousando com as grandes asas de Zz'gashi abertas, na frente de Thu'uban e de costas para Lílian.

- ...Eu disse que não ia precisar me mover. – sorriu Lílian, ainda no chão.

- Desculpe a demora, irmãozinho. Nossa irmã estava dando trabalho. Agora podemos aproveitar que é o fim do mundo e encerrar de vez esse assassinato em família?

Leah avançou contra Thu'uban. Zz'Gahsi estava muito maior, mas, mesmo assim, batia nos ombros de Thu'uban. O demônio defendeu os ataques com as mãos, apenas recuando.

- Está bem mais forte. Mas, como é o caçula, ainda é um frangote perto de mim. – sorriu o demônio, desprezando Leah.

Thu'uban disparou para o alto, voando com suas grandes asas negras, e ao chegar lá em cima, olhou para baixo:

- VENHA, Zz'Gashi, quero ver como se sai na altura!

- ...Vai se arrepender. – Zz'Gashi disparou veloz, e atingiu Thu'uban em cheio de novo.

A terra começou a tremer. Lílian se ergueu, dolorida. Os bruxos finalmente se aproximavam.

- Deixe-me ver esse machucado, Lílian. – pediu Snape, retirando da cintura uma bolsa de couro. Retirou a rolha do cantil e despejou o líquido em Lílian, que gemeu.

- AI, ISSO ARDE!

Ele comprimiu o ombro dela com um pano, e disse, tampando o frasco:

- ...Arde, mas vai cicatrizar em minutos. Não reclame.

Dumbledore ficou em fila com Lupin, Sirius e Joaquim.

- ...Vamos atirar. – disse, erguendo a varinha, dobrando um pouco os joelhos – Vamos atirar pra valer.

Todos dispararam. Inúmeras magia dispararam velozes até Thu'uban e Zz'Gashi. Atravessaram as asas do demônio e chamuscaram sua pele. Leah conseguiu voar para longe e desviar dos ataques, que passaram perto.

- ...Mortais desgraçados. – gemeu, chacoalhando a cabeça, zonzo. Ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com Leah, com os punhos juntos, acima da cabeça. Ela desceu com força uma pancada que atingiu a nuca de Thu'uban e o jogou com violência na rua novamente, rachando o chão. O demônio se ergueu, e foi atingido por uma chuva de espinhos e de magias. O ataque cessou após mais de dois minutos.

Leah pousou entre os bruxos:

- ...Você estão bem? – perguntou, olhando os amigos, sujos, arranhados. Mas não tanto quanto ela, que também estava meio _chamuscada. _Baixou os olhos para Lílian e perguntou – E aí, baixinha, vamos acabar com isso logo e salvar o mundo?

- Seria ótimo. – suspirou.

- Vai ter que confiar completamente num demônio. – sorriu, virando os olhos.

- Eu certamente não teria problemas quanto á isso.

- ...Muito bom.

Thu'uban se erguia, entre a nuvem de poeira, e olhava furioso para todos.

- Certo, pessoal. – disse Leah, em voz alta – Vão procurar sobreviventes e se proteger. Nós damos conta desse capeta, aqui.

Ela saltou para o ar e se jogou no chão de ponta, como se fosse mergulhar numa piscina. E desapareceu, fazendo um furo no chão, como se caísse em algo tão fofo e frágil como uma farinha.

- ...Impressão ou ela encovou com muito mais facilidade? – perguntou Joaquim, apoiando-se no cajado, cansado.

- ...Ah, sim, foi muito mais fácil. – murmurou Lílian, entre os dentes, olhando o sinal do buraco. Leah havia desaparecido.

Thu'uban olhou para os bruxos, ao redor de si mesmo, e deu as costas, começando a correr para longe. Lílian olhou para trás, e disse, ansiosa:

- ...É a minha deixa. A gente se vê.

- Que Deus proteja vocês. – despediu-se Joaquim.

- Ele vai.

Lílian correu atrás de Thu'uban, deixando todos para trás. O demônio galopava e urrava, claramente chamando alguém.

E os demônios ao redor atendiam ao chamado dele. Surgiam das ruas ao lado, voando, correndo. Lílian pareceu não se importar. Meia dúzia de demônios vieram correndo na sua direção, pelo asfalto. Ela correu na direção deles também, sem mudar de direção. De repente dois enormes blocos de chão se ergueram, despedaçando o asfalto e fazendo os demônios baterem forte contra ele. Lílian saltou, pulou no primeiro bloco, no segundo, no terceiro e dele se atirou no prédio. Thu'uban olhou para trás, e se irritou de vê-la em seu encalço.

- ATAQUEM! – gritou para os demônios pequenos, que voavam.

Inúmeros longos e grossos espinhos romperam as paredes dos prédios, lançando pedaços de concreto e azulejo nos monstros que voavam perto da construção. Lílian pousou em um dos espinhos da parede, e assim seguiu correndo, sem perder o ritmo, subindo pelas paredes usando como escada os espinhos que pareciam adivinhar onde ela iria.

Ao se aproximar de uma grande esquina, um famoso cruzamento, um demônio grande surgiu, voando, abrindo sua boca com centenas de dentes pra Lílian. Mas ela continuou subindo pelos espinhos, olhando o demônio fixamente.

Zz'gashi saltou de dentro da parede do prédio, rompendo as placas de cerâmica. O demônio tentou olhar para o lado, mas não conseguiu: Leah girou no ar, abrindo os braços e passando os afiados espinhos das costas de sua mão no monstros, que se partiu em três pedaços e despencou. Ainda no ar, Zz'Gashi lançou o corpo para trás e mais uma vez se lançou contra o chão, afundando de novo.

Nesse intervalo de segundos, Lílian corria pela borda do prédio seguinte, ainda no encalço de Thu'uban.

- O mundo pode até acabar. – disse Lílian em voz alta – Ms nós vamos acabar com você primeiro.

O demônio se irritava. As dezenas de demônios menores que ele chamava para ataca-las eram inúteis. Lílian só tinha o trabalho de correr atrás dele, porque todas as outras criaturas eram mortas por Leah, que, escondida no solo, também se movia, fazendo surgir espinhos de qualquer lugar, e lançando pedaços de asfalto e escombros contra os inimigos.

- Tudo bem, mortais... farei como quiserem. – rosnou Thu'uban, parando de repente e se virando. Ele imediatamente juntou as mãos e as esticou para baixo, na direção do chão - ...E não pense que cairei nessa, irmãozinho estúpido!

Zz'gashi surgiu do chão, atingindo as mãos de Thu'uban. Ele imediatamente agarrou Zz'Gashi, e o lançou para o alto:

- ...Eu disse que não funcionaria!

- Mas o meu funciona. – disse Lílian, que descia do alto do prédio, veloz, erguendo a espada e pousando com violência no chão, atingindo Thu'uban na diagonal.

Ele mal se recuperou do corte, quando Leah desceu do ar, atingindo-o com os dois pés de novo, lhe dando uma tremenda carimbada.

- Fim do jogo. – sibilou Leah, curvada no chão, fazendo os espinhos de seu corpo aumentarem de tamanho.

- Não estamos nem aí para a desvantagem numérica. – disse Lílian, lhe apontando a espada.

Thu'uban não esperou: foi o primeiro a atacar. As duas tentavam se defender e atacar, mas era difícil. Leah era claramente a mais feroz, aproveitando toda a potência de Zz'Gashi, enquanto Lílian parecia esperar uma oportunidade, e destruía os demônios menores que apareciam tentando embosca-las.

Leah agarrou as mãos de Thu'uban, e ambos ficaram medindo forças.

- ...Desista. Já era pra você, _irmãozão._

- ...Cedo demais pra isso.- sorriu.

Ele abriu os braços, puxando Leah para si: atingiu a testa dela com a própria testa. Ele se feriu, se cortando, mas quebrou os espinhos que ela tinha, também. Em seguida segurou a nuca dela com a mão esquerda e simplesmente a afundou no chão. Ergueu ela no ar e esticou a outra mão, que se transformou num grande espinho negro.

- ...Ainda está muito aquém dos meus poderes, tola mortal. – e a perfurou inúmeras vezes.

Ao atingir seu peito, Leah segurou a mão dele, gemendo:

- ...Aí você não toca.

"Que força", pensou Thu'uban.

- Protegendo o coração? As pedras que lhe mantém viva? Vai ser inútil.

A transparente lâmina da espada de Lílian atravessou o pescoço de Thu'uban, que se contorceu de dor.

- ...Droga. – gemeu o demônio, antes de ter a cabeça decepada.

Lílian saltou das costas dele, que tombou. Leah tratou meio de se afastar, cambaleando e caindo sentada no chão, longe do sangue que jorrava do corpo do demônio.

Thu'uban ainda urrou, e seu corpo sem cabeça tremeu, enquanto o sangue saía. Lentamente, ele se tornou um corpo despedaçado, um monte de poeira negra.

Lílian ofegou, olhando o corpo do demônio. Olhou para trás, e correu até Leah, que sangrava por inúmeros ferimentos.

- ...Você está bem?

- ...Liga não. Já já isso tudo cicatriza. Só preciso ficar um pouco quieta.

A bruxa se reergueu, e olhou ao redor: a ventania continuava, o cenário também, inúmeros demônios tomavam conta dos céus.

- ...Não acabou? – lamentou Lílian, olhando para trás.

- ...Acho que não. – também lamentou Leah – Achei que se matássemos os demônios maiores, tudo voltaria ao normal.

- Vai acabar assim? Será que não falta mais algum?

- ...Eu? – perguntou, dolorida.

- Não. – disse Lílian, segura – Você não é mais Zz'Gashi. Ele foi o primeiro a morrer.

Leah deixou a forma de Zz'Gashi, e voltou a ser humana. Ela se olhou, estranhando:

- ...Ué. "Desvirei" sozinha.

Lílian olhou ao redor. Inúmeros demônios se aproximavam.

- ...Droga. – gemeu - ...Não terei força para atacar todos.

- Nem eu. – disse Leah – Meu fogo "acabou de acabar".

Quando os demônios estavam próximos, as duas escutaram uma voz ressoar pela cidade toda, fazendo-as estremecerem:

- ...Aquele que habita no esconderijo do Altíssimo... à sobra do Onipotente descansará.

Nisso uma intensa luz branca percorreu toda a cidade, cegando a todos, e pulverizando todos os demônios. Quando abriram os olhos, as duas perceberam que, do fundo da rua, uma figura peculiar aparecia: era um homem, magro, de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e um pouco de barba no queixo e um grande vestido branco caminhava, de pés no chão.

Ele se aproximou das duas, sorrindo despreocupado:

- Ora essa... quando me mandaram para cá... achei que não encontraria nem vestígio da raça humana. Acho que no fim das contas, alguns de vocês foram mais teimosos do que baratas.

Lílian e Leah se entreolharam. De onde tinha vindo alguém tão limpinho... e tão poderoso?

- Vem cá, rapaz... – disse Leah, incrivelmente constrangida. Era como se não tivessem o direito de falar ou olhar para aquela criatura iluminada. Mas... ela abriu a boca, e perguntou - ...Você é Jesus?

O rapaz gargalhou gostoso, e disse, sorrindo:

- ...Não. Não sou Jesus. Mas... – ele ergueu o braço direito, exatamente debaixo do centro do enorme buraco negro do céu - ...Vim limpar toda essa sujeira. Aproveitem o show.

Ele lentamente foi fechando os dedos das mãos. E, junto dos dedos, aquele enorme buraco acompanhou, se fechando completamente, diante dos olhos de duas bruxas completamente sem reação.

* * *

**N.A 1: Sei que demorei, e me envergonho disso. Mas vamos esquecer esse meu hiato e ficar feliz que vem o último capítulo da Dooms. XD**

**N.A 2: Não tenho muito o que falar. Está aí. Capítulo que vem acaba. Será que esse tiozinho que parece ser iluminado vai mesmo salvar todos do fim do mundo? Ou vai apenas acabar com o fim do mundo JUNTO com o mundo?**

**N.A 3: Como sempre, perdoem os erros cabulosos do capítulo, não tem betagem. E estou há mais de mês parada. XD**


	15. Ato 15: Surround me With Your Love

**Ato XV: Me Cerque Com Seu Amor**

_Olá?  
Você pode me escutar?__  
__Por favor não vá  
Para onde você está indo?  
As conversas passam pela minha cabeça  
A solidão tem uma cara feia  
Me cerque com o seu amor  
Me entenda, eu preciso de você agora  
Me cerque com as suas palavras  
Me entenda, eu preciso do seu amor  
Eu preciso do seu amor_

_Olá?  
Estou tão só  
E isso faz eu me sentir doente  
Venha e fique, fique ao meu lado  
Fiquem para sempre e nunca mais vá embora  
Me cerque com o seu amor  
Me entenda, eu preciso de você agora  
Me cerque com as suas palavras  
Me entenda, eu preciso do seu amor  
_

_(3-11 Porter – Surround me With Your Love)_

_

* * *

  
_

O misterioso homem olhava o céu, fechando a mão lentamente. E seguindo seu movimento, o enorme rasgo do céu foi se fechando, girando num redemoinho, que carregava quase o mundo todo numa enorme ventania.

Os demônios eram sugados para dentro da fenda que se fechava. E aquele homem nem parecia se esforçar pra isso.

- ...Me façam um favor? – pediu o homem.

- Claro. – disse Lílian, ainda chocada com o poder dele.

- Nas margens do rio... há alguém que precisa ser eliminado ou imobilizado, para que eu consiga fazer tudo isso. Ele é um homem loiro e esguio. Não se enganem, apenas a aparência é humana.

- Certo. Vamos. – Lílian deu as costas e começou a correr.

Leah foi atrás, mas de repente parou e voltou correndo.

- ...O que houve? – perguntou o homem.

- ...Autografa minhas costas? – perguntou, simplória.

- ...Autografa?

- Sim. Escrever seu nome. Não sei quando vou ver Jesus de novo, não posso perder essa oportunidade!

- ...Eu não sou Jesus. – murmurou o homem, entediado – Só porque sou um grande espírito de luz não quer dizer que eu seja o Filho.

- Quem se importa? Deus veio várias vezes sob várias formas. Ninguém garante que não seja você. - "Mas eu estou dizendo...", murmurou o homem – Não me interessa, quero que assine Jesus Cristo nas minhas costas.

Leah deu as costas pro homem e puxou a blusa, exibindo o lado esquerdo do ombro. Ele suspirou penosamente, e balançou a cabeça, esticando o dedo e escrevendo na pele de Leah, que se queimou e se marcou com o nome.

- Aaaai... isso ardeu. – gemeu, para se levantar em seguida – Obrigada.

* * *

Lílian corria ás margens do rio, tendo como vista o Big Bem, quando leah a alcançou.

- Onde estava? – perguntou.

- ...Trocando uma idéia com Jesus.

- ...Mas ele disse que não era Jesus... – gemeu Lílian.

- Quem sabe, né? É o fim do mundo.

- É mesmo. – ressoou uma voz suave.

As duas pararam e olharam dos lados. Quem tinha falado tão docemente e tão claramente naquela tremenda anarquia? Olharam para cima. Para o alto. No topo da torre do relógio. Lá estava um homem bonito, loiro, cabelo na altura dos ombros, balançando ao vento. Usava um terno preto muito bem arrumado, e tinha olhos com fundo negro e íris vermelha.

- Estão me procurando? – sorriu, com as mãos no bolso – Não sou o único ser onisciente daqui.

Leah sentiu a espinha gelar:

- ...Esse cara não é boa coisa.

- Se eu conseguir libertar uma das responsáveis pelo início do Fim do Mundo, eu vencerei.

- Se tá atrás de Zz'Gashi, ele já era! – disse Leah, mantendo a guarda.

- Não quero um frango como Zz'Gashi. – sorriu – Estou me referindo à Lilith.

Leah sentiu a espinha gelar. Olhou para trás, e Lílian a olhava, meio insegura.

- ...Você é um demônio e nunca me contou? – perguntou Leah, apavorada.

- Não sou um demônio. Sou quase um _anjo._ – murmurou Lílian.

- Lilith foi a primeira mulher de Adão, que foi expulsa do paraíso por Deus, e se tornou a demônio mais foda de todos! – Leah virou para o homem no topo do relógio, e gritou - ...Essa é a explicação para o poder descomunal dessa mulher!?

- Não é culpa dela se Lilith resolveu escapar do meu mundo. – ele saltou do alto do relógio, e pousou delicadamente nas pedras da rua. Se ergueu, sorrindo – Ela só não achava que uma sucessão de fatos a faria usar todos os poderes, se ferir espiritualmente, e despertar um lado oculto nela que... deu brecha para que meus subordinados viessem aqui iniciar o Apocalipse.

Leah avançou. O homem ergueu a palma da mão e parou o ataque de Leah, que se congelou no ar. Ele virou-se para ela, e disse, sorrindo:

- ...Você não pode com Lúcifer, seu zero á esquerda. – e, com um movimento, a tirou Leah contra uma estátua, na praça do outro lado do rio.

Lílian estava apavorada. Olhou fixamente os olhos do homem, que se aproximava calmamente.

- ...Você é Lúcifer? – sussurrou, paralisada.

O loiro sorriu:

- ...O diabo não é tão feito quanto pintam, não é?

Lílian tentou segurar as mãos dele, mas ele foi muito mais rápido: enterrou os dedos sem dó em sua barriga. Ela se curvou, sentindo uma dor horrível percorrer todo seu corpo, fazendo-a se engasgar.

- Olha só isso... daqui de dentro posso tocar o que quiser em você. – sorriu Lúcifer, com a mão direita enterrada até o pulso no corpo de Lílian – Sua espinha, suas vísceras, seu coração... como o homem é uma criatura frágil.

- ...Se quer continuar com seu braço inteiro, é bom tirar ele de perto de mim. – gemeu a ruiva, agarrando o braço do demônio.

Lúcifer puxou o braço, afastando-se. Lílian se curvou, segurando o ferimento, caindo de joelhos.

- ...Bom ver você de novo, Lilith. – sorriu, olhando para a ruiva.

Lílian, de joelhos, ergueu o olhar, ofegando. Seus olhos foram marcados com uma mancha negra, como se fosse um sinal, e seu olhar se tornou completamente branco, brilhante. Todos os seus ferimentos sararam, e uma grande aura de energia parecia sair de seu corpo, como se tentasse atacar qualquer coisa que se aproximasse.

- ...Não gosto desse lugar. – rosnou, com dentes afiados, se erguendo.

O demônio virou-se bruscamente, e três espinhos afiados de Zz'Gashi passaram passaram por ele, evitando de atingi-lo em cheio pelas costas. Lílian ergueu o braço esquerdo no rosto, agachando-se, e os espinhos se enterraram em seu braço. Ela novamente endireitou a postura, olhou os espinhos em sua carne e os arrancou, sem fazer sequer uma expressão de dor.

- Traiçoeira, você. – murmurou, olhando Leah, do outro lado do rio. Os ferimentos nem sangraram: se fecharam por completo.

Num piscar de olhos, ela saltou de onde estava e parou na frente de Leah.

- ...É rápida! – espantou-se Leah, que imediatamente saltou para o ar. As asas de Zz'Gashi, feita de espinhos e uma fina camada de pele, a lançou para bem alto.

A ruiva sorriu, olhando para o alto:

- Você também pode voar? Interessante.

- ...Como "eu também"? – murmurou Leah, para si mesma.

A roupa branca de auror de Lílian se rompeu nas costas, e a bruxa, agora como Lilith, exibiu um par de enormes asas negras. Tão negras que as penas até brilhavam, como aqueles cabelos que são tão negros que parecem ter um reflexo azul metálico.

Ela voou com tremenda rapidez, como uma águia atacando a presa, e atingiu Leah em cheio.

- Ela é rápida... e MUITO forte. - gemeu Leah, agarrando-se aos ombros de Lílian. Ela reuniu todas as forças da forma de Zz'Gashi e consegui jogar Lílian para longe, girando no ar e pousando num prédio, enquanto a ruiva era jogada contra outro prédio, abrindo um buraco em sua parede.

- Estou cansada de estar SEMPRE atrás de você, Lílian! – urrou Leah, correndo pelo terraço e se lançando no buraco que a rival havia aberto – Eu fiquei até feliz de virar Zz'Gashi, porque eu tinha certeza que você NUNCA SERIA UM DEMÔNIO! Mas... Mas ATÉ NISSO VOCÊ ME SUPERA!

O demônio caiu com estrondo no chão, e olhou ao redor: estava no meio do hall de entrada de um grande centro de convenções. A fonte do lugar, que ficava no centro, jorrando água em suas estátuas douradas, estava esmigalhada. Provavelmente onde Lílian havia caído.

- Não posso fazer nada se sou _toda boa_. – sorriu Lilith, vindo do fundo do lugar, sorrindo.

Leah rangeu os afiados dentes de Zz'Gashi:

- ...Vou te encher de porrada. Mas vou dar tanta que você vai sair do corpo da Lílian na marra.

Nisso outra figura aparecia: Lúcifer.

- ...As garotas não deviam fazer um show tão longe de mim, não. Afinal, eu sou o principal anfitrião da festa.

* * *

Dumbledore estava recostado nos escombros de algumas construções, olhando o céu que se movia. Estava ferido e esgotado. Os bruxos haviam se separado, e parte deles não tinha contato mais. Foi quando o simpático homem de túnica se aproximou:

- ...Onde está seu amigo Joaquim? – perguntou, sorrindo, sereno.

O bruxo logo desconfiou que aquele homem, ou espírito, ou seja lá o que ele fosse, era muito, muito poderoso. Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça, e suspirou:

- Arcebispo Joaquim está mais nos fundos.

- ...Consegue se levantar, meu irmão?

Dumbledore o olhou por uns instantes, e afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

O homem caminhou alguns passos e encontrou Joaquim morto, caído no chão, com seu cajado dourado ainda em suas mãos. Parecia apenas dormir, apesar de muito ferido.

- ...Porque dorme, meu irmão? – perguntou, esticando a mão na direção do arcebispo – Trabalhaste muito, mas o mundo ainda precisa da tua paz.

Joaquim abriu os olhos. Piscou, respirou fundo, e se sentou. Olhou o homem á sua frente, sem palavras.

- ...Todos aqueles que caíram durante o Apocalipse irão retornar à vida sob meu comando. Suas vidas tiradas são apenas uma infelicidade do destino, que não posso permitir que aconteça.

- ...O senhor é o tal Jesus? – perguntou Snape, cansado, recostado numa parede.

O homem suspirou profundamente:

- Ok, me chamem do que quiser, já cansei de todo mundo me fazer essa bendita pergunta. Tudo bem, podem me chamar de Jesus, mesmo. Ele vai me perdoar por isso. Agora vamos, amigos, o Apocalipse está chegando ao fim.

* * *

- Vamos lá Lilith, meu amor, acabe com Zz'Gashi. – sorriu Lúcifer, andando em círculos, ao redor de Lílian e Leah – Mate o último empecilho que temos na nossa frente. Com ele fora de combate, qualquer um de nós derrotará os outros.

Lílian virou-se, olhando para Leah fixamente, e puxou a espada da cintura.

- ...Se ta achando que vai ser fácil, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. – rosnou Leah, curvando-se e balançando a cauda, impaciente.

Lúcifer a incentivou mais ainda, parando e erguendo os braços:

- Vá! Arranque a cabeça desse traidor, Lilith! Vamos governar pra sempre o mundo dos homens, meu amor!

Lilith ergueu a espada, e se encolheu, pronta para atingir Zz'Gashi de forma certeira, como uma lança. Desapareceu. Leah fez aparecer nas costas das mãos dois espinhos, afiados como foices, e se encolheu também, pronta pra atacar. Mas Lilith apareceu na frente de Lúcifer, e enterrou a espada em seu peito, atravessando-o. Agarrou o pescoço dele com a mão esquerda, e segurou firmemente a espada em seu peito com a direita, girando-a.

- ...O quê...? – gemeu, olhando-a, assustado.

- Eu não sou Lilith. – rosnou Lílian, girando a espada mais um pouco, com um tranco – E muito menos sou seu amor.

A ruiva empurrou o demônio para longe, e puxou a espada, que brilhou, com uma luz branca. Lúcifer caiu no chão, sangrando, jorrando uma fumaça negra de se ferimento, junto do sangue, também negro. Ele gemeu, perdendo as forças, e seu corpo simplesmente se queimou, numa autocombustão.

Lílian se virou, e ao ficar de frente para Leah, sentiu os dois afiados espinhos das mãos de Leah atravessar-lhe o peito.

- Uh... o quê... está fazendo?! – gemeu, agarrando-se aos braços de Leah, esticados e tocando seu peito, atravessado pelos espinhos.

- Por via das dúvidas, né?... – disse Leah, séria. Colocou o pé na barriga de Lílian e a empurrou no chão, retirando e recolhendo os espinhos.

A ruiva se contorcia de dor, e sangrava. Leah caiu de joelhos, respirando junto, cansada.

Nisso os outros bruxos entraram: Joaquim, Dumbledore, Snape, acompanhados do homem que agora já nem ligava de ser chamado de Jesus.

- ...E aí, Jesus? – sorriu Leah.

- ...Eu realmente espero que não seja punido por isso quando voltar pra casa. – sorriu, virando os olhos – Falsidade ideológica não é pecado, mas é crime. – ele olhou para o chão queimado, e sorriu - ...Sabia que conseguiriam.

Ele esticou as mãos na direção de Leah e Lílian, e ambas, em instantes, se curaram. E também voltaram "á forma humana".

- Chega, hora de descansarem.

O sol lá fora aparecia, tímido, entre nuvens agora normais, mas cinza. E entre os raios de sol, começou a chover. Como se o mundo precisasse "de um banho". As gotas de água caíam e, com o reflexo da luz do sol, pareciam gotas de luz.

Leah respirou aliviada, ainda no chão, com a mão na barriga. Olhou para o lado, e viu Lílian, de volta ao "normal", ainda ofegando, com a mãos no peito, se sentando.

- Ai... ai... isso doeu. Doeu _muito._

- Você mandou bem, Liloca. – sorriu Leah, também se sentando.

Lílian olhou para o lado, e enfiou um soco na cara de Leah, e as duas novamente caíram de costas, deitadas no chão.

- ...VOCÊ TENTOU ME MATAR, SUA FILHA DA PUTA! – xingou Lílian, em voz alta, ainda gemendo de dor.

Leah gargalhou, também gemendo, com as duas mãos no rosto.

- ...Ai, isso doeu.

- Acho que agora tudo parece ter voltado ao normal. – sorriu Joaquim.

- ...Sim. Vamos todos para casa. Hora de reconstruir – comentou o 'falso' Jesus, dando as costas, também sorrindo.

* * *

Os bruxos estavam de volta à casa de Sirius, conversando. Lá fora, o sol de novo brilhava, o tempo era muito fresco e parecia até que uma primavera tinha começado "do nada". Tudo, aparentemente, tinha voltado ao normal. Poucos dias tinham se passado.

- Finalmente conseguimos nos reunir de novo, heim? – comentou Lupin, cansado – Acho que reconstruir tudo está dando mais trabalho que aquela horda de demônios no apocalipse.

- Sem dúvida. – suspirou Joaquim, com alguns curativos pelo corpo, ainda - ...Nunca imaginei que fosse presenciar o fim do mundo... e sobrevivido à ele.

- Mas muita gente não ficou pra contar história. – comentou Snape, sentado no sofá – Só os bons e justos sobreviveram. Ou voltaram à vida. – ele pensou, e comentou, fazendo os outros rirem – Se EU continuo vivo, francamente, esse apocalipse não fez sentido pra mim.

- EU ainda estou viva. – riu Leah – Quer dizer... pseudo-viva, não? Mas ainda respiro e faço tudo que um ser humano vivo faz.

- Ainda não acredito que Lílian era um dos demônios mais poderosos. – murmurou Sirius, desconfiado – Leah ser um deles, até que vai, mas não acha muita responsabilidade ser logo a Lilith?

- ...Estou tão entorpecida com tudo isso, que tanto faz. – suspirou Lílian, balançando a cabeça – Mas, sinceramente, não achei nada de diferente em mim quando Lúcifer me transformou. Só senti um tremendo poder saindo de mim. ...Ser Zz'Gashi deve ser mais divertido.

- Não é não. – gemeu Leah – Ás vezes me desequilibro na forma dele, é muito grande e desengonçado.

- Acho que você se dá bem na forma dele. – comentou Lílian, torcendo o nariz – E me dá trabalho, também.

- Ah, isso eu sempre dei, de qualquer jeito. – riu Leah.

Dumbledore chegou junto de Joaquim.

- ...Como vão? – cumprimentou, sorrindo. Da última batalha, só lhe restou uma cicatriz no rosto, que sumia sob sua barba. Ele sentou-se numa das poltronas, e olhou Leah - ...Leah?

A morena suspirou, coçando a nuca:

- Não me decidi. Façam o que acharem melhor.

- Não estamos felizes de ter de fazer isso. Apesar de sabermos que nós erramos desde o começo. – avisou o arcebispo, agora sem suas elegantes roupas.

- Ah, desde que apareci aqui de novo, sabia que não deveria estar. – sorriu, dando de ombros.

Lílian percebeu que Snape, Sirius e Lupin não entendiam o tom da conversa, e explicou:

- O apocalipse passou, e tudo voltou ao normal. Ou quase tudo. As pessoas que morreram desde que o fim do mundo iniciou, voltaram à vida. Mas quem morreu antes, ou morre agora, não. - ela suspirou, e abraçou as pernas, colocando-as sobre o sofá – Isso explica porque eu continuo viva. Eu me matei após o início do Apocalipse, quando os mundos se tornaram um só. Por isso me foi concedido o direito de continuar viva. Mas isso não se aplica, por exemplo, ao Tiago e ao Harry, que morreram antes. – ela parou pro um instante, dando um sorriso meio decepcionado, e completou – e isso, logicamente, também se aplica à Leah, que morreu há muitos anos atrás.

- ...Então porque ainda não morreu de novo? Ou, sei lá, foi levada embora? – perguntou Sirius, olhando Leah.

- Porque precisam me tirar a Pedra Filosofal do peito. – sorriu, sem se sentir mal – Digamos que aquele espírito que veio pra cá e ajudou a consertar tudo me deu um tempo a mais. Ele queria que eu ajudasse a reconstruir esse mundo, e só depois voltasse pro outro mundo.

- E ele confiou na gente? Podemos te deixar aqui pra sempre. – murmurou Snape.

- Mas eu não quero. – disse Leah – Já não deveria estar aqui. Só estou terminando de fazer tudo o que acho que devo fazer.

- E você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Sirius, quase automaticamente, olhando Lílian.

Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas, e pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Bom... é a vontade divina. Não posso fazer nada. E se Leah quer assim, ela sabe o que é melhor pra ela.

- Não quero ficar mais por muito tempo aqui, também. – avisou Leah, de braços cruzados – Já fiquei além da conta. E como topei ajudar tanto no fim do mundo e tal, não precisarei voltar mais pro Umbral. Talvez eu fique só mais um pouco no purgatório, e de lá já vá pra algum lugar melhor. – sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Ainda acho estranho você falando do mundo pós-vida de forma tão simples e natural. – suspirou Sirius, balançando a cabeça.

- Tudo está voltando ao normal. – disse Joaquim – as pessoas que estiveram no fim do mundo, voltaram às suas vidas normais, sem se lembrar de nada.

- De que adiantou passarem pelo Juízo Final? – murmurou Lupin – Todos continuarão cometendo os mesmos erros.

- Sou otimista. – sorriu o religioso – Tudo que ficou está no subconsciente das pessoas. O mundo, devagar, vai melhorar.

* * *

Já era noite quando os rapazes conversavam na varanda, sentados nas cadeiras, olhando o céu estrelado com uma brilhante lua cheia.

- ...Sua poção nova está excelente, heim, Snape? – comentou Sirius, olhando pra Lupin, que, sem problemas, olhava a lua cheia.

- É. Acho que cheguei a uma fórmula ideal. – sorriu o bruxo, sem falsa modéstia.

- Ainda não entendo. – murmurou Lupin.

Snape e Sirius se olharam:

- O que, Lupin? – perguntou Sirius.

- ...Por que Leah aceitou numa boa morrer de novo? – perguntou, virando-se pros amigos – E por que Lílian está tão conformada?

- ...Sei lá. – disse Sirius, dando de ombros – Ás vezes a gente chega numa hora da vida que entende que certas coisas precisam acontecer.

- ...Eu nunca vou entender como funciona ou o que move a relação das duas. – disse, meio amargurado.

- ...Ás vezes não é pra entender. – sorriu Sirius.

* * *

Leah a Lílian estavam de volta à distante casa, que, agora, parecia não ter mais sentido de existir, apesar de ser num lugar muito bonito e tranqüilo. As duas, deitadas na cama, conversavam já há mais de hora, sem noção alguma do tempo. Lílian estava recostada em um travesseiro, com Leah encostada em seu ombro direito, e de mãos dadas.

- Estava pensando... acho que já é hora de sair dessa casa. – comentou Leah, meio desanimada – Não sou mais ameaça, e, sem demônios, não é mais necessário ficar aqui.

- É verdade. Mas, sabe... – comentou Lílian, mexendo nos dedo de Leah, entrelaçados aos seus – Eu gosto muito daqui.

- Também gosto. É bastante tranqüilo.

- ...Já é tarde. – disse Lilian, mudando de assunto, olhando os vidros da varanda – Vou tomar banho. Aliás, um bom banho de banheira.

Leah sorriu, fechando os olhos:

- Hum... banho de banheira. Relaxa... ai que inveja.

- Quer tomar também? – perguntou, olhando pra ela.

A morena respirou fundo, pensando:

- ...Só se você esfregar minhas costas.

Lílian gargalhou:

- Folgada!

Já na banheira, Lílian tentava retirar os flocos de espuma do cabelo, preso num coque, mas era em vão, já que a mão estava cheia de espuma. Leah está na sua frente, também encostada na borda da banheira, e encheu a mãos com a espuma e soprou em cima da ruiva.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO, DROGA! – riu Lílian, se encolhendo – Não quero molhar o cabelo!

Leah riu, e abraçou os joelhos, sentando-se meio encolhida:

- Então... – começou, vagarosamente – Quando você quer que eu vá embora?

- Nunca. – disse, óbvia, com o rosto de lado, tentando colocar a franja arrepiada no lugar, para não molhar.

Leah a olhou com os olhos estreitos:

- Sem brincadeira. É sério.

- Mas é sério. – sorriu Lílian, também abraçando os joelhos e a olhando – Não quero que você vá embora. Quero que fique comigo. Pra sempre.

- ...Você sabe que não posso. – murmurou, brava.

- Claro que eu sei. – sorriu penosamente, tombando o rosto – Você tem que ir, você aceitou. Você escolhe. Não deixe isso nas minhas mãos. A decisão é sua.

A morena abaixou o corpo, mergulhando na banheira até o nariz, ficando alguns segundos pensando, com a respiração contida. Soltou bolhas bem devagar, e voltou a se erguer:

- ...Se incomodaria se fizesse isso amanhã?

Lílian a olhou e não levou nem cinco segundos para dizer, serena:

- ...Não. Como você quiser.

- ...Tá. – disse Leah, depois de alguns segundos a olhando - ...Sei que não deveria perguntar isso, mas... por que está tão conformada?

- Porque eu já chorei demais. Vai adiantar eu chorar, me desgastar, implorar para você ficar?

- Não.

- Então prefiro ficar triste em silêncio. Obrigada por me fazer feliz numa hora tão crítica.

Leah cerrou as sobrancelhas. Suspirou, e se levantou. Lílian ainda ficou alguns minutos na banheira, olhando o teto, pensando. Quando saiu e se arrumou, encontrou Leah parada na varanda, com as portas abertas, parecendo hipnotizada.

Lílian se aproximou, e viu que Leah olhava a lua, grande, cheia, azulada. Ficou em silêncio, também olhando, até falar:

- ...Hipnotizada?

A morena piscou, sorrindo, baixando os olhos:

- ...Mais ou menos. Hoje é lua azul.

- Oh, é mesmo.

- ...Não virei Zz'Gashi, nem consigo mais fazer isso. – comentou, meio triste.

- Você deveria estar feliz... não?

- Não sei. No fim, Zz'Gashi também era parte de mim. Não há mais nada que eu possa querer nesse mundo, mesmo. Não pertenço a ele.

Depois de alguns instantes, Lílian disse, sorrindo, meiga:

- ...Que pecado. E eu nem notei que você estava com os olhos azuis. Isso é imperdoável.

- Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir decidir se é fofo ou desesperador você ser doce comigo.

Lílian sorriu de boca fechada, mas largamente. Esticou o rosto e lhe deu um beijo apertado.

- Já que não decide, - falou, segurando as mãos de Leah – Então comece a achar que é _fofamente desesperador_. Ou _desesperador de fofo_.

- Vou pensar no caso. – sorriu em resposta, baixando o rosto para lhe beijar de novo.

Beijar Lílian devagar, com calma, era algo muito entorpecente. Nem beijar Augusto, sua última e arrebatadora paixão, era daquele jeito. Nas primeiras vezes ela até achou que talvez fosse só porque havia uma tensão de ódio entre elas durante anos. Ou porque, de certa forma, parecia proibido, elas eram completamente diferentes em tudo. A verdade é que Leah era escorpião, um animal naturalmente venenoso. Mas acabou que a envenenada foi ela: o beijo de Lílian parecia ser um veneno doce e mortal, que quanto mais leve e vagaroso fosse injetado, mais delicioso e irresistível era.

_"...Você é um baiacu."_

Uma vez, tempos atrás, antes de toda aquela confusão do fim do mundo, nos primeiros dias em que as duas estavam lá naquela casa, saíram para passear. Leah acabou se deitando no campo, comendo alguns trevos de três folhas, enquanto Lílian andava mais pra baixo, de vestido branco e cabelo amarrado com uma fita, toda meiga, colhendo camomila para fazer chá e saquinhos aromatizantes.

Leah ficou um bom tempo olhando pra ela, viajando em pensamentos. Lílian era toda fofa, toda doce, romântica, certinha e delicada. Como é que ela podia ser uma bruxa tão poderosa e ter uma porrada tão forte? Não fazia sentido! Tinha algum segredo obscuro. Leah não podia chamá-la de Mary Sue, porque Lílian ás vezes era explosiva, ela nunca era explosiva ou surtada, mas quando ela explodia ou surtava, não sobrava nada! Era revoltante. Lílian subiu a colina, e parou perto de Leah, sorrindo.

- ...Que cara é essa? – perguntou a ruiva, simpática, para Leah, que tirou o trevo da boca e a olhou longamente.

- ...Você não é uma sereia! – exclamou, lembrando que Lílian costumava dizer que 'toda pisciana nasce sereia' - ...Você é um BAIACU!

Lílian não entendeu.

Não era pra entender mesmo.

Mas se alguém aí não entendeu, baiacu é um peixinho pequeno e fofo, mas muito ordinário, que tem um tremendo veneno, extremamente tóxico e fatal, e pouquíssimas pessoas conseguem ter a técnica necessária para preparar a carne dele de forma segura.

Pois é. Ninguém tem medo do baiacu. Todo mundo perde tempo tendo medo do escorpião, mas é o besta baiacu que mata.

_

* * *

_

Lílian foi até a sala e pegou o telefone antigo que havia na casa – carregado de mágica – e conversou com Dumbledore sobre o pedido de Leah, e ele aceitou. Se ela queria terminar isso logo, quem iria discutir, não? Lílian não voltou pro quarto de imediato. Ficou sentada na mesa da cozinha, apoiando o rosto na mão, olhando a paisagem através da janela, pensando. Não estava triste, nem desesperada. Tinha que ser assim. Olhou o relógio por longos segundos. Era a última noite com Leah. Diferente da última vez, que foi tudo tão brutal e de repente, agora era algo anunciado. Ela sabia que iria sentir falta, saudades, mas também não seria tão traumatizante. A dor da primeira vez, depois daquele julgamento, remoia seu peito de tempos em tempos. Foi uma partida brutal e cruel, principalmente pra ela. Agora... não.

Voltou para o quarto, fechou a porta, olhou Leah, deitada na cama, lendo um livro, com o abajur ligado. Entrou no banheiro, para lavar as mãos, o rosto e escovar os dentes.

- ...Falou com Dumbledore? – perguntou Leah, fechando o livro e colocando ele na mesa de cabeceira. Espreguiçou-se e se esticou toda na cama, olhando o teto, preguiçosa - ...Falou?

- Falei. – respondeu Lílian, subindo na cama pelos pés dela, se ajoelhando, com a mãos na cintura.

Leah fez um "hum" e colocou as mãos sobre a barriga, ainda olhando o teto. Tombou o rosto, fitando Lílian:

- ...Está triste? Brava? Decepcionada?

- Não, não estou. – respondeu, segura – Se você quer assim, já disse, respeito sua decisão. Ao menos sei que essa é a última noite, e não serei pega de surpresa.

- Ah, que droga, então nem vai ficar lamentando minha perda nem vai ficar chorando de saudade.

- ...Isso foi meio _infeliz_.

- Ai, desculpa. – riu Leah – Sei que sou escrota.

Lílian engatinhou pela cama, até ficar sobre Leah, com os braços ao redor da sua cabeça.

- Em outra época você seria orgulhosa e diria "Ah, esse é meu charme".

- Não adianta mais ficar falando esse tipo de coisa. Você é imune ao meu charme. – sorriu Leah.

- ...Será que sou, mesmo?

Ela deu um risinho meio nervoso. Lílian a olhou durante alguns instantes, antes de baixar o corpo, lhe beijando. Leah respirou fundo, e correspondeu. Ah, aquele veneno de novo... dessa vez não estava suave, estava urgente e devastador. O coração até acelerou, coisa rara, mesmo nessa hora.

Passou os dedos pela cintura de Lílian, achando uma brecha na regata do pijama, e brincou com as pontas dos dedos na pele das costas dela; e deu certo, a ruiva suspirou profundamente, e aumentou a intensidade do beijo. Leah, de olhos fechados, acabou sorrindo, o que fez seus lábios escaparem dos dela. Mas sem problema, porque foi nessa hora que Lílian levou a mão direita até a barra da camiseta, a puxou com força, tirando-a. Leah olhou para o lado esquerdo da cabeça, onde a mão de Lílian voltava a ficar, dessa vez junto da camiseta do pijama. Ela voltou a olhar a ruiva, que tombou mais o corpo, quase lhe abraçando, fechando os olhos, tocando de leve os seus lábios. E escutou:

- ...Você tem até o raiar desse dia para fazer sua boca percorrer o máximo que puder do meu corpo.

- Ah! Ora essa... – riu-se, sentindo-se verdadeiramente atingida pelo desafio, e respondendo também num sussurro entre os fios macios e vermelhos do cabelo de Lílian – Você sabe que eu tenho competência para isso. Para isso e muito mais.

E a abraçou com força, respirando fundo, se afogando e se perdendo na última e provavelmente melhor noite da vida.

* * *

Dumbledore e Joaquim se encontraram com os rapazes pela manhã, e foram novamente para a secreta sala onde havia ressuscitado Lílian.

- ...Elas devem chegar em menos de duas horas. – disse o bruxo, olhando um relógio dentro das vestes – Vamos arrumar o lugar até lá. Temos de vedar tudo com mágica. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer.

Joaquim retirou da bolsa de couro que carregava uma adaga dourada, de lâmina afiada:

- ...Essa adaga está enfeitiçada. Vai conseguir romper a pele e a carne de Leah, e impedir que a Pedra Filosofal regenere o corpo a tempo.

- ...Nós trouxemos ela de volta. – disse o bruxo, pegando a adaga - ...Por mais que seja ruim, é nossa obrigação mandá-la de novo.

* * *

Leah era muito preguiça e enjoada, e não gostava nem um pouco de ficar dormindo encostada em alguém. Mas, nessa noite, ela não tinha motivos para não fazer isso. Era a última noite com Lílian, e não queria terminar ela de outra forma: acordou praticamente na mesma posição, de lado, abraçada à Lílian, quase toda grudada nela. A ruiva dormia profundamente, encolhida, encostada no peito de Leah, usando o braço direito dela de travesseiro. Ela afastou a cabeça e os ombros, para olhar o rosto de Lílian, que nem se mexeu. Olhou-a um tempo, passando os dedos da mão esquerda em seu rosto, de leve, como se a fizesse dormir.

Lhe deu dois beijos na cabeça, e encostou a sua na dela, piscando molemente, abraçando-a de novo. O tempo estava quente, o dia já havia nascido, e era mais que normal que a pele com suor seco ficasse meio melada e grudenta. Mas era a última vez que ela ficava assim, que ela se sentiria assim, tão viva, que não queria estar de outra forma. E não queria que outra pessoa estivesse com ela, a não ser Lílian. Respirou fundo, e abraçou Lílian com mais força, mas de forma delicada, puxando-a para si, lhe acariciando os braços. Lílian nem acordava, dormia como uma pedra.

- ...Foi bom enquanto durou. – sussurrou, ainda com a testa encostada no cabelo de Lílian – Foi incrível, maravilhoso e inesquecível. Obrigada. Valeu a pena. Amo você.

Lílian abriu os olhos, sonolenta, e ergueu o olha pra Leah, sorrindo:

- Também amo você.

- ...Tu tava acordada, praga? – perguntou, meio sem reação.

- Não. – suspirou, se espreguiçando e esticando o braço sobre Leah, lhe abraçando pela cintura – Acorde com você falando.

Ela esticou o outro braço, passando os dedos de leve sobre o queixo e os lábios de Leah. A morena pegou a mão de Lílian, e beijou sua mão. Depois baixou o rosto, lhe dando um doce beijo. E provavelmente o último.

* * *

As duas bruxas chegaram faltando dez minutos antes de encerrar o tempo previsto. Os outros já as esperavam.

Dumbledore abraçou Leah assim que ela chegou.

- Espero que perdoe a gente algum dia. – disse, em tom baixo, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu Leah – Eu estou muito feliz por ter voltado, ajudado vocês. De verdade.

Joaquim se aproximou e também a abraçou. Fez o sinal da cruz nela:

- ...Tenho certeza que irá para um lugar melhor.

- Se estiver muito chato por lá, desço pra assombrar vocês. – riu. E reparou que ele usava umas roupas simples e de couro - ...O senhor deixou de ser Arcebispo?

- ...De certa forma, sim. – sorriu – Vou andar pelo mundo, estudando e pesquisando mais sobre a fé que move esse mundo. Esse novo mundo, agora.

Leah olhou os amigos, que se sentiam bem culpados.

- Parem com essa cara de velório, você que fizeram a cagada, agora, arrumem. – riu.

Sirius a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça. Snape a abraçou meio de má vontade, e Lupin a abraçou parecendo não entender ainda a decisão dela.

- Você vai cuidar da Lílian, não vai? – sussurrou, sorrindo para o amigo.

Lupin sentiu o peito pular. ...Cuidar?

- ...Claro. – respondeu, desviando o olhar.

Leah suspirou profundamente, olhando aquela mesa central.

- ...É melhor deitar. – disse Joaquim, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro – não sabemos como será o choque de poderes.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e se deitou. A mesa era de pedra, gelada. Seu coração acelerou. Parecia que a pedra filosofal sabia o que estava para acontecer.

Joaquim tremia, nervoso. Não queria fazer aquilo. Dumbledore percebeu, tomou a adaga das mãos dele, e esticou para sua lateral. Lílian passou por ele, e pegou a adaga, olhando para ele, acenando com a cabeça.

Dumbledore afastou-se, junto de Joaquim. Lílian sorriu, parando ao lado da mesa, e subiu para ela, ficando sobre Leah, que estava visivelmente nervosa.

- ...Se você ficar nervosa, eu também ficarei. – comentou, em voz baixa.

- Ok. Pode ir em frente. – suspirou Leah, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Abriu os botões da camisa que usava, para exibir a cicatriz deixada pela Pedra Filosofal.

Lílian respirou fundo, e tirou a adaga da bainha. Com cuidado, colocou a lâmina sobre a pele de Leah. E a apertou contra o peito dela, enterrando a lâmina. Leah apenas mexeu as sobrancelhas, sentindo um desconforto.

- ...Não doeu. Vai em frente. – disse. Lílian, com força, puxou a adaga para baixo, devagar. O peito de Leah se abriu, e dele saíram alguns feixes de luz vermelha, por causa do contato da lâmina mágica com o poder da Pedra.

Com o peito aberto, Lílian colocou a adaga de lado. Não sangrava, apenas sujou um pouco a lâmina. Ela via o coração de Leah pulsar, com os cacos da Pedra presos abriu os olhos, e olhou Lílian, que estava parada.

- ...Vamos logo com isso. – pediu, em voz baixa.

Os bruxos que estava próximo delas se afastaram, se olhando. Lílian engoliu alguma coisa muito dolorida, e devagar colocou os dedos dentro do corpo de Leah, até lhe tocar o coração. A pedra brilhou de novo.

- Vai. – incentivou Leah, olhando Lílian nos olhos – Você consegue. Não vai doer.

Lílian fechou os dedos. Neles, ela sentiu os cacos da Pedra. Ela sorriu, com os olhos brilhando:

- ...Olha só. Que coisa estranha... estou com o seu coração na minha mão.

Leah começou a sentir a energia do seu corpo desaparecer. Ela de repente sentiu um sono enorme e irresistível. Sorriu, dizendo:

- Ora essa. Você sempre esteve com ele na mão.

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo de forma dolorosa. Inclinou o rosto até o de Leah, e, lhe olhando nos olhos, disse:

- Por favor, me perdoe.

- Não tenho que te perdoar. E, mesmo se tiver que fazer... já está perdoada.

- Eu amo você. Nunca se esqueça disso. Obrigada por tudo.

- Obrigada por me dar uma vida de verdade, que nem essa pedra conseguiu dar. – e piscou, sonolenta, respondendo - Eu também amo você.

Lílian fechou os olhos, beijando-a. Nem se importou com os bruxos, que estavam espremidos contra as paredes. Um círculo de energia forte começou a rodar pela mesa, quando ela tocou a Pedra Filosofal. E, em meio à esse turbilhão de energia em movimento, ela beijou Leah, sem pressa, com extrema docilidade. E, vagarosamente, puxou a mão de dentro de seu peito, trazendo junto a Pedra Filosofal. Leah foi perdendo as forças, como se adormecesse, e seu corpo, devagar, se tornou pequenos pedaços que se soltaram, que brilharam como se incendiassem, e desaparecia no ar. Como se o seu corpo se desintegrasse em minúsculas e milhares de pontos luminosos, que se apagavam e sumiam.

Ao desaparecer por completo, aquele volume de energia varreu o local, deixando todos um tanto assustados. Lílian permaneceu de joelhos na mesa, e, ao abrir os olhos, viu apenas a pedra e sua mão fechada. Depois de alguns segundos, ela abriu a mão, e, nela, os cacos brilhantes e vermelhos da Pedra Filosofal. Respirou fundo, e se sentou.

Dumbledore imediatamente foi até a bruxa, e a abraçou.

- ...Pronto. Acabou. – suspirou Lílian, visivelmente triste. Esticou a mão para o bruxo, e lhe deu os pedacinhos da Pedra Filosofal.

Ao sair da mesa, Sirius e Lupin a abraçaram ao mesmo tempo, e forte.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Sirius, lhe acariciando os cabelos.

- Tudo. Tinha que ser assim, então... fazer o quê.

Lílian olhou os amigos, e deu um tímido sorriso:

- ...Acho que salvamos mesmo o mundo, não? E colocamos tudo em ordem. Podemos seguir nossas vidas.

- Até que o mundo acabe de novo. – sorriu Lupin, passando o braço pelos ombros de Lílian.

- É. Até que o mundo acabe de novo. – riu Lílian, em resposta.

- ...Querem companhia pro próximo fim do mundo? Conte comigo. – animou-se Sirius, já subindo as escadas, saindo daquela câmara.

- Eu adoraria. – disse Dumbledore, seguindo atrás dos bruxos.

Ao saírem do local, Dumbledore o lacrou.

- ...Não precisaremos mais dessa sala. Espero eu. – ele virou-se para Lílian, ainda abraçada à Lupin - ...Continua conosco... senhorita Evans? Estou querendo me aposentar depois do fim do mundo. Preciso de um substituto á altura para colocar ordem nesses rapazes dos Aurores Supremos.

Lílian olhou fixamente para Dumbledore. Olhou Snape, Sirius, Joaquim, e Lupin. Pensou, e disse:

- ...Claro que aceito. Vai ser muito bom estar de volta, como nos _velhos tempos._

- Excelente! – exclamou Lupin, animado – _Novos velhos tempos._

- Fico satisfeito. – orgulhou-se Dumbledore – Que comece nossa nova vida. Até o fim dos tempos. De novo.

- De novo. – riu Lílian.

E, assim, os bruxos deram as costas para a porta trancada da sala, e saíram daquele estranho e desconfortável beco, partindo para finalmente dar início à nova vida, num esperançoso mundo novo.

* * *

**- Doomsday –**

**(Apocalipse)**

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A 1: Olha 2010 começando com um final. =O**

**N.A 2: Me sinto tremendamente libertada por terminar a Trilogia L². Ainda que eu tenha me divertido muito escrevendo, foi num ano péssimo pra mim, 2009. Não terminei ela em 2009 e não fiz nada de EdD. Isso foi péssimo. Mas esse ano, tudo vai mudar, volto a estudar, me mudo pro RJ (sugestões de imobiliárias e apartamentos são bem vindas hahahahah) e quero recomeçar a EdD, para também termina-la.**

**N.A 3: Ainda que eu ache o final corrido, como reclamaram no último capítulo... era para ser assim, mesmo. Não foi triste, foi algo natural e... é, sem graça, mesmo. Previsível. Fazer o quê. õO Me diverti, sim, foi um tremendo desafio escrever femmeslash, mas acho q nem ficou tão ruim assim. – ficou? xD – mas é algo que não vou escrever mais, não levo jeito pra coisa. Mas daí perguntam: "Mas a Leah, na Réquiem, na parte do Capítulo das Trevas, não é bissexual?" Bom... é, mas está MUITO longe da relação descrita na Trilogia L². Leah era uma estudante bem agitada, aprontava todas, e, claro, tinha que chamar a atenção ficando tanto com garotos como com garotas. Mas isso nem é muito aprofundado, e pertence ao Capítulo das Trevas. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da Trilogia, e que eprdoem os erros de digitação/português.  
**

**N.A 4: Acho que ganhei alguns leitores por causa dessa trilogia. Espero que você acompanhem a encrenca gigante que é a EdD, e gostem, apesar dessa Trilogia não ter nada a ver com o enredo da EdD. E se vocês conhecem algum leitor só da EdD, avise que nesse ano, ela volta! Amos lá encarar o desafio colossal que será terminar a série Espada dos Deuses. Estou feliz e ansiosa. Espero que você também estejam! Obrigada por terem estado comigo, e um excelente 2010 pra todo nós! A gente se vê.**

**Mariana Massafera**


End file.
